


Revelations

by Misunkun



Series: Revelations 'verse [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, BDSM, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Breathplay, Bruises, Butt Plugs, ChanBaek - Freeform, Choking, Cock Warming, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Consensual Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Dominant Park Chanyeol, Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Hand Feeding, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Puppy Play, Restraints, Revelations, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Safeword Use, Sensation Play, Simultaneous Orgasm, Situational Humiliation, Spanking, Submission, Submissive Byun Baekhyun, Tears, Temperature Play, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 110,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misunkun/pseuds/Misunkun
Summary: Baekhyun knows what he wants. Or at least he thinks he does until a chance hookup with a gorgeous stranger in a club reveals submissive tendencies he didn't even know he had...





	1. Discovering...

There’s nothing else in this world that Baekhyun likes more than sucking cock. Getting down on his knees, feeling the thick burn bumping against the back of his throat and hands in his hair, gripping hard. Knowing that he’s  _this_ close to choking and not giving a fuck because it’s the closest thing to a high he can imagine. It just feels so  _good_. He’s addicted and if that makes him easy then so be it. It turns him on like nothing else.

Which is how he ends up in this filthy club on a Sunday night, leaning back against the bar with a glass of something he can’t name in his hand (is it his fifth? Sixth? He can’t remember) and his eyes on the hottest guy to ever wear leather pants that he’s seen in years; as he laughs and dances with his friends in the middle of the sparkling club floor. Baekhyun is enthralled. He’s got to know his name before it kills him. A pseudonym will do. Initials even. Just something so Baekhyun knows what to moan when he’s sucking on the massive cock he can see lying underneath that  _far_  too thin set of pants.  God, he’s breathless at just the  _thought._

Pushing off the counter he downs the rest of the glass in one go and makes his way to the dancefloor, shoving through the sweaty, grinding bodies until he’s behind the (holy fuck he’s _tall_ ) guy and can slot in behind him, sliding his hands around his hips and moving with the other man’s rhythm. This is the town’s only gay club and come on; Baekhyun pulls the move off like a pro. That earns him a quick glance over one shoulder from the stranger and to Baekhyun’s ultimate surprise… he grins.

_Oh. Yes._

The man leans forward to shout something over the thrum of the beat to his friend and then turns around fully, luscious mouth curving into a smirk that would have had Baekhyun on his knees in a heartbeat if it were somewhere private. Fuck. Up close his hair is dark red like sin itself.

“Hey.”

Baekhyun looks up into those dark eyes and bites his lip, hands straying to the tall stranger’s hips. “Hey yourself.” He sways to the techno shit that’s blaring, knowing just how good he looks in his own black jeans and mesh top. Junmyeon’s exasperated comment about him dressing like a twenty dollar hooker as he left the apartment rings in his ears and it makes him grin as Chanyeol’s eyes dip from his face to his chest; nipples prominently visible through the see-through material. Baekhyun subtly drags his hand from the cut of the gorgeous hipbone he can feel to the thick bulge between the other man’s legs and licks his lips.

“Busy?”

The taller man groans at the contact, pupils dilating in the strobe lighting. “Not anymore.”

“Good.” God, he’s so easy. Baekhyun should be awarded a gold star for his ability to pick them. He’s never once been wrong. Even though Junmyeon swears he’s waiting for the day then Baekhyun returns home from a night out with a black eye from an advance gone wrong.

But he’s never once been wrong. And tonight’s not that night either.

Baekhyun stretches up on his tiptoes. “Come with me?” He punctuates his words with a squeeze to the rapidly-hardening cock he can feel under his hand. His lips brush the other man’s ear, purring. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

That earns him a long inhale and the man grips his waist for a moment as if deciding, then he leans in, kissing Baekhyun. Hard.

 _God._  Baekhyun moans, grabbing the back of the stranger’s head as his lips are parted and a confident tongue slips between them, lapping at his own. He pushes close, pressing against the taller body, sparks of heat shooting between his legs as he sucks on that tongue. If they weren’t in public he’d wrap a leg around this guy’s hip and beg to be fucked right now. Fuck.

The techno beat is what breaks him out of the haze, pulling back with a gasp. Public. Club. Right. He doesn’t want to be arrested, horny as he might be. Grabbing the guy’s hand he drags him to the side entrance past the bar and out the back into a disgusting alleyway that’s served him so well in the past. He might as well have his name gratified on the brickwork for all the times he’s clutched at them, panting like a bitch in heat for whoever would let him go down on them.

The door slams behind him and suddenly there’s pressure at his shoulder. Baekhyun is shoved into said wall, his hand the only thing stopping him from smacking his face into it. Turning around he’s greeted by the sight of an arm slamming into the bricks beside his head and a warm hand pressing at his cock.

“Fuck,” the stranger groans. “You’re so hot.”

Baekhyun grins. This he knows. 

“What made you approach me?”

Sinking down into the dirt Baekhyun makes short work of the button on the stranger’s fly, easing the zipper down carefully. “Let me suck you.” He begs, ignoring the direct question. “Please.”

That seems to resonate and the beautiful man moans, bracing himself against the wall with the hand from earlier as Baekhyun drops to his knees. No underwear.  _How fucking cute._  Baekhyun flicks his eyes up to the other, raising his eyebrows and his partner blushes.

_Goddamn that’s so adorable._

The guy’s cock springs free as Baekhyun lowers the zipper, leaking and just as thick as Baekhyun had imagined. He whimpers at the sight, darting forward to lick at the trail of moisture that dribbles down the length. The thighs in front of him tense.

“Fuck…”

Baekhyun follows the wet trail back up, closing his lips around the head and sucking lightly. Above him he hears a throaty moan. It makes him bolder and he sinks down, taking as much of the hot flesh as he can. Gag reflex be damned. He grabs onto the stranger’s hips as he does, steadying himself and sucking hard. His partner pants, free hand that’s not against the wall going to the back of his head and  _god yes_  this is what Baekhyun loves. He whimpers as fingers close into his hair, the burn from his scalp becoming intense.

The stranger tugs his head back a fraction, eyes unreadable in the dark. “You like that, hmm?” His voice is heavy with arousal.

Baekhyun nods as best he can, mouth stuffed full. He attempts to go down on the guy again but the hand stops him, tightening. He pops off the cock with a gasp, saliva dripping down his chin.  _What a mess._

The stranger grins, teeth flashing in the dark. Baekhyun has a moment to breathe and then his head is shoved back down, the beautifully thick cock in his mouth hitting the back of his throat and Baekhyun fucking  _melts_. His fingernails dig into the back of man’s thighs. Stuck in his jeans his own cock pulses, aching for attention but this is exactly how Baekhyun loves it. Exactly this. He whimpers, the stuck sound the only noise able to pass his lips. Fuck, he’s so turned on.

The stranger pants out his words, a second hand dropping to Baekhyun’s hair and taking hold. “Fuck yes, take it. Jesus you look so good.” He punctuates his words with a few shallow thrusts, cockhead bumping the back of Baekhyun’s throat each time and cutting off his airflow. “Choking on my cock.”

Baekhyun’s eyes water and he could just about die happy right now. He keeps his hands on the stranger’s thighs and doesn’t touch himself, much as he wants to. The lack of oxygen is starting to build and he whines, clutching at the man above him, hoping he’ll understand.

The stranger grins ferally. “You really are a slut for it aren’t you?” One hand drops from Baekhyun’s hand as he keeps up his brutal thrusts, closing around Baekhyun’s neck.

“You don’t really need to breathe, do you?”

Instantly every nerve fires, shooting straight to his cock. Tears are coating Baekhyun’s eyelashes, spilling over. He shakes his head as best he can, knees spreading against the dirt. He humps empty air, desperate and on the edge of wanting release but this is just so  _good_ …

The fingers around his neck tighten slightly and the stranger thrusts deep, slamming home again and again with a series of rough moans. “Look at you.” He manages. “So dirty. So fucking slutty. Choking just because you want my cock so bad. Who let you out to play with strange men, baby?” The grip releases momentarily and Baekhyun chokes, sucking as hard as he can on the cock against his tongue. “You should be spread out on one man’s bed, begging for it there. So pretty.” The man moans, barely controlled. ‘Do you want my come, baby?”

Baekhyun blinks away the tears, nodding frantically. Jesus he’s two seconds away from coming and he can  _feel_ how much the stranger’s cock has swelled on this tongue, balls slapping against his chin with every thrust. It’s so hot to be used this way; to be controlled and reduced to a needy slut asking permission to even come. The stranger smirks, sweat beading along his forehead.

“What do you say?”

Baekhyun shoves back with considerable effort, the other man’s cock slipping from his mouth with a wet, drooling pop. Saliva extends on long strings from his mouth to the throbbing dick in front of him. It’s obscene.  _And when did the tables turn so much?_  He was supposed to be the one in control here.  _Surely he was when this began…_  But here he was, begging and desperate like a whore. Jesus. The thought turns Baekhyun on even more than he thought possible and he wriggles on his knees, turning his face up to the stranger.

“Please.” He pants out the words, dragging oxygen in past his bruised larynx. “I want your come. So much.” Surprise overtakes him at just how  _honest_ he is. It’s not words said to tease (or finish an encounter like he has before when his partner has turned out to be less inspiring than first thought), it’s something he desperately wants. Needs, from this beautiful, imposing man with deep red hair and dark eyes, looking down at Baekhyun like he holds the keys to everything Baekhyun has ever asked for.  _God._ “Use me. Come. I want to feel it.”

The hand in his hair yanks once and Baekhyun’s neck bows to the side. The stranger smiles, flashing teeth. “So polite. I like that so much.”

The next second Baekhyun is hauled forward, his mouth jammed over the taller’s cock.  It sinks deliciously deep, instantly restricting Baekhyun’s air and he warbles, drool slipping free as he’s unable to close his jaw. It feels so filthy to immediately be given exactly what he’s asked for and he flattens his tongue against the underside, applying pressure, sucking. Fuck he  _wants_.  Wants this. Wants to be used by this man, this nameless, beautiful stranger. Arousal cripples him and when that huge hand returns to this throat and the man yanks himself free, stroking fast, Baekhyun looks up, trying to memorise his features because surely someone so stunning is going to disappear and never be seen again. He sticks out his tongue and can’t draw breath, sparks dancing in the corners of his vision as the man above him comes, groaning heavily.

Come streaks across his face in thick, wet ropes and Baekhyun wheezes, orgasming untouched harder than he can ever remember, lapping weakly at what creamy liquid he can reach against his lips. With a trembling pant he looks up at the reason for his pleasure through glazed eyes. The grip on his windpipe immediately releases and Baekhyun draws in a ragged, instant breath, oxygen flooding his blood and making him dizzy. He sways and the figure above him rests a hand on his shoulder until he stills, dragging in breath after breath to clear his head.

Fuck he’s high on endorphins. Baekhyun giggles breathlessly, swiping a shaky hand across his mouth. The sticky come collects against his fingers, smearing into an even bigger mess. Jeans stained with his own come, debauched and breathless and so fucking satisfied and he doesn’t even know this amazing man’s  _name_. But here he is, having had the most unexpected, most intense orgasm in his life. Baekhyun blinks through wet eyes up at the stranger.

The other man gazes down at him, finally dropping his steady hand away as Baekhyun comes back to himself, the last tingles of an amazing orgasm dying away. His eyes are unreadable. Baekhyun grips the wall to help stagger to his feet and sways on the spot until his equilibrium resettles.

“Dude, you-”

The stranger shakes his head “You shouldn’t let just anyone do that to you, you know. It could be dangerous.”

Baekhyun pauses, the alcohol and orgasm in his blood still swimming. “What do you mean?”

The man reaches out silently, his palm wrapping around Baekhyun’s neck gently. Baekhyun swallows instantly. The man’s hand is warm and comforting when a moment ago it was hotter than hell to feel in the exact same spot. Reassuring. Baekhyun blinks. “I don’t understand.”

The man gives a rueful smile. “You’re a sub if I ever saw one. But I thought you knew that before we began. Seems you don’t.”

Baekhyun jerks back with a start, breaking their connection. “What the fuck dude?” He runs a hand through his hair, shakily rearranging the strands that have become tousled. The laugh that drops from him is weak. “M’not some kind of submissive…” he trails off.  _Whore. Slut._  The words float around inside his brain, just as enticing as when he’d first thought them minutes ago and Baekhyun shakes his head, pushing away from the wall and the flame-haired guy without a name. “Whatever. Not what you think. Fuck you.” He raises a hand as he turns for the door, flashing a peace sign. “It was fun, domly dom. Later.”

He makes it several blocks before calling Junmyeon to come pick him up. Neither of them say a word on the ride home.

⋆⋆⋆

His first school class of the semester shouldn’t exactly be greeted with a hangover but that’s what he gets, Baekhyun supposes, for partying on a Sunday night.  _Who cares anyway._  He’ll likely doze through it and download the notes and recap later. He’s here for the attendance record and nothing else. Once he graduates he’ll be out of this shitty town. One more year.

Which leads to him sitting sprawled in the furthest seat at the back of the classroom, doodling on his standard-issue notebook when the teacher walks in, dropping his briefcase on the singular desk in the centre with a bang.

“Your regular teacher wouldn’t make it. It seems Mr Sang has a bad case of influenza. So hello everyone. I’ll be taking his place in the interim. Seats please.”

Baekhyun instantly looks up at the voice and every molecule in his body freezes.

The red-haired man turns and scrawls his name on the huge chalkboard in a flowing script.

_Park Chanyeol._

Dropping the chalk into the holder the man wipes his hands and turns around, facing the room once again. His eyes roam the students and finally reach Baekhyun, sitting as still as a prey animal in the woods. Surprise and shock flashes through Chanyeol’s eyes before he finally settles on a smile.

“Welcome to Senior English 101.”

⋆⋆⋆


	2. Experimenting...

Baekhyun grunts, hips jerking as he thrusts up into the tight circle of his fist. Lube, far too much of it, drips down his thighs and soaks into the covers beneath him. He screws his eyes shut and pants, fucking the wet mess he’s made between his fingers but it’s not  _enough._

He spreads his sweaty legs and drags his other hand up his chest, over his peaked nipple and up his throat until he reaches his mouth. Shoving two fingers in there he sucks fervently, trying to just….  _reach_ … it.

But whatever high he’s chasing dances just outside of his reach along with his orgasm and with an angry, muffled yell, Baekhyun slumps back onto the sweat-soaked covers. His half-hard cock deflates the moment his mind isn’t on the job.  _Fuck it all to hell_.

He hasn’t been able to come in nearly a week and he’s seriously wondering at this point if his dick is broken. Could one amazing encounter do that to you? Baekhyun certainly has never thought so but he’s at his fucking wits end by now.

Yanking a tissue from the box beside his bed he wipes his lube-covered hand with short, angry movements. When Junmyeon pokes his head in to see what the yelling is all about Baekhyun throws the damp tissue at his face.

He’s kept his distance thus far but drastic times call for drastic measures. Screw this.

⋆⋆⋆

Baekhyun waits until English is the last period of the day - and that only occurs on a Wednesday so by the time the correct day rolls around he’s nearly going mad. It only takes a strong breeze for him to end up hard at this point but he can’t  _do_ anything about it. It’s like his brain and his dick are having the world’s biggest shitfight and if it means he’s going to have to talk to Mr Park about it to get his body to go back to normal, then so be it. If only the goddamn guy hadn’t been pointedly ignoring him beyond the realm of what professionalism required for the last ten days.

The class empties painfully, dramatically slowly and Baekhyun sulks in his seat at the back of the room the whole time, pretending to read something in a textbook. If he has to listen to one more of the girls in this class make up some inane reason to linger after class for a minute to talk to their stupidly handsome substitute teacher he’s going to scream.  _Just please… everyone fuck off already._

It’s not a secret that Mr Park likes to grade his papers in the classroom after the period is over; he’s joked enough times that he doesn’t know the other teachers well enough to sit in the staff room to do it. But it makes getting a moment alone with him nearly impossible.

Finally…  _finally_ … the last simpering girl giggles and leaves, waving goodbye even though Mr Park has already turned back to his marking. Baekhyun immediately pushed off from his chair and stands, shoving his book into his satchel and making his way through the desks. The door clicks shut behind his departing classmate and they’re alone.

Baekhyun stops between the first row of desks, breathing elevated.  Mr Park -the asshole- keeps his eyes down, red pen flicking over the essay he’s reading. Baekhyun finally grows annoyed and dumps his satchel on the teacher’s desk with a loud thump.

“What the fuck did you do to me?”

Mr Park’s eyes don’t lift from the essays in front of him. “You’re legal but not by much.” He mutters. “I didn’t know it last week but I could lose my job if we discuss anything outside the realm of a teacher and student. And I didn’t  _do_  anything to you.”

“Like hell you didn’t.” Baekhyun growls, taking a step forward. “First this talk about me being some kind of submissive bitch and now I can’t even jerk off without-”

“Stop.”

Just one word. A single sound but Mr Park’s deep voice cuts straight through Baekhyun and he immediately halts his angry advance, feeling something warm sink through his legs. “What?”

The corner of Mr Park’s mouth lifts in a smirk. His eyes remain looking at his work. “God you’re so easy,” he mutters and Baekhyun goddamn  _snaps._

Striding to the side Baekhyun rounds the desk and slams his hand on the wood. “Would you fucking  _look_  at me?” he demands, close to yelling.

Immediately Mr Park drops his pen. Turning he brings his dark eyes up and spins his chair, facing Baekhyun. “You do  _not_ raise your voice at me. Ever.”

Baekhyun gawks, stunned into silence. The weight of those words and  the sensation of Mr Park’s attention turned on him fully for the first time -not just his eyes brushing over him as he talks to the class- since their encounter in the alleyway makes Baekhyun swallow hard. Just the memory of being down on his knees, Mr Park’s thick cock being thrust into his throat, cutting off his airway to beautifully, making him drool spins through his mind and fuck he’s so hard suddenly that it _hurts_. Baekhyun whimpers.

Mr Park’s eyes narrow. He must see what’s going on inside Baekhyun’s messy head because immediately something shifts in his expression and he shakes his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“You really don’t know, do you?”

Baekhyun wants nothing more than to squeeze his thighs together. Instead he lifts his chin and glares. “Know what?”

Mr Park sighs. Glancing around Baekhyun at the doorway he reaches out a hand, snags Baekhyun’s waist and brings him forward.

Baekhyun stumbles and Mr Park uses the momentum to widen his legs, tugging him until Baekhyun sinks and is straddling …  _holy shit_ … his lap. Baekhyun writhes, feeling the hard thighs under his own and instinctively goes to wrap his arms around Mr Park’s shoulders-

But his wrists are snagged quickly and Mr Park folds Baekhyun’s arms behind his back. “You have zero control,” he mutters, releasing his grip only when Baekhyun draws his shoulders back and sits up straight in order to keep his wrists crossed at the small of his back where Mr Park places them. “So this is lesson one. Keep them there. Don’t move. No matter what.”

Baekhyun moans, unable to help it. He’s so hard he can feel himself leaking and his head feels fuzzy. This is… this is what he was missing. Here’s his high. Mr Park is asking something of him and just obeying that request makes him feel lightheaded.  _What the hell…_

“What…” Baekhyun manages, wriggling on the spot. “What the hell are you doing to me Mr Park? How is this-”

A hand reaches up, one finger pressing against Baekhyun’s lips and cutting off his words. “Call me Chanyeol.” The other man lets out a long breath before speaking again. “If I’m going to risk jail time you might as well call me by my name.”

Baekhyun swallows roughly, a bolt of something hot shooting right to his cock. “Okay.”

Chanyeol ‘s eyes darken. “God, you’re so hot. It’s criminal.”

Baekhyun wiggles, attempting to keep his back arched and his hands pressed against the base of his spine. He wants so badly to move them but he holds the position. “Please,” he manages desperately. “Do… something. Anything. Touch me.”

Chanyeol’s smile is dark. “Manners. There they are. We’ll work on them more next time but right now you’re doing so well with what I’ve asked that I’m going to give you a reward.” His hand drops to Baekhyun’s jeans and he squeezes rhythmically. Baekhyun’s head drops back and sees stars.

“Fuck.” Baekhyun spreads his legs as best he can, shameless in his need to get more of that contact. “Unzip me. Please. Need to feel you.”

Chanyeol’s other hand reaches out and he cups Baekhyun’s jaw. “I’ve been thinking about these cocksucking lips of yours all week,” he groans, the first crack in his composure so far. His fingers work quickly at Baekhyun’s button and fly, snapping them open. “Do you know how hard it was for me to stand up here his week with you sitting sprawled in your chair over there and not think about that night? To teach everyone Shakespeare when all I wanted was to have you just like this? In my lap, pretty as sin, strung out and begging for me to make you come.”

Baekhyun turns his head, tongue flicking out and lapping at Chanyeol’s fingers. “You arrogant fucker,” he breathes against the digits and Chanyeol pulls his hand back, smacking Baekhyun’s cheek. Baekhyun’s hips jerk up and he  _moans_ at the pleasure-pain mix _._  Jesus Christ.

“Lesson two. Respect.” Chanyeol’s hand withdraws from Baekhyun’s groin and Baekhyun nearly  _cries._

“Oh fuck. Okay. Okay.” He’s fully aware in some back corner part of his brain where the old Baekhyun still lives that he’s panting in his teacher’s lap like a whore, promising to not be a little shit but that doesn’t stop him wriggling like he might just die, grinding his cock against Chanyeol’s stomach for whatever friction he can get. “Whatever you say.”

“No.” Chanyeol’s hands both drop to his hips and Baekhyun whines pathetically as his desperate movements are halted. “ _Exactly_ what I say. Every time.”

Baekhyun struggles to keep his hands where they are, crossed against his back. Every fibre in him wants to reach and grab and  _touch,_  but he’s been told not to and that… Baekhyun sags finally, dropping his head against Chanyeol’s shoulder. Red hair fills the corners of his vision and he pushes his face into Chanyeol’s neck. “Okay,” he breathes, hips pressing against nothing, leaking like some desperate virgin… “I get it.”

Chanyeol’s hand immediately ends up in his hair, cupping the back of his head and Baekhyun dissolves in his lap as he’s petted, legs going lax. Sensation floods him from his head downward, reaching every limb like a warm caress.

“Good boy.” Chanyeol murmurs warmly against his ear and Baekhyun fucking breaks. He  _comes_ , shuddering and shaking on the spot. Fuck he comes just from those two words and the sensation of pure accomplishment he gets from knowing that he’s  _pleased_  Chanyeol. He’s done well. He’s Chanyeol’s good boy and Jesus it’s  _amazing_. It’s so perfect that he nearly cries from it. Chanyeol didn’t even touch his dick and here he is, pleasure singing through his veins as he gasps and trembles, choking on all the sensations. Baekhyun makes a mess of himself, trembling and panting out the endorphins. He’s flying.  _Fuck._

The hand in his hair doesn’t stop its soothing motion, stroking gently as Baekhyun slowly comes back down from his high and the first orgasm he’s been able to have in a week and a half. He registers it as he sinks back to himself. Chanyeol presses a gentle kiss to his cheek and Baekhyun draws his head back, impossibly heavy on his neck for some reason.

Blinking brings Chanyeol into view and he’s greeted with a smile as Chanyeol reaches around and tugs his hands back to their proper position.

“How do you feel?” His large hands are at Baekhyun’s shoulders, gently massaging the sockets. Baekhyun rolls them, readjusting.

“Good.” He manages, then immediately feels like an idiot. “Great. I mean- uh, I needed that. God I feel like I’m floating.” He raises a hand and presses his palm against one eye socket. “What a head rush. I-” Baekhyun’s eyes fly open and he comes back to himself in a shock, cold washing over his high. “Woah, hang on I’m such a selfish ass. Dude let me…” he reaches for Chanyeol’s pants, forgetting himself and it’s only when Chanyeol snags his hands and pins them that he looks back up again.

“Stop.”

Baekhyun pauses.

“That’s not important right now. This was for you.” Chanyeol’s gaze is shrewd as Baekhyun shivers, the coldness he could feel taking root. Fuck, what was he doing, debasing himself like a whore as if he couldn’t get laid anywhere else just so Chanyeol could tell him what to do and call him pet names like he’s his bitch and-

“Hey.” Chanyeol’s voice is deep again, cutting through the fog and Baekhyun blinks. “You’re dropping. Come here.”

Baekhyun numbly allows himself to be folded into Chanyeol’s warm arms, finally reaching out, winding his arms around the taller man and clutching him back. Chanyeol resumes the gentle motion in Baekhyun’s hair. “Think through what your brain’s telling you. It’s okay. You’ll work it out.” Chanyeol squeezes him gently, cocooning Baekhyun from the rest of the world and something about that feels so impossibly right. “Just focus on my voice while you do. I’ve got you. There’s no one here but the two of us.”

Baekhyun draws in breath after long breath, cuddling tight in the empty space of the silent afternoon classroom. Chanyeol’s voice and steady heartbeat under his ear slowly grounds him.

What the exact fuck  _were_  they doing? And why did it feel so right…

⋆⋆⋆

 


	3. Acknowledging...

Baekhyun would quite possibly be lying if he said he wasn’t slightly, immaturely jealous of all the gifts that ended up on the corner of Chanyeol’s desk throughout the school week. But rationally he also knows those numerous candy-coloured apples and fuzzy pens and origami birds folded out of pastel pink notebook paper don’t interest the man in the slightest. Nothing the girls place there with fluttering eyelashes and sweet smiles are going anywhere except discreetly into the bin later. So technically… it  _shouldn’t_  bother him, right?

But it does. And he feels like the world’s biggest idiot for it but it doesn’t stop that spark of competitiveness that’s always been inside him from deciding to be a little daring with his own advances. After all, he rationalises, he has to sit through every English class with a semi and his satchel over his lap as Chanyeol paces back and forwards down the front of the room, quoting Hamlet in a suit with that completely unfair voice of his. He can be forgiven for almost losing his damn mind.

Which is why when he finishes the first basic in-class paper they’re given on Friday he neatly adds a single extra line under his essay’s concluding paragraph in the same blue pen. A string of digits and the two cheeky words: ‘ _call me_ ’.

He knows the moment that Chanyeol spots it after he collects the students’ essays and sits back at his desk, leafing through them with a cursory flick to check that everyone’s is complete. His whole face goes bright pink and his movements still, shoulders momentarily locking up. Score.

The bell rings to signal the change of period and Baekhyun vaults from his seat along with everyone else, breezing past Chanyeol’s desk on the way out. His essay is shoved back below the rest of the pile and very deliberately Chanyeol doesn’t look up at anyone as they leave. Baekhyun grins to himself.

***

Sport fills the last two periods after lunch and it’s always been the perfect way to burn some energy off before the weekend. Baekhyun finishes up the final lap around the track on exhilarated, shaking legs, nearly tumbling over after pushing that last mile. Wobbling over to the bleachers he plucks his towel out from the collection of gym bags and runs it over his face and bare arms, peeling the thin singlet away to fan himself. God damn the humidity is setting in. He’s drenched. Even the stupidly thin running shorts are sticking to him.

He’s not blind enough to miss the girls on the top seats of the bleachers staring. They’re usually there in some combination or another when he’s on the track. One of them in the middle with long blonde hair is being nudged by her two friends nearby. Finally as Baekhyun fishes out his water bottle she gets to her feet and patters down the steps.

She rocks to a stop on her light blue sneakers, hands folding behind her skirt. “Hi Baek,” she smiles coyly. So she knows his name.  _Huh_. He already hates how her shortening of it sounds.

Baekhyun swallows his mouthful of water. “Hey.” She’s cute he supposes, in a preppy kind of way. Delicate. And above all else his fucking  _age_. He’s kind of surprised by how little reaction that gets from him, but he’s not a known flirt for nothing so he flashes her a grin, towelling the back of his damp neck before playfully flicking it at her. “Saw you and your friends watching. Like what you see?”

She blushes immediately and Baekhyun is struck by how fiercely he wishes it were Chanyeol standing there instead like this morning, his own cheeks red... But he blinks and catches the last of the girl’s sentence.

“-arty at Yixing’s house this weekend. Were you thinking of going?”

“Uh,” Movement behind the girl causes Baekhyun to flick his eyes away. At the corner of the metal frame stands a tall, unmistakable redhead and Baekhyun swallows suddenly. Chanyeol is watching him. Watching them both; the girl very obviously interested in Baekhyun and how he’s flirting back.  _Shit._  How long has he been standing there? Did… he come down to watch Baekhyun run too? That thought is startlingly sweet.

“Baek?”

“…Yeah. Yeah sure.” He stumbles, feeling Chanyeol’s gaze dragging over him like a physical weight. “Might make it I guess.”

The girl brushes his fingers with hers fleetingly like his noncommittal answer has just made her week. “Okay, will look for you there.” She finishes brightly and Baekhyun nods without thinking, too distracted to fully care.

“Bye!” She bounces back up the steps to her squealing knot of friends and collapses into them but she might as well be on the moon now for all Baekhyun cares. The sweat drying on his skin feels chilled. Chanyeol has already turned away. Fuck.

Baekhyun drops his towel and water bottle into his open gym bag, snatches the whole lot up and immediately runs in the direction Chanyeol has gone. He catches up to him outside the entrance to the block of locker rooms.

“Hey!”

Chanyeol finally slows, turning. Baekhyun’s chest clenches up at the pained look in the taller man’s eyes that lasts only a fraction of a second before Chanyeol straightens up and shoves the phone Baekhyun now notices he’s clutching in one hand back into his pocket.

Baekhyun eyes the move. “Were you out there looking for me?”

Chanyeol’s mouth sets and he looks away. Baekhyun desperately tries to put two and two together and… oh.

“Were you waiting for me to… give me your number?”

Chanyeol shakes his head, sagging. “I’m being such a fool,” he mutters angrily, almost to himself. “I can’t believe I... forget it. Finish your practice. I have to go.”

“Wait!” Baekhyun shoots out a hand and snags the long sleeve of Chanyeol’s white dress shirt. “Hold up. Please.”

Chanyeol turns wary eyes back and Baekhyun grips the material harder, feeling it crinkle under his fingertips. “She’s not my type. And you know it.” He chances a quick look around but there’s no one close enough to overhear. “ _You’re_  my type.” He hisses.

Chanyeol looks suddenly torn. “She should be your type. Or some boy in your class. Whichever.” He adds quickly as Baekhyun gives him a look. “Seeing you two just now… I realized how so far outside of normal we’re being. How dangerous.”

Baekhyun sets his mouth. “Don’t. You know how much I want you. I’ve…” he swallows, flashing back to how after he came down from their playtime days prior he lingered in Chanyeol’s lap, clinging like some kind of a kitten as he cursed Chanyeol’s name in between revealing how much he apparently was what Baekhyun needed, how strongly he filled this new, aching need… “I thought I made it pretty fucking clear.”

Chanyeol has the grace to look abashed, letting out a gentle breath. “You did. You’re very open when you’re feeling vulnerable. It was surprising given how brash you normally are.”

Baekhyun coughs, acutely embarrassed at how needy he’d been as Chanyeol had held him and listened patiently during his drop out of subspace. “Exactly. So… you know it all. I can’t make it any clearer.”

Chanyeol still hesitates. Baekhyun takes a breath, stretching up into his personal space. “I’m not going to push you based just on what I want so I’m giving you the whole choice. About this. About us,” he whispers, eyes on the students milling around the track and surrounding school grounds over the taller man’s shoulder. He snaps them back to Chanyeol. “It’s entirely up to you as to whether we continue this or not. All I’m going to do is walk into these rooms and wait. I’m going to get on my knees and use the position you taught me. And if you want to you can choose to come after me or you can keep going. I’ll know and accept your answer either way. But it’s in your hands.”

Chanyeol’s breathing has elevated, his pupils blowing out. Baekhyun can see all that. In front of him, close enough to kiss, Chanyeol looks so torn and swallows, nodding once. Baekhyun releases his handful of sleeve and drops back. He squares his shoulders and breathes out, glancing one last time at that stunning face and then makes himself walk away into the locker room.

His chest hurts at this whole rash idea – at the thought that he might have just given Chanyeol the out he seems to half want and that he’ll now keep walking instead of coming inside with him. The rooms are deserted; Baekhyun makes a quick scout around and there’s only empty benches and disused lockers in long rows. Nerves are getting the better of him so he sinks down on the concrete flooring before he can chicken out, feeling the bite against his bare knees. Arching his spine he carefully brings both hands behind him and crosses his wrists at the small of his back. Dropping his chin to his chest Baekhyun closes his eyes. And breathes.

This is now the ultimate gamble. He’s placed everything he has at the feet of Chanyeol and as the minutes slowly tick by he can feel the ache in his chest spiral out into his stomach, combining with the nerves until he feels almost sick with it. He’ll give himself ten minutes, he decides. Then he’ll get up and leave. Before any other student walks in here and finds him looking like a moron kneeling on the cold floor. But he’s willing to do this. For Chanyeol. So he can be the one to decide if he wants to continue this path they started.

He’s at somewhere near eight minutes and trembling with the thought that Chanyeol isn’t going to come in after all when he finally hears the door open. His heart climbs up his throat as a single pair of someone’s footsteps tap in and then there’s the unmistakable sound of a lock flicking into place. Baekhyun’s head shoots up.

Every pent up nerve zings and then floods out in a gentle wave as Chanyeol rounds the corner, eyes immediately zeroing in on Baekhyun kneeling next to one of the benches. Baekhyun pulls himself up straighter, sits back on his haunches and tries to look like he knows what he’s doing. He has no fucking clue but he’s desperately willing to try.  

Chanyeol’s expression melts into softness at Baekhyun’s efforts from the moment he spots him. Closing the distance in several short strides, Chanyeol sinks his fingers into Baekhyun’s hair and Baekhyun fucking  _purrs_. Chanyeol shifts through the strands, petting until Baekhyun’s nervous mannerisms settle, everything else outside the room dropping away and leaving only Chanyeol as his singular focus.

Chanyeol’s hand slides out of Baekhyun’s hair, down his cheek until those lovely long fingers cup Baekhyun’s chin. “I’ve made my decision.” Chanyeol tugs gently until Baekhyun’s neck is extended, jaw up, staring at him. “We’ll start our scenes just like this. It’s an easy position for beginners and you’ve remembered it well.” Chanyeol’s gaze roams along Baekhyun’s form once as he shivers slightly with the praise. “You probably don’t have a safe word do you?”

Baekhyun stills. He knows what the hell that is but he’s definitely never needed one. Not like this. Chanyeol reads his movements and smiles, his hand trailing back up to Baekhyun’s hair, fingernails scratching gently along Baekhyun’s scalp, calming once more. “That’s okay. Think on it for the future. You’ll need a verbal and a nonverbal one.”

A pulse of something hot throbs between Baekhyun’s legs at those words. Future. Nonverbal. Does that mean… Chanyeol is going to  _gag_  him at some point? The thought is dark and thrilling. Chanyeol keeps up the gentle movements against his scalp. “But for now the colour system will work. Green when you’re okay, yellow when things are getting a little too much and you want me to slow down or change what I’m doing and red when you want to stop completely, okay?”

Baekhyun nods immediately. Chanyeol shakes his head. “Lesson three. When I ask you a question or give you an instruction you respond verbally unless I have something in your mouth. Try again. I need to hear if you’re okay with this.”

“Yes.” Baekhyun’s words come out breathless, short. “Totally. Yes.”

Chanyeol’s fingers close in, gripping a handful of Baekhyun’s hair. “You hold all the power here,” he murmurs, eyes darkening. “Always remember that. I’ll give you what I think you need and you’ll take it because you want it.”

Baekhyun whines, unable to help it. The memory of Chanyeol yanking his head roughly to one side in the alleyway is still fresh. Chanyeol’s grip tightens and he reaches a leg forward, pressing between Baekhyun’s knees and forcibly spreading them.

“This isn’t some Fifty Shades shit, it’s real. So you hold the reins; the moment you tap out, I’ll stop. No matter where we are. Don’t be afraid to do that if things get too much because I’ll never be angry. This I promise you above all else. Safewords are for your protection. Do you understand me?”

Baekhyun goes to nod but stops himself. “Y-yes.” He manages.

Chanyeol’s foot slides along the inside of Baekhyun’s thigh. “Yes who?”

Baekhyun draws a breath. “Yes sir.”

Chanyeol smiles, the first one Baekhyun has seen all day.

“I like how that sounds when you say it.”

Baekhyun pants, mouth falling open as Chanyeol’s foot reaches his groin and slides under his balls, applying soft pressure with the toe of his shoe. “Please,” he still doesn’t know what Chanyeol is about to give him, just that this whole scenario; the two of them here like this… turns him on beyond belief. Chanyeol is here. He actually wants this as much as Baekhyun and he’s willing to continue. He wants  _Baekhyun_.

Chanyeol’s smile edges into wicked. “There’s going to be another lessen rolled into today. First, tell me the original three.”

“C-control.” Baekhyun gasps as Chanyeol rolls his foot underneath Baekhyun’s balls, the thin running shorts doing nothing to hide how hard he’s getting. “Um, respect?” He widens his knees and tries to push down against the delicious pressure and Chanyeol lets him rut against his foot like a dog, one hand still gripping his hair. Baekhyun can feel his cheeks burning at the act but not enough to get him to stop. Fuck it’s so good being debased like this. He loses himself for a moment.

“The third?” Chanyeol prompts, withdrawing his leg when Baekhyun fails to name the latest lesson after the other two. Baekhyun grunts, squeezing his thighs back together. Shit.

“Answers.” The words tumble out in a rush. “Always. Verbal or nonverbal.”

Chanyeol nods. “Good. Very good.” Bending at the waist, Chanyeol tightens his hold and yanks Baekhyun’s head back. _Fuck._  Baekhyun’s cock throbs at the sensation. Chanyeol leans over until his lips are just above Baekhyun’s. “And that leads to the fourth lesson. Reward.”

Baekhyun licks his lips and Chanyeol closes the tiny distance, kissing him. Baekhyun whines, a wrecked sound. It’s their first kiss since that fatal night, his fuzzy brain supplies in delight and he immediately opens his mouth for Chanyeol to lick into, sliding his own tongue against the taller man’s. Chanyeol explores Baekhyun’s mouth leisurely, almost tipping him backwards if not for the tight hold he has on his hair. The small spikes of pain singing deliciously through Baekhyun’s scalp makes him needy and he sucks on Chanyeol’s soft tongue as he withdraws, not ready to give him up just yet. Chanyeol lets him for a moment before pulling back.

“And punishment.”

Baekhyun blinks, panting. His brain takes a second to catch up and when he does he groans, arching up on his haunches towards Chanyeol.

His dominant straightens back up. “No. Back on your knees like a good boy and tell me why we’re even having his lesson today.”

Baekhyun gulps in a breath, trying to make his mind cooperate. He’s a buzzing live wire of sensations right now and all he wants is to ride them. But Chanyeol has asked a question and he’s going to be a good boy and… right. Verbal answers. What had he done to deserve a punishment. He’d remembered the rules, the position, the lesions prior…

Chanyeol waits, watching him work through it without rushing him. Baekhyun finally rewinds back far enough and clicks.

“I flirted with that girl.” The one Chanyeol had been so ready to let him have and walk away from because outside these scenes he’s human and nervous and… Jesus. Baekhyun’s heart clenches up and he wants to hug Chanyeol and tell him how much he doesn’t have to worry about anything, that Baekhyun is and will be a slut on his knees only for him… But he doesn’t do any of that because Chanyeol hasn’t said he can move yet. So Baekhyun sits still and gives him this because Chanyeol made his decision when he walked into this room. He’s doing this. They’re doing this. And in these hidden moments Chanyeol is in charge because Baekhyun lets him, wants him to be,  _needs_  him to be and fuck, something inside him wants to hear what Chanyeol’s going to do now that Baekhyun has admitted his slip up.

Chanyeol nods. “I’m going to keep playing with you Baekhyun. And I don’t share. Which means you’re going to be mine for as long as you want to be. I’ll give you all the pleasure you want. You don’t need to go looking elsewhere. You  _won’t_  go looking.”

Holy shit. The command in Chanyeol’s voice makes Baekhyun whimper; the thought some makes him pulse, precum staining the front of his already damp shorts. He nods, then remembers.

“Yes sir.”

“But the fact remains that you still did flirt back and make that girl think you were going to meet her at that party. So here’s where the lesson comes in. On your feet.”

Baekhyun straight away brings a leg forward to stand without thinking and nearly topples over, realising abruptly that his legs have gone stiff on the cold floor. Chanyeol immediately grabs him and helps him up, looking him over. Baekhyun can see the moment he switches tack and moves around behind him to sit down on the bench. Baekhyun turns slowly.

Chanyeol flips his tie over one shoulder and lightly pats his black dress pants. “Over my knee.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen comically. “What?”

“You heard me.” Chanyeol spreads his knees slightly and leans back on both hands. “Your shins are probably going to be bruised tomorrow. Normally I’d have you kneel on all fours up on the bench but you can’t do that now.”

The gentle overlay to his firm words makes Baekhyun feel stupidly, giddily warm. He can feel the awkward tremble in his limbs as he clambers over Chanyeol’s legs to lay his belly across them, ass in the air. It feels incredibly vulnerable like this and Baekhyun still has all his clothes on. Jesus fuck.

Chanyeol steadies him with a warm hand on the centre of his back until Baekhyun stops wiggling and drops his weight completely over the pressed pants. “Good. Now I want you to do something while this is happening. You’re going to count each of the smacks I give you. Out aloud.”

Baekhyun shivers, gripping Chanyeol’s ankle where his hand dangles down. His loose singlet bunches forward around his neck and Baekhyun wriggles out of it, letting it drop to the floor.  “Yes sir.”

Chanyeol’s hand slides down Baekhyun’s waist. With a little manoeuvring he yanks the thin running shorts down and and cups Baekhyun’s exposed butt, squeezing the plump flesh there. “Have you ever been spanked before?”

Baekhyun pushes his ass up into the touch, the reaction as automatic as if someone had grabbed it at the club. But this is already a million fucking times kinkier. His head dangles down and he shakes it. “No sir.”

Chanyeol squeezes one cheek then the other, making Baekhyun arch even more. “Mm. I’m glad I’m the first then.”

_The first of so many things_ , Baekhyun thinks, shivering. He doesn’t say it though as Chanyeol’s hand leaves his butt. Baekhyun sinks back, pressing his dripping cock against Chanyeol’s leg. He can feel against his side that the other man is hard in his neat dress pants and just the thought that this is getting Chanyeol off too is so hot.

Without warning Chanyeol’s palm comes back down, striking Baekhyun’s ass cheek with a shockingly loud sound. Baekhyun arches and cries out, half stunned, half pained. That fucking  _hurt._  Chanyeol rubs the area roughly, massaging the sensation in.

“Count, baby boy. Or this is going to stop and I’m going to get up and leave.”

The mere threat of that makes Baekhyun gasp out the right word. “One!”

Chanyeol’s hand returns instantly, striking the other cheek. Baekhyun moans, dick filling and twitching. Fuck.

“Two.”

Chanyeol’s swats are hard and fast, alternating between both sides of Baekhyun’s ass, pausing only to rub the abused flesh and stimulate the blood flow towards the skin. Baekhyun valiantly tries to keep count even as he runs out of breath and the sting turns into a sharp, overwhelming burn bordering on this side of too much.

_Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten._

Baekhyun loses sense of time, tears pricking against his eyes as the pressure-filled heat seems to flood his limbs, making them heavy. There ceases to be anything except the solid impact of Chanyeol’s palm against him and the exhilarating rush of pleasure-pain that fills his head to bursting point. Only the numbers give him a focus; a path. Baekhyun floats it, his voice getting rougher as the hurt builds and the tears in his eyes collect in his throat. His cock is swollen and stuffed against Chanyeol’s leg, harder than he’s ever known it to be and aching with the barely there friction he’s getting as the strokes shove him against Chanyeol.

He also starts crying, he knows this. Somewhere after twenty very hard smacks he’s lost the ability to stop the tears and they fall past where he’s gripping Chanyeol’s ankle like a lifeline and to the floor. Gravity makes his throat clog and it feels a little like he’s choking on his own pleasure. And yet he knows he’s hurting for a  _reason._  He deserves this. And he’s never wanted to come more in his life than right fucking now.

At thirty strong strikes Chanyeol pauses and rests his hand against Baekhyun’s burning backside. “Colour?”

Baekhyun swallows his mouthful of spit and tears, struggling out of the fog of numbers to try and answer. Green? Yellow? How much is too much? He’s so new to this and truly not sure where he’s sitting on the scale, only that he knows he’s not at red and wanting to stop yet. He loves this floaty feeling. He’s high as fuck in here as  _safe_  because it’s Chanyeol. That pause must have been too long though because Chanyeol’s large hands are suddenly around his waist and Baekhyun is being hauled up, turned bodily around with his shorts slipping down one ankle and his fiery ass is suddenly perched on Chanyeol’s knees. Baekhyun whimpers at the sharp sting.

Chanyeol’s hand cups Baekhyun’s cheek and he peers at him, eyes sharp and assessing. “Hey, talk to me.”

Baekhyun’s head lolls, heavy on his neck and the head rush of being turned upright makes him grin stupidly. Chanyeol watches every move, his own pupils blown out. Baekhyun finally registers the aching pain in his ass for what it is as he balances on Chanyeol’s knees. “Yellow?” He hazards.

Chanyeol instead looks like Baekhyun has made him very proud. The hand on his cheek slides up into Baekhyun’s hair and grips deliciously hard. “Kiss me.”

Baekhyun falls against Chanyeol, forgetting his position, forgetting everything except wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and obeying that command. He bites and sucks at Chanyeol’s lips; it’s messy as fuck and the best fucking thing in the world right now. Chanyeol moans into the desperate kiss, licking into Baekhyun’s panting mouth and taking control.

It’s only the clink of Chanyeol’s belt buckle and zipper that slides through his high and Baekhyun cries out as Chanyeol finally -finally- touches Baekhyun’s wet, aching cock, sliding it against his own that he’s just freed. Wrapping them both in one big hand, Chanyeol strokes both dicks at once. Baekhyun sobs against Chanyeol’s slippery mouth. Fuck it’s so good. It’s  _so_  good. He’s going to come, it’s been too much of a build up and he’s still hiccoughing tiny sobs, ass burning, delicious spikes of pain shooting through him as he clings to Chanyeol and writhes on top of his knees.

Their mouths finally part with a wet pop as Chanyeol uses his grip in Baekhyun’s hair to pull his head back. “Tell me why you were spanked.” His words are growled, arousal filled.

Baekhyun tries to lean forward, protocol ignored in his foggy high of finally getting his dick attended to, chasing Chanyeol’s mouth. Instantly the wonderful stroking motion on his cock disappears and Baekhyun legitimately sobs, rutting against Chanyeol’s thick cock that bumps up against his own. They’re both leaking, precum smearing across Chanyeol’s pristine white shirt. He just wants to come, he’s been good and everything is on fire, his nerves, his skin…

Chanyeol’s now free hand slaps sharply against Baekhyun’s cheek, damp and sticky. Baekhyun fucking dissolves, shaking his head, desperate and strung out on endorphins. “Because I did the wrong thing. And to remind me I’m yours!” Just those words alone are so hot; to hear himself say that out loud…

Chanyeol’s hand returns to their cocks and Baekhyun wraps himself around his dominant, bare arms and legs fully winding around his clothed body. It feels so filthy. Chanyeol tugs deliciously on his handful of hair, increasing his strokes, pushing Baekhyun closer to the edge. “You’re my what?”

His calloused fingers catch on Baekhyun’s cockhead, running against that bundle of sensitive nerves there as Chanyeol jacks them both hard and fast, panting like  _he’s_  just as close to coming and Baekhyun shudders from head to foot, finally looking him in the eye.

“Your boy. Your  _good_  boy. I’ve been good for you haven’t I?” He bites his soaked lip, slick with spit and tears and Baekhyun knows he’s a debauched, wrecked mess, thrusting up into Chanyeol’s grip as a word floats past his brain, turning him on beyond breaking point. Chanyeol’s hold in his hair slackens as he gets more aroused glancing down at their cocks pushed together slipping through his fingers, groaning and Baekhyun ducks free, leaning forward to lap at the corner of Chanyeol’s mouth as he desperately rides his hand. “Haven’t I, daddy?”

“ _Fuck_.”

Chanyeol’s broken moan snaps Baekhyun’s hold and he comes hard and shaking, spilling hot over everything; Chanyeol’s fingers and his shirt, staining the long black tie that’s dropped forward in their movements. Chanyeol’s thighs tense and he’s coming too, adding to the filthy mess between them. Baekhyun sinks against Chanyeol and writhes against the smeared wetness, undulating as he rides the waves of his orgasm. Everything feels drawn out inside his high; the seconds, the pleasure and he keens gently, never wanting it to stop.

Chanyeol pulls his come-slicked hand from between them and pushes one digit between Baekhyun’s lips while his forehead rests against Chanyeol’s collarbone. Baekhyun obediently sucks at the thick mix of fluid, feeling so dirty until Chanyeol tugs the finger free with a shaky groan. His clean hand wraps around Baekhyun’s shoulders, giving him an anchor.

The fog recedes like a tide going out and slowly the sensation of just how sore his ass  _really_  is slinks back into Baekhyun’s conscious mind. He shifts slightly, wincing. “Ow.”

Chanyeol’s hand on his shoulder strokes down his spine. “How are you feeling?” He murmurs.

The same question as last time. Checking in. Baekhyun raises his head, still slightly dizzy. “Like I just had my butt smacked to high hell.”

Chanyeol smiles, resettling Baekhyun’s sore ass back slightly so more of his weight rests on his thighs instead. “You’re going to want to make sure you don’t bruise too badly in the coming days. No running over the weekend.” He presses a gentle kiss to Baekhyun’s sweaty neck. “But besides that?”

“Satisfied. Like fuck…” he huffs, “I actually cried when things got heavy but my head feels clearer for it now? I don’t know how to explain it.” He’s never  _cried_  during sex before. It’s hard to be embarrassed or find the right words; Baekhyun doesn’t have the correct terminology but that seems to satisfy Chanyeol because he hums happily.

“You did so well, baby boy.” Chanyeol’s free hand makes slow circles up and down Baekhyun’s spine. “So well. I’m really proud of you.”

Shivers of a different kind shoot through Baekhyun’s limbs. He’s made Chanyeol proud. That’s... amazing. And for some strange reason just like last time, Baekhyun finds himself craving touches and wanting to cuddle. So he keeps himself pretzeled around a still-clothed Chanyeol who appears very content with this development, cradling him like something precious.  _This must be the comedown part again._ What was the word Chanyeol used on Wednesday? Aftercare? Baekhyun doesn’t give a shit about the proper terms as long as Chanyeol lets him stay connected. He likes this just as much as the sex. Huh.

His brain re-wires itself in small pieces. Finally Baekhyun squeezes Chanyeol tightly with weak arms. “So does this mean I get your number after all?”

Chanyeol’s laugh is beautiful.

***


	4. Admitting...

Baekhyun’s ass bruises deliciously over the weekend. Whenever he bathes he takes the time to look in the bathroom mirror. He never expected the gentle bloom of purple and pink across his ass cheeks to look so… beautiful. And if Junmyeon wonders why he’s taking a few more baths than normal… well it’s none of his business.

His ability to jerk off has seemingly returned and he makes _full_  use of that, too. It’s also self-imposed torture not to text Chanyeol the entire weekend -especially when he and Junmyeon get mildly wasted and watch his roommate’s shitty taste in romance movies until a stupidly early hour of Sunday morning- but Baekhyun figures Chanyeol’s an adult, out doing adulty things that involve responsibilities and stuff like that, so he’s not going to push. Baekhyun’s no blushing virgin crushing on his first hookup so he plays it cool. He can do cool.

The number sits like gold in his pocket, digits carefully added to his phone. Fuck cool is difficult.

***

Monday rolls around and Junmyeon drops him off at school like always, making Baekhyun promise that he has his lunch and all his books and if Baekhyun wasn’t so unbelievably fond of the guy for taking him in after his parents fucked off to god knows where two years ago without so much of a goodbye note, he’d probably yell at him. But he doesn’t. He makes sure he has his books and his lunch that Junmyeon carefully made for him the night before somewhere in between coming home from his part time job and commencing his college essays and doesn’t slam the car door. He even flashes him a tiny finger-heart which is their unofficial sign for ‘okay I love you, you idiot’ at his best friend and ducks away from the car before anyone can see him being so soppy.

The hallways are crowded before first period and Baekhyun navigates them with ease, shoving through bodies until he can reach his locker. The chatter is loud and obnoxious and he tunes it out, flicking the door open and dropping his satchel from his shoulder, ready to toss it in when… he pauses.

A tiny paper bag rests inside his locker, top folded over. Baekhyun glances around.  _If it’s going to explode in glitter when he opens it like the stupid Valentine’s Day prank that went viral earlier in the year…_  He hesitates and then snatches it up, dumping his satchel into the locker in its place. He’s not stupid enough to open it here. His watch shows there’s still twenty minutes before classes start.

The toilets are empty, thank everything. Baekhyun drops the paper bag on one of the sinks and opens it gingerly. When nothing puffs out of it, he looks inside. There’s a small piece of paper on top. Baekhyun pulls it out and unfolds it.

_I want you to wear this for me. All day. You are not allowed to touch yourself or come._

Baekhyun’s heartrate doubles. He knows that handwriting. It grades his papers and leaves comments on the margins of his essays.  _Fuck_. Baekhyun swallows and looks back inside the bag-

A loud voice pre-empts the slamming open of the main door to the toilets and Baekhyun immediately snatches up the bag, turning away and moving to one of the stalls. Locking the door behind him he pulls open the bag again.

Inside sits a tiny, baby blue dildo the size of a girl’s lipstick case. Baekhyun draws a breath and pulls it out. It trails a silky string and underneath it sits a sample-size tube of lube. Jesus Christ. So while Baekhyun was spending all weekend trying not to message or call Chanyeol, his dominant was out…  _shopping_  for him?  _This_ was the adult stuff he was doing? Chanyeol went into a sex shop and bought something specifically for this? Baekhyun’s dick pulses, growing hard at the thought. God…

His hands shake in his eagerness and he almost drops the bag, managing to catch it and crumple it into a pocket. He’s going to wear this. For Chanyeol. Because he’s been asked to _and no one else will know and holy shit just the idea of it has him so fucking hard already…_

Undoing his jeans with unsteady hands Baekhyun shoves them to his knees and wrestles with the cap of the tiny lube, squeezing all of it onto his fingers. There’s just enough. Hooking a foot onto the bowl Baekhyun pushes his ass out and reaches around behind himself, trailing a finger down his taint and against his hole. Shivers flare up his spine. Jesus he’s really doing this… he’s going to put this inside him and attempt to walk around all day like there’s nothing different but he’s going to  _know_  and goddamn English is the period before lunch so he’s going to have to face Chanyeol and he’s going to know too…

Baekhyun slips a finger inside himself, stifling a moan against one sleeve. Fuck. He stretches himself carefully, making sure there’s as much of the lube in his ass as he can. He’s never had something inside his ass for hours before and he wants this done right.

Two fingers. More than enough for the slender dildo but Baekhyun takes a moment to savour the stretch, imagining it’s Chanyeol’s thick fingers inside him. The thought makes him bite his sleeve.

Finally he pulls his dripping fingers out and feels a trickle of lube run down the inside of his thigh. He feels dirty and he hasn’t even seen Chanyeol yet. But just the act of obeying his request is hot enough. He reaches to give his cock a cursory stroke and pauses, yanking his hand back away. He’s not to touch himself. Right. It burns deliciously in his veins to know he’s following that part too.

The dildo slides in, silky smooth. The feeling of being full is deliciously heavy for a moment until his body adjusts and Baekhyun settles the small object, leaving the string gently against his leg for later. The sound of the bell signalling first period shakes him out of the gentle space he’s settling into and Baekhyun glances up, yanking his jeans back into place. Fuck. He can  _feel_  the toy as it shifts inside him. He’s really doing this. God…

***

The day passes impossibly, painfully slowly. Baekhyun doesn’t pay attention in Calculus, ignores History altogether and is only vaguely present for Geography. Finally,  _finally_ English rolls around though and Baekhyun isn’t too proud to admit that he’s more than a little wound up by this point. His dick is straining. He sinks carefully into his seat at the back and drapes his satchel in its -now customary- position over his lap. As the class settles and waits for Chanyeol to appear, Baekhyun shifts slightly, biting his lip. He’s been semi-hard all day but now knowing that Chanyeol is going to be teaching, going to be walking around the room… Baekhyun squeezes his thighs together. The dildo bumps against his prostate whenever he sits and has done so all day. This is going to be fucking  _torture_. He wants to come. He wants  _Chanyeol_ to make him come.

The murmurings of the class drop to a low mutter as Chanyeol walks into the room. Baekhyun sits up straighter, eyes glued to the older man as he moves to his desk and calls for quiet.

“Right. We left off last time at Scene Four of the first act in Romeo and Juliet. Open your books please.”

Baekhyun tugs the text out of his satchel just like everyone else. As he’s flipping the first few pages a jolt pierces the very core of him and the thing he naively thought was a dildo… begins to  _vibrate._

Baekhyun freezes. Holy shit  _no_.

Chanyeol rounds his desk, copy of the textbook in one hand. “Romeo is persuaded to attend a masked party at the Capulet household...”

Baekhyun drops the textbook in pure shock. The student next to him shoots him a confused look and Baekhyun quickly bends to retrieve it, the twisting motion shoving the vibrator deeper. Holy fucking god. He bites his lips to keep a moan from pouring out and snatches the book up.

“And who does Romeo find there?”

The girl Baekhyun recognises from the track shoots her hand up. “Juliet.”

“Correct.” Chanyeol leaves the desk and begins to pace between the rows of desks and Baekhyun, fists clenched, notices the hand that Chanyeol isn’t holding the book with is down at his side, closed. Chanyeol’s thumb moves.

The vibration inside Baekhyun ramps up, causing him to squeak involuntarily. The girl in front of Baekhyun spins around and gives him a dirty look. Baekhyun weakly waves her away.  _Holy shit. He’s not…_ Baekhyun writhes in his seat, eyes glued to Chanyeol as he wanders between the isles, disbelief and arousal swimming inside him. He  _is_. He’s… He’s conducting a  _goddamn class while fucking Baekhyun with a vibrator._

Baekhyun pants, pleasure flooding his limbs. He’s… he’s not going to be able to cope with this. He’s going to come. Right here. In the middle of his fucking class like some kind of pervert and he’s not going to be able to hold in his voice because Chanyeol is making it so fucking  _good…_

“However we note that Romeo doesn’t know who Juliet is at this point in the narrative. He’s unaware…”

Baekhyun’s head shoots up. Chanyeol is standing in front of his desk, gazing down at him.

“…that she is a Capulet. Just as she doesn’t know his last name is Montague. Two lines who should never cross.”

Baekhyun breathes heavily, forcing his fists to unknot. With considerable effort he sits back in his seat, attempting to straighten his spine. The toy slides around inside his slippery ass. Chanyeol smiles and it’s wicked as all hell.

“What does that make them, Baekhyun?”

The vibrator kicks up another notch. Baekhyun chokes. Chanyeol calmly tilts his head, waiting for an answer. The  _fucker._  Baekhyun pants, every muscle locked as the toy pulses against his prostate, his dick hard as a rock and hidden under his satchel. He swallows a moan and grits out.

“Starcrossed lovers.”

Chanyeol grins. “Correct.” He turns away like nothing is amiss and continues his trek through the room. The vibrator jolts up to max. Baekhyun chokes on his moans, hunched over his desk. His cock leaks against his underwear.

“Juliet, ignorant of his lineage falls instantly for Romeo…”

The words begin to blur. Baekhyun can feel the edges of his vision becoming fuzzier as he realises with no small amount of wonder that he’s slipping into subspace the longer he sits here and obeys Chanyeol’s demand. They’re in public for fuck’s sake. Not just an empty room somewhere but  _real_ public… Any minute now any one of his classmates could turn around and realise that Baekhyun’s turned on as all fuck, screwing himself against a sex toy and the whole game is up… They’re sprung. They could be  _arrested._  The thought is so hot and Baekhyun shakes with it, trembling from head to foot.

He’s not going to come. He’s not. He promised Chanyeol, even if the other man never heard it. He’ll do so well. He’ll be a  _good boy_  and… God that thought makes him want to reach under his satchel and fist his cock. But he doesn’t. Baekhyun almost digs his nails through his palms but he _doesn’t_.

That’s how he rides out the rest of the lesson, turned on beyond belief and trembling with the need to follow the written instructions, unable to look anywhere but his desk because if he sees that look in Chanyeol’s eye again he’ll dissolve… until finally the bell rings for lunch.

Chanyeol snaps his textbook shut. “I want a three thousand word piece on the meeting of the lovers and how it goes against the family feud on my desk by the end of the week. Class dismissed.”

Baekhyun can’t move. Riding the waves of pleasure that he’s given up fighting he’s almost oblivious to the rest of the class getting up and leaving, the usual lingerers trying to make small talk with Chanyeol until he physically herds them out of the classroom. The click of the door closing makes Baekhyun raise his eyes.

Chanyeol stalks through the desks until he reaches Baekhyun. Immediately Baekhyun pulls his hands back behind the chair, crossing his wrists and Chanyeol reaches out, cupping Baekhyun’s jaw. He pushes his thumb between Baekhyun’s lips, into his damp mouth. Baekhyun moans desperately, wriggling on top of the toy.

Chanyeol presses in another finger. “Good boy.” Baekhyun sobs around the digits, arching up. “You did so well. I know it must have been scary but you took the toy  _so_ beautifully and I’m so fucking proud of you.”

Baekhyun gasps wetly as the fingers are withdrawn, a string of spit connecting them for a moment and Chanyeol glances behind himself, checking the doorway is clear. Flicking open his zipper, he pulls out his hard cock and Baekhyun whines, dry humping the chair.

“Please.” Baekhyun begs. “Let me suck you. I wanna suck you so bad. Let me come while you fuck my mouth.”

Chanyeol moans, grabbing the back of Baekhyun’s head. “Do you know how hard it was to watch you writhing in pleasure and give the lesson at the same time? Everyone watching me and all I could watch was you?” Chanyeol takes hold of his cock with his free hand and bumps the head against Baekhyun’s lower lip, smearing the precum there. “God you were so fucking hot, looking like you were going to die because you’d followed my order.”

Baekhyun flicks his tongue out, desperately lapping at the dusky pink cockhead just out of full reach. Chanyeol’s solid grip in his hair leaves him no room to move so all he can do is whine.

“Please…”

“As your reward for being such a good little slut for me.” Chanyeol moans, shoving his hips forward. His cock slides past Baekhyun’s lips and the boy immediately sucks, flattening his tongue against the underside as Chanyeol thrusts into his willing mouth. Without warning Chanyeol moves deep enough that his cock bumps against the back of his throat and Baekhyun obediently drops his jaw open wider, saliva pooling and dripping down to his sneakers.

Chanyeol rides his mouth and Baekhyun  _takes_  it, Chanyeol panting a string of praise as Baekhyun half-chokes, his hands gripping the front of Chanyeol’s dress pants because Chanyeol hasn’t said he can touch himself yet and the vibrator is going to make him come anyway-

The classroom door clicks open.

Baekhyun feels his heart drop through his chest but immediately Chanyeol stills and the hand that had been gripping the base of his dick as he fed it to Baekhyun points down at the still-open textbook on the desk.

“You’ll find the most potent event in Act One  is--yes?” Chanyeol half-turns to look over his shoulder at whoever entered the room and Baekhyun realises with the feeling of his heartbeat restarting that he can’t see whoever that is. Which means he’s  _also_  shielded from view by Chanyeol’s larger frame. Chanyeol’s pants are up; to anyone who doesn’t walk into the room it might look like a student being taught at his desk…

“Sorry to interrupt, Mr Park. Staff meeting just after lunch. The principal wants to go over the student administration prospects for this term.”

Baekhyun flicks his wet eyes up, sucking naughtily and trying not to choke, to give any sound. Chanyeol is still looking over his shoulder like everything is perfectly normal but the hand on Baekhyun’s head has slipped down and now slides ever so slowly around Baekhyun’s throat. “Thank you Mrs Khim. I’ll finish this private tutoring and then I’ll be down.” It takes everything in Baekhyun’s entire body not to moan as Chanyeol squeezes gently, cutting off his airflow just like Baekhyun loves and oh fuck… oh  _fuck_ …

Baekhyun writhes, tears building as he shaking into an orgasm he can’t help as the vibrator shudders against his prostate and milks him as he sucks on Chanyeol’s thick cock and the door closes again. Chanyeol spins back, eyes dark and blown.

“Fuck. Did you…”

Baekhyun nods as best he can around his mouthful, tears falling as he shakes and gasps for what little air he can’t reach. Chanyeol immediately releases the grip on Baekhyun’s throat and shoves both hands into his hair, thrusting hard and fast into Baekhyun’s lax mouth.  

“You dirty little slut. You came knowing she could have seen us. Seen you sucking me. She would have known just how badly you want this.”

Baekhyun finally gags, having waited for that beautiful moment when Chanyeol loses his hard-held control and loving it, limbs going lax with his orgasm and Chanyeol’s cock pops through the tight ring of muscle around his uvula and into his throat proper. Baekhyun swallows jerkily, constricting the muscles there and Chanyeol moans like he’s dying as he shudders through his own orgasm, so deep that Baekhyun doesn’t even taste it as Chanyeol shoots down his throat. He can’t breathe and he could just die here happy right now…

The vibrator shuts off and Chanyeol pulls out, spit and traces of come falling between them as Baekhyun hauls in a pained breath, coughing lightly to clear his airway. Chanyeol zips himself up and drops to his knees, kissing Baekhyun’s slippery mouth tenderly.

“Woah baby boy. Look at you. My little prince.”

Baekhyun sobs on the next inhale, the subspace he’d been flirting with in his aroused state sliding back into the corners of his mind. “Did I…” he swallows. “Did I do everything right?”

“Oh darling…” Chanyeol reaches out and gathers Baekhyun into a hug. Lifting him bodily up he perches Baekhyun a few feet higher on the desk and lets Baekhyun fold against him. “You did  _perfectly_. I couldn’t have asked for more. Truly.” His hands cup Baekhyun’s cheeks and Chanyeol makes sure to look Baekhyun in the eye, thumbs brushing away the last traces of his happy, overwhelmed tears. “I couldn’t ask for better.”

Baekhyun smiles, lighting up inside his fuzzy subspace like a globe and uncaring if anyone else should walk in, he winds his legs around Chanyeol’s just below his ass and stretches his face up for a kiss. Chanyeol happily obliges.

Baekhyun leisurely explores Chanyeol’s mouth until he feels the high subside and the cold, sticky wetness inside his jeans become a reality. That and the toy still nestled in his ass. Baekhyun shifts, feeling residual shivers of pleasure jolt through him as the vibrator moves with him. Chanyeol’s gaze is gentle, assessing.

“Better to take that out sooner than later. The lube won’t last forever and it might get painful.”

“I’ll have you know I wouldn’t do this for just anyone.” Baekhyun shrugs the last of the fog away and finally sits back, dropping his legs and letting out a dizzy laugh. “It’s a good thing I love you.”  

The reality of what he’s said sinks in about two seconds after the words leave his mouth and Baekhyun’s chest abruptly squeezes up. Shit. What the fuck is he even  _thinking…_

Forgetting his book and satchel Baekhyun wriggles out around Chanyeol and bolts from the room.

***


	5. Acquiescing...

Baekhyun doesn’t go to school for the rest of the week. He calls in sick and holes himself up in his room. About two days into it Junmyeon refuses to take ‘I just don’t feel well’ as an answer and starts fussing over him like a mother hen. Baekhyun feels twice as miserable for having to lie to his best friend but he can’t face going back to school until he figures this out. He just… can’t.

He fucked up. He knows it. He’s not exactly an expert on this whole dominance and submission thing but he’s seen his fair share of porn (maybe a little more since he and Chanyeol started their sessions) and he’s pretty sure love doesn’t factor into that kind of thing much. But porn’s not exactly a realistic barometer for life so Baekhyun’s even more confused.

Chanyeol said they were ‘playing’ during their sessions. Baekhyun heard those words directly but he’s not sure if they’re supposed to mean anything more than what they seem. He’s googled the terms and they seem to only refer to scenes like the two of them play out. So is that… all Chanyeol is doing with him?

Chanyeol who was only  _supposed_  to be an anonymous hookup at the club three weeks ago, dammit all to hell. Baekhyun buries his head under his pillow and realizes they’ve been doing this… thing, whatever it is between them for nearly a month now. Holy shit.

He squeezes his eyes shut until he sees stars. He’d not been thinking when he made the mistake of saying those fatal three words. He’d been coming down from the high of their scene and it had just… slipped out. Without conscious thought, really. He’d never even admitted that to  _himself_  before he spoke.

What a fucking idiot. Baekhyun squeezes the pillow down tighter over his head, stifling the urge to scream. He’s not exactly the type to fall for someone, let alone so fast. He’s in this game for the weekend fun, the mind-bending pleasure of a hookup and then the boring weekdays in between. He never… he’s never really fallen for someone before. And now he might just be having a mild panic attack over it. What if he’s ruined everything? What he and Chanyeol had was  _fun_  and now he might have scared the guy off. Who would want to know some skinny high-schooler had a crush on you?

_God fucking dammit._ The pillow hits the wall as he throws it aside, flopping over onto his back. Byun Baekhyun didn’t ever fall in love. Did he…?

Did he  _love_  Chanyeol?

The ceiling doesn’t answer him.

* * *

Junmyeon starts leaving bowls of ramen beside his door by Wednesday night.

Tiny get-well-soon cards appear next to them by Thursday. Baekhyun wants to punch something because he can’t tell Junmyeon what’s truly going on and he’s feeling too miserable at his inability to rewind time and undo his mistake to do more than pick at the food. This is his fuckup to work past. But he makes a mental note to make it up to his best friend. Buy him his favourite treats and clean the apartment for a week straight or something equally soppy and sweet.

By Friday he has an in-class maths test which he knows he  _can’t_  miss despite it all and by this point Baekhyun’s gone around in enough circles in his head that he’s convinced he’s totally wrecked the whole thing with Chanyeol anyway, so he lets Junmyeon drop him off with a worried look that Baekhyun pretends not to notice with an effort that pains him and drags himself onto the campus.

Maths period is a double first thing so Baekhyun knows it’ll keep him busy and his mind off everything. He just has to make it through that, then chem, then english just before lunch and he can take his pent-up anxiety and frustration out on the track for the rest of the afternoon. He dumps his satchel in his locker and grabs the correct books. If he can make it through the whole of the english class without looking at Chanyeol he might just survive the day…

Slamming the small door shut Baekhyun turns into the throng and pushes his way through, cutting up a stairwell for the second floor. He shoulders around the bend in the staircase and glances up to keep his footing as he reaches the last steps before the landing-

Chanyeol walks past, an armful of textbooks in the crook of one elbow, engaged in conversation. His face is turned towards the woman next to him and it makes his gaze pass over the stairwell as he walks - and immediately he stops in his tracks, eyes widening in surprise. Baekhyun stands there, frozen like a deer in headlights. His limbs suddenly feel weak and wobbly like he’s about to faint. A million thoughts tumble through his brain when confronted with the familiar, beautiful face that he’s been avoiding all week until Chanyeol excuses himself from the other teacher he’s walking beside and makes to turn down into the stairwell.

Baekhyun turns and tumbles back down the way he came, nearly tripping over the individual steps. He drops his maths book on the way in his thoughtless rush but doesn’t stop to pick it up.

* * *

Baekhyun is pretty sure he flunked the test. The equations weren’t particularly hard and on a good day he’d have flown through them but today he can’t concentrate; the image of Chanyeol’s pretty eyes open in surprise, mouth slightly parted as if he wanted to say something… it lingers in his mind like a ghost. He wants nothing more than to grab Chanyeol, sink his fingers into that thick, soft hair and hold onto him tight like the lifeline he’s been while navigating these kinky waters… but Baekhyun is pretty sure any chances he may have at that were now over.

Chanyeol is an adult; a fully grown, tax-paying, probably house owning adult. Baekhyun is a good looking kid with above average grades and a fucking amazing talent at giving head. That’s it. Chanyeol doesn’t  _need_  any of that – he’s been playing with Baekhyun because the sex is hot and the thrill of training a new sub is addictive.

So yeah, Baekhyun fails the test. Miserably. Although that pretty much describes his mood of late too.

He spaces out through chemistry too. When he stumbles out finally and over to the assigned classroom for english, he quickly makes for his seat in the back… and stops, heart clenching.

His maths textbook sits on the corner of his desk. Baekhyun inhales, curling back one corner of the cover with a finger. Yep, definitely his. Junmyeon’s ridiculous scrawl fills the page top, Baekhyun’s name written out in big, colourful letters like he’s a preschooler. He and Junmyeon had ended up getting drunk the night he’d brought his new books home and Junmyeon had dug out an old packet of markers that still worked and they had set about labelling them as terribly as they could, cackling like loons. There’s only one person who would have collected this book when he dropped it and known to put it here.  

The sound of the classroom door opening quiets the noise and Baekhyun quickly snatches the book up, shoving it into his satchel and sitting down. He replaces it with his copy of Shakespeare and doesn’t lift his head for the entirety of the lesson as Chanyeol’s stunning, deep voice rumbles through the room. It’s the hardest thing he’s ever done.

Towards the end of the lesson Chanyeol returns their graded papers from earlier in the week. Baekhyun clenches his jaw and keeps his eyes downturned as Chanyeol gets closer, weaving about the rows until a pair of dark shoes stop at his desk. Face burning, Baekhyun pretends to still be reading. His heart feels like it’s about to burst out of his chest. Is he shaking? He’s shaking. Fuck.

Long, steady fingers slide the essay under Baekhyun’s nose onto his desk. Chanyeol doesn’t linger, the hand immediately withdrawing where as once before he may have dared to teasingly stay close for a moment.

“Good work.”

Baekhyun’s breath hitches. Chanyeol’s voice is blank and formal; a teacher to one of his many students and gives nothing away. Those words could have been  _so_  warm… Baekhyun swallows around the lump in his throat. So this is how Chanyeol sounds to everyone else in the class. Baekhyun realises he’d never been on the receiving end of that tone before… He had been secretly special to Chanyeol from the first day of term. And now…

Baekhyun nods his heartbroken thanks and numbly reaches for the essay as Chanyeol moves on. Something that seems like a million years ago reminds him and he flicks to the final page where he’d brazenly scrawled his phone number what feels like a lifetime ago. When he was free and dangerously able to flirt with Chanyeol.

The very bottom of the page has been carefully ripped away. Baekhyun nearly cries.

* * *

Lunch is a dismal affair. Baekhyun foregoes his usual table with the knot of popular kids and downs his lunch without tasting it. His stomach is in tight knots with the realisation that he’d been right after all -Chanyeol wanted nothing more to do with him and was stepping back- and Baekhyun ends up nearly throwing the last of the food away. Only the knowledge that Junmyeon made it with a great deal of care stops him and he patiently finishes it out of gratitude towards his dear friend.

The afternoon crowd of bodies has petered out by the time Baekhyun trundles back to his locker to grab his gym bag before track and he nearly misses the official school letterhead stamped onto an envelope stuffed into the grill. With a groan Baekhyun slips it out and rips it open.

_‘Attn: Byun Baekhyun,_

_You are requested to attend the Principal’s office after lunch._

_-Mrs Nahm.’_

Well fuck.He certainly saw that one coming.

Baekhyun sighs. He knew this would be a possibility with the time he’s missed without explanation or doctor’s note. Clenching the small piece of paper in his fist he drops his gym bag back down and slams the door shut. What else could possibly have made this already awful day worse? Of course this.

He drags his feet but eventually they take him to the main office. Baekhyun knocks politely and then opens the door. The administration lady’s desk just to the left of the door is usually empty on a Friday so Baekhyun bypasses it and wanders into the deep anti-chamber office that sits further back like the belly of some monster. If monsters’ insides looked like a collection of sporting trophies, long sashes in the school’s colours and far too many framed certificates.

There’s no one there. Only a grey duffle bag that sits resting against a leg of the principal’s empty desk. Baekhyun pauses, unfolding the crumpled note and peering at it in confusion.  _Surely he didn’t miss a date on there or something?_ Footsteps make him turn around.

Baekhyun stills, muscles seizing up. Chanyeol closes the door to the office gently behind him. Baekhyun’s mouth unfreezes.

“Uh look, I-I’m just waiting to see- I got a summons um and… I just came in and…” Baekhyun snaps his mouth shut, inhales and tries again. “I’ll wait outside.”

Chanyeol steps forward. “Mrs Nahm is in a PT meeting. Then she’ll be heading home for the weekend. She’s not coming back here until Monday.”

Baekhyun pauses. “How do you know that?”

“Because I wrote the note, not her.”

Baekhyun locks up, his heart rate skyrocketing. “What?”

Chanyeol holds up both hands like Baekhyun is a deer about to bolt. “It was the only way I knew to get you to see me.” He replies quietly. Chanyeol drops his hands, looking forlorn. “You’ve been avoiding me. You’ve not been attending class. And if you miss any more school it’s going to impact your grades. If it’s anything I did I-”

Baekhyun’s lungs squeeze. “No. No of course it’s not you. You didn’t do  _anything_. Don’t you see? I fucked up.” Baekhyun folds his arms tight against himself. “I said what I shouldn’t have. I know that. And I know that’s probably why you didn’t want to talk much in class today, because I totally deserve that so I’m sorry and…” The tears well up despite Baekhyun’s best efforts. Fuck he must look pathetic. This is it. The end. The thing he’d been trying so damn hard to avoid and wish away because it  _hurts_. “And that’s why you ripped my number off my essay because this whole thing is just stupid and a game. I should know that but I was an idiot.”

“Baekhyun…”

He’s upset and rambling but he can’t seem to stop or look away as Chanyeol’s face gets more and more distraught because Baekhyun is fucking right after all. “But I’m just a dumb kid who got carried away and I know this whole hookup thing, these scenes, they’re just playtime and feelings aren’t part of the whole dynamic and I’m so sorry-”

“ _Baekhyun_.”

That  _tone_. Baekhyun immediately pauses, chest heaving, stupid tears running freely down his cheeks, the response to that authority ingrained now. He draws in breath after ragged breath, shaking and feeling lightheaded in the worst way.

Chanyeol rips a foldable black square from his back pocket. A wallet. Yanking it open he pulls out a thin piece of paper, raising his voice. “I  _kept_  it, you idiot. Your number. I tore it off the day you gave me the essay because I wanted to fucking keep it!” He brandishes the slip of paper which is frayed like it’s been folded and unfolded a million times and Baekhyun recognises his handwriting on it. Chanyeol stuffs the note back in and tosses the wallet to one side of Baekhyun, onto the desk as he takes several steps closer.

“And who the hell told you feelings don’t have a place in BDSM?”

“Um…” Baekhyun takes a step back, then another until his ass bumps the desk. Chanyeol follows, closer than he’s been in a week and Baekhyun whimpers under his breath, too ashamed to admit the whole extent of his research had been google and redtube.

“Because whoever did has absolutely no idea about the lifestyle.” Chanyeol hesitates when he reaches him, holding out a hand slowly enough that Baekhyun can avoid it if he wants to. When he doesn’t move Chanyeol trails one finger up Baekhyun’s cheek from chin to eyelashes, collecting the trail of tears there. “Because sure there are those who use the scenes for just release and that’s perfectly valid, but this type of sex is also all  _about_  emotion. Yours… and mine.”

Baekhyun trembles, the next faint sound slipping out. “But you didn’t sign up for this to have feelings. I know that.” He whispers. It feels like a confession.

Chanyeol’s finger pauses and then slides down to Baekhyun’s mouth, one wet fingertip resting against the softness of Baekhyun’s lower lip. Chanyeol’s eyes are impossibly dark.

“Who said I didn’t?”

Baekhyun blinks. Then he gapes, his mouth falling open. “But…” His exhausted heart hammers against his ribcage and Baekhyun thinks his own fingers have gone numb. Is he having a heart attack? Did Chanyeol just admit something without saying it? “But I’m just a kid. You’re…” He trails his eyes over that beautiful face, those kind eyes and plush, expressive mouth that he unconsciously fell for. “You’re everything I’m not.”

“I’m just me. I’m here because I want to be. And I want  _you_ , Baekhyun. All of you. That includes your feelings. They don’t scare me.” Chanyeol abruptly drops his hand and steps back out of Baekhyun’s personal space. “But you gave me a choice once so now I’m doing the same thing to you.”

Something rushes in Baekhyun’s ears and he grips the desk behind him for balance. Does Chanyeol… Is he  _okay_  with how Baekhyun feels? Could they continue their… relationship-thing? If he chooses to do so?

Chanyeol points to the bag beside the desk and Baekhyun glances down at it.

“I brought some things from home with me today in the faintest hope that you’d see me.”

All the blood runs from Baekhyun’s head to his cock so fast that he sees stars. Chanyeol has  _toys_  at school? And… other things? He brought them here for Baekhyun?

“The choice is now up to you. If you want to continue what we have and keep on being mine I’ll open that bag, use what’s inside on you and then I’m going to fuck you over that desk until you cry even prettier tears for me. I’m not going to be gentle about it because I think you need this right now. So you’ve been warned.”

Baekhyun moans, knees going weak. Jesus  _fuck_. Chanyeol is talking low and serious like they’re discussing goddamn assignments but… would he really have sex with Baekhyun right here  _on the principal’s desk?_ Had they both gone recklessly, astonishingly mad?

“Or if you want to walk away now I’ll respect that too. I’ll get out of his room right now and leave you in peace if that’s what you truly want. We’ll continue to be teacher and student until l finish my tenure here.” Chanyeol flushes, the last vestiges of who he is outside these scenes making him look nervous as he finishes his small, thought-out speech. Chanyeol, dear, beautiful Chanyeol with his broad shoulders and soft skin and fire red hair is as unsure of them in this moment as he’s ever been. And he’s allowing Baekhyun to see it – to see him  _vulnerable_. Baekhyun feels momentarily, terrifyingly powerful.

Or just maybe, Baekhyun has had this power in him all along. And his answer. Because after all, as Chanyeol once said it’s Baekhyun who starts each scene officially. No matter Chanyeol’s instructions Baekhyun is the one to begin this every time with one particular movement. The true power of a submissive; his permission.  

Baekhyun doesn’t hesitate. He pushes off the desk and keeping his eyes locked with Chanyeol, he slowly lowers himself to his knees. Dragging his shaking hands behind his back he crosses them at the wrists and straightens his spine, sitting up, ass back on his heels. With what he hopes is a reassuring look, Baekhyun then lowers his head. He hears Chanyeol exhale breathily. Baekhyun’s cock pulses, anticipating. This is what he wants.

His stomach is in tangles, arousal and nerves warring for position as his pulse sits jammed against his windpipe, making him shake with excitement now that he’s given his answer. Surely Chanyeol was going to respond, to say somethn-

A hand slides across Baekhyun’s forehead, pushing his hair back off his face and into a handful that strong fingers can grip. Chanyeol yanks Baekhyun’s head back up and oh  _fuck_  yes, his eyes are all pupil, dark and pure control. Baekhyun cries out: a small, needy sound.  _This_  is his Chanyeol. The one and only person Baekhyun relinquishes his hard-won control to.

Chanyeol’s breaths are heavy, his chest rising and falling. Baekhyun can practically  _smell_  how aroused he is. God he’s hard.

“Have you decided on a safe word yet? I still want you to give me two.”

Baekhyun swallows. “Firetruck.”

Chanyeol grins, breaking character for a moment as Baekhyun’s eyes flick up above his face. “My hair?”

Baekhyun giggles and it’s like suddenly there’s air in the room again. They needed this. “Yeah, I’m not going to forget it in a hurry.”

Chanyeol’s grin fades into a gentle smile. “And non-verbal?”

Baekhyun sobers with a jolt of arousal. “Um, clicking my fingers?”

Chanyeol nods. “That’ll work. I’ll always leave your fingers free so you can do that.”

Warmth floods back into Baekhyun’s limbs, followed by a pounding heat. “What  _are_  you going to do to me?”

Chanyeol’s eyes darken again. “Make you lose your mind.”

That’s all the warning Baekhyun gets before those fingers in his hair tighten where they’d slackened during the discussion and all of a sudden there’s wonderful, painful  _pressure_  as Chanyeol pulls, dragging Baekhyun to his feet.

He doesn’t wait for Baekhyun to adjust, letting him stumble and stagger upwards, knocking against the desk as he’s pulled around by the hard grip in his hair. When he’s on his feet, Chanyeol’s eyes narrow.

“Lessons.”

Baekhyun pants the words out far too fast. “Control. Respect. Always answer.  Reward and punishment.”

“Well done.” And there it is. The tone he adores. Baekhyun wriggles, his cock leaking in his pants. He moans at the praise.

“Thank you sir.”

Chanyeol momentarily changes his grip to petting and Baekhyun  _writhes_. Endorphins flood his system as it returns back to a painful grip and his head swims with the mix.

“My little prince,” Chanyeol purrs, stepping close enough that they’re flush together and Baekhyun can’t help it, he latches onto Chanyeol and undulates wantonly against all the hard muscle he can feel with a delighted, needy sound. This is what he wants. Exactly this. His vision swims and the beautiful feeling of satisfaction, of subspace creeps in. He’s missed this, craves it like a drug Chanyeol has beautifully addicted him to.

Chanyeol reads him like a book and allows him the moment, grinding his own thick cock against Baekhyun’s hip as he tugs his sub’s face towards him with an iron grip, taking his own pleasure with a rough, biting kiss until with a harsh sound he releases his hold and shoves Baekhyun back, crossing his arms.

“Strip for me.”

Baekhyun’s fingers fly to the buttons on his shirt and he fumbles at the small disks. When he’s not fast enough Chanyeol uncrosses his arms and slaps him against one cheek, the salt from his tears stinging. Baekhyun cries out, mouth dropping open in delight. His head spins.

“You have twenty seconds left.”

His fingers won’t cooperate so after the first two buttons Baekhyun just hauls the the shirt over his head and unbuttons his pants, shoving them and his underwear down and kicking them off after his shoes. His cock slaps up against his stomach, sticky and  _so_  hard. Chanyeol ignores it, grabbing Baekhyun by the waist the moment he’s done and turns him around.

“Bend over.” Reaching around him Chanyeol shoves several plastic binders and trays of paperwork to one side and pushes Baekhyun hard against the desk.

Baekhyun moans, toppling with the force of the shove onto the desk. The school emblem embossed onto the mat there stares him in the face as a shocking reminder of where they are and he can’t keep his voice quiet, whimpering and wiggling his ass as Chanyeol places a firm palm against the small of his back and presses down firmly.

“Stay like a good little boy.”

Baekhyun bites his lip, panting, staring at the crest.  _Jesus fuck._   Seeking just a little relief he grinds his cock against the side of the desk. A sharp, painfully hard smack to his ass stops him.

“Did I say you could do that?”

Baekhyun whines, blushing fiercely. “No sir.”

Another hard smack strikes the other cheek without warning. Baekhyun arches into it with a cry.

“I can see you’re not to be trusted. _”_ Chanyeol’s tone is fierce. “ _Stay_. Or I stop and leave you here.”

Baekhyun trembles, nodding. He keeps his hips pulled back from the desk and rests his weight on his forearms, ass perched up on full display. He hears a rustle and a zipper opening by the side of the desk and desperately wants to turn his head but he stays still, facing forward, every limb trembling.

“You’re going to need a little help in this department so I’m going to give that to you. Plus I think you’ll look so pretty in blue.”

A hand at his shoulder reappears and trails down, igniting every pent-up nerve and Baekhyun arches into the touch. Yes. Anything. Anything Chanyeol wants to give him he’ll take _. Baekhyun will be a good boy for Chanyeol from now on. He’ll-_

A soft, firm coil of rope slides down Baekhyun’s spine and he hisses in a breath, moaning on the exhale. Chanyeol’s going to… Fuck yes.

Chanyeol’s broad, guiding hand pulls back first one arm and then the other, positioning them against each other from elbow to wrist. It arches his shoulders right back and locks them in place. Baekhyun trembles, weight now on the front of his chest, cock leaking a steady stream that he can feel dripping against his foot. Slowly and methodically Chanyeol winds the rope -Chanyeol’s own rope,  _fuck_ \- around Baekhyun’s arms, first above the elbows and then down around the wrists, finishing with one loop around his abs. Baekhyun is completely, breathtakingly immobile from the waist up and it’s  _glorious_. He chokes on his breath, vision growing safe and fuzzy.

Chanyeol secures the knots and taps Baekhyun’s palm. “Click your fingers for me.”

Baekhyun’s bubble solidifies. “What?” He’s not ready to safeword. Not even close so why…

“I want to test your range of movement.” A hand slaps Baekhyun’s ass hard just under where his own curled fists sit tied together. “We don’t proceed until you do.”

Baekhyun immediately snaps the fingers on his right hand. Okay, that makes sense.  

Chanyeol seems satisfied, slipping a finger under each bond. “Any numbness? Tingling?”

Baekhyun wiggles his fingers and tests the range of movement. The ropes are tight but they don’t burn his skin when he moves because there’s a tiny fraction of give in them. Perfect. Thoughtful. Baekhyun shakes his head and then remembers. “No sir.”

This… this wasn’t in the porn videos. It’s unexpected and the level of thoroughness makes him feel impossibly safe. Cared for. Something precious that Chanyeol wants to take care of just as much as he wants to bruise. Baekhyun’s fog of subspace returns and takes on a warm tinge he never quite reached before as every muscle goes lax in the safety of Chanyeol’s attention to detail. He’s completely at his dominant’s mercy, trusting Chanyeol in a way he never has with anyone else before and… fuck that’s arousing.

Chanyeol pushes his knee between Baekhyun’s legs and shoves then apart. It bows Baekhyun’s spine in this position with his arms tied behind him and he finds he  _loves_  this exposed state. It’s so dirty and for Chanyeol’s eyes only. Baekhyun drops his head to the desk and turns to rest his cheek against it, peering up at Chanyeol as best he can.

His dominant looks… awestruck. Chanyeol runs a hand down Baekhyun’s arms, fingers dragging over the knots of the rope that Baekhyun can see is a beautiful shade of blue, pressed into his flushed skin and making him feel like a present, wrapped up just how Chanyeol wants. Chanyeol looks his fill for a moment, gripping and kneading greedily wherever he touches until Baekhyun feels hot all over.

“God you’re so fucking beautiful. So helpless. Look at you darling.” Chanyeol murmurs, squeezing Baekhyun’s ass with both hands and sliding his fingers down between his spread legs. Baekhyun keens and wiggles as Chanyeol’s fingers ghost over his exposed hole, brushing fingertips against it teasingly.

“You’re clenching for me already baby boy.” Chanyeol’s voice is rough and Baekhyun doesn’t have the angle to see down behind himself as Chanyeol sinks to his knees. “You wanna be filled up so badly already huh?”

_Fuck_. Baekhyun whines, pushing his ass out like a needy little whore. He does. He  _wants_.

Chanyeol’s big hands grab his hips and halt the movement. Baekhyun grits his teeth and thumps his temple against the wood of the desk but the next second his head shoots back up as Chanyeol’s thumbs pry his cheeks apart and a warm, wet tongue laps at his entrance.

“Chan--fuck!” Baekhyun cries out, choking on his words as Chanyeol licks at him, soft, teasing swirls of his tongue around the sensitive muscle. Baekhyun loses his fucking mind, legs splayed and trembling as Chanyeol holds him up and eats him out, lapping kisses against his hole before closing his lips over the puckered skin and suckling, then repeating the whole process again.

Baekhyun sobs, head dropping back down as he writhes, pushing his ass back against Chanyeol’s face. He’s never felt so filthy and god he could come just from this, he’s so hard it fucking  _hurts_  and he’s not allowed to rut against the desk because Chanyeol forbade him… Baekhyun could die happy right now, it feels so fucking good having Chanyeol between his legs, tongue pressing- fuck, pressing  _in-ohshithesgonna..._

A vice grip suddenly clamps over the base of Baekhyun’s cock and Chanyeol pulls his head back. Baekhyun cries out, damp cheek pressed against the mat, hips giving desperate little thrusts into the tight hold because fuck he was  _close_  and he just wants to…

“Breathe.”

Baekhyun squirms, panting.

“This is the lesson.” Chanyeol’s voice is heavy and he sounds  _wrecked_. “Permission. You come when  _I_  say so.”

Baekhyun hauls in breath after wet breath. His mind slowly catches up and when he does he groans through his gritted teeth. “Fuck.”

A measured smack against his heavy balls causes Baekhyun to strangle a scream. They’re in a school  _office_  for fucks sake.

“That’s not an acknowledgement of the rule.”

“Yes sir,” Baekhyun grits out, apologetic. “Sorry sir.”

Chanyeol waits until he’s sure Baekhyun isn’t about to shoot his load over the desk if he releases him and then pushes to his feet. He reaches to one side, snagging the grey bag and dragging it closer to them.

There’s the sound of rummaging and Baekhyun doesn’t have the energy to turn and look, every muscle locked up as he tries so fucking hard not to come, balls still stinging from the slap. But a moment later Chanyeol grabs the ropes that crisscross his arms and yanks Baekhyun up and around.

Baekhyun finds himself with his ass against the desk again and looks down as something slides down his dick, snapping into place around the base. Fuck, is that…

Chanyeol gives Baekhyun’s dripping cock a long, luxurious stroke, swirling his palm around the soft pink head and Baekhyun moans brokenly, shaking from head to foot. The sensations against the bundle of overstrung nerves at the tip undo him and if it weren’t for Chanyeol holding him up he’d have almost collapsed. But the pleasure builds as Chanyeol jacks him, unable to go anywhere. Baekhyun  _writhes_. The cock ring wrapped around the base of his dick prevents him from orgasming. Baekhyun sobs in pure frustration and Chanyeol props him back against the desk, freeing one hand to rise to Baekhyun’s mouth, shoving two fingers inside and pressing down on his tongue.

“Sshh baby, not too loud.” Those fingers push back further, flirting with almost choking him. “Don’t forget where we are, little slut.”

A thin line of spit leaks out the side of Baekhyun’s mouth. He sucks on the digits, trying to keep the sounds down but it doesn’t work. He’s cradled between Chanyeol’s tall, fully clothed body and the desk, caught in a loop of pleasure that he can’t escape or find the end of. Baekhyun whines around his mouthful, shaking his head back and forth as Chanyeol starts to pump only the tip of his cock, torturing the engorged head over and over which shatters the last coherent thoughts in Baekhyun’s brain. It’s too much. He  _can’t_. His whole body spasms and he jerks, sensation without release.

The tears start in earnest, frustration and overwhelming arousal pulsing in his little fuzzy bubble and overflowing. They run down Baekhyun’s flushed cheeks, mingling with the saliva coating the edges of Chanyeol’s knuckles. That earns him a soft kiss to the forehead and words murmured against his overheated skin.

“You’re doing so well baby boy, taking it  _so_  well for daddy. That’s it.” Chanyeol looks down at where his hand is smearing Baekhyun’s precum around every time he pulses another weak jolt. “Going to make you feel so good, I promise.”

The hard line of Chanyeol’s dick is evident against Baekhyun’s hip but Chanyeol still doesn’t undress yet. Baekhyun can’t reply, too busy whimpering around the fingers stuffing his mouth so perfectly full. God if only they were Chanyeol’s cock… He tugs on the ropes binding him, wriggling. Just…

Chanyeol pulls back, dropping his hand from Baekhyun’s cock. “If you’re this noisy now you’re going to get us caught if we go any further.” Baekhyun’s heart seizes up at the thought of stopping but Chanyeol twists down and returns with something in the palm of his precum-smeared hand.

Baekhyun  _moans_. Chanyeol removes his fingers from Baekhyun’s mouth with a trail of spit that he lets drip down between them. So filthy. “You want this?”

Baekhyun nods. “Please.” His voice is raw, unrecognisable. “Oh fuck  _please_  yes.”

Chanyeol hauls Baekhyun around by the shoulders and has him face back towards the desk. Reaching around in front of Baekhyun’s face, he brings the gag down to mouth level, sliding the soft ball into Baekhyun’s damp, willing mouth. Baekhyun trembles in fucking delight as he seals his lips over it, moaning into the rubber. The gag dampens the sound and Baekhyun becomes fucking  _wanton,_ squirming back against Chanyeol as he tightens the strap against the back of his head.

A sharp smack against the leather sitting along his cheek brings him back from the depths of subspace. “Snap your fingers if that’s sitting right and isn’t stretching your jaw too much.”

Baekhyun pushes his ass back into Chanyeol’s covered cock, clicking the fingers on both hands several times. That earns him a laugh.

“Okay, okay you really like that. Baby slut needs his mouth full.”

Baekhyun  _loves_  it. The ball is thick and heavy on his tongue, fulfilling the desire he always has to suck and it hides his moans so he can be as loud and filthy as he wants. Trapped in its ring, his cock pulses another long spurt of precum. Baekhyun glances back over one shoulder, looking up through his fringe and Chanyeol catches the look, inhaling sharply.

“Fuck, you’re perfect like this. Daddy’s needy little plaything.”

Baekhyun moans, sinking down until he can rest his chest against the principal’s desk. He spreads his legs and  _presents_  for Chanyeol like a bitch in heat. Please,  _please_  would he just fuck him already? The ropes pull deliciously and hold him bound to this moment, to Chanyeol and his teasing, torturous playing. Yeah Baekhyun might just die.

Chanyeol’s eyes are entirely pupil and he smirks at Baekhyun’s debauched display. “Okay baby, okay. Come here.”

Without warning Chanyeol hooks Baekhyun with both hands by the hair and bindings further back towards the edge of the desk and cants his hips up, positioning him where he wants. A quick dip into the bag and Baekhyun hears a faint click before a cool line of lube is trickled down his taint. He sobs.  _Finally_.

Chanyeol’s fingers catch the slippery liquid before it runs down his balls and gathers enough to coat two fingers that circle his rim, rhythmically pushing against the twitching muscle. The tips apply extra pressure on one random pass just as Baekhyun is about to go fucking mad with want and they slip inside. Baekhyun cries out in delight, shoulders curving back even further. He makes a noise that he hopes Chanyeol understands means to continue and nearly chokes on his saliva as those two fingers sink slowly, steadily inside him.  _Fuck_  yes. His willing body takes the intrusion greedily, enveloping Chanyeol’s fingers up to the knuckles.

Chanyeol twists his fingers and scissors them, letting out a desperate moan at the sight. “Jesus look at you swallow my fingers. Baby tell me the truth. Do you do this to yourself at home?”

Baekhyun nods frantically, the stretch familiar and beautiful. Chanyeol groans, fingernails of his free hand scratching a long line down Baekhyun’s side. “That’s why you’re taking it so well. I was going to take my time and prep you really thoroughly, but-”

The bell rings out, signalling the change of period. Baekhyun undulates, thrusting back against Chanyeol’s fingers. They’re in  _school_. He’d forgotten that. Jesus fuck he’s being fingered open on the principal’s desk and he’d forgotten that they were having sex in school. He’s so turned on and high he’s incoherent.

“-I think I’m going to take you now instead.” Chanyeol pants, running his free hand over every inch of Baekhyun he can reach. He smacks Baekhyun’s ass, sharp and painful.

Baekhyun nods frantically, moaning against the gag. If he could speak he’d have been begging but as it is he clamps down on the ball and shimmies his ass invitingly. Pleading. Chanyeol’s long fingers withdraw from inside him, making him keen softly. Chanyeol undoes the belt and zipper on his neat dress pants and Baekhyun hears the crinkle and crack of a condom wrapper.

One hand grabs his hip, another the ropes against his arms and Chanyeol holds him still and slides his dick into Baekhyun’s open, twitching hole. Baekhyun chokes on the sensation as Chanyeol fills him up in one sharp push, so thick, so big, so  _fucking_  perfect. God. The hand on his hip disappears and strikes his ass hard as Baekhyun gasps for air and tries to adjust to the girth, several sharp times in a row. Heat and pain blooms everywhere -god there’s going to be bruises- and Chanyeol  _thrusts._

Baekhyun cries, nonverbal now and fucking loving it, riding the high. He shakes his head, unable to go anywhere, unable to touch, to come, so do anything except  _take it_ as Chanyeol groans like a dying man, tightens his grip on the ropes and fucks into him, setting a hard pace that has Baekhyun bouncing against the desk, his cries choppy with the manhandling.

The sound of footsteps fills the hallway outside as the classrooms of the building empty; students migrating from one room to another. Chanyeol groans and pulls Baekhyun up against his chest, holding his bowed figure in place with a hand against his neck. “You hear that little one?” His thrusts punctuate each word, hips snapping up, shoving his cock deeper. The angle of gravity and his own body weight sinks Baekhyun lower and Chanyeol grazes his prostate, making Baekhyun see stars. It’s too good. He  _can’t_  take this, if he doesn’t come he’ll fucking die…

Chanyeol’s fingers tighten, stalling the oxygen flow in Baekhyun’s already clogged mouth. “Hear them all just outside that door, none of them knowing you’re here with your pretty cock out, ass and mouth stuffed full like the perfect little bitch you are?”

Baekhyun’s head flops forward into Chanyeol’s tight grip on his windpipe, tears dropping with the thrusts and he can see his own cock, straining against his stomach, nearly purple with the need for release. He cries out wordlessly, begging with garbled sounds that are only background noise in his fuzzy, floating place. Please.  _Please_ … Fucking god he’s so drunk on pleasure…

The footsteps outside grow louder as more teenagers swarm. Chanyeol’s hand slides down his stomach and cups Baekhyun’s aching cock. Baekhyun  _wails_. Chanyeol’s fingers toy with the ring at the base as he keeps the pace of his thrusts brutal. He dips his head close to Baekhyun’s ear, panting.  

“And I didn’t lock the door. Anyone could walk in and see you right now. See that you’re  _my_  slut.”

_Fuck_.

“Come for daddy, princeling.”

Chanyeol tugs the ring off and Baekhyun  _comes_. He tumbles into an orgasm with everything he goddamn has, ropes of fluid striping up against his stomach and chest in waves that don’t stop… pulse after pulse of thick white liquid that sear into his skin and drips off onto the principal’s embossed mat as Baekhyun  _howls_  into the gag, sobbing with the last of his trapped breath, body drawn tight like a bowstring as he’s flying, writhing in pleasure so strong he really  _is_  going to die…

Chanyeol drops both hands to Baekhyun’s hips and pounds into him, riding him through the aftershocks until he drops his head between Baekhyun’s pinned shoulders, sucking and nipping at the skin there.

“F-fuck.” Chanyeol shudders, fingers digging deep bruises in as he comes too, bodily shaking, pressing his face onto the back of Baekhyun’s neck. “God I love you.”

Baekhyun, soaring in the high of subspace and intense, mind-blowing sensation registers those words -holy shit- and butts his head back gently. It’s all he can do without being in a place where words are a thing yet and Chanyeol immediately wraps him up in his arms, nuzzling against Baekhyun’s nape, licking over the blood he’s dragged to the surface. He breathes deep for a few long moments and then pulls out with a soft sound.

Another rustle and then Chanyeol is back, condom gone and hands immediately on the ropes that line Baekhyun’s limbs. With gentle movements Chanyeol unknots and unwinds the material, slowly massaging feeling back into both arms. He works from Baekhyun’s wrists up to his shoulders and Baekhyun just sighs in contentment, unable to manage much coordination on his own.  The subspace floating feeling lingers, cocooning and safe and he’s not ready to come down just yet, Chanyeol’s whispered words doing contented laps against the fog.

Chanyeol loves him.

Baekhyun registers a dull ache in his shoulders that he vaguely knows he’ll feel over the weekend as Chanyeol unbuckles the gag and scoops him up, turning him around and gathering him into a hug. Baekhyun makes his arms work and winds them around his partner, his dominant, his whole world right now and words are still hard so he nestles close, feeling so much smaller than himself and so, so safe.

Chanyeol pushes the sweaty, matted hair off Baekhyun’s forehead and kisses his cheeks, his nose and finally his lips, salt-stained and swollen from all his tears, murmuring reassuring nonsense. He uncouples one arm, reaches away for a moment and comes back with a bottle of water that he cracks and gently tips against Baekhyun’s mouth.

“Drink, darling. Slowly.”

Baekhyun takes small sips, the cool liquid everything he needs right now against his abused, parched throat. With a soft sound he swallows and Chanyeol places the bottle down, immediately returning to petting his hair.

“You were perfect, baby.  _So_  good. I couldn’t be happier. But you know that.”

Baekhyun clears his throat as he sits nestled against Chanyeol, fingers relearning how to work. He clasps them into Chanyeol’s shirt, grasping onto the only anchor he needs as his mind sinks back and he re-learns his words again. He makes sure to say the most important ones first.

“I love you too. So fucking much.”

Chanyeol squeezes him, the move gentle and involuntarily. He hooks a finger under Baekhyun’s chin and makes him look up, meeting his gaze.

“Stay with me then?”

Fresh tears burn against his eyes. Feelings are overwhelming things, Baekhyun has come to realise. Confusing, painful and sometimes completely over the top. He grips Chanyeol with everything he has. “I promise.”

Chanyeol beams at him, gaze open and honest and full of naked relief at Baekhyun’s answer. He brushes aside the heaviest of the tears that have fallen and lowers his forehead to rest against Baekhyun’s.

“What a pair we are.”

* * *


	6. Perfecting...

“Hey Junmyeon?”

“Hmm?”

Baekhyun shovels another spoonful of cereal into his mouth. “Can I ask you something?”

His back to the kitchen table that Baekhyun’s sitting at, Junmyeon moves methodically back and forwards along the kitchen countertop making lunch for the pair of them to take on their hike that afternoon.

“Sure. Is it about the school excursion next week? I got the flyer in the mail.”

“What?” Baekhyun pulls a face. “No, that’s for the younger years. They’re looking for volunteers amongst the seniors to help chaperone them while they spend the night in a museum or some shit. No,” he stirs the soggy cereal around in the bowl. “That’s not what I want to talk to you about.”

Dishtowel in hand, Junmyeon flips it over one shoulder as he turns around to look at Baekhyun. “What is it then? I know your birthday is coming up next month and we don’t have anything planned yet. But if you want we can-”

“I have a boyfriend.” Baekhyun blurts out, turning beet red almost immediately. He shoves another spoonful in, just for something to do.

“That’s…” Junmyeon looks equal parts thrilled and confused. “That’s awesome. Have you-” he squints. “I don’t remember you ever having a boyfriend before. Is it someone you met at the club or school?”

Baekhyun chokes on his mouthful, unsure just how to answer that one.  _Kind of both_ , he wants to reply but keeps his smartass comments to himself. “The club.” He finally answers because that’s not lying. Not really. “He… wasn’t supposed to end up like this.”

“With you I can believe that. You’ve never been into the whole boyfriend thing.” Junmyeon’s smile turns soft. “But sometimes life takes a funny turn. He must be quite something to have hooked you.”

Baekhyun flicks his napkin at him. “You’re such a sap.”

“The biggest.” Junmyeon admits, dodging the projectile and turning back to the pot on the stove before it boils over. “So now that the congratulations are out of the way, what did you want to ask me?”

“Oh,” Baekhyun finishes the cereal dregs, drains the last of the milk from the bowl and fiddles with the spoon. “What… what kind of things could I do for a date? You know, if I wanted to make it special.”

Junmyeon hums. “You could take him out somewhere. The movies or a nice restaurant. Maybe to that outdoors place down past Main Street? They do live performances. What’s he into?”

Baekhyun opens his mouth, pauses and then closes it slowly. “I don’t know.” He admits sheepishly. And god he… doesn’t. By design he and Chanyeol don’t spend much time together outside of their playtime and Baekhyun is hit with the realization that he really, really wants to know what Chanyeol likes, what he hates, his hobbies and his favourite movies. Small stuff. Jeez  _he’s_  turning into a sap. He smiles faintly and Junmyeon catches it.

“Yeah you’ve definitely got it bad.”

“Shut up.” Baekhyun pushes off from the table and stands, shouldering in beside Junmyeon playfully to get to the sink. “But thank you for the ideas. I don’t know what I want to do with him, I just know I want to make it... nice.” He finishes lamely.

Junmyeon stirs the casserole bubbling away in the pot and reaches around Baekhyun to snag a plate full of chopped mushrooms. He tips it in as Baekhyun turns the tap on. “Well if you don’t want to have a full-on meal at some fancy restaurant you could just invite him over here.”

Baekhyun balks, nearly dropping the bowl into the filling sink. He catches it just in time. “Uh,” That would require far more explaining than Baekhyun thinks either of them are up to with anyone at this point, even to his open-minded housemate.

Junmyeon smoothly continues on however, as if Baekhyun had never stuttered. “Because you know I have that conference out of town tomorrow and I have the option to stay the night and come back Monday afternoon. So you’d have the place to yourself.”

Baekhyun  _does_  drop the bowl. He spins, throwing damp hands around Junmyeon. “God _damn_  you’re the best! I owe you big time!”

Junmyeon laughs, tapping Baekhyun on the nose with the messy end of the spoon. “I’m just happy to see  _you_  happy.”

Baekhyun collects the sauce off his face and sticks his finger into his mouth. Junmyeon glances down at the casserole. “Did you want to save some of this to reheat tomorrow for you both?”

“Ah,” Baekhyun hesitates, feeling like the biggest dork. He pops his finger out. “Maybe I’ll… cook for him instead? That’d make it special right? Like a real date?”

“Of course.” Junmyeon’s smile is bright. “I think anyone would love that.”

Baekhyun feels warm at the thought. He flashes Junmyeon a finger heart as he turns away towards his bedroom and the phone that’s still charging in there. “I’ll go ask him if he wants to come over!”

“Hey!” Junmyeon calls after him as Baekhyun bounces out of the room. “Dishes!”

* * *

Chanyeol’s reply is immediate.

_I’d love to._

Baekhyun flops back onto his bed, holding his phone above his face and re-reading the message a couple of times. He can’t stop grinning.

He’s such a twelve year old girl. Fuck.

* * *

Baekhyun sees Junmyeon off with a hug and then spends far too much time fussing over well… everything. Chanyeol had agreed to come over around eight in the evening and Baekhyun wants everything to be just right.

He cleans the apartment from top to bottom and throws fresh sheets on his bed, wincing at just how small it looks. Surely it’ll fit them both. Just the  _thought_  of Chanyeol being in his bed gives him delicious shivers and if Baekhyun carefully plumps the pillows a couple of times, no one is there to judge him for it.

By mid-afternoon his stomach is in knots. Junmyeon makes sure to leave him the car so he takes his time selecting ingredients at the supermarket because dammit he may only be able to make a few dishes but he’s going to try his best. He blushes like there’s nothing but dildos and lube in his basket as he shoves the spaghetti and mince and spices towards the cashier. Someone kill him.

When the bell dings cheerfully at ten minutes past eight he’s too busy fussing over his fifth change of shirt that he almost misses it.

Chanyeol smiles when he opens the front door, looking fucking edible in a thin leather jacket, shirt and jeans; the first street clothes Baekhyun has seen him in since that night at the club. Who would have thought…

Chanyeol’s smile broadens into a grin as he catches Baekhyun staring. “Am I allowed in?”

Baekhyun starts and with red cheeks steps back to allow him over the threshold. “Sorry. Sure. Come in.”

Chanyeol steps forward and ducks down to kiss Baekhyun’s cheek as he moves past. “Thank you.”

A single thrill shoots down Baekhyun’s spine at the simple move and then floods out to warm him from head to toe as Chanyeol produces a small box of chocolates from behind his back.

“Normally I’d have brought a bottle of wine or something but-”

“It’s perfect.” Baekhyun hurries to reassure him, taking the offered item. “Thank you.”

Chanyeol looks relieved at the answer and Baekhyun has the momentary realisation as he ushers Chanyeol further into the hall and closes the door behind him that just maybe his new boyfriend is just as nervous as he is. That gives him confidence.

“The kitchen is straight through to the right. I’m just about to start dinner. Are you okay with spaghetti?” He sounds like he knows what he’s doing, at least. He’s got this. Hopefully.

Chanyeol thoughtfully toes off his shoes by the door and then sheds his leather jacket as he moves through the hallway and Baekhyun  _definitely_  stares at the play of muscles underneath his grey tee shirt. “Sounds amazing. I didn’t think you were going to go to all this trouble though. I’m flattered.”

“It’s nothing.” Baekhyun brushes the words off as he follows and watches Chanyeol drape his jacket over one of the small chairs at the kitchen table. “I wanted it to…” he restructures his sentence quickly. “I wanted to do something nice for you.”

Chanyeol snags Baekhyun as he walks past, drawing him close. “You know I’ll be happy with whatever you do. Because you took the time to do it for me.”

Baekhyun turns bright red and holy fuck, if only his body would stop betraying him that’d be awesome. He loops his arms around Chanyeol’s waist and tips his face up. “Smooth.”

Chanyeol grins, leaning down for a leisurely kiss. Baekhyun melts the moment Chanyeol’s tongue sweeps into his mouth, opening and letting his dominant explore at his own pace. Chanyeol’s large hands squeeze at Baekhyun’s hips as he finally draws back, licking his lips.

“You’re not going to start dinner if I keep this up.”

Baekhyun whines, pressing closer in an effort to attract Chanyeol’s mouth again “It can wait if you want.”

“No, no.” Chanyeol laughs, pulling his head back out of reach. The low-hanging kitchen lights catch on his red hair and set it ablaze. “You went to all this trouble. We have all night.”

“You sure?” Baekhyun presses against him until he’s forcibly turned away by a laughing Chanyeol and herded towards the fridge.

“I’m sure. Let’s start.”

Baekhyun takes hold of the fridge handle. “You’re going to help?”

“Sure.” Chanyeol replies effortlessly from behind him, like this is something easy that they could do. Like normal people. Baekhyun feels the bump of Chanyeol’s forehead against the back of his hair. “If you want me to?” He murmurs.

“Of course.” Baekhyun makes his fingers work and tugs the fridge door open, reaching for the mince, onions and tomatoes inside. “Here.” He turns and carefully transfers the food into Chanyeol’s willing arms. He then makes a beeline for the pantry and plucks out the spaghetti packet, spices, garlic and sauce base.

By the time he returns to the bench Chanyeol has found the knife block and is looking expectantly at the onions. Baekhyun smiles and fetches him a chopping board. He places it in front of Chanyeol with a soft, “Thank you.”

“I like cooking.” Chanyeol replies with a happy shrug. “And it’s nicer to do it with someone than alone.”

Baekhyun grins, setting aside the mince and pulling a pan from the rack Junmyeon keeps overhead. “It’s nice to do it with you.” He admits shyly and a moment later feels a hand run through his hair, fingernails gently scratching his scalp. Baekhyun purrs. It makes Chanyeol chuckle.

They move methodically through the cooking process, gliding around each other as Baekhyun starts to cook the mince and Chanyeol chops up the vegetables. It’s… God it’s so  _domestic_. Baekhyun feels like he’s floating. Is this what the whole being in a relationship thing is like?

When the time comes to add his handiwork to the pan, Chanyeol comes around behind Baekhyun and crowds close, long arms reaching around him to scrape the ingredients in. Baekhyun’s heart clenches. Chanyeol deposits the board back on the sink and lets his arms drape around Baekhyun’s waist, hooking his chin over the smaller man’s shoulder. The room smells like fresh onion and gently cooking mince. Chanyeol hums contentedly as Baekhyun stirs.

“Now I know I really like watching you cook for me.”

Happy goosebumps break out along Baekhyun’s skin. Chanyeol notices and turns his head to press a kiss to the side of Baekhyun’s flushed neck. “In fact I like you anywhere I can get you. But this is really nice.”

Baekhyun giggles, elbowing Chanyeol gently in the ribs. “This isn’t helping me finish the food.”

Chanyeol laughs, plucking at Baekhyun’s shirt under his hands. “You’re so cute when you’re flustered.”

Baekhyun reins in the overwhelming impulse to let go of the spoon and shove one of Chanyeol’s lovely hands lower down. Barely. Instead he points to the garlic Chanyeol had been carefully mincing.

“Hand me that please. And the spices.”

Chanyeol’s chuckle is warm against the back of Baekhyun’s neck as he detaches and moves away to collect the items. Baekhyun uses the moment to will his dick back down.

When Chanyeol returns Baekhyun methodically adds the spices and garlic, finishing with the sauce base and putting a lid on the lot to let it simmer. When he’s finished he wipes his hands on a dishtowel and turns to find Chanyeol loading the sink with the equipment they’ve dirtied.

“Where’s the washing up liquid?”

“Cupboard under the sink.” Baekhyun twists and drops the empty mince packet in the trash. “But let me do that. You’re my guest.”

Chanyeol ducks down and grabs the plastic bottle. “You’re feeding me.” He laughs, upending a small squirt into the boiling water he’s started filling the sink with. “It’s the least I can do.”

Baekhyun reaches over and flicks some of the suds up at Chanyeol. “God you’re so handy to have around. Junmyeon would love you.”

Chanyeol squirms away from the wet bubbles, hands immersed in the sink. “That’s your housemate?”

“Yeah.” Baekhyun replies fondly, grabbing the dishtowel again and taking the first clean thing Chanyeol hands him after rinsing the suds off under the tap. “He’s been my everything, really.”

Chanyeol nods, scrubbing at the chopping board. “You should talk about him more. He’s important to you.”

That draws a smile from Baekhyun. “He took me in after my parents fucked off. If it weren’t for him I’d probably be sleeping under a bridge or something by now. He kept me in school, always made sure I ate, made me promise to graduate. I owe him more than I can ever repay.”

Chanyeol’s hip bumps Baekhyun’s. “I want to thank him personally one day. He’s been your family and look how awesome you turned out because of him.”

Baekhyun nearly upends the knife he’s holding. He scrambles for a proper grip and shoves his hip back into Chanyeol’s. “Shut up.”

Chanyeol simply leans over and kisses the top of his head. Baekhyun drops into an embarrassed, delighted silence.

* * *

Baekhyun sets some spaghetti to boil and spends the time it takes for it to go soft in the pot straddling Chanyeol’s lap in one of the kitchen chairs, kissing him senseless.

Chanyeol’s fingers are up under Baekhyun’s shirt, roaming along the bare skin of his sides as Baekhyun whimpers against his mouth, popping away from the wet suction with a faint sound. Chanyeol grins up at him.

“I’m so glad you invited me over tonight.”

Baekhyun loops his arms over Chanyeol’s shoulders, settling his ass back against the growing hardness he can feel in those tight jeans. “I realized we’ve never done anything like this before. I… wasn’t sure you’d want to.” He admits sheepishly.

Chanyeol kneads Baekhyun’s waist gently. “No this is lovely. I like it. It’s…” he searches for the right word, sweeping one hand up and down Baekhyun’s back in the most soothing gesture. “It’s so much fun to spend time with you. And occasionally it’s nice to not risk getting caught.” He finishes with a laugh.

Baekhyun wriggles in Chanyeol’s lap and smirks at the dazed expression that earns him. “That’s half the fun though.”

“This is true.” Chanyeol shakes his head to bring his senses back from his cock nestled against Baekhyun’s ass. “But we have all the time in the world tonight and that’s really cool too.”

Baekhyun is about to make a quip about that but the timer for the spaghetti beeps faintly and instead he takes Chanyeol at his word and kisses him again. Slowly this time. Because they can. They have the time, after all.

* * *

Dinner is scooped and arranged carefully into bowls. Baekhyun has to lightly smack Chanyeol’s wandering hands as he tries to steal a string of spaghetti which earns him the biggest set of puppy eyes -he didn’t think until now that Chanyeol was even  _capable_  of such a thing- and it’s all kinds of delightful, even if he doesn’t say anything.

Baekhyun bypasses the kitchen table and Chanyeol follows him in puzzled silence as Baekhyun navigates into the lounge, finally clicking as the bowls are placed into the low table in front of the couch.

“Movie?” Baekhyun asks, glancing up. “I mean uh, if you want to? We can just eat in the kitchen if you like but I thought-"

“Dinner and a movie on the couch is fine with me.” Chanyeol replies smoothly and Baekhyun’s fresh burst of nerves settle again. “This smells amazing by the way.”

Baekhyun warms faintly and flicks on the tv, flopping down onto the largest couch and connecting to Netflix. He holds out an arm for Chanyeol and is immediately joined by a warm, heavy body which  _fuck_  yes, is this close to heaven.

Chanyeol tucks himself in against Baekhyun and reaches for both their bowls, holding them until Baekhyun swaps him one for the remote.

“Your choice.”

Chanyeol easily selects something light and funny, settling back and tucking in against Baekhyun’s side.

Baekhyun calls himself all sorts of silly names but he settles back against his boyfriend’s larger frame and digs in. He keeps one eye on Chanyeol though, as he starts to eat. Some irrational part of him wants everything to be perfect, even the food.

But Chanyeol’s expression of delight as he takes the first mouthfuls of his dinner is worth every moment of stress. He makes a happy noise and hooks a leg over Baekhyun’s. “Delicious.”

Baekhyun feels nothing short of elated. He did it. Chanyeol is here, warm and content and  _his_. This is everything.

* * *

Chanyeol has his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders, hooked up at the elbow and playing leisurely with his hair by the time the movie really kicks into gear. Not that Baekhyun is paying more than half attention to the plot because he’s hyper-aware and buzzing at the feeling of Chanyeol next to him, interlocked and firm. He could just melt into this moment.

It makes Baekhyun daring enough to lean his full weight right against Chanyeol and to his intense delight Chanyeol immediately shifts sideways, dragging Baekhyun prone with him and settling them both into lying along the length of the couch, legs tangled.

It’s so soft and sweet. Baekhyun totally doesn’t mean to doze off, but his head is now against Chanyeol’s shoulder and it’s the first time he’s ever felt this cocooned so he really can’t help it. He drapes an arm over Chanyeol’s chest and if anyone calls it snuggling he’ll punch them.

* * *

He wakes up sometime later with a jolt, pushing off Chanyeol’s chest. “Shit.” The credits are rolling. “I’m so sorry, I-”

One of Chanyeol’s hands cups the back of his neck and gently drags Baekhyun back down against him. “Shush. It was sweet. Did you know you have the cutest little snores?”

“Oh god.” Baekhyun buries his face against Chanyeol’s neck. “Please shut up.” He can smell Chanyeol’s cologne and the underlying warm scent that’s uniquely him and Baekhyun wants to crawl inside it forever.

Chanyeol laughs, shifting slightly and winding both legs up and around Baekhyun’s slimmer hips. “I’m going to make it an essay in class next week.” He teases as Baekhyun squeaks and weakly fights his hold. “Six thousand words on how more sleep would have affected Macbeth’s sanity…”

Baekhyun balls a fist and thumps Chanyeol’s arm. “You asshole,” he sniggers.

Chanyeol laughs, wriggling them both around so that Baekhyun is comfortably fully on top of him. “Yes but I’m your asshole.”

Baekhyun props himself up, an arm on either side of Chanyeol’s shoulders and blinks, adoration a thick, hot burn filling him from head to toe. “How do you always know the best things to say? You make me feel like I’m…” he searches for the words in Chanyeol’s softly smiling face. “Something special.”

“You are.” Chanyeol replies simply, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Baekhyun’s heart-rate doubles and Chanyeol’s smile turns sly. “And I’m also an english teacher. If words weren’t my thing I’d  _really_  suck at my job.”

Baekhyun sniggers. He doesn’t have the same fancy vocabulary so he uses what he knows and dearly hopes it conveys what he feels. He links one hand with Chanyeol’s and bends down, kissing him. He pours everything he has into the kiss, using his whole body to writhe gently against the planes of hard muscle he can feel stretched out beneath him and when he pulls back, Chanyeol looks a little awestruck. And really, really turned on. Baekhyun smirks.

“If I get on my knees for you can I show you how good I am at  _my_ job?”

Chanyeol licks along his plump bottom lip as Baekhyun speaks, drawing the flesh into his mouth. It’s pink with teeth marks when he finally lets it go. “I’d like that.” He murmurs, tone deep just like Baekhyun loves the most.

Baekhyun’s eyebrows climb as he shivers, trying for cocky. “You didn’t bring your bag though.”

Chanyeol’s smile is dark. “You don’t need toys and rope to submit.” His hands drop down and squeeze Baekhyun’s ass firmly. “You just need me.”

Baekhyun inhales. That  _voice_. It immediately draws a needy whine from him because hot, kinky things always follow that voice and it makes Baekhyun  _want_. He spreads his legs down against either side of Chanyeol’s hips and pushes up into a seated position, settling directly against Chanyeol’s crotch. He rocks his hips slowly, grinding against Chanyeol’s rapidly-hardening cock and those hands on his ass tighten. Hard.

Chanyeol’s pupils are blowing out. “Are you just going to take what you want, baby? That’s being a naughty boy.”

“Mmhmm.” Baekhyun keeps undulating, drawing his shirt up and off in the process. He drops it on the floor and fuck Chanyeol is so hot between his legs. “I’m going to tell you what I want too.”

Chanyeol’s eyebrows shoot up and he cocks his head. “Oh? Really?”

“Yeah.” Baekhyun breathes, dropping back down into all fours so he can press his mouth to the pulse point on Chanyeol’s neck. “I want to sit on your face and ride your tongue. And then I want you to fuck me hard. On my bed where I jerk off thinking about you.”

Chanyeol’s cock twitches against Baekhyun’s leg. “And what do I get for giving you such a big reward?” He murmurs indulgently.

Baekhyun sinks his teeth lightly into the skin above the vein. “You get anything you want.” He licks the spot lavishly, delighting in the thought of submitting to whatever Chanyeol dreams up. “Bruise me, embarrass me, turn me on so much I can’t think of anything but following your orders.”

“Embarrass? You mean humiliation play?” Chanyeol rubs his cheek against Baekhyun’s temple. “You’d like something like that?”

Baekhyun shrugs, cheeks pink. He keeps his face against Chanyeol’s neck and nods slowly. “If it’s you. It sounds hot.”

“You’ve been thinking about this before now?”

Baekhyun nods again. Chanyeol hums thoughtfully and Baekhyun wriggles, already feeling his face burning just from asking for it.

Chanyeol’s hands that have been leisurely sweeping up Baekhyun’s spine curve and suddenly there’s ten blunt nails scraping back down. Red welts of fire rise up and Baekhyun arches backwards, a long moan pouring from him. Yes. Fuck yes.

Chanyeol pushes them both up and Baekhyun can  _feel_  those abs constricting under Chanyeol’s thin t-shirt as he does, lifting them until Baekhyun is sitting in his lap, facing him. Instantly Baekhyun sits up straight, locks his arms behind himself and crosses his wrists. Chanyeol’s nails disappear and he ruffles Baekhyun’s hair for a single moment before dropping his other hand to point at the carpet, clicking his fingers. All authority. “Down.”

Baekhyun blinks but immediately slides backwards, sinking down onto the floor by Chanyeol’s feet. That earns him a soft pat on the head and then Chanyeol calmly explains himself like he’s talking about the weather.

“Sluts don’t sit on the furniture. That’s a privilege.”

Baekhyun’s face  _burns_. He’d mentioned being debased and Chanyeol has run with it immediately. As he watches Chanyeol pushes the small table a little further away from the couch and settles back, knees spread. He hooks his hands behind his head and shoves Baekhyun abruptly with one foot, sending him toppling sideways.

“So go on. Prove to me that I should let my little whore stand up. Then we might make it to the bedroom.”

Baekhyun bites his lip and straightens on his knees, instantly shuffling forward, hard and excited. God Chanyeol is clever. Baekhyun is the one on the floor but he’s given Baekhyun a chance at doing what he knows he  _loves_.

Baekhyun slides his hands up Chanyeol’s sinfully long legs, feeling the softness of the jeans that must be so old by now to be this beautifully worn. A favourite pair maybe. Baekhyun nuzzles against the inside of one knee, ghosting his cheek up the thin material until he rests at the top of Chanyeol’s open thighs. He opens his mouth and twists over, pressing lewd, sopping wet kisses against the denim until it grows damp from his saliva and he can  _feel_  how hot Chanyeol is under those layers. Above him his dominant moans.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol draws the word out on an exhale. “I love your mouth.” He brings one arm down to grip a handful of Baekhyun’s hair and clenches his fingers tightly, creating delicious shocks of pain against Baekhyun’s scalp that have him instantly wriggling, wanting more.

“Suck me.”

Baekhyun doesn’t need to be told twice. His hands shoot to Chanyeol’s button and zipper, dragging them down. And suddenly feeling cheeky, he leaves the underwear in place and flicks his tongue over Chanyeol’s cock underneath it all, latching his lips over the part of the shaft he can feel and suckling. He flicks his eyes up, locking on Chanyeol’s face as he does. He knows the sight he makes because Chanyeol gets lost in looking back at him for a moment. Baekhyun’s own dick, hard and tight in his pants, pulses. Then out of nowhere Chanyeol’s hand applies pressure, shoving Baekhyun’s head tight against him, drawing his thighs closed against his head. All the air disappears.

“Bratty sluts who don’t follow orders don’t get rewards.”

Baekhyun doesn’t breathe. He can’t. God  _yes_. He allows the strong pressure to keep him there, nuzzling against Chanyeol’s cock as he wriggles, pinned, unable to help thrusting shakily into nothing but air. He’s so  _fucking_  turned on by all this.

Chanyeol, careful and controlled as always, counts just long enough to make Baekhyun gloriously dizzy and then uses his handhold to shove him back. Baekhyun gasps, a thin line of saliva trailing back with him as he unsteadily pulls in air. Chanyeol’s other hand slaps him across the cheek, making him reel, drunk on both the sensations. His vision starts to fuzz perfectly at the edges.

“You go under so fast.” Chanyeol murmurs from what sounds like a distance. Baekhyun grins dopily and would probably topple over if it weren’t for Chanyeol’s hold on his hair. He lets out a needy sound. Keeping a grip, Chanyeol draws his shirt halfway up and pulls out his cock, thick and already leaking. Baekhyun immediately moves for it but he’s restricted.

“I don’t know if you deserve this.” Chanyeol taps his cock against his taught stomach. It leaves little gleaming trails. “You didn’t do as I said, bad little slut.”

Baekhyun licks his lips in between panting breaths. He can’t catch all the saliva on his chin though and he’s dimly aware that me must look like a wet mess already. Chanyeol slowly, painfully slowly, lowers Baekhyun’s mouth back within distance of his cock and Baekhyun  _whimpers_. It’s so close. He wants to suck it, he fucking does. “I’m sorry sir.”

Chanyeol indulgently lets just the soft head of his cock rest against Baekhyun’s mouth and Baekhyun laps at it like a kitten, trying to lick up the precum oozing in clear trails from the slit. God Chanyeol is so fucking hard, so into this as well. Just as Baekhyun opens his mouth and tries to look as inviting as possible, Chanyeol slides both hands against the back of his skull and  _shoves_.

Chanyeol’s cockhead hits the deep back of his throat and Baekhyun gags, his jaw hinging open immediately to try and accommodate as Chanyeol holds him close and fucks his face without warning, sliding his hands down into position to press both thumbs into the hinges of Baekhyun’s jaw so he can’t close enough to properly suck hard. He just has to take it. Fuck.

“Brats who don’t follow orders get used like the little toys they are.”

Baekhyun  _dissolves_  into a shaking heap. He’s being used like he’s not even a person, just some kind of slut for Chanyeol’s pleasure only and Jesus he’s so hard at the thought. Wet, obscene choking sounds fill the lounge. Baekhyun spreads his knees helplessly, deliberately not touching himself because Chanyeol is just as likely to stop immediately if he does. He’s deserves this and he's going to be a good boy for daddy from now on. He is…

Spit pools and drips out unchecked, thin strands that patter down onto his knees as Baekhyun chokes against the thick, sharply thrusting pressure that pins his tongue and fills his mouth as far as he can take it, hitting against the very back of his throat. He’s turned on beyond belief, eyes watering at the abuse. He’d get himself off against Chanyeol’s leg if he could. Baekhyun takes a small grip on the cuff of Chanyeol’s jeans to ground himself and applies suction as best he can without being able to close his mouth. Chanyeol grunts above him, breaths coming hard as Baekhyun moans, allowing himself to sink deep enough that he’s floating on the endorphins of subspace, of being used, being daddy’s little slut. Oh god.

Chanyeol’s voice sounds like he’s swallowed glass. He smacks Baekhyun’s cheek, catching the spit. “You don’t get to suck like I know you like the most, dirty little baby. Maybe I’ll just bruise your pretty mouth and then come like this, hmm?”

Baekhyun pushes back against his bubble at those words. He tries to shake his head as best he can but Chanyeol’s grip stays solid. Baekhyun  _needs_  him to stop though; if he doesn’t get fucked he’ll probably cry, he’s so desperate now, cock so wet he’s sure Chanyeol can see the damp spot through his pants. Chanyeol takes his pleasure, fucks Baekhyun’s mouth firmly a few more times before shoving him back bodily and pinning Baekhyun’s prone form away with a foot.

“Give me your answer, baby. Be quick.” Chanyeol’s hand drops to his cock and he pumps it, movements shiny and slick with Baekhyun’s spit. Baekhyun shakes, sucking in air, jaw aching so good it’s criminal. He’s such a whore for daddy.

“No, fuck me. Do it. I can’t…”

Chanyeol’s foot doesn’t move, still resting against Baekhyun’s stomach, holding him at a distance. “I put my cock down your throat and you forget all your manners. Such a pathetic little fucktoy.”

Baekhyun trembles, swallowing. His dick throbs. He wants to come so bad. “I-I am.” He mumbles, ashamed and so, so fucking aroused.

“You’re going to have to ask me to fuck you nicer than that. Ask…” Chanyeol’s foot withdraws. “Prettier. Make me want it.”

Baekhyun scrambles, mind flying slower in his bubble but finally he makes an educated guess and prays it’ll work. Undoing his pants, he shakily slides them down and off, trying to keep eye contact with Chanyeol. His wet underwear follows and Baekhyun drops it all to one side, leaning back with his shoulders against the low table and spreading his legs. His heart hammers and he’s trembling, cock slippery and pink, pressed right against his stomach. Baekhyun  _aches_  to touch himself.

“Please.” He implores, hooking a knee up to his chest with one hand and cupping his balls with the other, drawing them up out of the way to clearly present his hole to Chanyeol. God it’s so  _fucking_ embarrassing, this position. But it’s perfect. Baekhyun’s entire face and neck is red with shame. He’s so horny he’s shaking. The fog in his head is so, so thick and he’s high with it all. “ _Sir_. Please fuck me?”

Chanyeol grins, a flash of himself underneath it all. “You cheeky little shit.” Standing up, he zips himself back up and smacks Baekhyun’s upraised foot. “Turn over.”

Baekhyun drops his hands and glances around, confused. Here? He thought…

An iron grip on his chin brings Baekhyun back to himself and Chanyeol bends close. Another hand sharply slaps his bobbing cock and Baekhyun  _moans._ His hips jerk desperately. Fuck.

“I don’t give orders twice.”

Baekhyun scrambles to obey, flipping over onto his hands and knees but… Chanyeol steps away, towards the door. He points out into the hallway.

“Show me. On your knees.”

Baekhyun  _burns_. He can feel every muscle contracting in shame and he loves it as he figures it out.  _God if anyone saw him now…_  He revels in the thrill of knowing what’s just been asked of him, a beautiful ache setting up low in his heavy balls. God.

Placing one hand in front of another, Baekhyun crawls slowly over to Chanyeol’s side. He looks up as he gets there to find Chanyeol has crossed his arms. His tone is hard.

“I told you you’d have to earn the right to stand. You failed. Now you’ll crawl.”

Baekhyun blinks up at him, hesitating a fraction of a second too long and Chanyeol drops a hand down, fingers gently tracing the shell of Baekhyun’s ear for a singular moment. “Colour?”

Baekhyun presses into the movement briefly. He’s safe. He’s with Chanyeol who is always watching, always there if he needs. “Green,” Baekhyun murmurs, mind returning to fluffy and Chanyeol seems satisfied with that so he withdraws his hand.

“Move, slut. Don't be even more worthless.”

Baekhyun whimpers and pads up the hallway, cock bobbing between his legs. The same hallway he always walks up and now, god now he’s crawling along on all fours, following Chanyeol’s whim and fuck it’s hot. The shame of it all burns deep as he hears Chanyeol’s steady footsteps behind him. A hand cracks against his swaying butt.

“I should keep you on all fours. Fuck you like the puppy you look like.”

Jesus  _Christ_. Baekhyun all but trips over his own hands at the image that brings up. He manages to make it to the door to his room. Chanyeol pushes on his lower back and Baekhyun without thinking drops his haunches and sits.

“You don’t enter a room before your master, slut.”

Baekhyun makes a small, soft sound and Chanyeol steps into his room, glancing around and taking in the bed, the few posters on the walls and the small desk in one corner, lamp casting wicked shadows across the lot. Chanyeol moves to the foot of the bed and turns around, sitting down on the edge.

Baekhyun vibrates, wanting nothing more than to move to him. He spreads his knees on the carpet and shows off just how hard he is. Chanyeol’s hungry eyes flick over him for a moment and then he clicks his fingers, pointing to his feet again.

Baekhyun pads in, wiggling his ass a little. Chanyeol looks like he’s is trying very hard to hold back a smile and that makes Baekhyun’s heart flutter. He plonks himself down at Chanyeol’s feet and looks up at him.

“You’d make quite a good puppy, I think.” Chanyeol murmurs, scratching the top of Baekhyun’s head. “But not tonight.” He shifts that same hand down and grips Baekhyun’s chin. Pressing a thumb between Baekhyun’s pink lips he pushes down on his tongue and fuck yes, Baekhyun happily sucks. “Tonight you’re going to get one more chance to follow my order. Only because I’m feeling generous.”

Baekhyun vibrates. Chanyeol withdraws his hand with a resounding smack to Baekhyun’s cheek that leaves him panting and leans back on his elbows.

“Try again. Suck. Me. Off.”

Baekhyun doesn’t disobey this time. He makes short work of Chanyeol’s jeans and drags them bodily off this time. They look so good against his floor. Baekhyun follows that with Chanyeol’s underwear and he can feel the saliva building in his mouth as Chanyeol casually shucks his shirt off and Baekhyun gets his absolute first full view of Chanyeol completely naked. He wants to touch  _everywhere_. Holy shit there’s miles and miles of bare skin. Baekhyun’s fingers curl.

He settles for the soft, beautiful lengths of Chanyeol’s thighs and grips them as he kneels up and over. Chanyeol props himself on one elbow as Baekhyun kisses up his shaft, still damp with spit and precum.

He slides his lips over the soft head, sucking lightly enough that when it pops through the ring made by his lips, Chanyeol moans softly at the pressure.

“Take me deep like I know you can.”

Baekhyun sinks lower, savouring the stretch against his lips and cheek as Chanyeol cants his hips up to get Baekhyun to take him almost to the base. Baekhyun’s grip on Chanyeol’s thighs tighten as he controls the pace, loving the moment Chanyeol’s cock seals off his ability to inhale. God yes. Baekhyun deliberately holds the position for a moment, swallowing against the crown of Chanyeol’s dick and that causes Chanyeol to choke out a delighted groan.

Baekhyun lets things get messy, spit slicking the way as he sucks deeply and begins to move, freeing his airway. This is different to before; that was Chanyeol taking his pleasure in Baekhyun’s punishment for being bratty. This is Baekhyun’s chance at showing off. He can hear the breathless sounds Chanyeol makes above him and it delights him, sending tiny shivers down his spine and making him leak. He’s finally pleasing his dominant, he’s being the good boy he desperately wants to be underneath his brashness and Baekhyun could die happy.

One of Chanyeol’s hands drifts to Baekhyun’s cheek, to feel the bulge there outlined by his thick cock and he traces the shape it makes as he thrusts leisurely. “ _Fuck_  yeah, just like that.”

Baekhyun hums contentedly and that makes Chanyeol shake, thighs tensing under his hands. He pants out a string of low, awed expletives and pushes his thumb against the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth where his cock stretches his lips thin, flirting with pressing it inside. Baekhyun shivers, wanting that extra stretch, that feeling of being so perfectly  _full_.

Chanyeol pants wetly, eyes half-lidded, succumbing to pleasure. “Princeling always needs his mouth stuffed, huh? You’re perfect on your knees. Pretty little whore for me.”

Baekhyun can feel tears building, prickling out of arousal being strung out so long and the dirty treatment he’s received so far. He blinks wet lashes up at Chanyeol and all of a sudden he’s being dragged back and up as Chanyeol bends over and lifts him  _bodily_  up onto the bed. Baekhyun yelps.

Chanyeol scoots back against the pillow and draws Baekhyun up, knees spread on either side of his shoulders. “ _Good_  boy.” He lays back and runs his hands up Baekhyun’s thighs, abs and chest, scooting everywhere but where Baekhyun wants him the  _most_. He bites his lip and whines pathetically. Chanyeol pinches his nipples.

“Hnng,” Baekhyun bows, hands scrabbling for the low headboard. Chanyeol sweeps his hands down and back, grabbing two big handfuls of Baekhyun’s ass and tugging him forward until…  _oh_.

Baekhyun stumbles and places his knees on either side of Chanyeol’s head, trembling. His cock brushes the headboard, smearing sticky lines of precum. Below him Chanyeol takes hold of Baekhyun’s hip in one hand, the other bunching the pillow up under his head. “Sit on my face, baby boy. You’ve done daddy so proud. You make me want to come so bad but you get your reward first.”

Baekhyun shivers. “Thank you, sir.” He asked for it but this is still so fucking  _filthy_. He presses back, pushing his ass against Chanyeol’s upturned face and immediately those big hands are spreading him wide, holding his cheeks apart. A wet tongue runs long licks up his taint and Baekhyun loses his fucking  _mind_  at how good it feels.

Chanyeol eats Baekhyun out like he’s been dying to do it; small moans making Baekhyun white-knuckle the headboard as he shakes. He’s being given this so Baekhyun fucking  _takes_  everything he can. Panting, he grinds down against Chanyeol’s mouth, feeling dirty, feeling fucking  _amazing_  as Chanyeol breaches him, pushing his tongue inside Baekhyun’s loose rim, slick with spit Baekhyun knows must be running down Chanyeol’s face. Thick, wet sounds are the only thing Baekhyun’s mind can register along with his broken whimpers as Chanyeol’s grip on his ass turns hard, fingers digging in.

“Can I…” Baekhyun stutters out the words, feeling the first tiny tears slide down his cheeks. “Can I touch myself daddy?” He needs to or he’s going to pass out. He physically can’t take this any more. He’s been without contact for  _all_  of this. “ _Please_?”

Mouth busy, one of Chanyeol’s hands releases and smacks Baekhyun’s thigh, sharp and hard enough that Baekhyun jerks forward, knocking against the headboard. Jesus,  _ow._  Chanyeol growls against his hole and Baekhyun instantly thrusts against the empty air, the bright colours of the poster in front of him a taunting reminder that he’s fucking his teacher in his  _room_. Baekhyun tips his head back and swallows the rest of the tears that run down the back of his throat. The rule. Of course. He comes when  _Chanyeol_ says so.

Chanyeol teases him until Baekhyun’s legs begin to fatigue and he’s riding Chanyeol’s face in short, desperate little moves, trying to hold on as his mind clouds up with the vague in-between space of being unbearably aroused and yet still obeying Chanyeol’s rule. When he’s reached the peak there, where pleasure is now something he’s crying about, gentle hands lift him off and back, flipping him over to rest on his stomach, facing the foot of the bed.

Baekhyun’s ass feels gaping and sodden, twitching in the cool air. He raises it with a soft cry, trying to push back towards where he knows Chanyeol is. A hand on his back stills him as Chanyeol leans down the side of the bed and drags his jeans closer by the leg. He pulls a tube of lube from one pocket and a condom from another. Baekhyun spreads his legs unashamedly at the sight.

“Oh god, fuck me. Let me come.” A thumb ghosts over his wet hole and Baekhyun sobs. “Fuck m’gonna come so fast. Please daddy.”

Chanyeol growls above him amid the sounds of the wrapper tearing open and the lube cap being clicked off. “Me too, baby. Me too. Want to feel you around me so bad.”

Baekhyun clenches handfuls of his sheets into his hands. The material bunching grounds him as Chanyeol’s finger breaches him, shoving in past the little resistance left. Oh god, oh god it’s not  _enough._ Baekhyun kicks one foot weakly, legs still spread. His cock moves against the sheets and he chokes on a moan. Just-

A second broad finger follows and Baekhyun bites his lip, forehead dropping onto the covers. He sobs out Chanyeol’s name, the only thing he can manage any more. His dominant must  _hear_ how wrecked he is because those fingers only scissor him for a moment, sliding around in the mess of spit and lube left there. Baekhyun  _knows_  he’s open enough. Fuckfuck _fuck_ …

Chanyeol shifts around behind him and then those miles of warm, smooth skin are pressing against Baekhyun’s legs and back, cocooning him. Baekhyun’s frantic mind settles onto one thing: Chanyeol’s here. He’s going to screw him and keep him safe.

Baekhyun whines desperately as Chanyeol positions himself and slides his cock home, the corded muscles in one arm planting down beside Baekhyun’s head.

“Yes, yes, fucking use me.” Baekhyun babbles, out of his head with the sensation of being filled up, of Chanyeol’s hips settling against his ass. God this is  _it_. Baekhyun pushes back, up and onto his arms in an effort to get closer.

A hand encircles the back of Baekhyun’s neck and shoves his face back down onto the mattress. Chanyeol pulls back and fucks into him  _hard_ , panting. Baekhyun cries out, not sure if the neighbours will hear and totally uncaring at this point because Chanyeol gives him what he  _wants so badly_. Baekhyun squirms, unable to get any leverage as Chanyeol holds him down, pins him in place and fucks him brutally, hips snapping at a pace that shoves his cock against Baekhyun’s prostate with each pass.

A floating, endorphin-filled bubble of pleasure, Baekhyun barely remembers to breathe, choppy sounds pushed out of him each time Chanyeol nails him. His cock is trapped, constantly ground against the mattress and he could come any fucking moment this is too  _much_ … Jesus _fuck-_

Bending close, Chanyeol rests his forehead against the back of Baekhyun’s head. His voice is rough, ground out. “Come on my cock, baby boy. I want to feel it.”  

All Baekhyun can hear is Chanyeol’s voice and it fucking _breaks_  him. He yells, coming hard enough that he shakes bodily, writhing under Chanyeol as he’s mercilessly fucked through his orgasm, Chanyeol pushing out wave after wave of pleasure until Baekhyun is an overstimulated mess, nearly whiting out, crying softly.

Chanyeol keeps thrusting into him, grabbing his hips and refusing to slow down until Baekhyun chokes and claws at the covers and spurts weakly once more, his prostate milked and forcing the second mini-orgasm from him. Holy shit, he didn’t know that was  _possible_. And only then does Chanyeol drop down to his elbows and cover Baekhyun, hips stuttering in their rhythm as he links his hand with one of Baekhyun’s and groans, coming inside and flooding Baekhyun’s walls with warm, thick fluid.

Baekhyun is so,  _so_ sated that he genuinely can’t do anything more than clutch at Chanyeol’s hand, whimpering. His mind is too high, too fuzzy and he’s been fucked so goddamn well that he honestly doesn’t mind lying in the pool of his own come and sweat if it means he doesn’t have to return to the real world just yet. Chanyeol’s weight is heavy and warm around him, his cock softening slowly.

Finally though, Chanyeol pushes up and grabs for the condom base as he slips out of Baekhyun to avoid making any more mess. He sits up, ties it off and Baekhyun, cold and lost without his anchor manages a small cry. His fingers still don’t work properly.

Chanyeol is immediately back, brushing Baekhyun’s hair off his sweaty forehead. “I’m still here, baby. It’s okay.”

Baekhyun sniffs, struggling to roll over. Chanyeol helps him turn over and shuffle out of the wet spot, positioning him against the pillow on his back. He presses a light kiss to Baekhyun’s forehead and looks him in the eye. “I’m just going to the bathroom to get a cloth to clean this up. You can see me from here, right? I’ll be right back.”

Cold and clingy with the aftermath, Baekhyun doesn’t really want Chanyeol to go anywhere but a tiny corner of his brain not floating in subspace knows it’ll take him a matter of minutes, even less. He lolls his head into a nod. Chanyeol darts forward and kisses him again, standing on wobbly legs and moving for the door. Directly across the hallway is the bathroom and Baekhyun keeps an eye on him as Chanyeol wets a cloth under the tap and returns, tenderly wiping the come off Baekhyun’s stomach and the mess from between his legs. Baekhyun has never felt more cared for.

When he’s finished Chanyeol wipes himself off, drags the cover off the bed with an apologetic, “We’ll put this in the wash tomorrow morning,” and lifts the sheets up, tucking Baekhyun underneath. He disappears for another moment to dispose of the cloth and returns with a bottle of water that he sits down on the bed and makes Baekhyun take small sips of. A small muesli bar is also placed on the bedside table for later. As Baekhyun is drinking, Chanyeol lifts the sheet to inspect the side of Baekhyun’s thigh where he’d smacked him particularly hard earlier.

“I’ll pick up some arnica cream in the morning.” Chanyeol murmurs, brushing back a strand of Baekhyun’s fringe. “It’ll help with the bruising.”

Baekhyun nods, swallowing and clearing his throat. The fluffiness of subspace has warmed into the softest heat at Chanyeol’s aftercare and he turns, nuzzling into the palm there. It makes him daring. “Come to bed with me?”

Chanyeol’s whole face lights up and he smiles the way Baekhyun will never admit is his favorite; that slow build up to a full grin. Chanyeol nods, standing to flick off the lamp. The room drops into shadow and Baekhyun replaces the water on the table, feeling when Chanyeol’s weight sinks one side of the mattress.

He’s here. Really here. Baekhyun vibrates with the knowledge, butterflies kicking in as Chanyeol scoots close and draws the sheets over himself. A soft foot brushes Baekhyun’s and he doesn’t know what to do with himself. With his limbs that feel too much and not enough at the same time. He’s never had anyone  _in_ his bed before.

Chanyeol solves the problems though, by tugging Baekhyun down to lie against him and wrapping a gentle arm around his shoulders, encouraging Baekhyun to adopt the same position as on the couch. It puts Baekhyun’s head on Chanyeol’s bare shoulder and he exhales shakily.

Chanyeol’s hand makes soothing circles against his arm. "How are you feeling? Did you get what you want?"

Baekhyun snuffles against Chanyeol's skin. "God yes. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Chanyeol huffs a small laugh. There's a pause and then, “Can I tell you something?”

Baekhyun gives a small sound of surprise, eyes now able to make out Chanyeol’s silhouette in the dim room. “Sure.”

Chanyeol’s fingers tighten and his head turns on the pillow, brushing his nose against Baekhyun’s in the dark.

“You’re the best sub I’ve ever had. You’re beyond perfect. I hope you know that.”

Baekhyun’s heart swells so much he thinks it might burst. He tries to hide it. “Does that mean you’ll stay for breakfast?”

Chanyeol laughs, rolling over and wrapping him up. “I’ll stay with you as long as you’ll have me.”

Baekhyun closes his eyes, giggling. He squeezes his gigantic armful and lets Chanyeol’s body warmth lull him to sleep.

* * *


	7. Heightening...

A heavy textbook hits Baekhyun over the back of the head. Jongin’s voice follows.

“You are  _the_ most unsociable fucker lately. Too good to talk to your friends anymore?”

Baekhyun deliberately lowers his juice box so as not to end up with a straw up his nose and ducks Jongin’s next swing. “Lay off, I’m here aren’t I?” He grabs the book and wrestles it off Jongin, dropping it onto the bench beside him. An arm appears around his shoulders and Yixing uses it as leverage to step up onto the bench, turning around and sitting on the cafeteria table, facing him.

“Admit it. You’ve been ignoring us something awful.”

Baekhyun scowls up at Yixing who picks a carrot stick out of Baekhyun’s lunch and claims it for his own. He can’t hold the glare though, not with his friends and he sinks back in his seat. “I’m sorry. I’ve been…” he scrabbles for the right word. “Busy.”

“You won’t even sit with us these past few weeks.” Jongin swings a leg over the bench and sits down. “If we _do_  see you you’re inhaling your food and then disappearing again. What gives? Did you contract leprosy? Is that it?” Jongin shuffles closer, eyes comically huge. “You’re deciding to become your own one man colony and live out the last of your days in the janitor’s closet?”

Baekhyun shoves him, smiling. “Yeah I’ve been a dick. I’m sorry.” He looks down at the wrap Junmyeon made for him this morning. “Just had a lot on my mind lately. Needed to sort a few things out.”

Jongin immediately drops the teasing and looks thoughtful. “Everything okay?”

Yixing looks Baekhyun over. “You know you can talk to us if it’s serious. We can try and help.”

And Baekhyun _does_  know. It was Yixing who put him in touch with Junmyeon all those years ago after all. “I know and I’m okay I promise. I’m…” He looks between the faces of his best friends and swallows. “I’m kind of seeing someone, that’s all.”

Yixing nearly knocks over the juice, whooping embarrassingly loudly and throwing himself at Baekhyun. He wraps him up in arms and legs until Baekhyun forcibly shoves him back onto the table, laughing and out of breath. Next to them Jongin looks brighter than Baekhyun has seen him in a long time. He scrubs a hand through Baekhyun’s hair.

“Who is it? Do we know them?”

Baekhyun flushes. “Maybe. I’m… I’ll tell you about it one day. Just not right now. It’s still all new.”

Jongin flashes bright eyes at Yixing. “When you’re ready the celebratory booze is on us.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Baekhyun grouses, too happy to pull off the grumpy look he was going for as the pair high five over his head. “Don’t you two have dance classes or something productive?”

Yixing grins. “Just after lunch.” A knot of girls flutter past, whispering and smiling when they spot the three of them. More than one has a flyer clutched in their hands and Baekhyun frowns as they crowd to a stop in one of the corners and keep twittering. More gather and they pour over the pieces of paper they’re holding amongst themselves.

“What’s with the pack mentality over there?”

“You didn’t see it?” Yixing grabs Jongin’s book and opens it, pulling a piece of folded paper from inside it. “They’re all hyped because of the chaperones for that excursion. The posters are now up.”

“The one to the museum on Thursday? We got the flyer in the mail. I was ignoring it.”

“Yeah.” Yixing unfolds the paper and waves a hand between Jongin and himself. “We put our hands up to help out. You don’t think it’d be cool? Dinosaurs?”

“What?” Baekhyun takes the piece of paper and scans it. “ _Hell_  no. Who would want to be stuck overnight babysitting hyperactive freshmen in a building full of dead things? They’re just old bones. The girls are just going to make up wattapad stories about you two dating or some shit and perve on the-”

Baekhyun snaps his mouth shut. The second name on the teacher chaperone list is Chanyeol. Another knot of girls passes by, the words ‘dreamy’ and ‘red hair’ clearly distinct amongst their excited mutterings. Baekhyun rolls his eyes at himself.

Well… fuck.

* * *

Chanyeol is the last teacher to board the excursion bus on Thursday morning, having secured all the luggage and supplies down below. Baekhyun isn’t sure if he wants to die of embarrassment or not, sitting at the front with the rest of the seniors who volunteered to help. He knows when Chanyeol spots him as he squeezes down the aisle between the legs of all the settling kids. Because the fucker stops.

“Baekhyun. Didn’t know you were going to be joining us.” Chanyeol nods at Jongin and Yixing sitting in the pair of seats one row ahead. “Nice work dragging him along.”

“Yeah funny that.” Jongin hooks an elbow back over his seat and turns around. “I thought he hated-”

Baekhyun kicks the back of his seat. “Dinosaurs. I love dinosaurs. Shut the fuck up.”

Chanyeol looks like it might actually be painful holding in his grin. He nods, pulling his lips between his teeth and continues down the aisle, shoulders shaking. Baekhyun upends a packet of chips over Jongin’s head.

* * *

This was either the best or the worst idea Baekhyun has ever had. On one hand he’s pretty sure the girls behind him have constructed some secret double identity for Chanyeol where he’s privately a high-end escort in his spare time… on the other hand halfway into the trip the kid from Chem that he doesn’t really speak to very much moves seats to watch over some of the boys making a racket down the back and Baekhyun finally has space to stretch out across two chairs.

Which is when Chanyeol walks past from speaking with the driver and the girls behind Baekhyun pull him to a stop to chat, forcing Chanyeol to sit down next to Baekhyun in order to hear them. Baekhyun shuffles close to the window, trying to look outside at the moving buildings, the trees, the trash cans on the sidewalk… anything except Chanyeol who is very tall and very warm against his left leg. He wants to rest his hand on Chanyeol’s thigh so desperately it physically hurts.

He’s squirming enough that Yixing turns around and looks between the seats. Baekhyun gently flicks his nose and he obediently turns back around, but not before Baekhyun catches him looking thoughtfully at Chanyeol.  _Shit_. Baekhyun stills, staring out the glass. His eyes sink shut but that only magnifies his hearing.

The girls are fawning over something to do with sports and asking Chanyeol if he exercises or plays any. Baekhyun wants to stuff something in his ears, wants to shout that he’s not their sex fantasy or an escort wet dream, he’s a normal human who likes stupid fluffy movies, gives cuddles, who gets nervous and excited… It’s getting stuffy in the closed space and Baekhyun is starting to feel overheated. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. Maybe the thought of getting to spend some time with Chanyeol by being a cheeky little shit and signing up for this excursion was a stupid idea after all, maybe…

A warm hand covers Baekhyun’s where it sits jammed against the seat by his leg. Baekhyun’s eyes fling open and he spins but Chanyeol is pushing to his feet, excusing himself. The warmth vanishes as soon as it appears but Chanyeol’s eyes flick to Baekhyun and he gives a soft little lift of his mouth. Just a corner. Baekhyun’s heartrate slows back to normal.

He thumps his head on the glass, smiling stupidly at his reflection. What he doesn’t catch is Jongin watching the reflection through his own window just ahead.

* * *

The museum operates as per usual during the day, so once they arrive the teachers divide the overexcited freshmen up into small groups and assign them a senior each to watch over them while the tour guides hired for the afternoon shepherd them around. Baekhyun is unbelievably relieved that he doesn’t have to do any  _actual_  babysitting until the evening, merely wander at a short distance and keep a headcount so none of his tiny flock of three boys and two girls get lost. The teachers float between the groups as they tour the gigantic skeletons in the multitude of different rooms. The place is _huge_.

Baekhyun finds himself looking some hours later at the description on a fucking gigantic T-Rex posed to look like it’s roaring when Jongin wanders past with his herd.

“I thought you hated dinosaurs.”

Baekhyun aims a light kick at the back of his knee. Jongin dodges it with all the ease of a dancer’s grace and snickers off after his kids. Baekhyun does a quick count of his freshmen and returns to reading the plate near one toe bone. It’s  _kinda_ interesting…. But he won’t tell his friends that.

Maybe he’s tuned to the colour more nowadays than he used to be, but a flash of red at the corner of his eye catches his attention and Baekhyun looks up between the other patrons and spots Chanyeol not far off, paying for a swath of staff coffees at the small cafeteria area near the back. Baekhyun smiles to himself. Then… he frowns.

The barista who served the coffee has stepped out of the small shopfront and is tugging his apron off. Baekhyun watches, trying not to look like he is. Baekhyun sees him step forward and hug Chanyeol like someone familiar. A friend maybe. Baekhyun is too far away to hear what they’re saying but the more he looks at the person, the more he feels a small chill run through him.

The guy could be any age but he looks youthful, with a very petite face framed by nearly white-blonde hair. About Baekhyun’s height… Chanyeol looks so tall next to him. Baekhyun swallows. He’s not identical but if you said Chanyeol had a type… well, that guy fits it to a tee.

Baekhyun shakes his head and does a quick head count as his group is moved further towards where the two are standing. Still five. He’s not watching, he’s not…

Chanyeol grins at something the other man says and Baekhyun desperately doesn’t want to be jealous at the sight; he could just be a friend. An old acquaintance. A cousin twice removed. A long lost-

The guy reaches out and runs his hand down Chanyeol’s arm, slowly and carefully until he reaches the wrist. He circles it for a moment with delicate fingers in a move far too familiar to be casual, offering a coy look and Chanyeol doesn’t make a move to brush it off… just as one of Baekhyun’s kids trips over the edge of a trailing cord next to a display and makes one of the small sign stands crash to the floor.

Chanyeol and the guy both immediately look over. Baekhyun is frozen on the spot as the tour guide hurries to assure the horrified freshman that it’s okay, he didn’t break anything. Baekhyun isn‘t listening. He’s looking at Chanyeol with his hand nearly held by this pixie of a guy, unable to stop staring and he knows Chanyeol sees him. Knows it because Chanyeol pales and yanks his hand back.

The guy with him looks confused and scans where Chanyeol is looking. His eyes settle on Baekhyun and god they’re shrewd. Baekhyun feels like they’re looking right through him, to the secret he carries and to the same conclusion that Baekhyun made about him.

That they could almost look… alike.

Baekhyun immediately turns away, to the kid and the tour guide and the group that finishes their little explanation of whatever the fuck they’re looking at, jotting into notebooks. Baekhyun isn’t listening. There’s a rushing in his ears that he can’t stop or explain. When he chances a look back again after several minutes of pretending he cares about the exhibit, Chanyeol and the guy are gone.

* * *

Lunch means parking his kids at the cafeteria and letting them blow whatever money they want on souvenirs and overpriced sandwiches. Baekhyun sits a table back from his collection, feeling too strangely fragile to want to talk to anyone. Thankfully Jongin and Yixing’s groups are still touring trilobites or something.

Baekhyun keeps turning the scene over and over in his head, trying to put a spin on it where the guy who could be a body double for him was touching and holding his boyfriend like it something he had a right to do. Like he’d done it before.  _Was it an ex?_  Baekhyun can’t figure it out. He’s going to have to ask Chanyeol. He’s going to have to man up and ask why he looked like he’d been caught doing something wrong when he knew Baekhyun was watching. He’s-

A disposable coffee cup slides onto the table in front of him and Baekhyun looks up. His heart squeezes to a stop. The blonde-haired guy slides into the seat opposite and rests his elbows on the table. He’s got the apron back on.

Baekhyun doesn’t know what to do. He glances around for Chanyeol but he’s nowhere in sight. The other guy follows the move and it seems to decide something for him because he sits back in his chair and smiles slowly.

“So you’re the one.”

Baekhyun freezes. “W-what?”

The stranger shrugs. “The little sub that’s taken Chanyeol’s interest.”

“Shut the hell up.” Baekhyun hisses. He looks around in a panic but thankfully no one is close enough to overhear. He lowers his voice.  “Please.”

The guy waves a hand, dropping his tone to a murmur too. “I get it. Okay. But I wanted to see for myself. Figured it had to be you with how he reacted.”

Baekhyun squints. “Who are you?”

The guy smiles and if Baekhyun didn’t hate him out of principle right now he’d say he was really, really pretty. “My name’s Luhan.” He tips his coffee cup. “And you’d be the senior with no name. Because Chanyeol never tells us anything.”

Baekhyun blinks. “Who’s ‘us’? What the fuck is going on? How do you know about me?”

Luhan rolls his shoulders, flicking a casual hand. “I know about you because you’re the reason Chanyeol stopped coming to the dungeon.”

Baekhyun nearly chokes. “The-what?”

“Oh god.” Luhan rolls his eyes. “How did he fall for the likes of you? You  _are_  a sub, right? You’re partaking in the lifestyle?”

Baekhyun flushes angrily. “What’s it got to do with you?”

But Luhan continues as if Baekhyun didn’t bite. “You’d better be, otherwise it’s a fucking waste of an excellent dominant. Chanyeol used to be the best. He still _is_  but he’s not playing anymore. Not for the last month. And now it all makes sense.”

Baekhyun pauses, catching up. “So Chanyeol used to be a dom at this dungeon… He would play with you?”

Luhan laughs, a beautiful sound. Baekhyun despises it.

“He would play with everyone. There were _lines_  to get to scene under Chanyeol’s care. He wasn’t a dungeon master for no reason. God…” Luhan’s eyes take on a dreamy quality and Baekhyun knows that look with a soft jolt of horror. It’s the memory of really, really intense subspace.

“ _No one_  could top his skill with a whip or a cane.” Luhan grins, biting his lip and refocussing on Baekhyun. He drags his eyes up and down, assessing. “So you must _really_  be able to take more than you look like. He used to make me bleed on a good day. No one else ever made it feel so hot.”

Baekhyun recoils. Is that… what Chanyeol liked? Baekhyun’s had a few bruises but Chanyeol has never gone to that extreme. But then again… Baekhyun has never asked. Shit.

“And now he’s given up all the fun we used to have… for a kid.” Luhan looks caught between sad and angry. His tone is bitter. “What is it about you? You’re definitely his type but what’s so special that had him drop the whole scene just for  _you_?”

Baekhyun’s shock melts into anger. “It’s none of your fucking business, that’s what it is.” He leans forward. “But you’re right about one thing. Chanyeol _is_ mine. Not yours, not your kinky friends, not anyone else’s.  _Mine._  And I don’t give a shit what you think about me. So get fucked.”

Baekhyun pushes off the table and stands, shaking. He makes sure one of the teachers is still near his collection of kids and makes for the bathroom. He doesn’t look back.

* * *

The water is cold and soothing on Baekhyun’s overheated face. He’s so stupid. Why did he lose his temper like some kind of a child? Why did he not know about this part of Chanyeol’s life? Why didn’t he know that Chanyeol routinely took others in a kink setting and made them bleed. Was… was that what Chanyeol really liked? Baekhyun’s reflection is trembling.

He can sort of understand the appeal… Maybe. After all the impacts he’s already received feel really good at the time and the bruises afterwards are pretty little reminders that Baekhyun sometimes likes to press on days later to remind him of their play. Should he… should he be asking for more? Harder? Is that what a sub is supposed to do?

Baekhyun towels off his hands. He’d seen the more extreme side while watching porn, of course he had. But none of it had particularly appealed; to be left with cuts along his ass and thighs from a whip or cane… God he’s so confused. Has he been doing it wrong all along? Was  _Luhan_ what Baekhyun was supposed to be? He’s still so new at this and Chanyeol has been guiding him through it all basically. So…

Baekhyun stands up straighter and sets his shoulders back. He’ll think about it more. Maybe that’s what Chanyeol is guiding him to become. Maybe he should ask for something like this next time. If it’s Chanyeol surely it’ll feel good, right? Baekhyun trusts Chanyeol. So much.

Luhan said he was special. Something worthy of Chanyeol’s undivided attention. So Baekhyun will… live up to that.

* * *

The freshmen finish their tours by late afternoon and are all herded back to the assigned room that they’ll be camping in for the night to pour over their gifts and tweet excitedly with prehistoric hashtags. Baekhyun unrolls his sleeping bag on one of the large foam mattresses they pilfered from the gym for the excursion. He’s deliberately not spoken to Chanyeol since lunch, going over today in his head.

Beside him Yixing sets his own sleeping bag out. The seniors and teachers are divided into a mix on both ends of the rooms to bracket the kids. “Jongin said he’ll be around soon.”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun mutters, distracted. “Cool. We’ll save him a spot.”

Yixing kneels to unzip his bag. “So I looked for you at lunch-”

“Sorry.” Baekhyun shakes his head. “I’m just… really tired and I was feeling dizzy earlier so I went to the restroom for a while.” He doesn’t miss his friend’s worried look.

“You okay now? I can get someone.”

“Nah,” Baekhyun flops down on his roll and tugs his phone out. “I’ll be okay. Thank you.” He adds quickly, jostling Yixing’s leg lightly. “Really.”

Yixing says nothing but thankfully Jongin takes that moment to appear, flinging himself onto Yixing and sending them both tumbling onto the mattress. Several girls squeal. Baekhyun laughs to himself and checks his texts.

There’s one from Chanyeol. Baekhyun inhales and swipes it open, angling away from the two idiots wrestling for the sleeping bag next to him.

_Did you want to talk?_

Baekhyun stares at the screen. Some part of him does but another part that’s been thinking over what Luhan said feels settled in its decision. He doesn’t need to question Chanyeol. The guy was one of his subs. And now Baekhyun is going to be the best sub he can possibly be. He types back.

_No it’s okay. I met your friend. He told me he knew you._

There’s no reply but there doesn’t have to be because Chanyeol walks into the room a moment later, slipping his phone into his pocket. Several girls instantly track his movement through the room like he’s a tennis ball and Baekhyun wants to punch something. But Chanyeol makes a small sweep of the room, talks with a couple of the teachers, gathers up a sleeping bag and approaches Baekhyun’s corner.

Baekhyun realises far too slowly that he and his friends don’t have a teacher at their end of the room. Oh fuck.

Chanyeol drops the bag next to Baekhyun. “Stop roughhousing guys. You’ll break something.”

Yixing sits up from where he has Jongin pinned. “He needs to learn balance. He’s too easy to flip over.”

Chanyeol cocks his head, eyebrows raised and Yixing releases Jongin with a muttered, “Sorry sir.” Baekhyun smiles inwardly.

Chanyeol squats down and unfastens his sleeping bag. One of his knees nudges Baekhyun’s and Baekhyun stays where he is, lying prone and pretending to be engrossed in his phone above his face. But he gently taps back with one knee. Chanyeol smiles.

The teachers allow lights to be on and phones out until dinner is brought and eaten, then its curfew. Baekhyun spends most of it being painfully aware of Chanyeol quietly reading to one side of him as he and his friends talk shit until the lights go out. It helps keep his mind off his boyfriend. That mashup makes his head spin.

When the curfew hits Baekhyun thanks the electronic gods that they were lucky enough to get a spot near a power point and plugs his phone in. The teachers explain the rules for getting permission in the middle of the night for bathroom breaks and then the lights don’t so much as dim as…  _woah._  The whole room descends into pitch darkness to the squeaks and surprised murmurs of the kids. Guess they really are in a museum.

Baekhyun waits for his eyes to adjust and finds that they barely do, the blackness is so absolute. Huh. That’s pretty cool. He rolls over and tries to settle down. Predictable as always, Jongin is out like a light. Stop the boy moving and he nearly always passes out. Yixing shuffles around near Baekhyun for a while longer, settling and resettling but finally there’s soft snores coming from the darkness to Baekhyun’s left. It’s comforting in the way only old friends can be. Baekhyun closes his eyes.

A tentative hand settles over Baekhyun’s waist, almost unsure if it should be there and Baekhyun instantly places his own over it. He drags on Chanyeol’s heavy arm until he shuffles closer. Just for a moment, Baekhyun tells himself. Just in the dark. He’s missed Chanyeol despite being around him in some fashion for the trip.

Chanyeol melds himself to Baekhyun’s back, squashing their sleeping bags together and Baekhyun wants nothing more than to unzip his and crawl into Chanyeol’s. He keeps still though and hugs Chanyeol’s arm to him, soaking in the body heat. Chanyeol presses a silent kiss to the back of Baekhyun’s neck. Neither of them speak because they can hear the kids nearby, restless and awake.

* * *

It takes Baekhyun a good few days to find what he wants online. He’s too chicken to walk into an actual sex shop and ask for anything so a website it is. To be honest a lot of what he sees makes him squeamish more than it turns him on but he has a plan and he needs to be sure he gets it right. The image of Luhan looking at him with thinly veiled scorn is something he can’t shake. If what he said is true, if Baekhyun is the reason Chanyeol isn’t performing in the dungeon then Baekhyun wants to make sure he’s worthy of the attention Chanyeol would normally give his other subs. He wants to be a real sub. A perfect one.

He drops the items into the cart and clicks on checkout.

* * *

Chanyeol seems surprised and happy when Baekhyun texts him to wait after English class on Monday. Especially since Baekhyun had fibbed and said he’d been busy all weekend. He just… needed time to think.

Baekhyun has had the items he ordered in his satchel all day and the weight is like a phantom limb. Express delivery wasn’t cheap and he’d nearly had a heart attack when Junmyeon brought in the mail, but thankfully the place had been discreet and wrapped the order in plain packaging. Baekhyun hadn’t been sure if it would arrive emblazoned with pictures of fluffy handcuffs and blindfolds, but he was insanely relieved when it didn’t. Sex shops knew their stuff. Cool.

The class filters out at the usual glacial pace and Baekhyun toys with his phone at the back until finally they’re alone and Chanyeol can stop pretending to grade papers. It makes Baekhyun smile. God he’s missed this big goofball. He gets up and wanders down to the front, satchel in hand.

Chanyeol discards his pen and sits back in his seat as Baekhyun rounds the desk and puts the bag at his feet. “Hey,”

“Hey.” Baekhyun glances towards the closed door and then back at Chanyeol, perching on the side of the desk next to him. “So uh… I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”

“Hm?” Chanyeol turns his chair so he can face Baekhyun better. “Sure. Anything.”

Baekhyun licks his lips. Why does he feel so fucking nervous? They’re just toys. “Um, I wanted to know if you’d try something new with me.”

Chanyeol smiles, warm and soft. “What did you have in mind?”

Baekhyun takes a breath and bends down, opening the satchel and retrieving the items inside. He deposits them in Chanyeol’s lap.

Chanyeol frowns. “Baekhyun… okay I’m happy with one of these-” he picks up the leather flogger and runs the soft material through his fingers. “But are you sure about this one?” The thin, sharp whip unrolls to spill down over Chanyeol’s knee. “Where did you get these?”

“Online.” Baekhyun shrugs. “I thought they looked interesting. Fun.”

Chanyeol squints up at Baekhyun. He takes a breath and curls the whip around his hand. “Does this have anything to do with Lu-”

Baekhyun darts forward and takes Chanyeol’s head in his hands. He kisses him partly to shut him up, partly because he hasn’t done this in days and he’s burning to touch his boyfriend. Chanyeol shifts under him and one hand slides into Baekhyun’s hair. Chanyeol obligingly kisses him back, deepening it when Baekhyun whimpers faintly and laps at his mouth.

When he pulls back Chanyeol looks faintly dazed but still torn. Baekhyun doesn’t want him thinking about Luhan, not even the slightest. He’s surprised at the possessive ache that settles over him at just the thought of Chanyeol doing this with anyone else. At taking them and bending them over the nearest hard surface and giving them the pain they’re so desperate for, carefully and steadily dropping them into subspace and… Baekhyun slings a leg over Chanyeol’s and sits down in his lap. “I just like the idea.” He murmurs. “It gets me hot.”

Chanyeol’s eyes are still too sharp but he seems to settle at that, hands going to Baekhyun’s hips as Baekhyun uses every inch of his advantage and wriggles against Chanyeol’s clothed cock. It fills against Baekhyun’s leg.

“Okay. Okay we can work with that.”

Baekhyun loops his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulders and grins. “So would you use them on me if I want you to?” He grinds down, leaning forward to nudge Chanyeol’s nose with his own. “Please?”

Chanyeol narrows one eye. “If you want it to hurt like that.”

Baekhyun bites his lip and slides back, hopping off Chanyeol’s lap. He drags his hands down Chanyeol’s chest, skimming over his nipples under the regulation white dress shirt and resting down against his belt. He chances a look at Chanyeol from behind his fringe and licks his lips, leaving them wet and shining. “So you know that track and field is totally optional right?”  
  
“Oh really?” Chanyeol bites back a grin. “And what would you be doing if you weren’t participating in physical education?”

Baekhyun leaves the items in Chanyeol’s lap and stands fully up, flashing him a coy smile. “I happen to know from my friends that the dance classroom is empty this time each week.” Baekhyun glances down at the very obvious bulge in his own jeans. “Guess I’ll be making sure they’re telling the truth.”

Baekhyun turns and gathers up his satchel, walking out. He hears Chanyeol groan as he closes the door behind him.

* * *

Jongin and Yixing were correct – the classroom nestled at the back hall of the arts building is dead as a doornail. Baekhyun is sitting on the small stage in one corner, kicking Yixing’s ass in a game on his phone by the time Chanyeol finally appears. It's taken him a while. Baekhyun closes the app and glances at the time on his phone.

“Is everything okay?”

Chanyeol carefully closes the door behind him and walks over. Baekhyun scans him and can immediately see that there’s only one item in his hands.

“Where’s the whip?”

Chanyeol comes to a stop before Baekhyun. “Back in my desk drawer. You can take it with you when we’re finished.”

“Hey wait…” Baekhyun sits up straighter, pocketing his phone. “That’s-”

“ _Not_  up for debate.” Chanyeol replies and woah, that tone. No argument there. Baekhyun shivers.

“How come?”

Chanyeol studies the air above Baekhyun’s head for a moment and then sighs. “Give me a hard limit.”

“A-” Baekhyun stumbles over his own thoughts. “What? I-I don’t know.”

“And that’s why the whip isn’t coming into play.” Chanyeol takes pity on Baekhyun and changes his tone, placing the flogger aside and sitting down beside Baekhyun on the edge of the stage. His feet reach the floor. Baekhyun swings his own.

Chanyeol inhales slowly. “Luhan said something to you, didn’t he? Isn’t that why you’re suddenly ordering stuff and asking for things you don’t understand fully yet and may not even really want?”

Baekhyun looks away, unable to lie. He should have looked up limits. He didn’t think that far. Fuck. He’s busy working up to berating himself when a gentle hand closes over his own.

“Hey,”

Baekhyun can feel the shame sliding hot up the back of his neck. He shakes his head and keeps his eyes on the drapes on the side of the stage. Of course Chanyeol figured out it had to do with Luhan. And now he looks like some idiot who can’t even sub for his dom correctly…

“Baekhyun. Look at me.”

Baekhyun complies, turning back. But he keeps his gaze lowered, unable to meet Chanyeol’s eyes. A second hand takes hold of his chin and tips it up until Baekhyun can either close his eyes or look Chanyeol in the face. Baekhyun doesn’t close his eyes. Chanyeol scans them.

“What did Luhan say?”

Baekhyun feels a sting at the back of his throat. “He told me what you did at the dungeon.”

Chanyeol hisses, looking frustrated. Baekhyun continues.

“About how—about the things you’d do for the subs there. About how popular you were.”

Chanyeol licks his lips, nodding slowly. “Okay. And did he tell you why I stopped performing at those events?”

Baekhyun nods, eyes prickling. He’s  _not_  going to cry, dammit. But his voice is small when he answers. “Because of me.”

“Because I’m not a dominant who can have a sub of my own and still attend to others. When I was single it didn’t matter. But now it does. Very much.”

Baekhyun nods, swallowing the tears back down. They clog his throat. “But… I know I’m still new to this and learning and all, but isn’t that what I should become? Like a proper submissive. I can try. I promise I can-”

Chanyeol turns Baekhyun’s hand over under his own, lacing their fingers. “No, no, no. Stop. There’s no levels to this. No score system. Not every sub has the same kinks. There's nothing you 'have' to become.” Chanyeol releases his gentle hold on Baekhyun’s jaw and drops that arm around his shoulders, tugging him close. He rests his chin on top of Baekhyun’s head. “Luhan is a true masochist. He enjoys pain in the extreme. Anything less doesn’t drop him into subspace or get him off. But that’s not the case for every submissive.  _You_  start to go under just from being ordered around.”

“That’s because the commands are coming from you. I don’t know if I’d listen to just anyone.” Baekhyun replies, feeling small and safe enough in Chanyeol’s hold to stop swallowing the tears. “So if I’m not sure about my hard limits with pain yet…”

“Then we don’t even entertain the idea of the whip. Not for a long time. Maybe even never. And that’s okay.”

Baekhyun sniffs, nodding. Chanyeol cradles the back of his neck.

“Now the flogger, that’s much softer for impact play. If you want to try that we can. Hey…” Chanyeol pauses. “Do you want to know a secret?”

Baekhyun pulls back a fraction, just enough to see Chanyeol’s face. His dominant smiles.

“If we had even managed to get close to making you bleed I would have safeworded myself.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen. “Really?”

“Mmhmm.” Chanyeol nods. He drops his forehead to rest against Baekhyun’s. “Because it’s my responsibility to keep you safe as well as give you what you need. I won’t ever just do just one of those. Once we establish your soft limits we can push them if that’s what you want, but hard limits are something I’ll never cross. And neither should any other dominant with their sub. Now c’mere,” Chanyeol sneaks a hand down and draws Baekhyun’s phone back out of his pocket. “Show me what you were playing.”

Baekhyun swipes the phone open and all of a sudden he doesn’t mind that the mood has shifted. The nerves that have knotted his stomach for days are unwinding as he sets himself back against Chanyeol’s chest and opens the app again.

They stay like that until the bell rings for the final change of period and Chanyeol has to leave to take the last English class of the afternoon. When he stands up to go Baekhyun notices a sudden pause. Chanyeol turns back to him almost a moment later and places a hand on the top of Baekhyun’s head.

“Did you want to come to my place after classes? I can show you some other things you might like better than the whip.”

Baekhyun is too eager to be embarrassed at how fast he nods. Chanyeol’s mouth quirks.

“I have a staff meeting after last period. If you want to wait for me I’ll pick you up.”

Baekhyun loses every game he plays after that but he’s honestly too excited to care.

* * *

Walking up to the cream-colored front door, Baekhyun isn’t quite sure what he’s picturing Chanyeol’s place to look like. The inside of a vampire castle-cum-sex club with chains and red velvet everywhere crosses his mind once or twice so it’s a really nice surprise when Chanyeol unlocks the door to his apartment and it’s… well… normal.

Chanyeol doesn’t miss Baekhyun’s gaze roaming everywhere as he drops his keys into a small bowl by the door. “Expecting more leather?”

Baekhyun hunches, caught. “Sorry.” He mumbles. Chanyeol laughs and gently cuffs him upside the back of his head.

“It’s okay.” Chanyeol dodges Baekhyun’s jab at his stomach and removes his black suit jacket, hanging it by the door next to the leather one Baekhyun already recognises. “The lounge is down the ba-”

Baekhyun cuts Chanyeol off, pressing him up against the door and sliding his hands around Chanyeol’s waist, hooking his thumbs into the soft belt loops on his dress pants. He presses their bodies together and grins up at the taller man. “So about what you promised to show me…”

Chanyeol tips his head back against the door and laughs, wrapping Baekhyun up in both arms and squeezing him tight. “First things first.” He snags Baekhyun’s wandering hands and brings them forward, holding them between his own. “If we’re talking impact play tonight then I need you relaxed. If you tense up badly you’re just going to hurt yourself in ways you don’t want. And I’m going to stop. So I’m going to drop you under a little bit first.”

Baekhyun tilts his head in curiosity as Chanyeol leads them out of the entranceway and down the hall, passing through a door that leads to a bedroom. Baekhyun cranes his head around, trying to see into all the corners as Chanyeol laughs and tugs him to the en-suite bathroom on one side.

Chanyeol lets go of his hands and Baekhyun can already feel himself becoming just a tiny bit needy because he has to fight the urge to pout as Chanyeol leaves him to cross to the large bathtub and turns on the taps. When the water temperature is to his liking Chanyeol adds the plug at the bottom and turns back around, moving to Baekhyun and running a hand through his hair.

“I’m going to go set out some toys. What I want you to do now…” Chanyeol smiles as Baekhyun crosses his wrists behind his back and perks up. “Good boy. Is undress for me and get in when the water fills up. I’ll be back, okay?”

Baekhyun nods, shucking his shirt off. He’s more than a little curious at this because when Chanyeol said he’d put him a little bit into subspace before they began their session he wasn’t expecting it to be done this… softly. Baekhyun smiles at Chanyeol’s broad shoulders as he walks out and let’s himself relax. Guess he really does have a lot to learn.

He’s settled in the tub, eyes closed, drifting quietly in the hot water by the time Chanyeol returns. He knows Chanyeol is there because he can hear the faint shuffling but Baekhyun doesn’t feel the need to open his eyes. It’s safe and he’s floating in the water and Chanyeol is here. Huh. Maybe this was going to work after all.

When the air beside the tub displaces Baekhyun finally cracks his eyes. Chanyeol is kneeling there rolling up the long sleeves on his white dress shirt. Baekhyun lazily watches the play of tendons along his forearms. “What? Not joining me?”

Chanyeol shakes his head, reaching past Baekhyun to pick up a bottle. “No this is for you. Scoot back a bit.”

Baekhyun flicks water at him just to see the droplets turn Chanyeol’s shirt to see-through in small patches. Chanyeol ignores his brattiness and pours some shampoo out, lathering it and running it through Baekhyun’s hair, massaging gently and oh… yes. Okay. Baekhyun can definitely get behind this. He melts slowly as Chanyeol massages his scalp, behind his ears and down to the nape of his neck, repeating the moves again and again. Wow.  _Hnng_ …

Chanyeol’s chuckle sounds a little far away. “Promise me that you won’t ever change. Always be this easy.”

Baekhyun hums happily, thoughts growing fuzzy. He doesn’t care about much except Chanyeol’s amazing fingers pressing along his skull, applying rhythmic pressure. His legs shift aimlessly under the water and he follows Chanyeol’s movements leisurely as after a while he’s ever so gently guided back and his head is dunked under the water. Holding his breath has never felt so easy and Baekhyun knows he’s a little hard at the thought of being held under for a fraction longer…

Chanyeol tips him upright again, cradling him in the crook of one arm as Baekhyun feels a little like jelly under all the attention. He doesn’t have to do anything here except feel and drift and as Chanyeol pours some cool conditioner onto his hair and leans over to replace the bottle Baekhyun reaches up, snags his collar and pulls Chanyeol down for a kiss.

It’s fucking luxurious. The warm steam in the bathroom gives everything a hazy quality that matches the inside of Baekhyun’s head and he moans, taking hold of Chanyeol’s tie and tugging until finally the resistance ends and Chanyeol kisses him back, pressing him against the wet porcelain. Baekhyun raises his knees and spreads his legs, hips pumping slowly in the water. He takes one of Chanyeol’s hands and guides it down, soaking the material of his shirt above the elbow and places his hand over the very insistent erection there. Chanyeol’s fingers instantly form a ring and Baekhyun keens, thrusting up into the grip. Chanyeol puffs a laugh against his lips and gives his cock a few firm strokes.

The glide of the water makes the movements dirtier somehow, more sensual and Baekhyun can feel his arousal mingling with the fog of subspace and eased, warm muscles and _god_  it’s perfect. He wants to drag Chanyeol into the tub with him, even If he knows there’s no way all those long limbs will fit. He settles for rubbing against every part of Chanyeol he can reach, thrusting into his hand and pulling away from the kiss to bite at Chanyeol’s earlobe. “So are you going to fuck me or bruise me? Which one?”

Chanyeol eases his hand away and smacks Baekhyun’s balls under the water. “Both.”

Baekhyun’s fluffy mind loves that answer even as he arches at the sting. He shivers as Chanyeol rinses the conditioner off and stands up, helping him also get to his feet. A soft towel appears and Baekhyun can feel the blood rushing to every limb, tingling his hands and feet as Chanyeol dries him off and wraps him up in the white material. All of a sudden when he’s finished Chanyeol dips and there’s pressure behind the back of Baekhyun’s knees. He folds and Chanyeol scoops him up. If Baekhyun were any less inside his head he knows vaguely he’d have probably hit Chanyeol for such a soft gesture, but right now it feels absolutely perfect as Chanyeol carries him over to the bed.

Baekhyun gets deposited onto the bouncy mattress and wants to stretch and purr like a kitten. He’s warm, he’s wrapped up, he’s hard and Chanyeol is going to make him feel  _so_ good. He can’t imagine what sex was like before this, how he thought that just blowing strangers in dark alleyways could compare to this feeling of being so completely, utterly owned.

Baekhyun rolls over onto his stomach in his bundle of towel, butt poking out and Chanyeol swats it, pointing to the line of objects lying at the foot of the bed.

“Pick three. You can have any of them. None will make you bleed.”

Baekhyun eyes the toys. He immediately reaches for the flogger he’d bought because Chanyeol said it was okay and something in Baekhyun really thrills at the thought of taking strikes from Chanyeol and  _not_ being cut. Huh.

Baekhyun’s hand hovers over the next item and Chanyeol elaborates.

“Those are for your wrists and ankles if you want. They’ll stop you moving around because I know you wriggle a lot.”

Baekhyun takes the double set of leather cuffs with a pleasurable twitch to his cock and places them beside the flogger. Chanyeol’s hand returns to Baekhyun’s ass, squeezing leisurely and running up to his back under the towel as Baekhyun decides on the final item. Chanyeol smiles when he does.

“Do you want to be pretty for me?”

Baekhyun sets the string of anal beads down alongside the other items, the pink heart-shaped diamond on the end of the string winking in the light. “Yes.” He mumbles.

Chanyeol replaces the rest of the toys into the box Baekhyun only now notices is beside the bed. If he were any less floaty he’d probably be all over wanting to see what else is in there, but right now he’s excited by the few things he’s chosen. Chanyeol pushes the box under the head of the bed and returns with a strap that Baekhyun thinks must have been folded underneath the mattress. Chanyeol leaves it on the bed and picks up the cuffs. Kneeling on the bed he points to the space in front of him. “Here. Now.”

Baekhyun shivers, swallowing the moan stuck in the back of his throat. Chanyeol just switched. So this is where it begins.  Shuffling out of the towel Baekhyun shamelessly crawls over and sits on his haunches in front of Chanyeol.

Chanyeol picks up each arm and slides Baekhyun’s hands through the leather cuffs, pulling them snug. There’s a D-ring to hook them both together at the wrists and Chanyeol uses it, testing once everything is fastened. There's a miniature chain dangling between the leather. They look like sexy handcuffs, Baekhyun thinks fuzzily.

“Click your fingers if they’re not too tight.”

Baekhyun wriggles his wrists around in the restraints and clicks both hands. Chanyeol runs his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair and uses the grip to topple him backwards with a firm push. That leaves Baekhyun flopped on his back, knees up and bent. He can’t resist spreading them, bringing his hands down to rest on either side of his pink cock, not touching because he’s not allowed but fuck it’s tempting. The black leather looks exquisite against his pale skin.

Chanyeol bites his lip and strokes his hands up Baekhyun’s thighs. “My perfect little slut, hmm?” Picking up the second set of cuffs he winds them around Baekhyun’s ankles and secures them closed too. He doesn't attach them together yet so Baekhyn still has free movement. Taking a moment after checking their stretch he ghosts his hand down and Baekhyun  _jerks_ because that’s Chanyeol’s thumb teasing around his hole. Baekhyun moans, head falling back. His hips twitch, trying to push down, to get closer. Chanyeol’s other hand immediately grips Baekhyun’s hip and he slaps him sharply, right over his exposed hole. Baekhyun shrieks, squirming. His cock pulses.

“No taking what you want.” Chanyeol murmurs. “You get what I give you and that’s it. Stay still.”

Baekhyun’s tender flesh stings and he’s leaking faintly against his stomach already. “Okay, okay.” He manages and Chanyeol looks exasperated. A second slap makes Baekhyun yelp and want to squeeze his legs together. Fuck.

Chanyeol shakes his head. “Not good enough. No fucking manners..” Stretching up on his knees he reaches towards the head of the bed and the strap Baekhyun noticed earlier. He brings it down and grabs Baekhyun’s linked wrists, dragging them roughly up above his head to fasten into the strap. Baekhyun moans, chest pushed up. Oh fuck yes. He tugs against the cuffs to test them and finds he can’t bring his arms back down. God. It makes him spread his legs, the silver rings on his ankle restraints clinking as he does. He’s only half pinned but fuck he’s turned on so much already.

Chanyeol takes his time running his hands back down over Baekhyun’s nipples. He leans down and nips at them. Baekhyun shakes his head from side to side, trembling with the effort not to arch up.

“ _Sir_. Okay sir. I’m sorry.”

Baekhyun squeezes his eyes shut. The thumb returns, this time with lube. Chanyeol smiles. “That’s better.”

Baekhyun exhales slowly as Chanyeol’s thumb breaches him and he bears down, trying to accommodate. Once it can fit snugly Chanyeol slips it out with a word of praise and exchanges it for two fingers that stretch Baekhyun  _beautifully_. Baekhyun’s moans are thin as Chanyeol drags against his rim every time he pulls out, holding him open. After a few long, teasing fucks they leave him fully and Baekhyun clenches his asshole, bereft. His hands ball into fists above the cuffs and he holds his cries in because he's no longer stuffed.

Chanyeol’s voice is firm. “Do you deserve this?”

Baekhyun returns to looking at what’s going on when he feels the press of something round and plastic against his hole. Baekhyun swallows, panting. “Please. Please yes sir. I want to be full.”

Chanyeol seems to think about it for a while until Baekhyun  _whines_ , arching up. Only then does Chanyeol push his stomach back down and press the first slippery bead into him. It’s small and Baekhyun’s greedy hole swallows it. Baekhyun loves it already. The second slightly larger ball follows and fuck, how many were on the string? He can’t remember.

A third ball, bigger than the other two presses against his hole and Baekhyun feels the first stretch as Chanyeol pushes a little bit firmer to get it to pop in. The warm hand stays against Baekhyun’s stomach as Chanyeol watches. “You’re going to take it all and hold it in there for me baby.  Swell up with these beads stuffed in there. Maybe I’ll take a picture of you all full and pretty for me.”

Baekhyun whimpers, taking hold of the strap in his hands just for something to hold onto at those words. The fourth ball is bigger again and Baekhyun can _feel_  it push against the others and move them all inside him. He pants, taking it all because he’s unable to resist. His mind fuzzes out beautifully and it’s hard to focus. How many more..?

Chanyeol seems to read his mind. “Three more baby. You’re being a good slut for daddy. I know you can take it. And when you do I’m gonna make you hurt so good.”

Baekhyun cries out at that, licking lips that have fallen open. “Oh fuck yes. Please.”

Chanyeol applies pressure and Baekhyun can feel just how  _big_  the next ball is. Oh Jesus. And there’s still two more. It pops past his ring after Chanyeol drizzles more lube and twists it slightly and Baekhyun jolts, legs spasming. “Oh- fuck!”

The first ball nudges his prostate, pushed far enough in that Baekhyun shakes. Chanyeol’s warm hand rubs circles against his belly, just above his leaking cock. “Such a good boy. Yeah, look at you.”

Baekhyun shakes. The second last ball feels fucking huge and Baekhyun knows there’s going to be tears because he’s unable to stop the flashes of pleasure that are shooting right to his cock as the toy hits up against his prostate and jesus _fuck_ -

Chanyeol’s hand immediately slides off Baekhyun’s belly as he feels him start to tremble and settles low around the base of his dick, clamping down. “Do I need to get a cock-ring on you baby boy? Or are you going to hold it in and not come like a good little fucktoy should be trained to do?”

Baekhyun gasps for air, gulping it in as his thighs shake. He snaps his head back and forth, eyes stinging. “No.” He manages after a moment and a few deep breaths. His cock is so pink it looks red, drooling precum. “No I-I can do it. I can be good.”

Chanyeol lets him settle for a few moments more. “Okay. One more ball to go and you’re going to look so beautiful, all full up for me.”

Baekhyun nods, breaths sharp. Chanyeol pushes and Baekhyun can’t stop the cry that he gives out as- oh god, that last fucking ball feels so  _good_. Baekhyun sobs as he sucks it in, feeling like he’s about to come apart at the seams. Fuck it’s all really inside him. Pleasure zings out every time he twitches and it’s an endless feedback loop and he might just break…

Chanyeol pats the pink jewel on the very base of the toy. “I’m so proud of you for taking all that, princeling. So beautiful. Daddy’s best boy.”

Baekhyun writhes, tears leaking out. “Oh fuck. Just… fuck me. Hurt me. I don’t care. Daddy please…” he’s running his mouth but Baekhyun doesn’t care. He’s a live wire connected to those sinful toys and he’s not gonna be able to last if Chanyeol doesn’t-

Capable, gentle hands scoop under his waist and Baekhyun is flipped over onto his belly. That pushes his cock against the sheets and Baekhyun can’t help it; he humps into the mattress until he receives a hard smack across his ass. It almost doesn’t stop him moving but before he can keep going his ankles are grabbed and… fuck. A pair of straps are unrolled from under the base of the bed and one ankle cuff is clipped to each by Chanyeol, leaving Baekhyun pulled spread-eagled on the bed and unable to do anything except lie there.

Baekhyun wants to fuck the sheets until he comes. This feels so fucking dirty and it’s only the second hard strike that lands across his ass that brings his floating mind down a little. It hurts enough that he trembles to a stop, whimpering. He can feel the blood coming to the surface, flushing his cheeks. Chanyeol growls.

“I should put a ring on you and leave you here for that. Alone.”

Baekhyun whines, trying to look up to one side where he can hear Chanyeol’s voice. “Don’t. Sir… please don’t.”

A sequence of sounds that Baekhyun can’t make out in his drowsed state follow and then a set of thin straps are trailing along Baekhyun’s thighs. He tenses. Chanyeol lets the sensation of the flogger linger, the braided tails leaving shivers in their wake.

“You’re going to take this and only when I’m done will I even  _think_  about fucking you. I was going to be nice and take those beads out but since you’re so determined to be a brat…”

The leather disappears and Baekhyun sinks back into the mattress, only able to take a breath before the straps come down, spread across his ass and thighs.  _Fuck_. Baekhyun can’t make a sound, open-mouthed and stunned as the toy comes back down again and again, dozens of straps striking his oversensitive skin and making the balls inside him- holy shit… Baekhyun comes rushing back to himself and cries out, dropping his forehead to the sheets. The impacts shove the balls around as he squeezes and jolts as Chanyeol strikes him again and again, rhythmic and fast. The welts rise up as the hits are repeated, blooming from pink to red. Baekhyun desperately pulls on the restraints and they hold fast, giving him delicious pressure and the knowledge that he can’t escape.

The thud of the heavy material is the most glorious thing and it _burns._ Baekhyun is a mix of pleasure-pain from head to foot, the impacts stinging his thighs and ass enough that fuck he  _wants_ it, more and more because it floats him stupidly high with each hit. There’s no connection to his fingertips where he’s gripping the leather above his hands, no sounds except the snap as Chanyeol builds the hurt, measured and controlled and shit Baekhyun is too far gone to come, too high to hear anything or follow the time when his ass is on fire and he’s so turned on with the pain and… when the flogger stops at some point he doesn’t register it. Chanyeol’s fingers gently brush his cheek.

“Colour?”

Baekhyun can’t speak to answer, writhing on the bed that he can barely feel, on the sensations Chanyeol’s been feeding him until he finally rubs his cheek against the covers and murmurs. “Green…”

Chanyeol chuckles. “God if you could see yourself right now… you’re so blissed out.”

Baekhyun can feel the salt of tears he didn’t even remember shedding against the corner of his lips as he licks them, nodding drowsily. Fuck he’s… yeah he’s floating on the endorphins. Baekhyun almost giggles.

His hair is pushed back from his sweaty forehead and Chanyeol bends close, dropping a kiss against his hair. He lingers for a moment, speaking against Baekhyun’s temple. “I’m going to fuck you so hard.”

Baekhyun _writhes_  as Chanyeol straightens up and discards the flogger. There’s the faint sound of clothing and Baekhyun can’t bring himself to move until he registers a tug against the jewel at the end of the beads. Oh-  _fuck_.

Chanyeol tugs firmly and the first ball pops out, stretching Baekhyun’s abused rim and Chanyeol doesn’t stop there, doesn’t let him adjust. He keeps pulling, sliding each ball out until by the end the last ones just fall out in a wet slide because Baekhyun is  _so_  fucking loose. Baekhyun chokes, tugging against the cuffs. He feels so fucking exposed, raw and open. Chanyeol plays with his hole for a moment, shuffling closer behind him until Baekhyun feels his bare thighs brush the insides of his own.

Chanyeol presses forward, keeping his cock against Baekhyun’s loose hole, pushing just the thick head inside and then pulling it back out with a filthy wet pop. His other hand runs along the welts left by the braided tails, scratching long lines back the other way until Baekhyun  _sobs_  and pulls desperately at the cuffs.

Chanyeol drops both hands to Baekhyun’s cheeks and spreads them. “So wet for me.” He tucks his knees under Baekhyun’s thighs and slides home, hard and with no resistance at all. “Fuck, baby you’re so messy. Look at how dirty you’ve got just for daddy.”

Baekhyun  _yanks_ on the restraints, the silver rings on his pretty cuffs clinking as he bows his back, keening at the ceiling because god, fuck _yes._  Chanyeol bends forward and thrusts painfully hard, dropping a hand to strike the cheeks of Baekhyun’s burning ass, reigniting the damage there. Baekhyun cries, unable to stop the sounds that are jerked out of him, he can’t  _he can’t_   _hecan’t…_

Chanyeol pants, groaning out strings of praise as Baekhyun takes him so deep, so fucking perfectly and there’s pleasure and pain mixing signals again in Baekhyun’s head, he’s lost track of everything except how fucking good Chanyeol makes him feel, fucking him senseless, shoving him against the bed and grinding his desperate cock just like Baekhyun needs. Chanyeol fucks him like a machine, muscles clenching, flicking sweat from his hair.

Baekhyun never wants it to end but at some point Chanyeol lets go of his control, pushes a hand under Baekhyun’s belly and wraps his fingers around his cock, pumping the oversensitive head mercilessly until Baekhyun chokes on a scream and Chanyeol gives him one final order in a clenched voice.

“Come, baby. Now.”

Baekhyun loses his fucking mind, his breath, his senses as he comes the hardest he can remember in so long, shaking and clenching as Chanyeol makes a dying sound and shudders above him, milked by muscles that Baekhyun can’t control, can’t help but clench around him because  _holyshit_ -

Chanyeol collapses, body giving out as Baekhyun sinks into an overstimulated ball of endorphins and floats beyond everything, riding the high of subspace until he doesn’t register that Chanyeol has shakily pulled out and pushed himself to one side. There’s sounds but Baekhyun doesn’t connect them to anything real, not until he feels the leather cuffs around his wrists being undone and then the ones at his ankles… Yeah, movement isn’t a thing right now, not with how the sensations are carrying him.

Baekhyun is too floppy, too fucking content that at first the pressure he comes to notice on his ass and thighs isn’t anything more than that… Movement and touch. But he sinks slowly back to himself and oh. Okay. Baekhyun purrs, still on his stomach in the wet mess he’s made but that pressure is Chanyeol very gently rubbing some kind of cool cream onto his abused skin. Baekhyun feels able to turn his neck and god, when did his head get so heavy?

Chanyeol notices the movement and stretches up, still naked, clean hand sinking into Baekhyun’s hair. “Hey princeling. You've been out for a bit. How are you holding up?”

Baekhyun butts his head into Chanyeol’s hand. “Soft. Floaty.”

Chanyeol grins, scritching fingernails gently along Baekhyun’s scalp. “Let this soak in and then you can roll over and I can clean the rest of you.”

Baekhyun wriggles, stretching just to feel the sting and tug on his reddened skin. “Okay.” Chanyeol shifts back out of view and stands up, moving for the en-suite and Baekhyun drifts, counting the sensations as they come back to him so as not to dwell on the fact that all he wants is a cuddle right now because he’s alone for the first time and he’s feeling far, far too needy and… oh. Yes. This must be the subdrop.

Baekhyun shivers, a faint stomach ache settling in and okay now that’s  _too_  much emotion. He sniffs, wanting nothing more than to suddenly curl up into a ball for some reason that he doesn’t understand and _hell_  no he’s not going to cry, this is…

Chanyeol reappears the moment Baekhyun whimpers, immediately touching him. That grounds Baekhyun’s mind which was a whole two seconds away from possibly panicking. Chanyeol is here, he’s not left him. Gently Chanyeol rolls Baekhyun over onto his back and sits down, the cloth that’s still warm from the tap immediately going to his cheek. “Hey, hey. Shh I’ve got you. It’s okay.”

Baekhyun wants to draw his knees up but Chanyeol takes the cloth and runs it over his stomach, the last of the warmth soothing the ache of nerves that had started to gather. Baekhyun relaxes his muscles and lets Chanyeol clean the come from his skin carefully. He draws his bottom lip into his mouth and looks up at Chanyeol above him, strong and calm and… Baekhyun reaches up and taps Chanyeol’s nose.

“Kiss me?”

Chanyeol swoops down, discarding the soiled cloth and wrapping Baekhyun up so quickly it makes him peep out a surprised sound, pressing the softest of kisses against his salty lips. When they break apart Chanyeol grins dopily down at him, all teeth.

“Did you just squeak?” 

Baekhyun has just enough control of his muscles to pinch Chanyeol’s nipple.

* * *

Chanyeol as it is revealed, has just about every flavour of ice cream in his house that anyone could possibly want. Baekhyun discovers this when the endorphins and adrenaline drain away fully and leave him craving sweets. Chanyeol as it  _also_  turns out, is more than happy to feed it to him in bed.

Chanyeol is his. Baekhyun is so stupidly in love.

* * *


	8. Alternating...

Baekhyun first notices it mid-week, somewhere around the end of Tuesday. Chanyeol develops a tendency to clear his throat a lot when he’s speaking in class, like he has an itch or something. Baekhyun watches him scrunch up his face as he tries to recite Macbeth.

By Thursday it’s progressed into a cough that Chanyeol tries very hard to stifle when he’s passing out the mock essays with practice questions on that they can attempt before midterm. Some of the girls are giving him sympathetic looks over their books and Baekhyun tries to make eye-contact when Chanyeol hands him his paper, but all he gets is a tired look and a small smile.

Baekhyun makes a sneak detour into the nurse’s office after that class and begs for some cough syrup on behalf of Mr Park. He leaves it on the corner of the desk with a post-it note stuck to the top and hurries to his next period. He sends Chanyeol a quick text and risks losing his phone mid-lecture to subtly check it when the reply buzzes in.

_I’ll be fine. Thank you for the medicine._

By Friday, Baekhyun walks into school and hears the talk from just about every knot of girls within earshot that Mr Park is too sick today to attend class. Baekhyun immediately turns right around on the spot and leaves the building, walking back out the way he came to one of the grassy knolls that surround the main classrooms. He pulls his phone out and stares at it for a moment. Worrying his bottom lip he hovers his finger over the call list for far too long. Should he?

Exhaling, he clicks the screen back off and replaces it. He knows where Chanyeol lives. He can do this.

Pulling the strap on his satchel higher, Baekhyun starts down the grass towards the main road that passes beyond the gates. Junmyeon dropped him off as usual so he doesn’t have access to the car. A taxi will have to do. Baekhyun doesn’t look behind him as he goes.

It makes him miss Jongin standing in the doorway of the main building, watching him leave.

* * *

Three quarters into the trip Baekhyun happens to spot a small shop near where he now knows Chanyeol’s apartment to be and pulls the driver to an abrupt stop on the side of the road, awkwardly tugging money from his wallet and apologising for the change in plans. He leaves the taxi and ducks into the shop, picking up a small green basket from beside the entranceway and hovering, unsure.

He feels… well half like an idiot, half like he’s doing something worthwhile as he finally talks himself into weaving between the shelves. He tugs down orange juice, vitamins and some small cups of instant noodles and broth as he goes. He doesn’t really know what else to buy and basically goes on what he remembers Junmyeon gets for him when he’s sick at home. He drops some painkillers that say they help with fever and flu symptoms into the basket just in case (it takes him ages to read all the backs of the different packets but he’s proud of the ones he chooses in the end) and tops it all off with some blueberries and raspberries because he remembers something about antioxidants being good and he figures they’ll be the smallest fruits to eat.

The checkout woman smiles at him and Baekhyun feels a little sheepish. He hoists the plastic bags and leaves the shop, walking the rest of the way to Chanyeol’s apartment.

* * *

It takes Chanyeol a fair bit of time to come to the door. When he does he looks exhausted, dressed in a long cream sweater with sleeves that fall down past his fingers and soft pants, hair sticking up all over the place and a pair of dark-rimmed glasses perched on his nose. He leans an arm on the doorframe as Baekhyun tries very hard not to think just how adorable he looks even while sick, dressed down like this. Chanyeol smiles softly.

“Shouldn’t you be in class?”

“I brought you a care package.” Baekhyun helpfully lifts the plastic bags, contents rustling. “You don’t wear glasses.”

Chanyeol looks unbelievably touched and huffs a small laugh, running his free hand over his face and pushing the glasses back into place. He looks like he has a temperature. “Only when my eyes get tired on the computer. I can’t seem to concentrate and I’m trying to finish marking.”

Baekhyun perks up. “Then let me help.” He makes a step forward and Chanyeol takes the hint, angling away so Baekhyun can brush past. Chanyeol’s bare feet poke out the ends of his long pants and Baekhyun finds this unbelievably endearing.

“You can’t grade papers. That’s still illegal last I checked.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes as Chanyeol closes the door behind him and coughs, muffling it with his long sleeve. “I can look after you while you mark. Here,” he opens the bags and glances down into them. “I brought food and tablets and juice which… I don’t actually know if you like orange juice but Junmyeon always makes me drink it and-”

Chanyeol’s long arms encircle him, fever-warm and tight. Chanyeol squeezes him and rests his forehead on Baekhyun’s shoulder briefly, as if it’s helping him stay upright. “Thank you.” He mumbles, letting go and straightening up, shuffling down the hall and turning into the lounge. “You should still be at school though.”

Baekhyun can see the kitchen peeking down through one door on the far end and wanders in there instead. “It’s only one day.” He calls back. “No one’s going to notice. I wasn’t even there for more than two minutes. I’ll just say I was sick.”

He’s answered by another cough. Baekhyun unpacks the plastic bags and puts the contents that need to be refrigerated away, stacking the rest on the bench. He smooths the plastic bags out and then folds the sides in until they overlap, rolling the long length up on itself and twisting the handles through each other until the ends pop out like little ears. Bunny bags, Junmyeon always called them. Baekhyun places them in a corner.

Chanyeol’s voice makes him jump. “Are you making decorations out of the rubbish?”

Baekhyun flushes. “You can re-use them that way. Saves space.”

Chanyeol deposits his empty water glass on the bench and pats one of the bags. “Please don’t be this cute when my defences are down.” He smiles tiredly at Baekhyun. “I don’t think I can take it.”

Baekhyun feels a pulse of adoration. He reaches up and places the back of his hand against Chanyeol’s forehead. It’s clammy. “Have you been to see a doctor?”

Chanyeol nods. “He gave me a prescription but I honestly couldn’t be bothered driving across town to get the stupid thing filled so I’ll do it tomorrow. I have the whole weekend to rest up.” He adds at Baekhyun’s frown. “Don’t worry.”

“You’re running a temperature.” Baekhyun looks down to the packet noodles on the counter. “Do you think you can eat something? The tablets I bought say to take them with food.”

Chanyeol reaches around Baekhyun and retrieves one of the boxes. He seems to know what he’s looking for because he nods. “Yeah, I’d nearly run out. Thank you. How did you know?”

Baekhyun puffs up at Chanyeol’s praise, not telling him he basically read the entire medicine aisle from end to end. “Lucky guess?” It earns him a ruffle of his hair. Chanyeol smiles, eyes so tired behind his glasses.

“Well done. And yeah… I can try some noodles I guess.”

“Okay, go sit down. I’ve got this.”

Chanyeol’s eyebrows climb and Baekhyun turns him around. “I’m here to take care of you since you’re obviously not doing it yourself; this is a thing that’s happening. No refunds. You can’t exchange this gift.” Chanyeol is laughing and trying not to cough as Baekhyun gently pushes him back out the way he came. “Now go sit down. I’ll heat this up.”

Chanyeol turns as he nears the door and snags one of Baekhyun’s hands, squeezing it. Baekhyun feels almost as warm as Chanyeol’s fever.

* * *

Chanyeol is a ball on his couch, one leg drawn up so he can rest his chin on his knee as he pecks at his laptop on the table in front of him. There’s a discarded blanket relegated to the floor beside him and Baekhyun dodges it as he brings the noodles in, imagining Chanyeol curled up small and miserable by himself. “Here, sit back. They’re hot.”

Chanyeol reaches for the container and takes it gently, tugging his glasses off and putting them on the table. “Thank you. I’ll eat as much as I can.”

Baekhyun gathers up the blanket and takes it to the small laundry room off to one side of the kitchen. He fills the glass Chanyeol left on the kitchen bench earlier and returns with it and the box of tablets Chanyeol had approved of. That earns him another smile as he places them down beside the laptop. Chanyeol swallows his mouthful. He looks guilty.

“You don’t have to do all this you know.”

“I know.” Baekhyun replies quietly, letting his hand sink down to rest on top of Chanyeol’s warm head. “But I want to. You always take care of me.”

Chanyeol tips his head against Baekhyun’s palm and Baekhyun marvels at just how weak and trusting he is right now. It makes him resolve to get this right. He saves the work Chanyeol has on his laptop and closes the lid, pushing it back. “Once you’re finished you’re going to lie down for a bit.”

Chanyeol starts to protest but he tumbles into a coughing fit that earns him a stern look when he’s finished. Baekhyun hands him the water. “No arguments. You said it yourself – you’ve got the whole weekend.”

Chanyeol hides behind drinking from the glass and Baekhyun, satisfied, leaves him to it and moves to the bedroom. He remembers one thing from Junmyeon’s fussings and that’s to make sure the sheets are changed when you’re ill and sweating as much as Chanyeol is. He strips the bed and manages to locate fresh sheets in a drawer without having to pry too much and remakes it, hauling the armfuls of linen down the hall to the laundry. He squashes it all in the wash and sets the machine. Chanyeol has a balcony – there’s bound to be enough room to hang all this stuff.

He’s expecting a round of incredulous questions when he returns but Chanyeol is already asleep, curled up on his side on the cushions. Baekhyun is struck by just how vulnerable he looks, apparently feeling safe enough to rest for the first time instead of keeping himself occupied with work.

Baekhyun checks the noodle cup and at least half is eaten - and the tablets are gone so he’s counting it all as a win. Returning to the bedroom he fetches another blanket and brings it back out, tucking it gently around Chanyeol’s long limbs. He cleans up the food, leaves the water and then waits for the machine cycle to finish.

* * *

Chanyeol stirs just after sundown. Baekhyun is gaming on his phone and notices the movement from where he’s perched on one of the other armchairs. He flicks his eyes up off the screen. “Welcome back to the land of the living.”

Chanyeol groans, muffled against the cushions. “Not sure. Think I might still be dead.”

Baekhyun flicks the app off and gets up, crossing the room to bend down and tug the blanket back. When he does Chanyeol rolls onto his back and Baekhyun immediately puts a hand to his forehead because of how deeply flushed he looks. “Dude, you’re burning up. Is your fever worse?”

“Mmm.” Chanyeol nods, eyes still closed. “Feels like it.”

Baekhyun straightens up, moving to the kitchen. He douses a small cloth in iced water and wrings it out, returning and pressing it to Chanyeol’s forehead. “No, keep that there.” He adds when Chanyeol goes to shrug it off. “It’ll help cool you down.” He scrunches his face up, looking around. “Listen, where’s your script? I’ll go get it filled. It’s stupid to wait until tomorrow.”

Chanyeol looks like he’s about to protest but it just causes him to cough so Baekhyun helps him sit up.

“Don’t be stubborn. Where is it?”

Chanyeol waves a weary hand at the front door. “In the bowl under my keys. Take my car.” He adds as Baekhyun moves to stand.

Baekhyun pauses. “Are you sure?”

Chanyeol nods, licking dry lips. “Don’t pay for a taxi. It’s only across town.”

Baekhyun doesn’t really want to stand around and argue so he hands Chanyeol his glass of water and firmly instructs him to finish that before he drops off again. He hears a faint ‘yes sir’ as he turns away. Baekhyun smacks Chanyeol’s shoulder.

The keys and script are right where Chanyeol said they’d be. Baekhyun gathers them up and locks the door behind himself.

* * *

The nearest drugstore is only half an hour away and attached to a department store (the other choice being the shitty town’s secondary one by the outskirts) so Baekhyun makes a beeline for it and pulls up at peak hour.  _Damn_. Every malingerer looking for an excuse for skipping work tomorrow and shrill parent with a sickly child he’s ever seen seems to be here.

He parks Chanyeol’s car and considers waiting for it to die down but there’s going to be a line to wait for prescriptions to be filled at the back anyway so he might as well go in. He grips the keys and locks the car. At least he can look for anything else that might help while he waits. That’s something.

He drops the scripts off and explains they’re for his partner, supplying Chanyeol’s full name and address when asked. It leaves him with nothing else to do but drift between the shelves as he waits.

He finds liquid electrolytes made into freezable popsicles that are good for treating dehydration and knowing Chanyeol’s fondness for ice cream he picks those up. He’s seen boxes of tea stacked at Chanyeol’s place so he adds a box of ginger-infused tea bags in case he’s not up to eating. Tea is mostly water so Baekhyun figures it’s a cheat way to keep him hydrated. He also grabs some more cough syrup because he has a feeling Chanyeol is going to go through his last bottle. By the time he’s amassed his little collection his number is called and he returns to the counter at the back.

The pharmacist explains the dosage and Baekhyun listens carefully, noting it all. He signs for it and scoops up the tiny white bag containing the orange pill bottles, taking his armful to the counter.

He rounds the last isle and nearly runs smack into Jongin.

Stumbling back a step, Baekhyun clutches his pile to his chest so as not to drop anything, letting out a breath when he realises who it is. “Jeez, sorry.”

Jongin readjusts one of the packets of tea back into Baekhyun’s arms that are threatening to topple down. “What are you doing?” he laughs. “Restocking at nine at night?”

Baekhyun fumbles for a moment. “Something like that.” He hedges awkwardly. He doesn’t miss the way Jongin’s eyes dart between the supplies, taking them all in. “What about you?”

Jongin lifts a small box and shakes it. “Tape for dance class next week. I’m getting enough for both Yixing and I.” Baekhyun finds he can’t move as Jongin tips his head to the side, assessing. “You don’t look sick.”

Baekhyun blinks. “I’m not.” He hadn’t told anyone he was planning to call in sick except Chanyeol. That was something for the teachers on Monday to be told. Not… oh shit. Jongin smiles slowly.

“So who are all these for?”

Baekhyun’s known Jongin for too many years to not be deeply suspicious when he thinks he’s being led somewhere. So he swallows. “My boyfriend...” That’s not a lie. It could be the truth, even just a part of it. It could-

Jongin shoves his free hand into a pocket on his skinny black jeans, rocking back on his heels. “So you know who else wasn’t at school today…”

Baekhyun’s chest clenches up so painfully he thinks he might be having a heart attack. “Who cares?” he scoffs crossly. “Half the school probably. It’s fucking flu season.” Shoving past Jongin he makes to move down the aisle when a hand grabs his elbow. Baekhyun turns, looking back over his shoulder.

“Baekhyun…”

Jongin’s face is soft, open. Baekhyun snatches his arm back, fear inching up his spine. The white medicine bag drops off the top of his pile as he does and before Baekhyun can squat down to pick it back up Jongin swoops down and snags it. Baekhyun feels like he might just pass out, he’s shaking so badly -all Jongin needs to do it look at the name on the front of it- but his friend doesn’t even glance at it, merely hands the small paper bag back. That makes Baekhyun hesitate and Jongin sighs.

“Look. I know who-”

“I need to go.” Not able to hear the end of that fucking sentence Baekhyun turns away and moves for the registers, dumping his armful of supplies onto the counter. When he looks back Jongin is still standing in the isle holding his little box, looking sad.

Baekhyun abruptly feels like an asshole. Calling himself all manner of names under his breath he sticks out a hand and waves Jongin over. When he approaches Baekhyun plucks the box of tape he’s holding and shoves it at the cashier, making him ring it up along with his stuff.

“Baekhyun…” Jongin tries again and Baekhyun shoots him a look, pulling the money out and handing it over to pay for the whole lot. He gathers up his bag and makes for the exit, Jongin on his heels. When they’re outside the automatic doors and on the sidewalk Baekhyun digs the box out and hands it back to Jongin with a whispered, “Please. Just... Not tonight.”

“Okay. Hey,” Jongin reaches a hand out as Baekhyun stands there, trembling. His voice is soft and he gives Baekhyun’s shoulder a squeeze. It makes Baekhyun look him in the eye. “You look like you’re about to pass out. Deep breaths.”

Jongin  _knows._  Baekhyun swallows, still feeling the shakes and unable to stop them. He was planning on telling his two best friends at some point so who does he feel so… adrift? It’s completely irrational and… maybe that’s why. Baekhyun always assumed in the back of his mind that he’d tell the story when _he_  was ready. And now it’s been exposed before he’s at that point, before he’s had time to collect his thoughts. It’s just panic. He’s shaken. Baekhyun inhales slowly.

“Next week. I promise I’ll explain it all to you and Yixing on Monday but I…” Baekhyun hesitates, torn between the topic they’re dancing around naming and what he knows he still needs to do. “I need to go. I do. I’m sorry. He’s… really feverish.”

Jongin drops his hand and nods. The parking lot has cleared out in the hour Baekhyun has been waiting and he can see with painful clarity that the only car still left by the curb is Chanyeol’s. He turns away and clicks the button on the fob. All the lights on the car flash and Baekhyun gets in, knowing that there’s no way Jongin would not know whose car he’s just unlocked. All the teachers park out the front of the school and Jongin of all people certainly fucking knows that’s not Junmyeon’s car. If he wasn’t one hundred percent sure already, he would be now.

Baekhyun can barely get the key into the ignition. Once he succeeds he turns the engine on and doesn’t quite know what to do with himself. He concentrates on breathing.

The knock on the window frightens six years off his life. Baekhyun lowers it. Jongin is looking way too fond and amused about everything. He reaches in and shoves Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“I’m still your friend. So tell him to get well soon. Now drive or you’ll still be here in the morning.”

That finally makes Baekhyun calm down.

* * *

Chanyeol’s front door is a little heavy so Baekhyun makes sure to shut it carefully and not make too much of a racket. Leaning back against it for a few moments he collects his scrambling thoughts. He’s not going to dwell on what just happened. He can’t. He’s got something more important to do right now.

He returns the keys to their bowl and takes his collection of shopping to the lounge. Chanyeol is still a miserable little ball on the couch where he left him so Baekhyun places the items on the table and checks on him.

He’s not sure what he’ll find but Chanyeol smiles wearily when he sees him. “Welcome back.”

Baekhyun removes the now-warm towel and presses a light kiss to Chanyeol’s forehead. He can feel how little the fever has reduced. It makes him doubly glad he went for the medicine. “Hey tall, dark and feverish. I’ve brought you the tablets but if you can’t stomach food you’re going to have to take them with at least some tea.”

Chanyeol manoeuvres himself into a sitting position and scrubs his face with both hands. “Thank you but it’s okay, you don’t need to do anything else. I’ve got this.”

Baekhyun holds him in place with a hand on his chest and squints. “Hey, hang on. You’ve not even moved since I left. I’ll get you some tea and then you can take the tablets. I’ve also brought you some hydration popsicles and some more cough syrup. I’ll-” Baekhyun pauses awkwardly. Chanyeol is looking so uncomfortable. “What? Did I say something wrong?”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “No it’s…” he sags back against the couch, looking much smaller than the man Baekhyun knows. “It’s my job to take care of you and I can do this, you don’t have to-”

“I  _want_  to.” Baekhyun cuts in softly. “It’s not a one-way street here. We’re not in a scene. You’re my boyfriend and you’re sick.”

Chanyeol still looks guilty and Baekhyun taps him on the nose with one fingertip. “Stop thinking you have to handle everything yourself. This is my turn to look after you and I’m helping you out until you’re strong enough _to_  do it yourself. Because right now you’re not. You need to let yourself be taken care of once in a while.”

Chanyeol seems to take that in if the exhausted, tender look he flashes Baekhyun is any indication. “I’ve never let anyone do this before.” He admits softly. “But… okay. I’ll stop trying to be in control.” He nods almost to himself. “Lead the way.”

“Good. Thank you.” Baekhyun feels almost proud of himself. It helps him not think about Jongin and Yixing for a while. He’s too focussed.

Chanyeol takes the medication without complaint and makes the first happy noises Baekhyun has heard for the whole day when he brings him hot tea and logs into his Netflix account on Chanyeol’s laptop.

* * *

It takes some wrangling but Baekhyun eventually gets Chanyeol to shower, promising him he’ll feel miles better if he does before he sleeps. He doesn’t tell him that he spends the majority of it hovering outside the en-suite door dicking about on his phone so he’s within earshot in case Chanyeol collapses for whatever reason.

He makes sure to move before Chanyeol comes out, settling into what’s somehow become his spot on one side of the bed, pretending he’d been there the whole time. That earns him a smile when Chanyeol emerges, tired and smelling of peach soap and warmth.

Chanyeol eyes him warily as he finally shuffles over to bed, dressed only in a pair of soft sweatpants. “You might get sick if you stay with me.”

Baekhyun shrugs and waves him away, setting an alarm on his phone to wake Chanyeol for the next dose before setting it on the little nightstand. “I have a cast-iron immune system. I’ll take my chances.”

Chanyeol makes a disbelieving sound and slides under the covers. He’s like a furnace and Baekhyun lets him decide how to sleep. Chanyeol fusses for a minute, fighting the natural inclination Baekhyun knows he has to wrap himself around his sub and eventually curls up into a ball on one side, flicking off the last lamp in the room. Baekhyun knows it’s because he’s conscious of the fever sweats and rolls over enough that he’s close if needed, stretching out an arm so his fingers touch Chanyeol’s back.

Chanyeol ends up tangled around Baekhyun like an octopus by the time the alarm goes off at 3am anyway. Baekhyun laughs as he extricates himself to fetch the next dose. Now they both need a shower.

* * *

By Sunday morning the fever breaks and Chanyeol is weak, but himself. The tablets have had a couple of days to kick in and the virus is being medicated into submission. Baekhyun finds he’s really enjoyed being at Chanyeol’s beck and call for the whole weekend, even if his patient grumbles occasionally at being made a fuss of. Baekhyun feels useful, feels needed and Chanyeol grows to gradually take their dynamic in his stride.

It’s how he picks up on Baekhyun’s restlessness by Sunday afternoon. Chanyeol is back to being well enough to sit up and finish grading the papers at the thin desk he has by the lounge window. Even though he doesn’t let Baekhyun look at his classmates’ scores or tell him his own (“You can find out along with everyone else on Tuesday, stop trying to peek.”), he seems to be more conscious of what’s going on outside of his own head.

Baekhyun hasn’t said anything in a while, is drifting between rooms with a sort of aimless energy that he can’t seem to shake. He’s done all the laundry there is to do, tidied up the kitchen and set up the last doses of medication. He puts it down to a little bit of cabin fever and is more than willing to ignore it to keep looking after his charge but Chanyeol, ever the cleverest of the two of them, notices as Baekhyun makes restless moves throughout the afternoon, shifting from room to room in search of something to do.

“Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun pokes his head around the lounge doorway. “Yeah? Need anything? I can put the kettle on-”

“Come here.”

Baekhyun drifts over. Chanyeol has made it quite clear that Baekhyun isn’t to hover over his marking so he comes to a stop beside Chanyeol as he taps away, glasses once more on his nose. Chanyeol points at one of the small cushions on the couch. “Pick one of those.”

Confused, Baekhyun fetches one of the innocuous cushions and returns with it. “Is your back sore?”

Chanyeol keeps his eyes on the screen but he drops a hand and points beside the chair. His voice is faint but firm. “Kneel down. Put the cushion under your legs.”

Something sharp shoots through Baekhyun. He wasn’t expecting this. “Wait, you don’t have to-”

Chanyeol flicks his eyes up and smiles faintly. “Not all submission is about sex. You’re a live wire and I can feel it from over here. I’m going to calm you down. Kneel.”

Baekhyun drops the cushion, sinking down to kneel on it beside Chanyeol’s chair without another word. As soon as he settles his butt against his heels Chanyeol drops a hand to his hair and threads his fingers through it. Baekhyun shudders bodily. He’s not going to admit it out aloud but… he’s missed this. This sense of following even the simplest of orders and knowing he’s doing it well. That he’s doing what Chanyeol asks. He’s being a good boy.

Chanyeol continues to work one-handed for the rest of the afternoon, the other one drifting between playing with strands of Baekhyun’s hair and gently resting against his neck. Baekhyun feels… well he starts to float a little despite his original scepticism. There’s no expectations here, no sense of time or needing to do anything except sit because he’s been told to. He’s keeping Chanyeol company without needing to worry if he’s being a nuisance and he’s receiving constant attention in return, making him feel grounded. Baekhyun expects to get bored or feel his muscles protest but the cushion stops the pressure and if he pays attention only to Chanyeol’s hand the rhythmic movements lull him under. Woah.  _Who would have thought…_

Baekhyun drifts, startled only when the alarm on his phone goes off, signalling the next dose. Before he can get up though, Chanyeol presses gently against his neck and stands up. “I’ve got this. Stay there.”

Baekhyun nods, feeling a little lost until Chanyeol returns and he receives a thorough stroke through his hair. “You did so well. How’s all that energy?”

Baekhyun smiles a little dopily. “Yeah. Not a thing right now.” He notices Chanyeol has put something up on the desk but he can’t see what. Chanyeol returns to sitting down and Baekhyun is ready to settle back into this milder version of subspace again when he feels a hand at his chin.

Chanyeol tilts Baekhyun’s face up, smoothing away his fringe when it falls into his eyes. “Here, open your mouth for me.”

Baekhyun doesn’t think, simply obeys and Chanyeol reaches for whatever is on the desk. It’s only when his hand gets closer that Baekhyun realises what’s in it.

The berries from Friday. Chanyeol is…

Baekhyun turns a little weak and if he weren’t already sitting he’d likely have done something stupidly embarrassing like buckle. But as it is he makes a small sound and takes the berries Chanyeol hand-feeds him one by one, feeling like the most precious thing as Chanyeol takes one or two for himself but gives almost all of the punnet to Baekhyun, one by one. The gentle fog of subspace rolls around, mixing with Baekhyun’s overflowing feelings until he’s half-hard, half so utterly fucking content that he could stay like this forever. He’s just… yeah he’s a jumble of everything right now. He never expected to feel this open.

By the time the punnet is empty, Baekhyun feels like a feather could knock him over. Chanyeol is looking at him like he’s the centre of his whole world and Baekhyun blinks up him, wanting to say the three little words he’s promised himself that he’ll hold onto and not say again until the moment is right this time. No more rash declarations. But god does he want to say it now.

Chanyeol stands up, removes his glasses and powers his laptop off, helping Baekhyun up when the combination of kneeling for several hours and the first echoes of subspace makes him a little wobbly. Baekhyun almost falls over his own feet but Chanyeol is there, looking weary but solid, one hand around his waist to steady him.

If someone had said to Baekhyun two months ago that he’d be standing in his boyfriend’s apartment looking like some chick-flick heroine who couldn’t find their feet he’d have probably… no he’d have definitely knocked them out. Funny that.

Chanyeol kisses him when he can stand again, both hands drifting to his jaw. When he pulls back, he nuzzles the side of Baekhyun’s face, lapping gently at one earlobe. “Thank you for taking such good care of me.”

Baekhyun wants to wrap himself entirely around Chanyeol but settles for just his arms. He squeezes the muscles along Chanyeol’s shoulders. “Anytime.” He murmurs, chasing the scent of soap down Chanyeol’s neck. He feels fuzzy and without thinking too much, he sinks his teeth gently into the skin over Chanyeol’s pulse point. That earns him a soft laugh as Baekhyun languidly attaches himself to that piece of skin, sucking the flesh over his faint teeth marks. He licks at it, summoning blood to the surface and he can  _feel_  Chanyeol shudder as the hickey blooms, even as he tries not to show it.

Baekhyun lolls his head back, satisfied. It earns him a slap on the ass that sets him giggling like a drunk as he admires his handiwork.

“Yeah… um, do you own any turtlenecks? You might need one tomorrow.”

The reply is a pair of arms that hook under his butt and Baekhyun yelps as he’s lifted, winding his legs around Chanyeol’s waist because it’s either that or drag on his back.

“Hey! Stop, you’re not recovered enough for-put me down!”

Chanyeol ignores him, moving for the bathroom until he can angle them sideways and crane his neck to look in the mirror. Baekhyun can feel how with his legs spread his cock is pressed against Chanyeol’s abs from this position and he’s still grasping enough of that fog that he pushes against him, undulating in his arms. Baekhyun feels languid, safe and playful.

Chanyeol returns to looking at his armful. “That was a dirty move.” But his tone holds no heat and Baekhyun knows somewhere that he has to be the clever one here, maybe even just a little responsible. So he slides his legs down until Chanyeol releases them and he can stand again.

“Go on, have a shower and we can order in.”

Chanyeol thinks for a moment and nods, turning for the corner of the bathroom he needs and twisting the taps on, hooking the lever that swaps it from the lower faucet in the tub to the shower head. Baekhyun follows, crowding close behind and tucking his hands underneath Chanyeol’s shirt until he can lift it off. Chanyeol lets himself be manhandled to a degree that has only been permitted this weekend and Baekhyun finds he loves it.

Chanyeol turns in Baekhyun’s arms, grinning in that dopey way that Baekhyun will never admit he adores. “So you’re joining me, right?”

“I wasn’t actually.” Baekhyun grins back, biting his lip. “You’re still recovering.”

Chanyeol teases his hands along the waistband of Baekhyun’s jeans. “But I think I’d like it.”

Responsible. Baekhyun struggles with that word right now as Chanyeol finishes undressing. “I don’t want you getting too worn out.”

“Ah, I can see I wasn’t obvious enough.” Chanyeol’s hand that had just been testing the shower temperature comes back and gently wraps around Baekhyun’s throat. Hot droplets run down his skin. Chanyeol looks Baekhyun in the eye and calmly and very firmly states. “Do what daddy tells you.” 

Baekhyun  _pulses._ Swallowing roughly, he draws both hands back and crosses his wrists behind his spine.

“Yes sir.”

Chanyeol smiles and steps into the tub, flicking the white curtain around behind him. Baekhyun takes a moment to squeeze his thighs together and just breathe, before shucking his clothes to leave as a pile on the floor. Jesus.

Stepping over the rim of the tub, Baekhyun whisks the curtain away and finds Chanyeol under the spray, face turned up and enjoying the warmth. The water plasters his flame-red hair to his head and trickles down his body in translucent trails that Baekhyun has the sudden, greatest desire to follow. He settles for closing the curtain behind him to trap the steam in and Chanyeol swipes both hands through his hair, pushing it back off his face.

It could be the moisture in the air but Baekhyun can feel a charge he hasn’t registered in days, too eager to look after Chanyeol to think of scenes like this. But Chanyeol turns to him and tugs him under the spray too; into the heat and wetness and… fuck yes, that’s a lot of skin to suddenly be slippery. Baekhyun’s hands fly to Chanyeol’s chest, skimming down to his stomach, chasing the water like he wanted to.

It makes his fingertips tingle to touch Chanyeol this intimately and it’s so warm in here, in this small space and Chanyeol… yes. As Baekhyun is exploring, Chanyeol angles Baekhyun to one side so he’s still in the spray and not going to chill, using his height to cage Baekhyun up against the tiles, one forearm up near his head. Baekhyun shivers, luxuriating in the slide of wet skin and pulls Chanyeol close to him, writhing. Their cocks slide against one another and Baekhyun keens, balancing enough against the wall to wind a leg around Chanyeol’s larger thigh. It makes Chanyeol pant softly, eyes growing heavy-lidded at the friction as Baekhyun undulates.

Baekhyun’s hands are still greedy and he can’t seem to stop sliding them everywhere, loving the wet glide and gripping whatever he can find; back, arms, shoulders, squeezing his handfuls. Chanyeol is soft skin over hard muscle and Baekhyun  _loves_ it. Wants to sink his teeth into it even more. Wants to bite. His mind is still floating a little and Chanyeol is blocking out the rest of the world behind his broad shoulders so that nothing else exists, not his friends, not school, not anything except his six foot wet dominant. Who is looking at him like he wants Baekhyun to get to his knees right now. Baekhyun leans in and licks over the bruise he made earlier.

“Want me to blow you?”

A silent shiver runs through Chanyeol, raising goosebumps that meet Baekhyun’s mouth. He licks them, dropping his leg to follow through with his offer when Chanyeol lands both hands on his hips, holding him upright. Baekhyun raises his head.

Chanyeol tilts his head back. “Rules?”

Something delicious ignites low in Baekhyun’s belly. They haven’t been this thorough in a while. He grins up at Chanyeol shyly, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. Chanyeol squeezes, fingers digging in as he remains silent and Baekhyun wants to writhe against the slippery tiles. But he doesn’t because he knows the lessons well by now.

“Control.”

Chanyeol hums, shifting his hands to take hold of Baekhyun’s wrists and pin them behind his back. He squeezes firmly once and Baekhyun keeps them there when he releases.

“Respect.”

Chanyeol looms close, bringing his forehead to rest against Baekhyun’s. His beautiful eyes this near are a distraction but Baekhyun keeps him in view.

“Answers.”

Chanyeol starts with a single finger that pushes against Baekhyun’s lips, trails against his chin and follows a water droplet down his jugular until it reaches his chest. Baekhyun’s nipples are already peaked and Chanyeol circles one, making Baekhyun twitch. Fuck. He wants to push his chest out, wants more and that must show in his face because Chanyeol pinches. Hard.

Baekhyun yelps, the sound trailing off into a moan as Chanyeol massages the pain in, raising his other hand to mirror the movement, starting to ruthlessly tug and pinch at both of Baekhyun’s nipples until they’re a deep, painful red and he’s wriggling between the tile and Chanyeol’s body, trying to keep his hands where they’re supposed to be as Chanyeol shoves a knee between Baekhyun’s own. Somewhere from within his foggy brain Baekhyun manages to drag out the next lesson.

“Reward and-” Baekhyun chokes as a particularly hard tweak makes him arch, gasping around the pain. “Punishment.” He grits out. Chanyeol relents, scratching blunt nails over the tiny nubs until Baekhyun is humping against his leg.

“Good boy.” Chanyeol immediately drops his knee and Baekhyun wants to whine, but as his head thunks back against the damp wall Chanyeol must duck down because suddenly there’s a searing hot mouth sealing over his nipple and Baekhyun  _moans_ , desperate to grab onto Chanyeol’s head as he’s licked and sucked, a soft tongue flicking at the tip as Baekhyun’s hands ball into fists and he digs his nails into his palms to keep his arms still. Fuck. Yes. Oh jesus, maybe he could come just from this…

That thought shocks him into the final rule and Baekhyun braces against the wall and spreads his legs, fully on display. “Permission.” He pants, looking down at Chanyeol and that earns a hum against his abused nipple. “I come when you say so.” A large hand wraps tight around the base of Baekhyun’s cock and Chanyeol  _bites_.

Baekhyun forgets how to breathe. Arching back like a bow, just the back of his skull against the tile, he desperately fucks into Chanyeol’s iron grip, knowing he’s going nowhere and not able to help it as pain shoots down through him, meeting with the sensation of Chanyeol’s spare palm circling against the bulbous head of his cock and Baekhyun clenches his teeth and sobs. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. His slit is so fucking sensitive and Chanyeol keeps up the circular motion with his open hand as he holds tight to the base of Baekhyun’s dick, looping the pleasure back again and again. Baekhyun thrashes his head back and forth, wet strands of hair sticking to his forehead. He can’t… He can’t take this.

Chanyeol pulls off with a hard suck, the lewd pop he makes echoing in the small space. “Breathe. That’s an order.”

Baekhyun gulps in lungfuls of damp, heavy air. It makes him even dizzier with the steam and he thrusts his hips weakly, chasing an orgasm that Chanyeol is keeping at bay. “Please.” Baekhyun pants, contracting and releasing his abs in the whole-body movement as he squirms against Chanyeol. “Please can I come?”

Chanyeol’s grip lessens on the base of Baekhyun’s cock and for a singular amazing moment Baekhyun thinks he’s about to be allowed to, but Chanyeol straightens up and pushes his face into the side of Baekhyun’s neck. He mouths leisurely at the skin there.

“No.”

Baekhyun chokes back a cry, locking up all his muscles as he trembles on the spot, straining, trying so fucking hard not to come now that it’s just him. “No?” This is… this is just a little sadistic. Baekhyun wants to laugh, wants to cry and he can’t do any of that because all his focus is on  _not_  coming as Chanyeol licks a long stripe up Baekhyun’s neck, across his cheek and into his mouth, shoving his tongue inside and all Baekhyun can do is  _take._ He’s been given his order. He’ll… fuck, he’ll behave. His legs shake.

Chanyeol meanwhile uses all of the frictionless water to stroke Baekhyun again and again, ignoring his cries. “I love hearing you beg, baby. It’s always so hot.” He sucks on Baekhyun’s bottom lip, massaging the pink head of Baekhyun’s cock each time it slips through his fingers. Precum spurts out in tiny dribbles, slicking the movement even further.

“Does that feel good, hmm?”

Baekhyun nods jerkily, salt joining the water on his face and Chanyeol laps at that too, making Baekhyun feel treasured and dirty all at once.

“You like being obedient for daddy, don’t you princeling?” Chanyeol’s voice is  _so_  deep. “Following my command perfectly.”

Shivers are a constant thing and he’s so fucking turned on he’s going to burst, cock slapping hard against his stomach each time Chanyeol lets go, only to start jacking him again. The squelching noises are fucking filthy and Baekhyun uses every ounce of his disappearing willpower to keep his arms pinned and his knees locked. His eyes have slipped closed and he didn’t even notice that as the pleasure builds just above his groin and it feels so fucking  _good_  through every inch of him and… Chanyeol nips at Baekhyun’s earlobe, tone soft like he holds a secret.

“You’re doing so well, baby. You’re shaking. Want it that bad huh? Going to make such a mess for me when you come. And I’m going to watch you be a filthy little slut, just for me.” Chanyeol punctuates his words with strokes that leave Baekhyun panting, nodding, willing to do anything to chase this soft, intense high that means he’s been such a good boy for his dominant. Fuck he’s missed this. Missed Chanyeol keeping him strung out, teetering on the brink of orgasm, edging him closer, reeling his subspace deeper so that all Baekhyun is focussed on is him.

It’s because he’s closed his eyes that Baekhyun only feels Chanyeol slide down, bending at the knees and when he opens them to see what’s going on he fucking nearly comes then and there. Chanyeol is knelt between his legs, looking up at him like Baekhyun is nothing less than his whole world. As Baekhyun watches, Chanyeol takes hold of his thighs and leans forward, plush lips mouthing against the pink tip of Baekhyun’s dick. Baekhyun nearly buckles.

Chanyeol has  _never_  done this. It’s Baekhyun who loves to feel his mouth stuffed full, a heavy weight on his tongue that he can suck. Chanyeol… Baekhyun never even thought to ask. But there’s something bright in Chanyeol’s eyes as he pushes Baekhyun’s hips back against the tile and pins them there, licking up the precum that’s leaking steadily now. Baekhyun can feel how hot his mouth is and he  _whines_.

“I can’t…” The fog of subspace is heavy with arousal and words come slower. He tries to remember how to breathe. “I-I don’t know if I can… I’m gonna come if you suck me off.” He’s desperate and he knows it. “Please.”

Chanyeol smirks. “So you don’t want it?’

“No I do!” Baekhyun nearly rolls his shoulders out of their sockets with his badly he jerks, wanting to touch Chanyeol, to grab his head and hold on as he fucks his mouth. “I’ll… try.” He manages weakly, blinking away the tears that are gathering on his lower lashes.

Chanyeol nods, looking proud. He reaches around Baekhyun’s hip and links the fingers of one hand with Baekhyun’s slender ones, giving him something to grip onto. Something solid in the floaty haze of pleasure. Baekhyun grips tight and Chanyeol continues.

“You’re going count to twenty out loud. No stopping. If you can do that then I’ll let you come. If you can’t then I’m going to turn the cold water on and put your pretty little cock right under it. Now are you going to count for me?”

Baekhyun hiccoughs away a sob, nodding frantically. The water from the spray is beating against Chanyeol’s shoulder as he leans forward, haloing him in refracted light. Baekhyun notices absurd things when he’s high. Chanyeol licks up Baekhyun’s length and he grits out, “One. T-two. Three…”

Chanyeol reaches the tip and takes him between his lips, sucking rhythmically on the head. Baekhyun whimpers, dissolving into sensation as Chanyeol tongues at the bundle of nerves. A hard slap to his heavy balls makes him strangle a scream and remember to keep counting.

“Four! Five, six, seven…” Baekhyun can’t stop staring, at his dick and how it slides into Chanyeol’s mouth, deeper and deeper into that wet heat. Jesus. “Eight, f-fuck nine…”

Chanyeol adjusts his stance and starts to move, hollowing his cheeks. Baekhyun warbles, heat and pressure filling the soft fog as he grips the hand in his own harder. “Ten- _hngg_ -eleven, twelve…”

Chanyeol sucks, letting Baekhyun fuck his mouth when he finally can’t help it any more, tongue hot against the underside as he relaxes and Baekhyun  _loses_  it, thrusting and sinking so deep into Chanyeol’s throat that he can feel the pressure. It’s hot and tight and perfect. “ _Ohjesusfuck_  thirteen. I don’t think-”

Chanyeol slaps his balls, making them swing and burn and Baekhyun buckles, the tiles and Chanyeol’s hand the only thing left keeping him standing. The steamed air is too thick, cutting off some of his oxygen as he heaves for breaths he can’t quite reach and Baekhyun is so fucking turned on. “Fourteen, fifteen, ugh I’m gonna come, Christ please let me.”

Chanyeol’s fingers squeeze his, encouraging Baekhyun realises even as he’s wrecking Chanyeol’s mouth, the wet slide so sinful and hotter than hell. “Sixteen, f-fuck, seventeen, eighteen-” Baekhyun runs out of breath and genuinely cries on the inhale. “Nineteentwentyfucklemme _come_.”

Chanyeol snaps his head back and jacks Baekhyun, hard and fast. “Come on me.”

Baekhyun cries, choking on the pleasure as he fucking comes over Chanyeol’s gorgeous, flushed face, over his red lips and cheeks in ropes of thick white fluid and he can’t stop, fuck he _can’t_  stop coming as spurt after spurt decorate Chanyeol like the filthiest of claims over his body and Baekhyun fucking collapses, nerves misfiring in his muscles and sending him sprawling into Chanyeol’s arms, a bundle of shaking limbs that don’t work. Chanyeol, dirty and come-smeared, gathers him up and arranges them to sit under the spray, murmuring words of praise as he pets him.

Baekhyun drifts, fuzzy and pleasure-drunk, watching as Chanyeol uses his free hand to wash the streaks of white off his face, shaking his head like a gigantic puppy when he’s finished. The juxtaposition from just minutes earlier hits like stab in the heart and Baekhyun feels so tender towards this human that he’s lucky enough to call his own.

Chanyeol cradles him and keeps him warm, cupping water from the spray in his hand and sluicing it over him. It keeps the subdrop at bay. Reality is slower to return in this thick, steam-filled place where oxygen is still low and Baekhyun gradually becomes aware of little things, like how wrinkled his skin is, how slippery the porcelain is to be sitting on and… oh. Hell. He twists in Chanyeol’s wet arms, trying to tuck a hand down between them. But Chanyeol laughs and grabs it easily because Baekhyun has all the manual dexterity of a kitten right now.

“No, stop. This was for you. As a thank you.”

Baekhyun lets that sink in, absorbing the words. He thinks distantly that he should feel sheepish for not reciprocating earlier but Chanyeol stretches up one long arm and snags the soap from its holder, rubbing it between his palms. “I’m fine, trust me. I want it this way.” He sets to lathering up Baekhyun, fingers sliding the suds up and down his arms and then his torso, moving to his back and then lower down until Baekhyun is a giggly, floaty ball of bubbles and Chanyeol carefully helps him to his tingling feet to rinse off.

They linger once they eventually get out, both cleaned and rinsed off to play with the fluffy white towels, trading sneaky kisses as they dry each other off. Somewhere in Baekhyun’s pile of clothes his phone alarm goes off just as he’s towelling Chanyeol’s hair. Baekhyun smiles as Chanyeol’s head pops up from under the material at the sound, hair a total mess.

“Next dose?”

Baekhyun nods. “Should be nearly the last one. I think you’ve only got two left.”

Chanyeol covers Baekhyun’s hands with his own, ducking forward to kiss his temple. “Hey?”

Baekhyun wraps his towel around his waist and Chanyeol lets his own towel rest around his shoulders. “Yeah?”

Chanyeol stays where he is, hiding his face against the side of Baekhyun’s own. “Thank you. For looking after me this weekend.” He nuzzles up along Baekhyun’s damp hairline to press his lips against Baekhyun’s forehead and it’s so sweet. “I was the world’s worst patient at times but I did need the help. I needed you.”

Baekhyun smiles. He takes hold of Chanyeol’s face in his hands, tugs him back so he can stretch up on his tiptoes and kiss him lightly. “Works both ways.”

* * *


	9. Culminating (pt1)...

Final year exam prep approaches with all the subtlety of a freight train. Baekhyun hits the ground running the moment the school week restarts and for the first time in a long time finds the impulse to actually study hard. He’s always slid into decent grades without having to put in much effort (a fact that Jongin and Yixing have teased him about for years) but now he finds… he wants to try. Because good grades will translate into a decent college spot, but excellent grades will be something else Chanyeol can be proud of him for. Not that Baekhyun admits that fact to anyone else, but it’s a sweet kind of motivation that he keeps in his back pocket.

So he studies. He pulls his first all-nighters in recent memory, borrows notes from classes he mostly zoned out in, camps in the library and he  _knows_  he promised Jongin that he’d tell him and Yixing both about what had been going on in the past few months but any free time he can scrape up seems to never align with theirs and vice-versa. But he remembers his promise so he constantly checks with them via text and finally, finally nearly two weeks after his fateful nighttime encounter with Jongin, both his friends have a cancelled hour of dance practice and Baekhyun has a free period so they arrange a time where the three have them can talk for longer than two minutes.

Looking back it’s that exact point that kicks off Baekhyun’s week of hell. He figures he probably should have known better. But life has a funny way of spinning things in order to re-align them again.

* * *

Yixing’s face goes through several different emotions in the span of about a minute. He finally settles on disbelief, but it’s tinged with anger.

“And you didn’t think to tell us? It’s not like you’re dating the head cheerleader or something. This is so much worse.”

Baekhyun immediately bristles, jerking back and crossing his arms. Defensive. “What it  _is_  is my love life. And I didn’t have to tell anyone anything.”

Yixing’s expression twists. “Jesus, Baekhyun. Do you know how much trouble he could get into if this came out? He’s your teac-”

Jongin immediately throws a hand over Yixing’s mouth. “Shut the hell up.” He hisses. “What is  _wrong_  with you?”

Yixing shakes his head free and lowers his voice in deference to the mostly-empty cafeteria corner they’re sitting in. “Me? I’m not the one literally fucking around here. Like what is his motivation in all this? Why did he pick you? Does he have a thing for younger guy- _ow_!”

Baekhyun withdraws his foot from where he’d jammed it into Yixing’s shin. “I approached  _him._ Not the other way around. What are you being so fucking abrasive about this?”

Yixing scowls and Baekhyun can feel something inside him slowly balling up tight like an anxious knot. This is not the way he’d wanted this talk to go, but it had gone downhill rapidly from the start. He’d hoped, maybe somewhat desperately that the reactions from his friends would be positive but the moment he’d opened his mouth and revealed his boyfriend’s name, Yixing had recoiled. Thankfully Jongin looks like he wants to knock some sense into him too.

“The fuck Xing? They’re both adults. It’s his choice.”

Yixing runs his tongue over his bottom lip, shaking his head. “I guess I just didn’t peg you for it.”

Baekhyun knows he’s going to regret this, but the knot in him is beginning to tighten and burn. “For what?”

Yixing pushes away from the table and stands. His expression is sour. “Surely you didn’t need a good grade in English that badly.”

Baekhyun shoots up, chair falling over behind him and it’s only Jongin’s hard grip on his arm that stops him throwing a punch.

“Stop it! Both of you.” Jongin looks between them. “Yixing… if you’re going to be such a dick about this, just go. I’ll see you in class.”

“Whatever.” Yixing’s lip curls as he turns away and it’s the ugliest look Baekhyun has ever seen on his normally serene, friendly face. It breaks that knot in half and Baekhyun all of a sudden feels horrifyingly empty, like he’s watching a valuable piece of his life walk away. His eyes burn. Jongin looks just as lost.

“Fuck. Look I’ll… talk to him. Try to make him see sense. I don’t know what the hell’s gotten into him. I thought he’d be more understanding.”

Baekhyun shrugs Jongin’s hold off his arm, trying to cover his shock under a layer of feigned indifference. To pretend that he doesn’t want to run after Yixing and beg him to explain. “Whatever. If he wants to be an ass about it then I guess that’s his choice.”

“But…” Jongin looks genuinely confused and it matches Baekhyun’s own puzzlement. “He’s your friend. He should try to be happy for you, even if he doesn’t understand it all just yet.”

That cuts to the heart of it and Baekhyun feels a sting pierce the knot in his stomach. It hurts, more than he’d like to admit. “I don’t know.” His hands are numb and tingling and it makes him feel vaguely ill. He flexes his fists to try and return the blood. “Maybe he’ll come around once he processes it a bit more.”

Jongin hesitates and yeah, Baekhyun knows they’re both thinking the same thing. Their friend can be a passionate, driven person but it also results in a hot-headed temper at times. This was the worst-case scenario for a reaction from him. Baekhyun swallows the faint taste of nausea.

“I just hope he doesn’t do anything stupid like try to confront Chanyeol.”

Jongin bites his lip and says nothing.

* * *

There’s still time left on the clock so Baekhyun, unsure what to do after he and Jongin part, wanders the halls in a bit of a daze. He tries to push the hurt back into a mental box to deal with later. It’s confusing and surprisingly painful and he’s not quite succeeding; he never thought he’d be so torn up over a reaction. But he also never thought that reaction would come from one of his best friends. Fuck.

It makes him not watch where he’s going, so the girl who unexpectedly backs up in front of him is something he can’t hope to dodge. He doesn’t even register her.

The stack of papers she’s holding go flying like some kind of terrible confetti. Baekhyun immediately snaps back to himself and hurries to apologise, crouching down and snatching the nearest pages up. “God I’m so sorry!”

Head down, the girl picks up those close to her feet. “It’s okay, I wasn’t watchi-” She glances up, does a double-take and smiles brightly. “Baek!”

Baekhyun smiles politely, ignoring the term. It’s the blonde from the pack of track fangirls. God, he can’t ever remember her name. “Still my fault.” He turns over one of the pages and the bright pastel colours take a moment to decipher. They’re all copies of posters for the senior prom in a couple of weeks. Baekhyun retrieves the last few pages. “Oh. I forgot how close it was.”

The girl hugs her re-collected pages to her chest and Baekhyun knows that faintly star-crossed look. Has had it aimed at him enough times – and maybe once before he would have run with it. But those days feel long past. Still, she smiles hopefully.

“Could you… help me put the last ones up? I only have these left.”

Baekhyun nods slowly. He needs something mindless to do. It’ll kill time before the change of period. “Okay. Where do you want them?”

“All the boards as far down the hall as you can make them last. I’ve covered every other building. If you go that way, I’ll go the other.”

“Okay.” Baekhyun moves for the nearest blank notice board and starts to pin the pages. He scans them as he does and smiles faintly.  _At least the date is the same as junior prom was,_ he thinks to himself. Then he remembers just what happened that year and abruptly sobers. He tacks the rest of them up and methodically moves down his end of the hall. It’s only when he’s on his last one and finds himself staring at it that he hears a quiet voice behind him.

“You should take someone.”

Baekhyun smiles at the poster. “I would but I can’t take the one person I want to.”

Chanyeol keeps a respectful foot between them but can easily see over Baekhyun’s shoulder. “You should still go. It’s just after exams finish. Everyone should go to prom.”

Baekhyun reaches up and taps the date neatly printed on the bottom. “Same weekend as my birthday. None of my friends and I went to junior prom either. Junmyeon,  Jongin and Yixing threw me a party instead.”

The words hang in the empty air and Baekhyun thinks with a hint of sadness that it’s likely not going to happen again this year. Not with what’s just happened. He turns around.

“It’s okay. I don’t mind skipping it.”

Chanyeol looks torn. “Well if you’re sure…” he lowers his voice to a murmur. “I can always do something special for you. Dinner somewhere maybe?”

Baekhyun smiles, even if it feels a little forced with everything going on in his head. “I’d like that. I-”

“Mr Park, hi!” The girl appears out of nowhere and Baekhyun immediately takes another step back from Chanyeol, nearly banging into the board.

“Jinae, hello.” Chanyeol smiles.

_Huh. So that’s her name._ Baekyun can’t remember whether she’s one of Chanyeol’s gaggle of groupies that seem to be growing larger every time he looks around or not but she seems immune, gesturing instead to Baekhyun. “Baek’s helping me with the prom posters. It’s going to be such a nice event. Everyone is so excited.”

Chanyeol nods amicably. “I hope you all have a wonderful time. Senior prom only comes around once.”

Baekhyun grits his teeth to keep the pleasant look on his face as Jinae nods, long hair bobbing.

“Right? I know who I want to ask but…” she blushes, faltering. “Well I’m kind of hoping he’ll ask me first.”

Chanyeol’s eyebrows climb and he laughs. “You might find they ask someone else if you sit around waiting. Why don’t you go to them first? It doesn’t matter who does the actual asking as long as it gets done.”

Jinae rocks lightly back into her heels, looking thoughtful. “Okay, thank you. You’re right.” She drops her gaze and studies her shoes for a moment and Baekhyun feels a sudden, creeping sense of dread. Surely she’s not…

Jinae turns and raises her eyes to Baekhyun. Cheeks pink, she takes a deep, nervous breath and Baekhyun… he fucking panics. Spinning to Chanyeol he blurts out, “Did you get my last essay practice? I wasn’t sure if the email went through.”

Chanyeol looks like he wants to swat Baekhyun upside the head as Jinae stands there, lost. But he schools his features and replies quietly. “I don’t know. I haven’t checked the submissions inbox yet.”

“Oh great, well can you do it now? I still have a little time left before next period. Because I’d hate to have to submit it again.” Baekhyun practically turns Chanyeol by the arm. “Uh, see you around Jinae. Glad I could help you with the posters.”

Chanyeol catches Jinae’s dejected wave and the moment they round the corner of the corridor, he slips his arm from Baekhyun’s grasp. “That wasn’t very nice.”

Baekhyun jams his hands into his pockets for something to do. “Yeah maybe. But you know what she was about to ask right?”

Chanyeol shrugs as they walk. “It’s just a prom evening. It’s not an actual date.”

Baekhyun shakes his head, the anxiety and hurt from earlier still a hot spike in his stomach. He doesn’t need something else on his plate right now. “I’m not in the mood to deal with it today. I didn’t want to hear her ask me to be her partner for the stupid thing.” He can almost hear how petulant he sounds but he can’t help it. Today fucking sucks. It makes him whine without thinking. “Besides, shouldn’t you be jealous or something that she’s going to ask me?”

That stops Chanyeol in his tracks. Before Baekhyun can register it, there’s a firm hand on his shoulder and Chanyeol tugs him back a step, angling him around. A door clicks open and Baekhyun finds himself facing a dark opening and then shoved inside.

He manages to catch himself against the front of a shelf and turn around in time to see Chanyeol glancing up and down the corridor before stepping on to join him, closing he door behind himself. Baekhyun catches the last of the hallway light on Chanyeol’s face and that expression is… Baekhyun feels around behind himself and his hands knock into half-dry paint tins, dusty boxes of old Christmas decorations and broom handles.

“Did you just push me into a janitor’s closet?”

Chanyeol looms close and braces both arms on a shelf either side of Baekhyun’s head. Their difference in height is never more apparent than when he does things like this and Baekhyun shivers despite everything. Chanyeol pushes close until their bodies are flush. It’s warm and safe and Baekhyun lets his eyes slip closed. He fights the urge to unexpectedly tear up and woah, too many emotions in his head. He shoves that feeling down along with the rest. Chanyeol brings his head down until he can brush his lips against Baekhyun’s cheek.

“A good dominant doesn’t get jealous.” Chanyeol murmurs in the dark. “If someone calling themselves a dom gets jealous every time their baby looks sideways then it’s because deep down they know they’re not giving their submissive what they need.” His lips press the words against Baekhyun’s skin and Chanyeol drops one arm, cupping Baekhyun low around the small of his back. His lips slide up to Baekhyun’s ear and Baekhyun finds himself clinging onto Chanyeol, wanting an anchor in this crappy day. Chanyeol nips one earlobe, hugging Baekhyun against him.

“A good dominant however, _also_  knows when their sub is needing a little reassurance that they’re owned and loved.”

He’s nailed it. Somehow, magically, Chanyeol has picked up on how lost Baekhyun is feeling from his rude behaviour and comments. Baekhyun exhales shakily, hugging Chanyeol tight and tucking his face against Chanyeol’s neck. God why can’t he just have this?

Chanyeol squeezes Baekhyun back firmly. “Are you feeling a little needy, baby boy?”

Baekhyun nods, fast enough that it’s embarrassing. God he’s such a sap when his defences are down. But Chanyeol reads it and lets Baekhyun cling to him, dropping both arms to run them up and down Baekhyun’s back in long, grounding loops. He keeps up the closeness as he does, talking low into Baekhyun’s ear.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Baekhyun nuzzles into the warm skin of Chanyeol’s neck. His scent is so fucking comforting. “Not yet.”

Chanyeol doesn’t judge and his arms never falter in their rhythmic movements. “It’s okay, we can always do that later if you feel up to it.”

Baekhyun is struck by how easy it would be to cry right now. Just let it all out. He’s never felt so fucking treasured and adored before he met Chanyeol and after this morning’s awful shock he needs that like air. But he folds everything away to look at later because he’s an idiot and doesn’t want to have to go to the next class with a puffy face and this is too nice a moment to ruin by being sappy over his best friend’s reaction. So he hugs Chanyeol and lets himself sink just a tiny bit under his dominant’s care.

On one final pass of his arms Chanyeol drops them low and hooks under Baekhyun’s butt, hoisting him up so Baekhyun wraps his legs around Chanyeol’s hips and finds himself pressed up against the shelving. Baekhyun’s mind supplies that he’s being fucking  _cradled_  and that somehow it should be embarrassing as all fuck, but it’s… not. Not right now. Chanyeol reaches across to one side of his shoulder and Baekhyun can hear rustling and faint tinkling sounds. The smell of tinsel hits his nose and it makes him laugh unexpectedly, pulling his head back.

“What are you doing?”

Chanyeol finally finds what he’s after and draws out a slim, golden length of metallic ribbon. He twines it around his fist and returns to holding Baekhyun. The dark room has adjusted their eyesight enough that Baekhyun can look into Chanyeol’s eyes with some clarity. He loses focus as Chanyeol leans forward and adjusts his grip so that Baekhyun is pinned between his body weight and the shelf. It frees his hands and Baekhyun wraps both arms around Chanyeol’s shoulders to hold on.

Chanyeol presses a light kiss to Baekhyun’s lips “Did you  _want_  me to be possessive, baby? Want to remember that you’re mine?”

Baekhyun’s hips give a faint, involuntary twitch at Chanyeol’s words and he nods shyly. Chanyeol smiles and kisses him again, unwinding the ribbon and passing it behind Baekhyun’s neck while he’s distracted. Baekhyun only feels something when Chanyeol winds the material around and crosses it over at the front. Baekhyun’s breath catches. Chanyeol speaks as he’s working.

“You’re going to wear this. You’re going to go to the rest of your classes today and you’re not going to take it off until you get home.” Chanyeol makes a tiny knot at the base of Baekhyun’s neck and tugs the ribbon tight. Baekhyun inhales. Fuck. It’s a choker. An impromptu collar. He’s suddenly overwhelmed and very, very hard. Chanyeol smiles wickedly.

“Everyone is going to see it. See that you’re mine, even if they don’t ask about it. My baby.” Chanyeol cups the sides of Baekhyun’s neck and slips a finger under the ribbon, stretching it even tighter. “My perfect little slut.” He looks Baekhyun up and down slowly, proudly and kisses him. “My good boy.”

Baekhyun whimpers brokenly, his airway faintly compromised by the thin piece of glittery material. Just the thought of wearing this all day, of going to classes with this pretty decoration on, this label like a neon sign over his head that everyone is just a question away from knowing the meaning of… Baekhyun trembles, squeezing his thighs against Chanyeol’s hips as his boyfriend’s hands return to his ass, squeezing deliciously. The bell rings, echoing sharply overhead. Baekhyun tries to wriggle against Chanyeol for friction, little noises slipping out.

“And this,” Chanyeol gently pushes Baekhyun’s legs down, letting him drop to the floor. “Is for being mean to that poor girl. Lesson learned.”

And Chanyeol turns around and leaves the tiny room.

Baekhyun thumps his head back hard on the shelves and groans, slumping against the metal beams. He tries (somewhat unsuccessfully) to will his cock down. It takes him a bit. He ends up fifteen minutes late for class, still wearing the ribbon. It glitters in the afternoon sun and makes Baekhyun feel so, so warm.

Chanyeol has left a note with the teacher excusing him for being late.  

* * *

Baekhyun stares at his silent phone so much during dinner that Junmyeon asks if he’s actually broken it.

They’re both curled up on the couch watching their annual stupid movie of the week, plates of takeout balanced on their knees and beer on the low table. Junmyeon has been working late and Baekhyun has been studying fiercely so both unanimously agreed in their exhaustion when Baekhyun came home that it’d be pizza and Z-list movies.

Baekhyun shrugs, feeling too overwhelmed with everything to try and explain that he’s been half hoping Yixing would text. Something. Anything. The ribbon still sits around his throat because he hasn’t had the heart to untie it yet. Junmyeon at this point has basically written it off as eccentric teen fashion and not been too curious. Baekhyun runs a thumb under it to feel it tug tight.

Junmyeon lets the sharks fly around the screen for a few minutes more before subtly switching tack. “What about the next few weeks? Have you decided where you want your birthday party to be this year?”

Oh that hurts. But Junmyeon isn’t to know that so Baekhyun purses his lips, hesitating. “Maybe just at home?” He ventures. “I don’t know. You and I could just bake a cake and stuff. I don’t need a party.”

“Since when?” Junmyeon turns away from the tv to poke him. “You, Yixing and Jongin  _always_  throw each other a party. Every year it’s like freaking clockwork. I can mark my calendar around it. Why would this one be different?”

Baekhyun shuffles his feet under the blanket he has draped over them. “I think…” he pushes the plate of pizza away. “Nothing. It’s nothing.”

Junmyeon frowns. “You three always have a surprise set up. What’s stopping you?” He sinks back into the cushions. “Hey remember the time you and Yixing arranged those fifty pink flamingo statues to be set up in Jongin’s front yard for when he woke up? His mother still gives me dirty looks about that because of how badly it tore up the lawn.”

Baekhyun snorts. “That’s because you paid for them for us. But grass regrows. She’ll get over it eventually.”

Junmyeon’s smile softens. “So surely they’ll do something for you this year too. It’s tradition to have a surprise.”

Baekhyun inhales, wanting a little desperately to tell Junmyeon what’s going on. To share the ache that refuses to go away inside his chest. But instead he just nods quietly. “Okay. Okay I’ll think up somewhere we can book for the party.”

Junmyeon, satisfied, ruffles his hair and returns to watching the movie. Baekhyun gives him all the extra pineapple pieces on his slices as a silent apology.

* * *

Baekhyun sends Chanyeol a picture of the ribbon around his throat before he takes it off for the night. He falls asleep waiting for a reply text, the shiny material still clutched in one hand.

* * *

Baekhyun can tell something is amiss the moment he enters the main school building. Junmyeon had dropped him off with a finger-heart and a promise to bake him his favourite cake soon. It had actually slightly improved his mood but now… Baekhyun glances around the hallway as he approaches the lockers and the knots of usually-giggly girls are looking less then happy today. He frowns. It only adds to the weird mood. Not like he needs anything else right now, so he deliberately doesn’t ask.

Baekhyun tosses his satchel into his locker, collects the books needed for maths and goes to first period.

Afterwards he’s ready to go cross-eyed from the equations and that’s probably why he doesn’t bother with the mood further in the hallways as he walks them. He’s about to grab his next set of folders from his locker and text Chanyeol, asking if he’d actually received the picture from last night. The message had said it had sent. But he’d woken up with no reply which was most unlike Chanyeol. He’s bent over his phone, half inside his locker when he hears it. Two girls from his history class, one of which has a locker next to his own.

“Yeah, I’m going to miss him so much.”

“I know right? He was such a hottie, damn it.”

“Maybe he’ll still show up for graduation? Wish us well and all that?”

Baekhyun frowns, places his books and folder away and listens.

“Maybe. I dunno. It was so sudden. Would have been nice to say goodbye I guess.”

The phone in Baekhyun’s back pocket vibrates. He pulls it out, still trying to hear what the girls are saying. A glance down shows it’s a text from Yixing. Baekhyun swipes it open as the girls continue to talk.

_I’m sorry._

Baekhyun’s blood runs cold. The girl whose locker sits next to his shuts her door.

“Yeah what a shame. Though at least all of us will actually pay attention in english class now instead of just staring at Mr Park.”

Baekhyun grips his phone, fingers clenching painfully.  _Surely not…_  His heart rate speeds up so rapidly he thinks he’s about to faint. What the  _fuck_  did Yixing do?

Throwing everything he has into his locker he slams it shut and backs up, turning and making a run for the senior english classroom. He dodges the other students in the hall and catches a hand on the doorframe of the correct room, yanking himself to a stop.

Mr Sang’s broad, pot-bellied figure fills the space behind the teacher’s desk, arranging papers for the upcoming period. Baekhyun freezes in the doorway, his racing heart squeezing into his throat. He’s going to be sick.

Mr Sang turns at the movement. “Yes? Is anything wrong?”

Baekhyun backs up, shaking his head. He can’t speak. The phone in his hand buzzes again. Baekhyun backs out of the doorway, flattens himself against the wall beside it and opens the new message. It sits directly under the first one he received a few minutes ago.

_Can we talk?_

Baekhyun swallows the lump in his throat, shock and anger bleeding into one another. The words on the screen tremble as his hand shakes. Everything fuzzes at the edges like he’s about to pass out. The  _fuck?!_  Without thinking, Baekhyun pushes off the wall and takes the hallways at a run. The bell rings for second period and Baekhyun knows this schedule, knows it as well as his own.

It’s how he finds Yixing standing with the other students in his class, milling about in front of the history classroom just before it opens. Baekhyun doesn’t slow down as he approaches him, doesn’t stop. He slams into Yixing, shoving him back against the bank of lockers nearby. Students scatter in a chorus of exclamations. Yixing blanches.

Baekhyun grips Yixing by the collar of his uniform shirt, unable to keep his voice down. “What the  _fuck_  did you do?”

Yixing snaps the hold, both arms coming up to shove Baekhyun back a step. “What the hell?”

Baekhyun’s breaths are coming hard and fast. He drags in another, seeing red. “You know what. You  _know!_ ” He closes the distance again, fist balling up. “You had something to do with this! You just couldn’t keep your fucking mouth shut and now he’s  _gone_!”

“Hey!” Yixing closes in, tight up in Baekhyun’s space and controlled which makes everything worse. “Whatever I may think about you and-”

“That’s just it! You  _didn’t_  think!” Baekhyun is almost nose to nose with Yixing now, the crowd around them a murmuring distraction he’s barely aware of. He doesn’t care. Doesn’t give a shit. Because his friend has gone a step too far. He jabs a finger against Yixing’s breastbone.

“I don’t want your  _fucking_  apologies, I don’t want to hear you out. I  _want_  you to stay out of my business.”

Yixing finally looks furious. “You’re my friend so that  _makes_  it my business!” He waves an arm. Some of the other students crowded around now have their phones out. “And do you  _really_  want to do this here?”

Baekhyun  _snaps_. He swings at the other boy before he can process the reflex. Someone in the crowd yells.

Yixing dodges the punch with all of a dancer’s grace and grabs Baekhyun’s wrist as it sails past his head, overbalancing him easily. He twists around Baekhyun, pinning his arm up behind himself. It brings Yixing’s mouth level with Baekhyun’s ear and he grunts.

“I don’t want to fight you.”

Baekhyun growls, wrenching his shoulder around to buck Yixing’s hold. “Too fucking late.” He jabs an elbow hard into Yixing’s ribs and it’s at that exact moment that the history teacher pushes through the throng of students and spots them.

“Byun! Zhang! The principal’s office,  _right_  now.”

* * *

It’s not so much the resulting long detention that afternoon that sucks the hardest, it’s the knowledge that he’s going to have to face Junmyeon afterwards. With his phone confiscated, Baekhyun has no way of contacting Chanyeol either and his mind has literally nothing else to do except run frantically over and over the last few days in his mind until he’s literally nauseous with it.

The fact that he’s been up late each night trying to study might not have helped his fatigue either. He’s a mess.  _What a goddamn shitty week._  Baekhyun rests his head down on the arms he has crossed on the desk and sullenly waits out the allocated time in the empty classroom while one of the teachers overseeing the punishment grades papers silently at the front. He can’t believe Yixing did something like that…

By the time detention finishes, the school is long quiet. Baekhyun is returned his phone and let outside to the front of the main building. There’s a single message on it from Chanyeol and Baekhyun is about to open it when he spots Junmyeon leaning against his car, waiting.

The spike of guilt that pierces Baekhyun’s stomach at the sight of him is crazy painful. He pockets his phone, keeps his head down and makes his way into the car. Junmyeon slides into the driver’s seat and says nothing, starting the engine. Baekhyun tries to remember the last time he ever even had detention and comes up short. He may be an idiot sometimes, occasionally lazy in others but he’s never been a bad student. Not like this. Finally Junmyeon speaks as he hooks an arm around the passenger seat and glances behind them, reversing out of the bay.

“It’s obvious that you need someone to talk to tonight and it’s just as obvious that it’s not going to be me.”

Baekhyun looks up. “Huh?”

Junmyeon returns to facing forward as he curves the car towards the end of the parking lot. “I’m pretty sure if you had wanted to tell me what’s been going on before you nearly got yourself suspended in your final few months of school, you’d have done so by now.” Junmyeon puts the indicator on and peels slowly out onto the road. He sounds sad and that fucking nearly breaks Baekhyun.

Studying his fingertips, Baekhyun feels the guilt layering on top of all the other things he’s already been stockpiling. It’s overwhelmingly exhausting. “I’m sorry. I thought about telling you before this, I really did.”

Junmyeon sighs. “You’re an adult. And I’m not your father, you don’t have to tell me anything. Just know that I’m here for you, no matter what the hell is going on.”

The overturning emotions Baekhyun has been carefully tucking down inside himself all week start to churn at the lack of judgement in Junmyeon’s soft tone and he clears his throat to stop them surfacing. “Thank you.”

Junmyeon nods, lifting a hand off the wheel and settling it against the nape of Baekhyun’s neck. “Good. Now if you’re not going to talk to me and you’re fighting with your friends then-”

Baekhyun jolts and Junmyeon pats the back of his head. “The school told me who was involved when they informed me of the detention. So there’s only one person I can give you to tonight. What’s his address?”

Baekhyun scrunches up his face. “Who?”

“Your boyfriend.”

Baekhyun sinks back into the seat, taking a slow, deep breath. “I’d… like to tell you about a few things after all.”

Junmyeon nods and keeps driving. The sun starts to set.

* * *

Chanyeol pokes his head out on the second knock, looking surprised. “Hi.”

Just the sight of him makes Baekhyun feel exposed. Somehow fragile like glass. He tries to stand up a little straighter as Junmyeon reverses back behind him and quietly drives off down the street.

Chanyeol takes in Baekhyun’s state and immediately reaches out an arm. “I’m sorry I didn’t get back to you last night. Everything happened so fast. Did you get my text?”

Baekhyun thinks back to the message still unread in his phone. “Yeah it came through.” He allows Chanyeol to shepherd him inside. “Look, I-”

“Was that Junmyeon?” Chanyeol guides Baekhyun inside and shuts the door behind them with one last look down the street.

Baekhyun nods. Chanyeol’s touch is warm and grounding and Baekhyun feels like if he stops touching him, those shattered pieces inside him that he’s held on tight to for these last few days are going to come loose. He hurts so fucking much that he’s exhausted with it. Mind and heart. But Chanyeol is here and Baekhyun needs him right now. Needs to feel something other than guilt for disappointing Junmyeon and hurt at Yixing for what he thinks, which still mixes with the guilt of trying to hit him and the anger at what he’s done and that’s a whole lot more confusion… Baekhyun wants-no,  _needs_  to not think right now. So he turns and presses Chanyeol against the entranceway wall, slotting their bodies together.

“Fuck me?”

Chanyeol’s eyebrows climb and his hands settle on Baekhyun’s waist. “Wait, you don’t want to talk first? About… what’s happened?”

Baekhyun shakes his head, hard. “No. I’m so sick of today. Of this week. Of everything. I just want you. Right here, right now.” He stretches up on his tiptoes until he can kiss Chanyeol. “I really need my daddy.” He murmurs against Chanyeol’s lips. “Please.”

Chanyeol’s fingers squeeze and he drops his forehead against Baekhyun’s. “Okay.” He whispers after a moment, voice rough in reaction to Baekhyun’s plea. He cards a hand through Baekhyun’s hair. “I’ll look after you. Give you what you need.”

Baekhyun’s eyes close and on the next inhale he can feel the trust he has in Chanyeol filling him from the centre out. This is what will set everything right. Not talking. Not thinking. Just… this.

Chanyeol thinks for a moment, hand still stroking Baekhyun’s hair to keep the contact going. Finally he drops a kiss on top of Baekhyun’s head. “Go and wait for me in the bedroom.” He says, tone firm. “I want you naked and on your knees at the foot of my bed by the time I come back. In position.”

A thrill trembles down Baekhyun’s spine, momentarily sparking through the sadness. It’s still there, lurking somewhere deep and dark but now it’s being pushed into the furthest reaches of Baekhyun’s mind, below the distant clouds of subspace that are starting to faintly roll against the edges at Chanyeol’s command. Baekhyun dips his head and nods.

Chanyeol releases him and Baekhyun almost twitches at the loss, still needier than he can ever remember being for Chanyeol’s touch. But he’s lasted this week without any contact longer than their rendezvous in the closet so he pulls himself together with a wrench and moves for the bedroom.

He shucks his clothes once he’s in there. Chanyeol’s bedroom is neat as always and it makes Baekhyun instinctively fold his clothes instead of dropping them on the floor like he would in his own room. He places the pile carefully on a low chest of drawers, sets his phone on the nightstand and walks naked over to the bed.

Baekhyun folds at the knees and carefully lowers himself down, facing the foot of the bed. The moment his butt touches his ankles he curves his arms behind himself and locks his wrists, almost as if securing his body into this scene. He’s here. Chanyeol will take care of him, will set his messy mind to rights, will clear the lingering hurt in his heart with a different, more welcome kind of pain.

Chanyeol takes his time, whatever it is that he’s doing outside and Baekhyun tries to stay still, to calm his jittery thoughts into something better for the scene ahead. Something though, keeps doing circles in his mind that he can’t shake. Yixing’s face as Baekhyun yelled at him. It was… Baekhyun jerks and gives an angry shake of his head, growling at himself.  _This isn’t the time._

Chanyeol’s soft footsteps pad into the room behind him and a pleased hum sounds out as he sees that Baekhyun has followed his instructions.

“Such a good baby.”

Baekhyun tingles. The air in his lungs leaves him in a heavy sigh as Chanyeol’s hand lands on the top of his head, scratching lightly. Here is where it begins.

Chanyeol moves around Baekhyun and over to the side of the bed where he reaches underneath it, pulling out the box Baekhyun knows lives there. Baekhyun wants to peek, wants to crane his head and check all the things he can hear rattling around in it. But the leather cuffs make an appearance, tossed lightly onto the mattress and Baekhyun bites his lip.

Something smaller follows that Baekhyun doesn’t quite catch, then another, significantly larger set of cuffs that are unfamiliar and curious, as well as something thin and and soft-looking, followed by what looks like a peculiar single glove, then finally a… Baekhyun whimpers, squeezing his thighs together to trap his slowly-hardening cock. A long, thick paddle. It’s black but Baekhyun can see something red on one side. He can’t make out what it is though from this angle. He figures he’ll find out soon enough and just that alone alone makes him pulse, a thin strand of precum smearing stickily against his thigh. Baekhyun delights in the knowledge that every one of those items is going to be played with.  _God yes._

Chanyeol closes the box and stands back up, moving to Baekhyun. The hand returns to his hair. “Tell me your safeword and I’ll let you up onto the bed to have a look.” There’s a teasing lilt to the firm words. “I know you want to.”

Baekhyun wriggles eagerly on the spot, craning his head black to look up at Chanyeol. “Fire truck.”

Chanyeol smiles, eternally amused at his choice. “Well done.” The look on his face is so fucking fond. Baekhyun wonders what would become of him if due to what Yixing did, he never got to see that look in Chanyeol’s eyes again and – Baekhyun mentally slaps himself.  _Stop thinking about what’s happened,_ he admonishes himself, a little mortified.

Chanyeol’s hand stokes once. “You okay?”

Baekhyun nods, pushing the thoughts down. “Yeah.”

Chanyeol looks at him a second longer, then seems to decide to continue because his hand curls into a fist and snags a good chunk of Baekhyun’s hair. “Up, then. Stay on all fours.”

Baekhyun stretches against the lovely pain on his scalp just to feel it tug a little tighter and clambers up onto the bed like some kind of puppy. Chanyeol drags him closer to the toy pile by the hair. “Check everything. Ask questions if you have any. This is your only chance to veto anything here. After this point the decisions are all mine.”

Baekhyun crouches over the pile with Chanyeol still keeping hold and shifts it so the objects roll apart. The small item he had missed is a cute little bottle of lube. Baekhyun grins at it and untangles the larger set of cuffs from the smaller ones. He turns them over in his hands, hearing the silver buckles clink. There’s a pair so it’s obviously not for his neck. He looks to Chanyeol.

“They’re for buckling to your ankle cuffs.” Chanyeol explains, reaching behind Baekhyun and picking up one foot, bending his leg at the knee until Baekhyun’s calf folds back tight against his thigh. “You’ll be held open and on display at all times like the pretty little cocksleeve I know you can be.”

Baekhyun moans, breaking out in goosebumps. Oh  _fuck_  yes. He nods, shivering and returns the cuffs to the sheets. Next is the unusual single glove. Baekhyun retrieves it. It’s far larger than his own hand and would obviously fit Chanyeol well. It’s made of rubber and the entire length is covered in a variation of shapes and raised patterns of the same material. Baekhyun slips his smaller hand inside it experimentally and feels his cock fill even further as he catches on.

It’s a kind of stimulation glove. Each finger is ridged and slightly swollen like different shaped dildos. One twirls in a spiral shape. One has  _studs_. Baekhyun pants, unable to help shifting on the spot. They’re all flexible, meant to be bent like a real glove and Jesus fuck those shapes will be stuffed  _inside_  him. Controlled entirely by Chanyeol. Even the palm has a sequence of diamond-shaped protrusions for sharp sensations on the skin. Baekhyun can feel himself become wetter just looking at it. Precum slides down his cock. God.

“Okay, that’s apparently of interest.” A quick yank on his hair makes Baekhyun stop squirming. Chanyeol plucks the glove off but his words are two syllables off laughter. “Keep going.”

Baekhyun practically falls on the rest of the pile. The soft thing is a piece of silk and Baekhyun now thinks he understands the theme of the session. Sensation. The thought of being blindfolded, of being secured immobile and only being allowed to feel what Chanyeol is giving him is so exactly what Baekhyun thinks he needs right now that the backs of his eyes feel hot. Too many fucking emotions still inside his head. Baekhyun quickly moves onto the object he had been most curious about.

The paddle is thick and weighty when Baekhyun lifts it and just the  _notion_  that Chanyeol is offering it up for tonight turns Baekhyun on so much that his hips twitch. Chanyeol’s fingers tighten in warning. Right. No humping the bed.

Turning the paddle over reveals the red Baekhyun had glimpsed earlier. His chest squeezes up when he sees the sunken letters embossed into the rubber and he can’t help the faint ‘fuck’ that slips out, whispered and somewhat reverent. The red XOXO stands out sharply against the black paddle.

“Exo, exo.” Baekhyun mutters, running his fingers along each of the letters. “This is going to show up isn’t it?”

Chanyeol makes a pleased hum. “Against your beautiful skin, yes. They won’t last as long as a bruise but we can take some pictures if you want.”

Baekhyun’s cock twitches. “Hell yeah,” he huffs a laugh. “I’d actually love that.”

The sight of each of the things has notched Baekhyun’s arousal higher and higher and with no further questions or new objects to look at he sits back and looks up at Chanyeol.  He’s met with a smile and dark, assessing eyes. God, Baekhyun can  _see_  that Chanyeol’s already anticipating using the toys just as much as he is. Baekhyun spreads his knees and licks his lips. Chanyeol’s smile darkens to match his eyes.

“No more questions?”

“No sir.”

“Anything you don’t want to include?”

“No sir.”

“Good.” Chanyeol sharply twists Baekhyun around by the hair and has him facing his standing figure beside the bed. “Undress me.”

_Fuck yes_. Baekhyun shivers, a tiny whimper falling out. Starting simple. He can do this. He reaches out and slides his hand under the soft grey shirt Chanyeol is wearing, scooping it up and stretching into his knees so he can lift it off over his head. Chanyeol’s grip on his hair disappears for a second and then returns, tugging Baekhyun closer. It’s too tempting to resist so Baekhyun shuffles forward and as his hands work on Chanyeol’s jeans he dips in and takes one of Chanyeol’s nipples between his lips, giving tiny kitten licks to the nub that immediately pebbles up under his mouth. Chanyeol groans, massaging the back of Baekhyun’s head as he works.

“Your mouth looks so good like that. Wish I could keep you like this forever. My talented boy.”

Baekhyun doesn’t dare use teeth like Chanyeol had on him but he sucks eagerly, popping on and off the tiny peak only to return, costing it with enough saliva that when he swaps to it’s twin he trails a tiny strand. Under his hands the button pops open, zipper following and Baekhyun uses the moment to cheekily scoop his hands inside the back of Chanyeol’s loose jeans, grabbing two handfuls of his ass.

A sharp shock of pain lances through his skull as Chanyeol yanks his head back and Baekhyun is held there suspended, panting, nerves firing beautifully and back curved as Chanyeol raises an eyebrow at him.

“Did I say you could touch?”

Baekhyun meets Chanyeol’s eyes and very, very deliberately squeezes his handfuls.

The reaction is instantaneous. Chanyeol’s hand drops out of Baekhyun’s hair and Baekhyun is suddenly having to hold himself upright at the bent-back angle as it returns, smacking across his cheek.  _God._  Baekhyun gasps, cock jerking as Chanyeol uses the momentum to push him backwards, overbalancing him. He kneels up onto the bed and drops himself over Baekhyun on all fours, shirtless and with his jeans still undone.

Subspace rushes in like a beautiful storm as Chanyeol’s shadow falls over him and Baekhyun spreads his legs automatically, grinning. Chanyeol shifts his weight and pins both of Baekhyun’s wrists beside his head. “Remind me. Do brats get toys?”

Baekhyun tests the hold. He tilts his chin up and slides his legs along the outsides of Chanyeol’s thighs, feeling the denim catch on his skin. “No.” He replies, a little breathless. “Brats get spanked.”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “Not when they want to though.” His fingers squeeze around Baekhyun’s wrists. “This is  _my_  playroom.”

That voice shoots straight to Baekhyun’s cock and he arches his hips up with a moan. But Chanyeol curves his lower body away just out of reach and Baekhyun flops back onto the bed. He wriggles his wrists under Chanyeol’s grip, pulling sharply just because he can. He feels strangely wild tonight. It causes ribbons of fire to shoot through his arms and with a growl Chanyeol yanks them both high up above Baekhyun’s head, crossing them at the wrists and maneuvering so that he can pin both to the mattress with one hand. The other he grips Baekhyun’s chin with and forces him to hold still, looking him in the eye.

“Are you  _trying_  to ask for a punishment? Is that what you’re after?”

_Hnng._  A thick pulse of fluid leaks from Baekhyun’s dick. He’s so fucking wet. He moans softly, unsure whether to nod or shake his head. He doesn’t know. He just wants to  _feel_. Pleasure or pain, it doesn’t matter. The drifty, foggy haze of subspace is enticingly close and Baekhyun knows in there he doesn’t need to think, just obey. He needs to find that space more than breathing, but the drop is gradual and if he misbehaves he gets Chanyeol’s full, impressive attention  _now_  and if he can just hold onto that he doesn’t need to think…

Chanyeol takes his moment of indecision and releases his hold, kneeling back up and reaching for the cuffs. Before Baekhyun can blink he’s back, unbuckling the smallest ones and sliding them over his wrists. With a small tug they’re fastened and their weight brings back memories, grounding Baekhyun enough to make him momentarily pliant in Chanyeol’s hands as he second smaller set of cuffs are slid up onto his ankles and secured. Finally the largest pair appear and Baekhyun pulls his lower lip into his mouth and bites down onto it, eyeing them off. Chanyeol reaches out and tugs Baekhyun roughly forward by the hips, bending his knees up and pushing them towards his chest. It rests his heels against the underside of his upper thighs and  _fuck_  it’s lewd. Baekhyun wants to touch himself. Wants to fuck his fist with his legs spread like this until he comes. Maybe then he wouldn’t think about-

Chanyeol loops the largest cuffs around Baekhyun’s thighs and buckles them closed. He then hooks the d-rings on the back of each pair together with their smaller twins on Baekhyun’s ankles. There’s no chains for movement between these. And all of a sudden Baekhyun is secured. He’s held open, cock, balls and hole exposed for Chanyeol and Baekhyun melts, sinking into the sheets. He’s unsure what to do with his hands but Chanyeol gathers those up too, clipping the small rings on those to the outsides of the thigh cuffs. The little chains on the wrist cuffs allow for a small range of movement so Baekhyun can rest his hands on his upraised knees if need be. Chanyeol smacks the inside of Baekhyun’s thigh to drag his attention back above the gradually-thickening fog.

“Snap your fingers and wiggle your feet.”

Baekhyun obediently checks the movement range and circulation in his extremities as Chanyeol double-checks the largest cuffs that he can’t manipulate by himself. The insides of these ones are softer, helping with the weight dragging on the upper parts of his legs and Chanyeol smooths his hands down Baekhyun’s legs thoughtfully.

“Are you going to keep them open for me or do I need to get a spreader bar?”

Baekhyun chokes on a moan. “No sir. I can do it.” God his voice is wrecked already. Anticipating.

Chanyeol nods, pressing Baekhyun’s legs further back towards his chest and scooping a pillow to lay under his hips. “You had better. Does this hurt your back in any way?”

Baekhyun feels fucking weightless with the change in angle, cocooned between the pillow and the mattress and he  _revels_  in it, suspended and open. He shakes his head and looks up at Chanyeol through his upraised knees, feeling like a toy, a pretty plaything and fuck that’s hot. His cock is dripping steadily now, pink and flushed against his contracted abs.

Chanyeol pinches the soft flesh just above Baekhyun’s groin. “Verbal answers.”

“No!” Baekhyun yelps. “No sir.”

Chanyeol nods and picks up the scrap of dark silk. “Close your eyes.”

Baekhyun takes one last, long look at Chanyeol and lowers his eyelids. The silk is cool against his face and Chanyeol tugs it onto a knot at the back. His fingertips tap Baekhyun’s nose as he withdraws. “That’s a quick release knot like on the ropes we use. If you need it off at any point tell me and I’ll unwind it.”

The darkness crowds in and Baekhyun swallows. He answers in the affirmative to Chanyeol but everything in this space is magnified; thoughts, sounds, touches… his skin practically tingles as Chanyeol sweeps his hand down and rests it against Baekhyun’s neck. He can even tell that Chanyeol is only using a couple of fingers.

“Are you… checking my pulse?”

Chanyeol chuckles. “Your heart rate is going to spike with the loss of sight, it’s natural. Deprivation kicks in something primitive in the brain. Similar to a prey instinct.” Chanyeol’s voice deepens, becoming a growl. “How do you feel right now?”

Baekhyun sucks in an unsteady breath. “A little nervous.” He admits. “Aware of… everything.” Chanyeol’s hand slides around and closes over Baekhyun’s throat, squeezing down steadily until Baekhyun’s final words are a whisper. “Fucking horny, daddy.”

Chanyeol’s voice is closer, like he’s bent down over Baekhyun. “Good. Now hold still.”

Baekhyun freezes, pinpoint perfect because now he can’t react to whatever is coming, can’t anticipate it or work around it to be bratty and something about that is both frightening and fucking exciting all in one go. Chanyeol’s presence withdraws in a whisper of sheets and Baekhyun trembles, hearing the buckles and chains rattle faintly. The leather creaks as he shifts. He’s cocooned inside his head, feeling arousal spoiling low in his belly and his own heartbeat in his ears. It’s rhythmic and fuzzy in here and only the pointed tips of rubber dragging out of nowhere across his chest pull him back. Baekhyun groans.

Chanyeol rakes the glove down over Baekhyun’s nipples, the pointed tips digging in perfectly; hard and sharp but unable to break skin.  _Fuck_. Baekhyun makes a loud sound and arches his chest, the only thing he can truly move. Chanyeol digs the points in, sweeping his hand roughly up and down, trailing deep scratches that Baekhyun can  _feel_  are raising angry pink welts. His flesh is set on fire and Baekhyun is suspended, floating in feeling and movement and darkness and holyshit he can’t anticipate where it’ll fall next and it’s driving him  _crazy_.

Chanyeol works over all the skin he can reach, scratching with the spiked palm and slapping the abused skin in randomized spots, searing the hurt down to the muscle and Baekhyun is breathless, groaning on each exhale into the swirling darkness. He can almost see the fog creeping in on the edges as he squeezes his eyes, hips pumping into empty air as the cuffs hold him together. He’s going to die of overstimulation and he’s not even got anything inside of him yet.

“Chanyeol… please. F-fuck please…” Baekhyun doesn’t know what he’s asking for. The pain is all-encompassing and beautiful, knowing there’s no blood no matter how firmly Chanyeol strikes him and Baekhyun wants  _more_. Wants to be flipped over and submit to that heavy paddle against his ass, matching the fire everywhere else. “Harder.”

Chanyeol’s gloved hand sweeps down to Baekhyun’s cock and on reflex Baekhyun brings his thighs together, trying to trap his hand there. Just for a moment. He’s floating and wants to be stroked. Wrong move.

Instantly Chanyeol tugs his hand free and Baekhyun cries out, a garbled apology pushing past his subspace-heavy mind. He forgets himself and tries to reach for Chanyeol but the restraints cut in, leather creaking. Baekhyun doesn’t know what’s happening, can’t see and for a single moment he’s lost in the darkness without the contact even though he  _knows_  he did the wrong thing and disobeyed an order. He was told to keep his legs open. He failed.

The tears well up, unbidden, and Baekhyun can’t help it. There’s nothing in here, nothing he can grab onto, nothing but the endless fog and the darkness and Yixing has left him, Chanyeol has left him and fuck what the hell is going on… Tears soak the silk and Baekhyun hiccups. The fog doesn’t feel friendly all of a sudden, it feels  _claustrophobic_  and Baekhyun’s hiccups turn into gasps, into sobs that he can’t fucking control because this is what it feels like to know your friend hates you and your dominant is displeased with you and there’s fire on his skin and so much fucking  _emotion_ in his head that he’s been holding back-

The blindfold is removed and Chanyeol is there instantly, filling his vision. “Red.” Chanyeol says firmly and Baekhyun fucking breaks down in horror.

“ _No_ , no I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry. Please don’t. I’ll be b-better. I will! Please-”

Chanyeol cups his face on two gentle hands, the glove pulled off. “Hey, no. Shh. Listen to me. Baekhyun? Look at me and listen. Deep breaths. Don’t hyperventilate.”

Baekhyun breaks down and can’t… he can’t stop crying. All the stress and pain of the last week squeezes out of his eyes and runs down his face in long trails and he’s vaguely aware that he’s having some sort of panic moment that he can’t help. He’s just too wrung out, too swept away to do anything about it.

“I’m so sorry.” He manages, gritting his teeth to try and stop his jaw shaking. His whole body is a mass of shivers like he’s been doused in cold water. “I fucked u-up.”

Chanyeol keeps one hand on Baekhyun’s cheek, the other dropping down to the buckles on the cuffs. He undoes them quickly and lets Baekhyun unfurl. Then he leans up over him, gently covering Baekhyun’s body with his own. “No it’s okay, I’m not angry. I _promise_. I’m here. Stay with me and breathe. Don’t pass out.”

Baekhyun flings his freed arms and legs around Chanyeol and holds on tight, dragging him down to lay atop him and buries his head in Chanyeol’s neck. In his scent and warm skin and tries to believe the words he’s hearing. Chanyeol holds him as he falls apart. The unexpected wrenching feeling of a broken comedown mixing with the emotions nearly ruin him but Chanyeol is his anchor in the storm, murmuring soothing nonsense in Baekhyun’s ear until finally the combination of warmth and Chanyeol’s steady heartbeat brings Baekhyun back to shore. His breaths are wet, exhausted pants and Chanyeol slowly rolls sideways, gently tugging Baekhyun with him to lie against his side.

The buckles on the cuffs tinkle and Chanyeol reaches for the one on the arm Baekhyun drapes across his chest, but Baekhyun tugs the limb closer to himself. “Leave them please?” He croaks.

Chanyeol lowers his hand and nods. “Okay. Whatever you want.”

Baekhyun hesitates to lay his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder but Chanyeol spots it and takes his hand in his own instead, threading their fingers together. “I’m not angry at you. You need to know that above all else.” He strokes his thumb gently over Baekhyun’s twitchy finders. “But I’m going to ask you what happened because you just had a panic attack on me and if it was something I did to cause it, I want to make sure I never do it again.”

Baekhyun gives a start of surprise. “You didn’t do anything. I promise.” His voice is small.

Chanyeol takes that in, looking mildly relieved. “Then can you tell me what triggered it?”

Baekhyun sniffs and clears a clogged throat. He must look like a freaking mess. “Um, I think maybe it might have been something to do with the blindfold. I couldn’t see where you’d gone when I disobeyed an order and…” Baekhyun slants his eyes away. “I felt alone.” Fuck it. He might as well come clean. “I’ve not been dealing with what’s happened this week. I… fell out with one of my oldest friends. Yixing. Over what he did to you. I haven’t given myself time to process that he hates the idea of us so much and when I found out I lost it. I-”

Chanyeol squeezes his hand. “Wait. What do you mean what he did to me?”

Baekhyun snaps his eyes back to Chanyeol. “He couldn’t keep quiet and got you fired. He wanted to try and apologize this morning and everything like some kind of coward after the fact.”

Chanyeol blinks. “What?” He shakes his head as if clearing it. “Baekhyun didn’t you get my message?”

Baekhyun cocks his head to one side. The one he had been about to read before he got into the car with Junmyeon. “Yeah. But I didn’t get the chance to read it. Why?”

Chanyeol sags back against the pillow. “That’s what the text was filling you in on. I didn’t have a chance to explain in person because I was only phoned up by the board last night.”

Oh, Baekhyun thinks. That’s why he didn’t get a reply to his picture. Chanyeol was busy.

“I wasn’t fired. No one  _did_  anything to me. Mr Sang had extended leave to deal with his pneumonia. It developed into a serious infection in both lungs which required hospital time, but he’s finally recovered. That’s it. You just have your regular teacher back.”

Baekhyun’s face falls slack in shock. “Huh?” That means… Baekhyun tries to line up the pieces in his sluggish brain. Yixing wasn’t apologizing for telling anyone about their relationship. He was genuinely trying to say sorry about his reaction earlier in the week. Baekhyun feels the bottom drop out of his stomach in a sickening lurch. “Oh god. Oh no. Chanyeol I said some terrible things. I hit him.”

Chanyeol lets Baekhyun finally sink back against his shoulder, a miserable little bundle. “Yixing is your friend. There might be a chance you can fix this. But you’ve been bottling everything up for days and days and scenes can be powerful things. I think perhaps being left inside your head caused you to finally have to deal with everything.”

Baekhyun wants to curl up and never wake. How could he have screwed everything up so fucking badly? Chanyeol’s bare shoulder is warm and Baekhyun is painfully aware that he’s also botched their scene and, and…

“I’m so sorry.”

“Shush, stop apologizing. I should have picked up on it earlier than I did. You were jittery and out of focus so if it’s anyone’s fault it’s mine. I should have explained it to you - scenes need to be entered into with a clear head. Not with emotions running high or any other kind of stimulant. It clouds both our judgement.”

Baekhyun sighs sadly, seeing the paddle sitting on the side of the bed. “But I did really want it.”

Chanyeol runs his hand up and down Baekhyun’s arm. “Yeah. Right up until you were triggered. I’ll bin the blindfold.”

That simple adjustment makes Baekhyun want to hug the hell out of Chanyeol. He understands. “I like to see you when we’re… doing it.”

Chanyeol’s shoulders shake in silent laughter and he presses a kiss to Baekhyun’s forehead. “You’re such a baby sometimes.”

“Only your baby.” Baekhyun retorts.

“True.”

Baekhyun feels impossibly drained. Like the weight of the world has been lifted, even if a new, ugly heaviness has settled into his stomach at the thought of how badly he’d misjudged Yixing. “Hey…” he ventures, circling a pattern around Chanyeol’s nipple. “I know I worked myself up into a state, but I feel like all that crying kind of helped. Is that weird?”

Chanyeol reaches to one side and drags the comforter over, draping it half over them. “No. Sometimes punishments can be administered as lessons after subs misbehave. And the act of crying releases endorphins. You’ll feel better afterwards.” He sounds a little abashed. “Which is a little of what we wandered into without knowing.”

Baekhyun hums, taking that in. His blinks are becoming longer and longer but there’s one more thing. “Can I stay in the cuffs if I want to sleep for a bit? They make me feel safe.”

Chanyeol hums an affirmative. “Yeah but only for a while. If you twist about the buckles will dig in.”

Baekhyun slings a leg over Chanyeol’s jeans. “Stay with me? While I rest?”

The corner of Chanyeol’s mouth kicks up. “I’m not going anywhere.”

* * *

Baekhyun wakes up to the darkness of late evening. The room is still dimly lit by the hallway light outside that they never turned off and Baekhyun turns his head gently. Chanyeol is lying on the pillow beside him, face soft and relaxed with sleep. Baekhyun takes a moment to just gaze at him, unnoticed. At the ridiculous gentle giant of a boyfriend he has somehow, through dumb luck and a bit of stubbornness, adopted as his own. Baekhyun’s heart clenches.

Chanyeol’s hair is a messy puff of dark red against the pillow and Baekhyun finds it so goddamn endearing. As he watches Chanyeol snuffles in his sleep, nose crinkling. Baekhyun suddenly, fiercely wishes he could be suspended here in this very moment forever. Just stretch it out until all that was left was the pair of them, no school tomorrow without Chanyeol, no broken friendships, no responsibilities of turning one year older, just… here. Right now. With Chanyeol making the cutest little snores, one arm tangled with Baekhyun’s.

But morning will come all too soon and Baekhyun wants to keep the spell just a little longer. He surreptitiously drags his arm out from underneath Chanyeol’s and pulls his legs out of the blanket. Untying the thigh cuffs proves a little more difficult than Chanyeol makes it look, but he eventually slips them off. The ankle and wrist ones he leaves. Turning, Baekhyun nudges the rest of the covers out of the way and Chanyeol follows the warmth like the adorable octopus Baekhyun knows he is, rolling onto his back. The hallway light backlights the planes of his skin in the most interesting dips of shadow and Baekhyun can see that he never even did up his jeans, too concerned over Baekhyun’s welfare to even think of it. Baekhyun smiles softly.

The material is loose and worn, easy enough to manipulate out of the way and Baekhyun shuffles over between Chanyeol’s long legs, bending down to brush his lips against the underwear below. Chanyeol’s cock gives a sleepy twitch and Baekhyun nuzzles it, mouthing at the fabric. Chanyeol shifts above him, letting out a sigh but not stirring yet. Baekhyun lifts the thin underwear fabric down and licks his lips at the way Chanyeol’s cock curves up, half hard and resting slightly to one side. It’s just as endearing as the rest of him and this is something Baekhyun is usually too strung out to notice. But not tonight. Not now. Baekhyun bobs down and kisses up the shaft, licking at the dusky crown before sealing his lips around the head and suckling it into his mouth. The flesh is softer than usual and Baekhyun blinks as he can _feel_  Chanyeol getting hard on his tongue, swelling. It’s… fucking hot.

Baekhyun hollows his cheeks to feel Chanyeol harden further and that finally wakes his sleeping boyfriend. Chanyeol pushes up onto an elbow, disorientated and aroused. “Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun pops off long enough to retort, “No, it’s the next-door neighbor.”

Chanyeol’s breathless laugh is cut short as he comes back to his senses. “Hey, you don’t have to…” He swallows a sound that distinctly resembles a moan. “You don’t have to do this.”

Baekhyun slips the now-hard cock from his mouth. “I want to. This is my decision.”

Chanyeol is very obviously fighting with his senses as Baekhyun strokes him firmly, squeezing gently every time he passes the tip. Precum is sliding between his fingers already and Baekhyun is hard too, the both of them having not come earlier.  Chanyeol grunts. “I’m not risking triggering you again. We can scene again another time.”

“This isn’t about kink.” Baekhyun replies quietly. “Not now. It’s just you and me.”

Chanyeol blinks at him in the dark. Then he curves up, reaching down and hauling Baekhyun up to rest on top of him. “You’d like that?”

Baekhyun presses his hips down, grinding his dick against Chanyeol’s. His feet barely brush Chanyeol’s calves when they’re nose to nose like this and he adores that contrast. Chanyeol would do anything for him, Baekhyun knows this. And right now there’s only one thing Baekhyun wants. He butts his nose against Chanyeol’s in a butterfly kiss.

“Make love to me?”

Chanyeol crushes Baekhyun to him, sweeping his hands up and down Baekhyun’s spine as he kisses him properly, lapping sweetly at his mouth until Baekhyun smiles and opens up for him.

Chanyeol kisses him like he’s made of precious glass and that’s far hotter than it should be, considering all the kinky shit they’ve done up until this point. But that in itself is new, is  _exciting_  in a way that sets Baekhyun wriggling against Chanyeol. Because it’s just the two of them.

Chanyeol abruptly rolls them over in a tangle of arms and legs and Baekhyun flat out  _giggles_. He’s breathless with nerves like this is their first freaking time as Chanyeol peppers his face and neck with silly little kisses. It sets Baekhyun’s welted skin to a low burn and that’s more than fine.

Chanyeol’s head eventually pops up, messy-haired and grinning from less than a foot away and Baekhyun falls in love all over again. He sinks his fingers into that hair like he’s wanted to for this whole week and it’s fluffy against his hands. He tugs it very gently and spreads his legs so Chanyeol can sink between them. It makes Chanyeol’s whole body shiver. Baekhyun grins.

“Verbal answers please.”

The expression that crosses Chanyeol’s face is hilariously incredulous and Baekhyun wants to laugh, but he settles for scratching Chanyeol’s scalp. It makes his boyfriend wriggle and oh hello, that’s going to be noted down. Baekhyun patiently waits for an answer, smiling.

“You.” Chanyeol thrusts his hips down. “Are such a little shit.”

That makes Baekhyun dissolve into hysterics and oh god, he never knew sex could be so much fun with the right person. “I’ll accept that as a yes then.” He manages and Chanyeol shakes his head as if asking how he even ended up here, twisting to pat about the sheets for the bottle of lube. Baekhyun amuses himself by lightly scratching Chanyeol’s nipples until Chanyeol, twitching and writhing with the teasing, snatches up the bottle and swats Baekhyun’s hands away, dropping and half-smothering him to get him to stop, panting, “I’m _so_  going to tie your hands up next time, I swear.”

Baekhyun is feeling so damn pleased with himself. Chanyeol sits back up and shucks off the last of his clothing, coating two fingers in a glistening amount of lube once he’s free. Baekhyun lays back against the pillows and reaches down, hooking his hands in their cuffs under his knees and pulling his thighs open. Chanyeol makes a gut-punched sound at the sight and Baekhyun can see how hard he is, tight up against those impressive abs and _fuck_ , he wants that inside him.

Chanyeol shuffles closer and reaches down. There’s no subspace here, no soft floating fog but Baekhyun finds he doesn’t miss it right now, doesn’t want to be cocooned away from the sensations as a wet fingertip circles his rim, pressing in on one pass and then out again. It sets Baekhyun’s feet to twitching and he pushes down greedily, swallowing Chanyeol’s fingertip on the next press. Chanyeol’s eyes are glued to the sight of his finger as he sinks it in up to the knuckle. Baekhyun moans, savoring the burn. God  _yes_. He’s going to be so full.

One finger becomes two, which eventually becomes three and Baekhyun loses track of everything outside the stretch and push of Chanyeol inside him. Fuck he loves being stuffed. He clenches down deliberately on those fingers and Chanyeol grunts, feeling it.

“Not fair.”

Baekhyun lets out a long breath. “Says the man finger-fucking me.”

Chanyeol’s mouth lifts from where he’s looking down, still carefully prepping Baekhyun. He reaches with his other hand and with far more dexterity than Baekhyun can ever replicate, flicks the lid of the lube cap up, spins the bottle in one hand and squirts a dollop onto that same palm. Then he re-caps it with his thumb and drops it. Baekhyun clenches again at the sight, involuntarily this time. Chanyeol takes the palmful of lube and spreads it on Baekhyun’s cock, stroking with so much smoothness and sudden speed that Baekhyun yells, dropping his head back against the pillow. His toes curl and the wet, squelching sounds of Chanyeol jerking him off fill the room, filthy and slick.

“ _Now_  it’s fair.”

Baekhyun can  _hear_ the smirk in his voice. He butts him with one heel, hands twitching and struggling to hold his legs up. He’s exposed and has to just accept that holy shit, it feels so good. Chanyeol’s thick fingers are everywhere, over and _in_  him, mercilessly fucking him as well as giving him a tight fist that Baekhyun can’t help but buck into. He’s caught between wanting to push back and wanting to fuck Chanyeol’s fist. Jesus. Just as he’s wondering if he can come from the thorough fingering he’s getting, Chanyeol stops  _everything._

Baekhyun whines dramatically, hips still pumping against nothing. His muscles twitch and Chanyeol, careful control breaking for a second, stretches back and away to the side stand where the box of condoms always sits. He tugs open one foil packet with a little desperation and Baekhyun, breathless and half a dozen strokes away from coming, notes that fact with more than a bit of joy. Chanyeol turns back around, eyes heated.

“You’re too hot, fuck. I can’t watch you, hear all those little sounds you’re making and not want to feel you around me. It’s killing me.”

Baekhyun’s slick cock _aches_ , dripping enough that there’s a small pool on his stomach. “Please,” he babbles, teetering on desperate. Enough teasing. “Please yes.”

Chanyeol returns to kneeling between his legs and Baekhyun could fucking whimper because  _yes_ , god yes he wants this so bad, wants to be filled and fucked and come so hard on Chanyeol’s dick that he can’t remember his own name. He spreads his legs which earns him a fond whisper of ‘baby slut’ and Baekhyun wants to remember this, the burn and fucking  _huge_  stretch that he often is too mindless to process properly but which now makes him gasp and clutch and Chanyeol’s broad shoulders as his boyfriend shivers, muscles tensed so as not to hurt Baekhyun, finally sinking home with a deep groan that makes Baekhyun want to come so badly it  _hurts._

“Oh god,” Baekhyun whispers, holding on tight as Chanyeol drops to his elbows and buries his face against Baekhyun’s shoulder. There’s a moment where all Baekhyun feels are hot breaths against his neck and then he realizes with a start that Chanyeol… finely controlled and perfect Chanyeol is desperately collecting himself, breathing controlled and measured. He’s actually  _shaking_ , he’s tryingso hard not to come _._  Jesus _fuck._ Baekhyun moans, wrapping himself around Chanyeol, arms and legs hooked over him and he squeezes with everything he has. Baekhyun had said it wasn’t about kink, he knows he did, but there’s some small things that are just  _them_  now, outside of the umbrella terms and too ingrained to be ignored. He can’t help it. He whines, low and dark.

“Fuck me, daddy.”

Chanyeol chokes out a moan and thrusts, hard and fast. Baekhyun grips with his legs as Chanyeol rears up onto his haunches and takes hold of his hips, fucking him hard and fast and Baekhyun loves it, takes it and curses like the whore he is only for Chanyeol as he’s shoved back against the pillows with each thrust. Fuck, Chanyeol fills him up to just this side of painful and Baekhyun goes  _wild_ , head thrown back, hands up gripping the pillow, telling Chanyeol how good he feels, how fucking perfect, how hard he’s nailing Baekhyun and -oh _god_ fucking  _please-_  how badly he wants to be fucked into an orgasm, just like this.

Chanyeol’s fingers dig into the plush flesh of Baekhyun’s thighs, pinpoints of heavy pressure and Baekhyun’s legs are slipping against Chanyeol’s flanks as they both start to sweat, cursing as Chanyeol strains, muscles in his long limbs working. One of those beautiful hands suddenly peels away and jacks Baekhyun, the unexpected surge of pleasure making him scream through gritted teeth that yes, fuck  _yes_  that’s it, he’s so full he’s going to fucking come all over Chanyeol’s hand. It’s overload in a whole different way and Baekhyun loves it, plants his heels and flings out a hand, scrabbling for the one thing he knows is on the side of the bed.

He grips the heavy paddle and with an effort that’s nearly painful, pulls Chanyeol’s wet hand off his dick. “Just one.” He pants as Chanyeol hesitates. “I just  _hnng_ -I just want to see it.”

Chanyeol swears and hoists one of Baekhyun’s legs up high enough to hook an ankle over his shoulder, still fucking into him. It pulls his hips to a different angle and Chanyeol’s cockhead bumps his prostate, making Baekhyun wail, babble that yes, just there, right  _fuckingthere-_

Chanyeol’s hand comes down and the paddle smacks into Baekhyun’s ass, blooming perfect heat and pressure and Baekhyun comes on the pain, fucking  _breaks_  as Chanyeol drops the paddle, wet fist returning to stroking the oversensitive crown of his dick again and again as Baekhyun spurts over himself, drawing his voice out into one long whine of pleasure that makes him spasm until Chanyeol genuinely sobs in a breath and comes inside him, head hanging low and every muscle locked. Fuck, it’s so hot to watch.

Baekhyun is hyperventilating again, dizzy with pleasure this time and everything tingles in a distant, well-fucked way. He’s covered in his own come, filthy and sated and Chanyeol buckles the moment he unlocks his limbs, falling shakily back onto his heels. He peels off the condom and ties it, managing to land it into the nearby bin with enough skill that if Baekhyun wasn’t a puddle of a human being, he’d have teased him about. As it is he just smiles dopily and runs a finger through the warm come streaking his chest.

Chanyeol pushes up and slides a little wobbly off the bed to get a cloth, but before he moves for the bathroom he turns back and grabs Baekhyun’s hand, sliding the finger into his mouth.

Baekhyun’s spent cock gives a faint, futile twitch. Chanyeol’s eyes show he knows exactly what he’s doing and Baekhyun laughs weakly, slapping his arm. “Now who’s the little shit?”

Chanyeol slides his tongue around the pad of Baekhyun’s fingertip and pulls off slowly with a smile, turning away. Baekhyun shivers. He twists to the side and inspects his flank. The impact wasn’t too hard, likely restrained by Chanyeol’s care and hesitation and won’t even come close to bruising, but Baekhyun makes a delighted sound at the red welted insignia just visible.

XOXO

Chanyeol returns to see Baekhyun grinning at his handiwork. “So much for no kink.”

Baekhyun smiles indulgently up at him, stretching and watching the black cuffs on his wrists and ankles show up dark against the sheets. “It wasn’t kink. It was a love tap.”

Chanyeol snorts a laugh, clambering up to sit beside him. “Was it what you wanted?” He sets to cleaning the streaks off Baekhyun’s torso. Baekhyun doesn’t miss the worry in his voice and answers immediately.

“It was. It was… nice to see you outside a scene. You’re not as controlled.” Baekhyun laughs as Chanyeol flushes. “I like it.” He hurries to reassure him. It earns him a shy smile.  _Oh god, that’s cute._

The cloth discarded and both of them cleaned, Chanyeol makes a quick lap to turn off all the house lights and lock up, returning with a bottle of sports drink instead of the usual water. Baekhyun eyes it off as Chanyeol undoes his remaining small cuffs and tidies up the toys.

“You’ll need the electrolytes and the salts after what happened.” Chanyeol explains as he works and ah. Yes. Okay. Baekhyun sips from it until Chanyeol is finished and comes back to bed. The slide of naked skin when he gets in and wraps Baekhyun up is fast becoming Baekhyun’s favorite thing in the world and he unashamedly turns into a limpet. Chanyeol chuckles quietly and turns off the last lamp.

“I’ll wake you with enough time to get home and get changed before school.”

Baekhyun nods silently. He can’t stay cocooned in here forever, as much as he wishes he could. The real world is still outside, his friends are in it and so are the last of his days before college. It’s frightening and huge and-

His phone lights up from the nightstand. It’s a small message from Junmyeon, telling him he loves him. Baekhyun lets out a breath and Chanyeol hugs him tight. Secure.

-he’s not alone. He can do this.

* * *


	10. Culminating (pt2).

Textbooks fill the small kitchen table on Saturday morning, stacked in haphazard piles like a makeshift fort. Baekhyun sits hunched amongst them, a bowl of soggy breakfast cereal by his elbow and his cell absently in one hand. Junmyeon floats past talking on his own phone and Baekhyun hears snippets as he studies.

“Sure, that’ll be fine. No I actually work until six each day but I can come in on my lunch break and pick it up. Is Tuesday okay?” Junmyeon rounds the table and a small pamphlet is pushed under one of the nearest books. “Yes I’ll hold. Thank you.”

Baekhyun puts his pen down, tugs the pamphlet out and turns it over as Junmyeon settles his butt back against the kitchen bench and hums along to whatever crappy music he’s listening to on the other end of the line. It’s an awareness sheet on STDs. Baekhyun looks up.

Junmyeon covers the base of the phone even though there’s not a human on the other side and smiles. “Thought you might want to consider getting tested if you’re serious about this. Both of you.”

Baekhyun peers at the folded piece of paper. He’s never truly considered it but he’s been with… yeah, not a number he wants to admit out loud. With let’s say quite a few partners and Chanyeol has had his own share, but they’re both exclusive now and… Baekhyun draws his lips between his teeth. The thought of not using condoms, of feeling Chanyeol inside him without any barrier… Yeah this is something he can get behind. He could do this. It’s only a simple test.

His phone vibrates just as Junmyeon is taken off hold and leaves the room. The message preview shows the sender and the sight of it makes Baekhyun want to pick it up immediately and strangely also simultaneously ignore it. But he can’t. It’s too important no matter how nervous he is. These first few messages that they’ve tentatively started sending this last week have been the faintest of ropes; thin bridges that are all that’s left holding the two of them together. Baekhyun still can’t face him but the least he can do is text.

They’ve been the random, disjointed snippets of two people circling something once familiar, yet now disjointed. A pair of broken open puzzle pieces.

**[Yixing]** _Saw a bluebird nest outside the bus stop. Didn’t you have birds painted on your lunchbox in fifth grade?_

Baekhyun smiles faintly at the screen. He puts the phone back down as Junmyeon walks back in.

“Okay, can do. I have all the measurements on me. That won’t be a problem. Thank you.”

Baekhyun squints up at him as he ends the call. “What are you ordering?”

“New shoes.” Junmyeon replies smoothly and sticks his head in the fridge. “Steaks or stir fry for dinner tomorrow? What does Chanyeol eat?”

Baekhyun narrows his eyes but ignores the niggling feeling in the back of his head that says his friend is up to something. “Everything. We can get steaks at the store tomorrow afternoon if you want. I’ll bring him back after it.”

Junmyeon hums in agreement, still rooting through the contents of the fridge. “Did you like what you saw in the pamphlet?”

Baekhyun nods. “Yeah. It’s a smart idea the more I think about it. I might see if Chanyeol wants to do it and we can know for sure.”

“You could get in pretty easy if you want to book an appointment. Better to be safe than sorry.” Junmyeon sounds pleased. “Salad or vegetables?”

“Vegetables. Yeah I’ll ask him.” Baekhyun picks up his phone to message Chanyeol and Yixing’s text still sits on top. Baekhyun chews the inside of his lip as Junmyeon sets some ingredients on the bench. Baekhyun’s eyes flick up to them and back down again.

**[Baekhyun]** _Yeah. That was the year you discovered you hated birds. And carrots._

He hits send and swipes open to Chanyeol.

***

Chanyeol agrees quite happily and manages to get them a booking spot at a nearby clinic for the following afternoon which fits perfectly because they still have time for shopping afterwards and if Chanyeol really is coming over for Sunday dinner to officially meet Junmyeon (oh god, it’s all so domestic he’s close to freaking out at just the thought) Baekhyun wants to make sure everything goes well.

It’s the last weekend he has left before the full nightmare week of final exams looming ahead and that means his birthday is also coming up the following Saturday and… it’s all too much to think about so Baekhyun concentrates on one thing at a time, namely Chanyeol who pulls up outside the clinic and cuts the engine.

“Still with me?”

Baekhyun nods shakily. This feels like a way bigger step than it probably is but he can’t shake the feeling that this is some kind of sign. Like hi, I like you enough to promise to be faithful and not fuck around. Or something. Maybe he’s overthinking it. Baekhyun smiles faintly and gets out, feeling his phone trill in his pocket.

Chanyeol takes him inside and up to the counter, checking them in with the receptionist and then moving to the faded plastic seats that dot the waiting room. Baekhyun follows and sits down next to him, pulling his phone out and checking the text.

**[Yixing** **]** _Watching Jongin warm up. He’s going to win first prize in the end of year performance._

Baekhyun hovers over the keypad. The pathologist calls the number before theirs. An elderly man three rows ahead gets up and shuffles over. The clock on the wall ticks. Chanyeol’s hand comes down and rests softly on Baekhyun’s knee as he flicks through a magazine.

**[Baekhyun]** _I remember the only year you won was that time he hurt his foot._

There’s a pause as Chanyeol quietly reads about Brad and Angelina and Baekhyun looks at the posters on the walls talking about flu season. Glancing back at the screen shows three tiny dots flaring up and disappearing again. Something is being typed and paused repeatedly. Baekhyun learns the different strains of influenza off by heart by the time his phone beeps.

**[Yixing]** _I was shocked last week and let my temper dictate my reactions. I was worried but that doesn’t excuse anything._

Baekhyun swallows around a sharp lump. He takes a moment to read and re-read the words. Then very carefully he pecks out a reply.

**_Baekhyun_ ** _: I shouldn’t have accused you without checking my facts. I’m sorry._

Their number comes up and Chanyeol goes in first. Getting blood tests done on top of the STD check had been his suggestion because as he’d explained to Baekhyun, he’d always been careful during bloodletting scenes at the dungeon but he wanted to be completely sure and be able to present him with a totally clean record. Baekhyun had agreed without pause, touched beyond measure that Chanyeol had wanted to double-check to ensure his peace of mind.

He keeps himself busy waiting for the next message but the three dots don’t appear again.

It’s when Chanyeol reappears half an hour later, pale and clutching a bag of the gummy bears they normally give children that Baekhyun shoots up and takes him gently by the arm. “What happened?”

“I hate needles.” Chanyeol mumbles, looking vaguely nauseous. “That’s all.”

Baekhyun huffs out a soft, fond sound. “But the blood test was your idea.”

Chanyeol squeezes his hand and Baekhyun can see the tiny cotton ball taped to the crook of his arm as he does.

“I wanted to do it for you. It’s important.”

Baekhyun’s face breaks into an adoring look, heart beating double-time. “You gigantic goof.” He stretches up and presses a kiss to Chanyeol’s pale cheek. “Sit down and I’ll get mine done.”

Chanyeol folds into one of the chairs and Baekhyun backs up in the direction of the pathologist waiting by the hallway, pointing. “Eat your gummy bears.”

***

Baekhyun buys an ice cream to stabilise Chanyeol’s blood sugar levels when they hit the grocery store afterwards. His boyfriend noms contentedly on it as they wander through the isles, Junmyeon’s shopping list in hand. Baekhyun plucks three nice big steaks from the freezer section down the back and puts them into the cart that Chanyeol is pushing. The angle allows him to see the tiny cotton ball again and he pauses.

“Can I ask something?” It’s been at the back of his mind since the clinic, like a curious itch.

“Sure.”

Baekhyun lowers his voice. “How come you can bleed people at the dungeon but you don’t like needles?”

Chanyeol actually laughs. “It’s a phobia. I’m not really in control of it.” He thinks for a moment. “One of Luhan’s kinks involved sub-dermal piercings. Tiny fine needles pushed under the skin to heighten pain.” Chanyeol sobers slightly at the memory. “I’d never do it to him. Whips and floggers are fine but nothing further. That’s a hard limit for me.”

Baekhyun nods, watching him crunch on the last of the ice cream cone, simultaneously somehow both a big kid and his serious dominant. “I get that.” He pokes at one of the steaks in the trolley. It oozes a pale red. “I… realise now that I never asked you about any of your limits.”

Chanyeol smiles. “That’s pretty much my only hard limit besides other, dirtier bodily fluids. The rest are negotiable with the right person, but when you and I first talked about it you were so new to all this. Unless you suddenly produced a hypodermic one night I knew we weren’t going to come close to that. And I’d have told you straight away if it looked like you wanted to play with sharp objects.”

Baekhyun takes that in. “You were cautious when I produced that whip.”

Chanyeol nods. “Unless blood was a specific kink you’d been aiming from for the start, it seemed like a big jump overnight. Plus you’d just accidentally met Luhan.”

The shopping cart is cool as Baekhyun wraps his free around the metal rim. “You won’t have to ever worry about me asking for anything like that. I don’t think I really like the idea of bleeding after all.”

Chanyeol angles them slowly down the line of cold products and picks a carton of milk out, checking the date. “And I’m fine with that. You don’t have to enjoy anything except what you like.”

“Speaking of like… Junmyeon is so damn excited to meet you. You’d think I was bringing home my fiancé at this rate.”

Chanyeol lifts one shoulder. “He’s taking an interest in all parts of your life. That’s not a bad thing. Oh don’t forget the peas.”

Baekhyun moves for one of the taller freezers and tugs out a frozen packet. He then impulsively plucks Junmyeon’s favourite pie from the other side of the chilly depths as a surprise. “I hadn’t thought of it that way. I guess I’m just not used to people caring that much.”

Chanyeol pauses in wheeling the small trolley to give Baekhyun a serious look. “You have a lot of people who love you.” He says softly. “More than you seem to realise. They may not be the ones you started out life with but they’re here now. When it counts.” He offers a small, gentle smile. “Maybe you could start to let yourself accept that.”

Baekhyun pauses mid-step to stare in wonder as Chanyeol turns the trolley and makes a beeline for the isle with the sauces. His phone buzzes.

**[Yixing]** _Streamers or confetti? If you don’t pick one you’re getting both._

***

Junmyeon opens the front door, ushers them both inside and oh  _god_  he looks so much smaller beside Chanyeol. Baekhyun had always thought of Junmyeon as larger than life but here now, it’s actually kind of funny.

Junmyeon shakes Chanyeol’s hand and greets him heartily, leaning in with a smile to cheerfully explain that he’s very pleased to meet him and that if he ever hurts Baekhyun no one will ever find his body. Chanyeol gives Baekhyun wide eyes as Junmyeon calmly gathers up their collection of shopping bags and Baekhyun… can’t. He’s laughing too much to comfort his mildly awestruck boyfriend. So he takes his leather jacket to hang up and sends him into the kitchen.

Junmyeon unpacks and sets about starting to prep the food while Baekhyun hastily clears his textbooks off the table. He takes his armful of study junk, dumps it all in his room and when he returns he… pauses outside the kitchen entrance. Just looking for a moment.

Chanyeol, sleeves rolled up, is next to Junmyeon at the sink. Baekhyun’s heart clenches watching them from the door; smiling, talking, working with the food. If he’d thought it might be domestic before, this is just… so fucking soft. For a single minute Baekhyun lets himself imagine that this is what he could have. Not quite a perfect family but one that fit him nonetheless.

He takes a deep breath, holds it for a moment to commit this image to memory and then walks in.

Junmyeon is chuckling, shaking his head at whatever Chanyeol has been saying. “No way. Police cars are way cooler. Or even a limousine. Something that has class.”

Chanyeol looks mock-horrified. “ _Racing cars_  are cooler than a limo. No comparison. No way. At least you don’t see many of those.”

Baekhyun sidles in between them. “What are you even talking about?”

Chanyeol resumes chopping up the vegetables in front of him. “Just cars.” He replies mildly.

Baekhyun looks between the pair of them. “That’s a weird set of cars.”

Junmyeon gently shoulders him out of the way, picking up the collection of steaks he’s been carefully marinating. “It’s nothing. Can you set the table?”

Baekhyun narrows his eyes at Chanyeol but he keeps his own gaze firmly on the vegetables. Eventually Baekhyun has to give up and goes to fetch the cutlery.

Dinner as it turns out goes off without a hitch. Junmyeon takes Chanyeol in his friendly stride, they actually get along like a house on fire and by the end Baekhyun’s jaw is aching from how much he’s smiled.

They split the pie three ways. Junmyeon is overjoyed.

***

Chanyeol doesn’t stay the night because Baekhyun needs the last-minute prep time. But he kisses him sweetly goodbye on the doorstep and wishes him well for the first of his exams tomorrow.

Baekhyun falls asleep between two textbooks and his PS Vita in bed, the light from his phone the last thing to wink out.

**[Yixing]** _Don’t stay up too late playing games._

***

By the middle of the week from hell Baekhyun is one hundred percent convinced that something weird is definitely going on, but he’s too goddamn busy stressing to figure it out. It likely has something to do with his birthday but whatever has been planned couldn’t possibly top the sky-writing plane Jongin hired that one year, so it’s really the last thing on his mind. Even if Junmyeon now moves out of the room when he’s talking on the phone and Jongin won’t let him borrow his laptop without clearing his browser history quickly beforehand.

Yixing… Baekhyun spots him at a distance on the campus grounds but for the brief lunches he has in between the exams, it’s only ever him and Jongin who eat together. Baekhyun tries to hold onto the disjointed texts they’ve been sending as proof that Yixing  _wants_  to try. And Jongin is still awkwardly mediating between both of his friends which if Baekhyun had a braincell to spare that wasn’t focused on not failing, he’d have felt even more guilty about. But they all have their heads buried in their respective subjects and the week ticks on just like the clock in the waiting room. Steady and absolute.

**[Baekhyun]**   _Good luck._

***

The final bell rings on the very last day. Baekhyun drops his pencil, closes the front of the question paper and thunks his head onto the desk, exhausted. Muffled groans ring out around him. Everyone slowly rises like a tidal wave of zombies.

“…I swear thank god for Mr Park’s practice essays. I feel so much more confident with that last question.”

Baekhyun listens to several classmates as they pass by his desk. He lifts his head to watch them leave the classroom, voices trailing off. He stands and silently picks up his satchel, looping it over his shoulder as he walks between the desks and down to the enticing doorway at the front. Freedom. Blessed, final freedom. It’s really here. Feels a little surreal after all this time.

Baekhyun turns before he reaches the door with its copper name tag reading ‘Senior English’, letting the last of the departing students pass him by. Gazing back at the empty classroom with the teacher slowly collecting everyone’s papers, Baekhyun can almost see Chanyeol’s ghost pacing the room, a book in one hand and a piece of chalk in the other.

The empty chair behind the teacher’s desk looks almost smug. It shares the secret after all.

Baekhyun deliberately walks past the principal’s office on the way out.

A smiling Junmyeon is there to greet him when he finally emerges after emptying his locker, waiting beside the car with a tired but happy-looking Jongin. He gives them both a lift home.

Baekhyun quietly checks his phone. No messages.

***

Saturday rolls into existence with a swift pillow to the head. Junmyeon’s heavy figure vaults onto Baekhyun’s bed a moment later and sits above him on all fours.

“Happy birthday sunshine!”

Baekhyun cracks one eye above the covers. “Th’kyou.”

Junmyeon grins in the way that makes his cheeks puff and his eyes crinkle into tiny crescents. Baekhyun can’t remember the last time he’s seen him this happy. It makes him shuffle around and sit up, causing Junmyeon to rest back on his haunches.

“You look like the cat that ate the cream. What’s up?”

“It’s the big day.” Junmyeon tips to one side, reaches down beside the bed and returns with a small box topped with a bow. He must have set it there earlier just before pouncing. “Here you go.”

Baekhyun takes the present and on impulse leans forward, snagging Junmyeon with an arm around his shoulders. He hugs him tightly. “I know I don’t say thank you enough.” Baekhyun blurts out. “For everything you’ve done all this time. So this is me saying it as loudly as I can. I love you.”

“Love you too.” Junmyeon squeezes him back and lets him go. “Watching you grow up into the person you’ve become is thanks enough. And you know, the occasional vacuum of the house.”

Baekhyun huffs a laugh. He doesn’t tear up. He doesn’t. But it’s a close thing. He blinks a couple of times and looks down at the small box. “Can I open it?”

“It’s like 11am. Pretty sure you’re well past the starting gate.”

Baekhyun unwinds the ribbon slowly. “You let me sleep in?”

“You were the walking dead last night. I wasn’t going to wake you at six. You needed the sleep. Besides,” Junmyeon grins. “The party starts in a couple of hours.”

“You’ve been plotting something, I know it.” Baekhyun lifts the lid. “Don’t think I haven’t notic-” He falls silent.

There’s a tiny key inside.

Baekhyun lifts it out. He knows this key. It’s one of the most familiar items he’s ever used; often borrowed from Junmyeon and now it has a tiny ribbon through the fob. Baekhyun looks from it to Junmyeon.

“You’re going to need a car to get to college.” Junmyeon smiles. “So as of today she’s officially yours. I know she’s not exactly brand new but maybe we can save fo-”

Baekhyun cuts him off, launching himself at Junmyeon and gathering him into a huge hug. “Oh god, thank you. I don’t know what to say. You don’t have to do this.” He babbles. “How are you going to get to work?”

Junmyeon laughs. “That meeting I went to out of town last month? We’re relocating our office to within walking distance of the train station down in central to deal with two new contracts we picked up there. I’ll be fine.”

Baekhyun chokes up, sitting back. “Was this what you and Chanyeol were talking about last week?”

Junmyeon’s smile turns sly. “Not exactly.” He ruffles Baekhyun’s hair and stands up. “Jongin will be here just after lunch. Get showered and I’ll finish putting icing on the cake. It should be cool enough by now.”

Baekhyun looks up. “You were baking all this morning?”

“Of course. It’s not a birthday without a cake. It’s your favourite. Now get up. You’ve got a big day ahead.”

Baekhyun watches him leave the room and then picks up his phone. There’s an exclamation and emoji-filled text from Chanyeol, telling him he’ll see him tonight. Baekhyun pulls his lips between his teeth. Nothing from Yixing.

Maybe… they’re not okay after all. That thought hurts more than Baekhyun thought it ever would.

***

Jongin bangs on the front door with far too much enthusiasm at about 2pm. Baekhyun opens the door with the wary air of someone who’s had things thrown at him one too many times and lets out a breath when nothing happens. It’s just Jongin, long-limbed and almost bouncing on the spot. Baekhyun is getting very, very wary of his friends by this point. He glances out at the front garden just to make sure there’s not a ten foot blow up elephant or something sitting on the lawn, but there’s nothing. He’s not sure if that relieves him or makes him more suspicious.

Jongin makes his way inside. If Baekhyun takes one last look out behind him for Yixing, he doesn’t make it obvious. Then with a sad heart he closes the door.

Jongin has already bounded his way into the kitchen. Baekhyun follows. “So when are we heading out?”

Junmyeon is rinsing the icing bag off in the sink. There’s a set of candles and a beautifully-decorated cake on a rack near his elbow. “After you guys have some cake. Shouldn’t take long to set.”

Jongin spins one of the kitchen chairs and straddles it backwards, arms crossed over the back of it. “Can I give Baekhyun my present yet?”

It’s then that Baekhyun notices a small envelope on the table. It looks… innocuous enough. Junmyeon shakes his head. “Not yet. Wait until everything is ready.”

Baekhyun purses his lips and Jongin laughs. “It’s driving him mad. You can see it.”

“You’re just both cruel.” Baekhyun goes to the fridge and snags a can of coke. He tosses one to Jongin and places one by Junmyeon’s elbow. “I can take it.”

“You totally can’t.” Jongin grins. “Besides we just need to wait for-”

As if on cue the doorbell rings. Baekhyun moves to answer it but Junmyeon grabs his arm and Jongin shoots up. “I got it.”

Baekhyun, resigned now to whatever shenanigans are playing out, doesn’t tug out of Junmyeon’s hold. He instead helps gently slide the cake onto a plate. It makes him not realise that Jongin doesn’t return immediately until he hears two pairs of footsteps come up the hallway. He looks up.

Yixing stands in the kitchen entranceway. He looks more nervous than Baekhyun has ever seen him. Jongin hovers behind him, eyes darting between both of them. Yixing clears his throat and offers a small, hopeful smile.

“Happy Birthday.”

Baekhyun doesn’t hesitate. He crosses the room, grabs hold and pulls Yixing into a huge hug, holding on as tightly as he can.  He came. He really  _came._  The messages weren’t a fractured goodbye. Baekhyun hiccoughs a small sound as Yixing squeezes him hard, whispering tiny ‘sorry’s over and over into his shoulder. Baekhyun closes his eyes and just holds on.

It takes him a few long moments to even begin to let go. Yixing’s eyes are damp and bright as he finally looks at Baekhyun again. “You have no idea how hard it’s been to not approach you this past week.”

“Huh?” Baekhyun frowns, confused. “You could have though?”

Yixing’s smile is finally wide. “No I’d have given it away if I did. I nearly caved and told you everything on Sunday. It was so hard not to.”

Baekhyun remembers the typed and deleted and re-typed text. “Really?”

Yixing nods as Jongin behind him looks fit to burst. “You had to believe I still wasn’t talking to you. I needed time. I’m the fucking worst at keeping secrets.”

Baekhyun has to admit he’s not wrong there. He grins and looks between the others who have circled around towards the table and finally raises both hands. “Okay if that’s the case… can I ask what the hell is actually going on for my birthday?”

Junmyeon nods and walks out of the room. Yixing reaches into his jacket pocket and produces a small, yellow lily.  Baekhyun squints at it. Yixing hands it over. It’s a boutonniere.

Junmyeon reappears, three huge flaps of material draped over one arm. He places them carefully over the table. Baekhyun looks at them, at the beautiful flower in his favourite colour and then his friends. “What?” he laughs. “Are you asking me to the prom or something?”

Yixing shakes his head.

“No,” A voice says from the hallway. “I am.”

Chanyeol steps around the corner, dressed head to foot in a stunning black suit. He adjusts the dark jacket and looks up from under his lashes, smiling. An identical yellow lily sits pinned to his lapel. Baekhyun’s hands fly to his mouth.

Jongin hugs Baekhyun from behind, chin resting on his shoulder. “It was Yixing’s idea.”

Baekhyun’s eyes go wide and he looks to his friend’s face next to his own, hands falling away. “But, but… how? We all can’t just turn up. None of us registered or bought tickets when they went on sale weeks ago…”

Jongin’s hand pokes his present up under Baekhyun’s nose. “Think again.”

Baekhyun tears the envelope open. Inside are four pastel coloured tickets that match the posters he helped put up weeks ago. One for each of them. He can’t control the tears that run down his face as he laughs, too many emotions bubbling up and out all at once. He’s still in shock and looking for a way that this fairytale somehow won’t work. “I… don’t have a suit.”

Junmyeon raises his eyebrows. “You think after buying your entire wardrobe I don’t know your sizes off by heart?” He pats the bundles on the table. “Jongin and Yixing gave me theirs.”

The phone calls. Baekhyun finally clues in. “You were getting mine ordered weren’t you?”

Junmyeon grins. Chanyeol steps closer and Baekhyun finally spins on him, laughing. “How the hell are you even  _here?_ ”

“Yixing picked me up.” Chanyeol looks down at him, impossibly handsome in his full black suit. “He’s organised all this. So what do you say?”

Baekhyun yanks everyone within reach and drags them in for a group hug, gesturing for Junmyeon to join them, finally giving up on not dissolving into a mess and swearing at all their collective plotting asses.

Chanyeol rests his chin on Baekhyun’s head. Baekhyun whispers ‘yes’ into his neck.

***

The afternoon is a whirlwind of cake, candles and wishes, of stage makeup that Yixing’s thoughtful self has on hand so Baekhyun’s reddened face doesn’t show up blotchy from all the tears he can’t seem to stop occasionally from showing up, of trying on suits and scrambling for dress shoes in the back of his closet while Jongin and Chanyeol lounge on his bed and of photos Junmyeon keeps taking on his phone to record it all. Baekhyun finally emerges from the bathroom in a deep charcoal black suit and white dress shirt.

Chanyeol sits up from the bed as Baekhyun walks over, feeding the ends of the black bowtie awkwardly under his collar.

“You look stunning.”

Baekhyun blushes, hidden under the makeup.

Chanyeol helps him tie the bowtie as Jongin rolls over onto his stomach. He and Yixing have yet to get dressed. Baekhyun runs a nervous hand through his hair as he finally gets to ask the question that’s been bugging him since his mind finally calmed down a bit. “Hey?”

Chanyeol tugs the puffy ends of the tie so they lie straight. “Hm?”

“How… aren’t you going to get into a shitload of trouble for doing this?”

Chanyeol’s hands come to rest on Baekhyun’s waist. “Technically I’m not an employee of the school any more. And Yixing looked up the code of conduct relating to the prom and students are allowed to bring partners from outside the school.”

“But…” Baekhyun desperately doesn’t want to burst this bubble but he needs to be sure Chanyeol won’t get into trouble for this. “We’re going together. For real. People are going to know.”

Jongin swings his feet back and forwards above his butt. “Chanyeol finished his contractual period over two weeks ago. Somewhere during that time when he was not connected to the school in any capacity as your stand-in teacher he asked you out.” He ticks off the points on his fingers like it’s something they’ve given serious thought to rehearsing and that warms Baekhyun something fierce. “That’s if anyone asks. And if anyone gives you shit we’re all there to back you up.”

Baekhyun feels like he’s floating. They’re all really, really going to do this. Holy shit. He can’t help grinning like an idiot. “What time do we leave?”

Yixing walks in just in time to hear the question. “In one hour. We get picked up at six.”

Baekhyun aims a confused look at his friends. “Picked up? It’s not a limo is it?” He vaguely recalls Chanyeol and Junmyeon plotting when he was out of the kitchen the week before and it’s an unspoken tradition to arrive in something spectacular. He should have guessed then.

Chanyeol’s hands squeeze gently and no one answers him.

***

Junmyeon insists on being the dorky dad and photographing them all in their suits out the front, much to Baekhyun’s keen and overwhelming embarrassment and everyone else’s delight. Chanyeol distracts him by pinning the lily boutonniere that matches his own to Baekhyun’s left lapel with a great deal of care. Baekhyun glances up at him once he’s done and wants to commit the look in his eyes to memory. Chanyeol looks so incredibly in love right at this moment. Yixing hits him over the back of the head and tells them both to face the phone Junmyeon has up. The moment he does Yixing and Jongin toss out pocketfuls of confetti, the idiots.

Baekhyun poses for what feels like a million photos until Jongin asks if he has the tickets in his pocket because that’s their ride coming down the street.

Baekhyun turns. Both hands come up and cover his face and he fucking loses his shit, laughing until he has to squat down or he’ll fall over.

It’s a bright red fire truck.

Chanyeol looks so fucking pleased with himself.

***

Baekhyun’s hand holding the four tickets is sweating a little by the time they pull up at the hotel rented out for the event. He exhales shakily as the truck gives a playful  _whoop_  of its sirens and the crowd of parents and students turn to see who is arriving at the fairylight-strewn rotunda next.

Chanyeol squeezes his shoulder as Jongin and Yixing swing themselves out and down from the cab. Baekhyun can hear the crowd chattering excitedly as they hit the carpet and yup, there’s a couple of camera flashes sparking off down there. Chanyeol cups the side of Baekhyun’s face and kisses his cheek gently. “You ready?” He murmurs.

Baekhyun swallows, nodding. “Let’s do this.”

He hauls himself out of the cab by the silver rung next to the door and drops to the carpet below that leads to the front doors of the hotel and it’s large, decorated ballroom inside. So many familiar smiling faces turn and Baekhyun knows them all, knows these parents, these students… A collective gasp sounds out.

Chanyeol drops to the carpet and stands up, tugging the lapels of his black suit jacket together and buttoning it at the front. Several girls squeal. Chanyeol smiles and walks over to Baekhyun who has moved to one side with Yixing and Jongin.

Baekhyun bites his lip. With a breath that flutters his whole chest he draws himself up and extends an arm crooked at the elbow. Chanyeol takes it and the four of them walk up the carpet. The flashes are blinding. The chatter more so. Social media is going to be on fire tonight.

Baekhyun and his group find their spots at one of the glittery tables overlooking the ballroom dancefloor. Since they’ve each been allowed two drink tokens for the evening Yixing goes to collect the wine. Chanyeol holds his hand under the white tablecloth. The music eventually begins once everyone is inside, the principal begins her opening speech and Baekhyun gradually allows himself to breathe.

Throughout the evening Chanyeol, ever the fascination to everyone there, graciously talks and dances with everyone who asks. Baekhyun watches his red hair twirl around the huge dancefloor with a fond smile. Yixing at one point gently asks if he’s okay with that and Baekhyun explains how Chanyeol never got to say goodbye to anyone and that this is his chance to. He’s not worried.

A good submissive doesn’t get jealous. Baekhyun smiles into his wine glass and gently fields the endless line of questions from the other students who practically fall over themselves once they notice the matching flowers and gather their gawking courage to ask if it’s all really what it looks like. Jongin and Yixing help when it gets a little overwhelming and shield him when it’s particularly snide. That keeps his head above water. Just.

Jinae is the only one who doesn’t approach him that night. Baekhyun doesn’t know if he feels vaguely guilty about that or not, so he lets her have her distance.

The moment the first slow song of the night comes on however, Chanyeol immediately excuses himself from his line of partners and walks over to their table where Baekhyun is sitting with the others and extends a hand. A girl behind Baekhyun whistles. Baekhyun rolls his eyes and takes the offered hand.

Chanyeol pulls him to his feet and down to the floor. Baekhyun can’t stop smiling. Chanyeol loops an arm around his waist and tugs him close as the music swells.

Baekhyun slow dances with his boyfriend in front of the whole room like no one else exists.  _This is real_ , he has to keep reminding himself. Really, truly real. Chanyeol looks at him like he’s his whole world. From them on every dance of the night is theirs and Chanyeol refuses every other ask.

By the very end of the evening Yixing is crowned Prom King to his abject surprise and moments later, Jinae the Queen. By the way she gazes at Yixing when they have the commemorative photo in their matching sashes, Baekhyun feels content in knowing he’s probably going to be replaced on her list very soon.

Chanyeol, sitting beside Baekhyun in the decorative white chairs, claps just as loudly for Yixing as Baekhyun does.

***

The air is chilly by the time everyone pours outside just before midnight in a tipsy collection of sequined gowns and rumpled suits. The four of them linger, letting everyone else be picked up by their families until Junmyeon’s car curves up the driveway. Baekhyun goes to follow Jongin into the back when there’s a tug on his arm. He looks over his shoulder.

Chanyeol shakes his head, grinning. “Your night isn’t over yet, birthday boy.”

Junmyeon rolls down the empty passenger side window. “Have him back home before midnight tomorrow or he turns into a pumpkin.”

Baekhyun kicks at the door playfully. “Oh god shut up.”

Both of his friends lean over the seats from the back and make a series of lewd gestures until Baekhyun threatens to strangle them both with Yixing’s new sash. Junmyeon finally manages to get them to sit back and do their seatbelts up, a chorus of “Happy birthday!” trailing out from all three of them as he drives away in what is now technically Baekhyun’s car. That still spins him out. He turns to face Chanyeol, rubbing his arms lightly against the cold night air and smiling suspiciously.

“So what’s up your sleeve?”

Chanyeol takes his hand and leads him around the rotunda and towards the front of the hotel. “I booked us a room for tonight.”

Baekhyun heats up immediately. “Really?”

Chanyeol grins. “You haven’t been given my birthday present yet.”

Baekhyun starts. “I thought… this was your present.”

“This was Yixing and Jongin’s present. I’m just part of it.”

The lobby is dim and deserted when they enter, only a bellman on call in one corner reading a newspaper. Chanyeol gives him a small wave and guides Baekhyun for the elevator. “I checked in this morning.” He offers by way of explanation, producing a small card key from one inner pocket. “Wanted to make sure everything was perfect.”

Baekhyun leans back against the wall as the elevator doors close. “Just what are you planning, Mr Park?”

Chanyeol’s grin is wide as he crowds close, trapping Baekhyun against the cold steel. He drops his head close and lets his lips linger a millimetre from Baekhyun’s. “You’ll see.” He breathes against Baekhyun’s mouth. Then he steps back before Baekhyun can kiss him.

Baekhyun groans. “You fucking tease.”

Chanyeol laughs and leads him from the elevator by the hand when it dings at their floor. He swipes the card at the correct door when he arrives at it and pushes it open.

The low amber lighting in the room lends it a dusky, romantic tinge. The red flower petals scattered on the floor in a long line towards the bed and up onto the covers don’t hurt either. Baekhyun cranes his head back to look at Chanyeol, embarrassed and fond. “I never pegged you for someone like this.”

Chanyeol shuts the door behind them and pushes him gently forward. “Shush.” A hand at the small of Baekhyun’s back guides him forward and he can fully see the rest of the room, right up to the huge open set of windows that line the far wall. “This is a special occasion.”

Baekhyun spins and takes Chanyeol’s face in his hands, stealing a quick kiss. “I don’t know what to say. Thank you so much. I’m so blown away by everything today.” His voice takes on a slightly higher, disbelieving pitch now that the prom itself is over. “I can’t believe we  _did_ that!”

Chanyeol looks so, so happy. He hooks Baekhyun around the hips and turns him, pushing him over towards the huge windows. Baekhyun looks out at the view down to the western side of the town and realises they’re facing away from the side where the event was held. Chanyeol comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist. His voice is low beside Baekhyun’s ear. “Did you want your present now?”

Baekhyun crosses his arms over Chanyeol’s and leans back against his chest. “I thought it was this. Tonight. In here.”

“It is. But there’s something else. One last thing.”

Baekhyun feels Chanyeol’s arms withdraw and watches his reflection as he moves to the bed. Baekhyun’s pulse kicks up a notch as he turns and spots the bag on the floor. Chanyeol unzips it and withdraws a small, flat box with a silver ribbon around it. He returns to Baekhyun and faces him, taking a long breath and squaring his shoulders.

Then he removes the lid on the box.

Inside nestled amid a puff of pale tissue paper, sits a sleek black collar. Baekhyun feels dizzy with how fast all his blood runs south. He flicks his eyes up to Chanyeol to find him nervously hovering, waiting for an answer as to if Baekhyun wants to accept it or not. It’s then that Baekhyun realises Chanyeol’s not going to insist he take it. This is something offered, not demanded.

That makes Baekhyun reach out and lift the collar up, examining it carefully. It’s made of soft, supple leather and there’s a small clasp at the front from which dangles a tiny heart, nearly invisible unless someone was close enough to see it. There’s also room in that loop of metal and its twin at the back to attach other things and Baekhyun is so fucking hard at the thought. He turns the collar over and inside, embossed onto the leather are two elegant words.

_Baby boy_

Baekhyun locks his knees to keep from buckling. He looks up at Chanyeol immediately and the poor guy has his bottom lip pulled between his teeth, eyes _so_  patient. This isn’t like the play collar he improvised with a piece of tinsel weeks back. This is _real_. Baekhyun takes the box from his hands and places it aside on a nearby chair, returning to put the collar back into Chanyeol’s palm. His dominant hesitates. Baekhyun smiles and stands up straight, slipping his hands behind his back and crossing his wrists over one another.

“Please, may I wear it?”

The tension drains from Chanyeol’s body. He exhales like he’s been holding his breath. “Really?”

Baekhyun nods. A collar is one of the most powerful symbols of this lifestyle they’ve been engaging in and until this moment he’s never been sure of what he would say if he was presented with one. But now he knows his answer as clearly as breathing. “Really. It’s beautiful. I love it.”

Chanyeol smiles as warmly as Baekhyun has ever seen. He carefully unclasps the collar at the back and steps forward, pausing at the last second. “This is a formal collar, not a slave one. It’s for you and I in private and not for wearing outside our scenes. I can get you something smaller for that if you ever want. But you know what this means though?” He asks, voice serious. “What it implies coming from me?”

“I do. And I accept it.” Baekhyun cranes his head back, exposing his neck. It doesn’t get any more explicit than this. He’s done his reading. It’s the closest thing to a symbolic commitment Chanyeol can offer. “I’m yours.”

Chanyeol keeps his eyes on Baekhyun’s as he reaches out and loops the collar around his neck just above the shirt, clipping it in place at the back. It fits snugly against Baekhyun’s skin with the perfect amount of give. Custom made. Baekhyun shivers at the feeling of pressure and complete ownership underlined in the leather and Chanyeol catches it, eyes darkening. He reaches around and covers Baekhyun’s crossed wrists with one hand. His voice is devastatingly deep.

“You look _so_  beautiful in that. Wearing my collar. God, I’m trying  _really_ hard not to push you down on that bed and fuck you right now.” Chanyeol visibly collects himself and drops his forehead to Baekhyun’s. “But last time you had a fright. I want to know if you feel okay with continuing tonight. There’s no blindfolds in my bag but if you don’t feel comfortable we can just go to sleep. The decision has to be yours and we can still stop at any time.”

Baekhyun angles his head sideways, arching up and kissing Chanyeol’s cheeks, his nose and his lips. “I’m okay.” He hurries to reassure him as honestly as he can. He wants this. “If I can see you I’ll be okay. Just don’t cover my eyes and maybe…” he thinks for a second. “Check in on me often after I start to go under?”

Chanyeol releases Baekhyun’s wrists and cups the back of his head, gently scratching with his fingernails. He nods. “Can do. Oh, there was something else. I just got distracted.” He reaches into his jacket pocket and produces a piece of folded paper. “I figured this was rather important.”

Baekhyun opens the paper. Inside is a letterhead for the clinic and underneath it a clear result for his test results, one by one listed for each condition. The page behind it is Chanyeol’s and also identical. He smiles at Baekhyun. “Junmyeon picked yours up and gave it to me. We’re both clean.”

Baekhyun’s cock pulses. “So… no condoms tonight?”

“No condoms.” Chanyeol confirms, taking the papers and dropping them on top of the box. When he returns his eyes are sharp. “Safeword?”

Baekhyun sniggers. “I still don’t know how you explained that choice of car to the others. Fire truck.”

Chanyeol grins. “Rules?” He tugs Baekhyun’s suit jacket off and tosses it on the same small chair that Baekhyun placed the box on. Baekhyun lifts his chin. The collar presses the words hidden underneath into his throat.

“Control. Respect. Always answer.” He sucks in a breath as Chanyeol begins to unbutton the white shirt. “Reward and punishment.” Chanyeol slips the bowtie undone and slides both hands inside the open sides of the crisp shirt, along Baekhyun’s sides to push it down his arms and off. “P-permission.”

Chanyeol rewards him with a smile. “Perfect as always.” He moves closer and mouths at the top of Baekhyun’s ear as he undoes his black dress pants between them. He then unbuckles the belt and pushes  _everything_  down to Baekhyun’s knees. Baekhyun’s cock slaps up against his stomach and he gasps.

Chanyeol takes hold of Baekhyun by the shoulders and turns him around. Baekhyun’s hands come up automatically and his palms hit the window.  _Fuck._  He’s standing here, almost entirely naked, cock out and right there for anyone to see. His eyes fly over the ground below but they’re stories up and conceivably hard to spot. Still… Baekhyun thunks his head on the freezing glass and moans, fingers curling.

Chanyeol presses up behind him and Baekhyun can  _feel_ how hard he is. Baekhyun makes to pull his hands off the glass but Chanyeol growls in his ear. “Keep them there.”

Baekhyun immediately obeys. He feels so exposed, so on display and Chanyeol keeps his mouth next to his ear as one hand glides over Baekhyun’s chest, pinching an already-hard nipple and drawing a gasp.

“You’re here for  _everyone_  to see.” The whispered words cause Baekhyun’s hips to jerk and he pants out a thin whine. “In that pretty collar, pushing your slutty little cock up against the glass, still so hard even though anyone can look at you up here, owned and spoken for. All mine. My dirty boy.” Chanyeol sweeps his hand down, wrapping his fingers around Baekhyun’s cock and jerking it several times. “What if someone were to see you, hmm? Look up and catch you whoring yourself out for me?”

Baekhyun moans, so fucking turned on at the thought, eyes locking onto Chanyeol’s reflection in the glass. He can still see him like this with the backlighting of the hotel room around them. God,  _clever_. Chanyeol’s eyes are like dark pools. It’s nearly one in the morning; logically Baekhyun knows there’s almost no one left around who might happen to be glancing up this high to spot them but just the thought that someone  _could_ … Baekhyun wriggles into the delicious grip on his cock, feeling Chanyeol press tighter against his ass through his own clothes. “I’m yours,” he pants, feeling the faintest tendrils of subspace floating just out of reach as he reaffirms it. “Only yours. Use me, sir. Please.”

Chanyeol strokes firmly, his other hand coming up to tangle with Baekhyun’s on the glass. He slots their fingers together, grounding Baekhyun as he lets his pleasure build and Baekhyun sinks, watching the reflection of Chanyeol’s clothed figure behind him, tall and strong, jacking him off against the window. Baekhyun whimpers as he tries to spread his legs but the tangle of dress pants around his knees hobbles him.

“Oh baby,” Chanyeol mocks gently as Baekhyun  _whines._  “So eager to be my slut, spreading your legs. You know I  _could_ fuck you against the window here…” He runs his fingers repeatedly over the bundle of nerves under the head of Baekhyun’s cock and Baekhyun is helpless to control how his hips jerk. “But that would be a waste of such a nice bed over there. Maybe tomorrow morning.”

Baekhyun’s breath mists the glass as he pants. “Just fuck me. Please. Don’t care where.”

Chanyeol’s eyebrows rise. “Such a needy boy.” His hand drops from Baekhyun’s and there’s the faint sound of a zipper. Baekhyun writhes, pushing his cock against the glass. Precum smears against the clear pane. The fog glides in under the steady knowledge of yes, yes, _yes._ All of a sudden Chanyeol hauls on one shoulder and Baekhyun is turned unsteadily around, his back hitting the window. Chanyeol applies pressure to that same shoulder and lifts his chin.

“Down.”

Baekhyun all but tumbles to his knees in a heap. He arranges his legs as best he can and looks up. Chanyeol takes his cock out of his dress pants and Baekhyun  _salivates._  Jesus, he’s so whipped. Chanyeol gazes down at him and threads both hands into his hair, squeezing his fingers slowly into the strands until both sides of Baekhyun’s head is a fire of beautiful pain that sends him tumbling under so fast he loses his breath. His mouth falls open, lax.

Chanyeol pushes his hips forward and rests his soft cockhead against Baekhyun’s bottom lip. “Colour.”

“Green.” Baekhyun mumbles, looking up at him with glazed eyes, floating and loving it. Loving everything about this. He’s about to get his favourite thing and Chanyeol confirms that he knows this because he murmurs, “Happy birthday baby boy,” right before he feeds him his cock.

Baekhyun moans wetly, hands clenching into fists on his clothed thighs as Chanyeol pushes forward, thrusting into his willing mouth until he sits heavy on Baekhyun’s tongue, just before his throat. Baekhyun fucking goes to start moving but the hard grip in his hair prevents him and he whimpers, wriggling on the floor,  _wanting_. Chanyeol when Baekhyun looks up at him, shakes his head.

“You’re my little fucktoy tonight. Which means I just take what I want. You don’t control this.” He pulls back and thrusts in again, painfully slowly. “I do.”

Baekhyun whines, hollowing his cheeks to suck. Chanyeol picks up his pace gradually, steadily fucking his mouth in unceasing thrusts until Baekhyun is sure his mouth looks red raw, lips puffy and slick with spit. Chanyeol finally removes one hand and places his palm on the glass, bracing with one arm as he looks down at his cock disappearing into Baekhyun’s willing mouth.

“Fuck.” Chanyeol grunts. “No one has ever looked this good under me. You need to know that. You’re everything.”

Baekhyun spreads his knees as best he can, hands still balled on his knees. Chanyeol moans, closing his eyes as the sensations build and he finally, finally shoves forward hard and pops through into the back of Baekhyun’s throat. Baekhyun chokes and floats, airway restricted as Chanyeol gives him what he wants, thrusting deep without reprieve, again and again. The second hand disappears from his hair and Baekhyun is too high, too fluffy to notice until it reappears against the front ring of his collar, tugging it tight. Hard.

The broken sound Baekhyun makes is lost against Chanyeol’s cock but the vibrations cause his dominant to shake, tugging his hips back and Baekhyun sucks in a wet, desperate breath. The flood of oxygen to his deprived brain sends him tumbling back against the glass, high as fuck and trembling. Chanyeol immediately squats down and Baekhyun barely registers the hand against his numb cheek.

“Colour?”

“Yellow,” Baekhyun whispers, head lolling. He grins dopily. “M’gonna come if you keep doing that.” God he’s so fucking hard he’s leaking.

Chanyeol tugs Baekhyun’s legs out from under him and removes his pants, tossing them and his underwear away to one side. The glass is cool against the back of Baekhyun’s head and he just feels it for a moment until Chanyeol scoops him up, one arm under his knees, the other at his shoulders and lifts. Baekhyun doesn’t have the manual dexterity to hold on but it doesn’t matter because Chanyeol has him against his chest and carries him to the bed. There are a few items up on the pillows that Baekhyun had missed before and the sight of them is like greeting familiar old friends.

Chanyeol deposits gently Baekhyun amid the rose petals and scoops up the cuffs. There’s a firm line of leather between the wrist ones which are already connected with their small d-rings and Baekhyun writhes luxuriously on the bed as Chanyeol picks them up and with a swift smack to Baekhyun’s ass, orders him to roll over onto his stomach. Baekhyun complies greedily and Chanyeol hauls his arms back behind him, slipping the cuffs on.

As he secures them closed, pinning Baekhyun’s arms in place behind him Chanyeol takes the firm leather strap connected to the middle of them and brings it up Baekhyun’s spine, hooking it into the fastening at the back of his collar. Baekhyun arches, pulling against the restraints’ delicious pressure and he’s locked tightly in place, arms unable to move far to either side as each tug of his hands applies pressure against his windpipe. Baekhyun moans.  _God_ yes. Fucking hell. He could very easily love this.

Chanyeol moves for his ankles and cuffs them too, the small chain between them left unclasped. Baekhyun humps his cock against the mattress without thinking, enjoying the sensations of being secured, of being held fast and safe and-

Chanyeol smacks one of his thighs, right on the delicate inner skin and Baekhyun  _yelps_. Fuck. “None of that, even if it is your birthday.” His fingers return to testing the tightness of the sets of cuffs. “Click your fingers and wiggle your feet.”

Baekhyun knows this, can do it in the fog. So he complies and Chanyeol makes sure to test his collar again with the added pressure from his arms. “If you can’t breathe at any stage you’re to click your fingers. That’s an order. Do you understand?”

Baekhyun nods, still gently tugging his wrists down every now and again to feel the tightness of his collar. “Yes sir.”

Chanyeol reaches for the pillows and Baekhyun perks up immediately at what’s lifted from it. It’s the paddle from weeks ago, the embossed XOXO stark against the black leather. Chanyeol watches his eyes light up with great amusement. “Thought you’d like that.”

Baekhyun hikes his butt up unashamedly, the restraints making the move feel more exposed as it places the majority of his weight on the front of his shoulders. Chanyeol playfully taps the top of his ass with the paddle and puts it down again. Baekhyun whines. He wants it  _now._

Chanyeol unbuttons his collar. “Don’t think you’ve earned that yet, impressive as your cocksucking skills are.” He shucks his shirt and Baekhyun watches him circle the bed until he’s by the foot of it and… oh fuck. Behind him in one corner is a tall, full length mirror. Chanyeol strips in front of it and smirks.

“So you finally noticed it.”

Baekhyun doesn’t dare roll onto his back to sit up because he hasn’t been told to so he just keeps his head craned at the awkward angle to watch as Chanyeol finally takes pity on him and crawls onto the bed, miles and miles of naked skin and Baekhyun  _wants_. Wants to touch, wants to be fucked, wants to chase the fog until he’s consumed and nothing else exists apart from Chanyeol. His painfully hard cock twitches, tucked tightly against the sheets. Baekhyun doesn’t dare fuck the mattress again. He’s being  _good_.

Chanyeol reaches him and grabs him by the arms, hauling Baekhyun around like he’s a doll until he faces the end of the bed in an impressive display of strength that never fails to make Baekhyun weak. Chanyeol uses the strap down Baekhyun’s spine to pull his torso up until he sits on his haunches and comes to kneel up behind him.

Baekhyun sees himself in the mirror, sees Chanyeol behind him and comes to a realisation. That mirror was in place before Baekhyun’s request that he be able to keep Chanyeol in his view. Warmth infuses the fog. Chanyeol really did take care of everything. Baekhyun is so fucking loved.

Chanyeol leans briefly back towards the head of the bed and then comes back, trailing a bottle of lube down one of Baekhyun’s pinned arms. He hooks his chin over Baekhyun’s shoulder and looks down his front, running the bottle up Baekhyun’s messy cock, collecting the precum. Baekhyun doesn’t tear his eyes away from the mirror.

“How do you feel about watching yourself getting fucked from behind?” Chanyeol murmurs into Baekhyun’s neck, grazing dangerously firmly with his teeth after speaking. “Seeing the expressions on your face that I always get to see?”

Baekhyun lets his head drop back against Chanyeol’s shoulder. He feels so lewd, so fucking on display and his eyes are hooded as he looks back at their reflection; at Chanyeol’s big hands, at his broad shoulders and his stunning hair. At his eyes locked with Baekhyun’s own through the mirror. As he watches Chanyeol bites down on his neck sharply just above the collar, sucking so hard that Baekhyun arches up, only to be shoved back down by a rough hand on his thigh. Chanyeol draws blood shockingly fast to the surface, blooming a big hickey that Baekhyun  _knows_  will take weeks to heal. When Chanyeol’s mouth finally pops off, he licks at the wound.

“Answer or I’ll tie you to the bedpost and go jerk myself off in that chair where you can’t touch me.”

Baekhyun immediately gasps. “Yes! Yes I want to see. I’m sorry. Yes.”

Chanyeol mouths contentedly at the hickey for another few moments until the presiding hurt dulls into an ache and he seems satisfied because Baekhyun hears a faint click and then there’s a wet finger sliding down his crack. Baekhyun moans, spreading his legs as best he can to accommodate. Chanyeol lets him, still watching Baekhyun from over his shoulder like some kind of giant cat and Baekhyun doesn’t look away as the first fingertip circles his rim, pushing just the tip inside, withdrawing before Baekhyun’s body can suck him in. He looks… debauched. Fuck it’s hot.

Chanyeol kisses the hickey. “Good boy. Stay still for me. Take a deep breath and bear down.”

A second fingertip returns with the first and Baekhyun  _knows_  he’s not been stretched to fit them straight away so he concentrates on relaxing, on following Chanyeol’s instructions as he steadily, slowly pushes two fingers into him at once. Baekhyun cries out, sucking in another breath to replace it. Chanyeol’s always been so methodical before and this is another, faster level of prep. He finds the abrupt stretch and burn thickens the fog and Baekhyun  _loves_  it because all of a sudden he’s achingly full faster than he’s ever been, heavy and stuffed with Chanyeol’s fingers that feel just this side of too much, pain dancing along the pleasure. Chanyeol keeps still for a moment, allowing Baekhyun to adjust and then he very gently scissors the digits, making Baekhyun arch and beg, jumbled words tumbling out. He’s pleading with Chanyeol to fuck him, telling him how good he feels, how it burns so nicely, how hard he is-

“F-fuck.” Chanyeol presses his temple to Baekhyun’s cheek. “Sshhh, princeling. Shush or daddy’s going to come if you keep that up.”

Baekhyun tosses his head, hips unable to stop as Chanyeol adds a third finger. “Fill my mouth then.” He babbles. “Please, fuck. Something. Give me your fingers.”

Chanyeol slides his free hand round and sticks two fingers into Baekhyun’s mouth, pressing down on his tongue. Baekhyun  _whines_ , sucking hard and he looks up, spotting the mirror again. God… he’s never seen himself like  _this_. On his knees, being fucked full on both ends, face red, cock painfully hard and eyes glazed. He looks like the whore Chanyeol so fondly calls him. The black leather on his throat stands out beautifully and Baekhyun gives his wrists a small yank just to  _feel_ the corresponding pressure against his windpipe. It makes his vision swim.

Chanyeol is busy watching his fingers. He stretches Baekhyun until all of a sudden he can’t. Those fingers disappear and Baekhyun knows what this means. He can feel the soft skin of Chanyeol’s lubed cockhead brush against his ass and Chanyeol lingers for a second, enjoying the skin on skin until he grabs Baekhyun’s ass cheek and tugs it open.

“Your hole is so wet for me baby. Don’t bite daddy’s fingers when I’m inside you or I’ll take my hand away.”

Baekhyun who had been pressing down with his jaw unthinkingly, unlocks it to ensure he’s careful. He returns to suckling his mouthful as Chanyeol lines up and pushes in. Baekhyun jerks as the plush head pops inside, closing his eyes on a moan. Fuck yes.  _Yes._  Chanyeol sinks home, feeling so fucking hot the whole way inside him and Baekhyun exhales through his nose when Chanyeol is finally seated, hips flush against his ass. Chanyeol wraps his free arm around Baekhyun’s chest and holds him upright.

“Open your eyes, princeling.”

Baekhyun hadn’t even realised he’d closed them. He blinks open to the view in the mirror and impulsively pushes back against Chanyeol, whimpering. God they look so fucking good together. Chanyeol lets him drink his fill before he withdraws his fingers from Baekhyun’s mouth, unwinds his arm and places a palm between Baekhyun’s raised shoulder blades, shoving him forward.

Baekhyun hits the mattress on his front and barely manages to turn his head sideways in time. A thin line of spit rolls down his chin. Chanyeol tugs them around slightly so the mirror is still visible and Baekhyun can see him take hold of the long leather strap. His hips draw back and Baekhyun cries out as he fucks into him without warning, setting up a pace that snaps his hips and drives his cock home with each thrust. Yes. _Godyes_. Baekhyun has little purchase on the bunching sheets so he plants his knees and tries to keep his hips upright as Chanyeol fucks him doggy-style.

Baekhyun sees it in the mirror as Chanyeol’s arm moves and he brings his hand back down, striking Baekhyun’s ass. Baekhyun  _watches_ the dark pink bloom against his own skin in the shape of a handprint and he fucking dissolves into a jumble of begging for more, wanting to see it  _all_. Chanyeol complies, one hand keeping his hold on Baekhyun’s impromptu leash and the other landing over his ass and thighs, drawing the blood to the skin in a beautiful, heady rush that Baekhyun floats on the dual high of feeling and watching. It’s like porn but it’s  _him_. His reddening ass and Chanyeol looking like something out of a wet dream, abs working as he thrusts into Baekhyun, deep shoves that Baekhyun feels in his belly. It’s  _his_  cock dropping onto the mattress as he cries out, not giving a fuck who might hear. God it’s so, so fucking good. He’s going to drown in the fog and he’s not sure if he’ll ever come down. The pain spirals him higher, blossoming up and down his as and thighs like sparks. Jesus  _fuck_  he’s a mess of pleasure-pain.

When Baekhyun’s ass is prepped to his satisfaction, Chanyeol slows down. That registers in Baekhyun’s fluffy mind and because of that he feels Chanyeol run a hand through his hair. “Can my baby give me a colour, hmm?”

Baekhyun rubs his cheek against the sheets and thinks long and hard in his delicious shelter of subspace. He wants to be a good boy, he does and colours… they’re important. He hums contentedly and lines them up in his sluggish brain with their meanings. It takes a moment but he answers, looking at Chanyeol in the mirror. He’s here. Baekhyun is safe and having fun.

“Green, daddy.”

Chanyeol pats his head and Baekhyun fucking purrs.

“ _Such_  a good boy.” Chanyeol praises. “I’m so proud of you for using your words. I know they’re hard right now.”

Baekhyun arches and that pulls the aching sting along his ass tight. He gasps. Chanyeol flicks those sore spots with the backs of his fingers, still stuffed deep inside Baekhyun as he writhes into the sharp pain. “Daddy is so pleased with you, princeling. You’re going to get a reward.”

Baekhyun glows, watching Chanyeol reach back to the side of the bed. The paddle is visible when he twists back and Baekhyun mewls, tiny pleading sounds. He tugs on the wrist restraints to feel his sore shoulders burn.  _Yes_. Yes he’s been good. “Please.” He whispers.

Chanyeol flips the paddle so the XOXO is visible. “You’re going to get ten of these kisses and if you can count them for me I’ll let you come on my cock.”

Baekhyun whines. Words are hard. Numbers in the correct order are  _harder._ Chanyeol rests the paddle on the top of Baekhyun’s perked ass and balances it there. “Can you do that for daddy?”

Baekhyun pants, wiggling his hips just to see the paddle wobble in the mirror and feel Chanyeol’s thick cock inside him. “Think so.” He manages. He’s going to have to close his eyes for this. It’s too much to watch and count at the same time. Something about that niggles at one corner of his mind but he’s too fluffy to remember it.

Chanyeol doesn’t give him a moment to change his mind. The weight vanishes and the next second pain and fire explodes along one of Baekhyun’s ass cheeks. He screams as it ignites the sore skin there. “One!”

Chanyeol swaps hands, the paddle coming down to strike the opposite side. Baekhyun’s eyes leak at the sheer pain of the leather, so much more firm than Chanyeol’s hand. “T-two.”

Chanyeol alternates back again and Baekhyun vaguely realises what he’s doing that to help him count because it’s not continuous pain on one side. It grounds him as Chanyeol leisurely fucks him once or twice and then lands the next strike.

“Three!” Baekhyun can do this. He can, even if it’s dark and all he is right now is a ball of sensation and… “Four, five, six, seven…”

…and it’s quite dark, quite deep and it looks bottomless in here and Baekhyun gasps, losing count. The moment he does he feels warmth against his back in a long line and Chanyeol’s firm voice in his ear as he covers him with his body.

“Open your eyes baby. I’m here.”

Baekhyun flings his eyes open and there’s the room, the mirror, there’s Chanyeol, darling strong Chanyeol and Baekhyun exhales, feeling everything inside him unknot again in a rush. He’s okay. He’s safe. The tears are cleansing.

Chanyeol sits back up and settles his hand against the back of Baekhyun’s collar. “Don’t close your eyes. Stay with me and watch. You’re doing so well.”

Chanyeol is guiding him like only an experienced dominant can, taking him along his boundaries by with reassurance. He knows Baekhyun can do this, believes in him and Baekhyun trusts Chanyeol, trusts his judgement above and beyond anything and so he nods.

Chanyeol’s hand tightens and Baekhyun’s airflow slows down. Hnng.  _Fuck_ yeah. He arches back into the grip and Chanyeol gives a few grinds of his hips, dragging Baekhyun back into sensation and fire and-

The paddle comes down and Baekhyun  _sees_  the expression on his face as he falls into the pain, how his mouth drops open, how his body curves sensually and Chanyeol is there with him,  _in_  him and around him and Baekhyun is still hard and desperate to come, still a live wire and judging by the side it’s…

“ _Seven_.” He manages and Chanyeol grins at him.

“Well done. Nearly there baby. You feel so tight twitching around me.” His voice is rougher than before, less controlled. “Did you know you’re clenching every time I hit you? I can  _feel_ you and you’re so hot inside.”

His arm comes down before Baekhyun can process it and more tears flood down his face as Baekhyun watches it happen, watches himself cry. “Eight!”

“You’re being so good for me.” Chanyeol groans. “Going to come inside you baby and plug you up nice and tight until morning. Keep all my come inside you.” Chanyeol tugs on the leash and Baekhyun takes one last deep breath, clicking his fingers to let Chanyeol know that he’s at his maximum. The paddle comes down hard and fast, a pair of strikes that land on the sensitive backs of Baekhyun’s thighs.  _Fuck_ it hurts so good. All the breath he’s stored leaves Baekhyun’s lungs in two words.

“Nine! Ten!”

Chanyeol discards the paddle and drops forward onto all fours, his hot skin a burning brand against Baekhyun’s abused legs and ass, fucking into Baekhyun as he locks eyes with him in the mirror and releases his grip on the leash, dropping to pump Baekhyun’s leaking, sodden cock and Baekhyun’s whole body convulses, twitching. Jesus _fuck_. It’s too much. Nono.  _It’stoomuch_ -

“Come.”

Oxygen returning in a gasp, Baekhyun does  _exactly_ as commanded, jerking as he cries and comes on Chanyeol’s cock, over his hand and onto all those pretty flower petals. His vision momentarily whites out on the overload and he slumps, only Chanyeol’s hands that fly to his hips keeping him from toppling sideways. Baekhyun is a pliant, delicious ragdoll of sensations as Chanyeol grits his teeth and fucks his aftershocks through him until he comes and Baekhyun catches  _that_  in the mirror too, watching every beautiful muscle lock up as Chanyeol shudders and gives in, dropping finally on weakened muscles to properly pull out just before he collapses.

Baekhyun floats somewhere outside of time,  _luxuriating_  in the feeling of being full of Chanyeol’s come for the first time, of feeling it overflow and slide wetly down one thigh…

Movement dips the mattress beside him and Chanyeol shifts. Baekhyun barely notices, enjoying his high too much until-

A thick rubber tip gathers up the come and pushes it gently back into his hole. With a slight bit of pressure it pops past his loose, sloppy rim. Baekhyun  _moans._

“Fuck. Is that..?”

Chanyeol presses the plug in all the way, settling it home until the tiny pink diamond is all that’s left to see. “Yes. I wasn’t kidding when I said I want you full of me for the whole night.”

Baekhyun’s cock gives an exhausted twitch in the wet mess below it. Baekhyun whimpers, belatedly remembering his manners. “Thank you sir.”

“You’re welcome.” Chanyeol shifts and undoes the strap where it connects at the back of Baekhyun’s collar with shaking fingers. He winds it back down and unbuckles the cuffs, massaging the feeling back into Baekhyun’s shoulders gently. Baekhyun beings them forward and curls them under his chest when he’s done, resting in a small, contented ball on his side as Chanyeol finishes with the ankle cuffs. Once he’s free Chanyeol taps the diamond.

“My perfect baby. You know how proud I am of you tonight? You worked your way back to me.” He cards his hand through Baekhyun’s hair, sitting beside him on the bed. “That took courage.”

Baekhyun butts his head into Chanyeol’s hand. “Does that mean I get cuddles?” The fuzz is slowly receding and Baekhyun needs his dominant. Because he’s not ready to stop feeling content just yet. It’s his birthday after all, fuck the real world.

Chanyeol nods and rolls Baekhyun onto his back, using some tissues from the nightstand to clean up the mess on his stomach. It tickles and Baekhyun tries to catch his hand. Chanyeol looks so fucking amused. He gives up on the top cover as a lost cause and helps Baekhyun stand, flinging it off in a puff of rose petals. Baekhyun watches them flutter like red snow and feels the plug shift inside him. He turns to look at the mirror as Chanyeol folds down the rest of the bed and puts the toys back into the bag. The collar is still in place. Baekhyun traces a finger across it, thinking just how much it means. He wonders mildly if he should feel overwhelmed but all he registers is a deep sense of peace. A further twist shows the myriad of Xs and Os that dot his ass and thighs, each a deeper red than the flushed skin around it. Baekhyun traces the welts lovingly.

Chanyeol calls him over once he’s finished getting everything ready. He makes him stand and wait patiently as he methodically lathers cream into the abused skin, cooling the burn. Then once it’s dry he takes Baekhyun’s hand as they stand beside the bed in the low light. “Happy birthday. I hope  _all_  of today was something you enjoyed.”

The thread of shy concern is back in his tone and Baekhyun knows this is his regular boyfriend resurfacing. He grins, pushing Chanyeol suddenly, hard and fast so that he falls back onto the sheets. Baekhyun climbs on over him and looks down.

“It was perfect. You’re all perfect. I’m so lucky.”

Chanyeol looks ever so relieved. Baekhyun kisses him, manhandles them both under the covers and then kisses him some more, lazily making out because they can. Chanyeol tugs Baekhyun to lie half on top of him and drops a hand down to press against the plug, pushing it against all sorts of wonderful places inside him. Baekhyun shivers and Chanyeol relents, cuddling him warmly for what feels like a long time, shielding him from any encroaching subdrop. Eventually, just as Baekhyun is considering dropping off to sleep he hears Chanyeol inhale.

“Hey?”

Baekhyun raises his head off Chanyeol’s shoulder and looks up at him. As he watches, Chanyeol gently takes hold of Baekhyun’s cheek and his eyes scan the whole of Baekhyun’s face as if he’s committing him to memory, right here, right now. Baekhyun stares back unblinkingly, letting him look. Finally Chanyeol dips down and touches his nose to Baekhyun’s, not closing his eyes.

“I love you.”

Baekhyun feels like his smile is embarrassingly huge but he doesn’t care. He flops down over Chanyeol with a delighted sound and wraps him up, wriggling so he can cover as much as he can reach in one huge hug. “I love you too.” He replies. “I love you, I love you, I love you…”

Chanyeol holds him tight and rocks them both gently until Baekhyun trails off and falls asleep. The collar stays on until morning, stark and beautiful against the pale sheets.

***

Baekhyun graduates with honours in the summer. Chanyeol is right beside Junmyeon in the front row as Baekhyun is called on stage, clapping like a lunatic and cheering loudly. Yixing and Jongin make a racket of their own from down the side, awaiting their turn. 

Baekhyun looks out at his little makeshift family and smiles. Perhaps the biggest revelation was hiding in plain sight after all. He feels the warm sun on his face and waves back.

_Here’s to new beginnings._

***  
The end. ♥ 


	11. Drabble #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been receiving requests on tumblr for small drabbles to check in on these two boys every now and again, especially as some sweethearts have mentioned not wanting to say goodbye just yet. ❤ There will be no particular frequency, set rating or number to these, just an occasional snapshot of different things. I'll be attaching them here too. I hope you enjoy seeing this little surprise update pop up on your subscriptions. ^^

Baekhyun squeezes his eyes shut, tugging the deep red material around himself a little tighter every time the lightning flashes outside. The wind is howling, whipping about the awnings with force and causing rattling noises that sound like creatures crawling up the walls. Baekhyun flinches every time it happens, balled up in one of the chairs in the dark living room.

The power went out an hour ago when he had woken up and snuck out of the bedroom, not wanting to disturb Chanyeol with his frightened fidgetings. since he has work in the morning. So instead Baekhyun sits in a cocoon in the darkness, the oversized length of material around him making him as small as possible. Fuck, he hates storms.

Between flashes a figure looms into existence in the doorway and Baekhyun jumps a foot, breathing out hard through his nose when Chanyeol’s sleepy, amused voice emerges.

“Is that my hoodie?”

Baekhyun sinks further down into it, eyes the only thing visible. “No?”

Chanyeol laughs, rubbing his eyes as another burst illuminates the move. He looks rumpled and more than a little adorable in just a thin shirt and sleeping shorts. “Thought so. What’re you doing out here?”

Baekhyun flinches as thunder rolls out immediately after the lightning; the storm is almost on top of them now. “Didn’t want to disturb you.” He mutters. The huge hoodie smells like Chanyeol which is why he took it with him. He wasn’t going to wake his boyfriend for something as stupid as being spooked out by a storm front passing over. “You need to be up in a few hours.”

Chanyeol steps further into the lounge, over to the small chair Baekhyun is huddled on and taps his knee lightly. “Not important. Shift up.”

Confused, Baekhyun awkwardly angles himself onto the soft arm of the chair and Chanyeol sits down. It’s when he tugs Baekhyun back down into his lap that he finally understands. Chanyeol keeps Baekhyun’s back against his chest, seating him still facing the window and winding his sleep-warm arms around him. He tugs the hood back from Baekhyun’s face.

“You’re not liking the storm?” He watches as Baekhyun flinches at one particularly loud bang overhead. “Why didn’t you wake me?”

Baekhyun swallows. “Seemed stupid to. It’s just a squall.” He thinks he’s managed not to sound like a terrified child but Chanyeol’s arms tighten comfortingly.

“It’s never stupid. If you don’t like them then you don’t have to feel guilty.”

A branch outside cracks against the wall and Baekhyun closes his eyes against it. He’s feeling a little sheepish but a part of him is selfishly glad Chanyeol has woken up. Baekhyun’s never really liked wild weather and in the past it had always been poor Junmyeon’s bed he’d crawled into on nights when winter tempests had became too unruly. Junmyeon had never kicked Baekhyun out. But things are different now and Baekhyun had been a little unsure. So out he’d gone.

Chanyeol’s chin comes to rest on top of Baekhyun’s now-exposed head and one of the arms around him searches quietly amongst the folds of the hoodie until he can pick up one tucked-away hand. Chanyeol’s fingers circle Baekhyun’s slim wrist and after a few minutes silence he murmurs, “You’re still jittery.”

Baekhyun softly bumps Chanyeol’s resting chin with his head. “You just took my pulse didn’t you?”

Chanyeol turns his face to one side and rubs his cheek against Baekhyun’s hair. “Mmm.” He admits gently. “It’s elevated.”

“You’re helping.” Baekhyun assures him quickly. “I promise. It’s better with you here than being alone. Sorry you had to wake up though.”

Chanyeol’s near-silent laugh bounces Baekhyun faintly against his chest. “It’s okay.” He quietens again beofre adding, “I just don’t like it when I can’t help you.” Chanyeol runs his hands up and down where Baekhyun’s arms are clasped tightly against himself. “Would it be better to come back to bed?”

A thunderclap rattles the ceiling. Baekhyun shakes his head. “No I need to see it finish. Once I know it passes I’ll be fine. It’s just so…” he curls tighter. “It’s an overload. Too much light and sound.”

The warm hands stop their gentle rhythm. Chanyeol drops a quick kiss onto Baekhyun’s head and then he hoists Baekhyun up, taking his weight for a second and scooting out from underneath him. “One moment.” He places Baekhyun back onto the lounge chair, stands and quickly ducks out of the room.

The warmth left on the cushions by Chanyeol’s body is a ghost of a comfort and Baekhyun snuggles onto it. Chanyeol is back before it fades.

Baekhyun immediately lets him slide back underneath him, settling back onto his lap. Chanyeol arranges Baekhyun just as before so that his legs are comfortable, reaches around to his front and finds the hoodie’s zipper, drawing it down a fraction. Baekhyun cranes his head and looks at Chanyeol from upside down. “Whatcha doing?”

Chanyeol smiles and with one big palm against his forehead, angles Baekhyun back to face forward. The nearby window lights up like a violent strobe and Baekhyun flinches.

A soft length passes between Baekhyun’s eyes and the backlit window, blocking out the sight for a single blink before lowering further. Chanyeol settles the collar against Baekhyun’s throat and clasps it snug. Despite everything, Baekhyun immediately melts.

“Deep breaths.” Chanyeol’s voice has a thread of control to it. “I know the cuffs make you feel safe but this is just as efficient. And easier to get you into.”

Baekhyun inhales. Thunder cracks directly overhead and his breath falters. Chanyeol’s hand comes up and presses against his throat.

“Again.”

Baekhyun tries again. The room floods with lightning. Chanyeol’s thumb locates the vein that runs up the side of Baekhyun’s neck and deliberately moves away from it, careful as always not to block the blood flow. Then he presses down on Baekhyun’s throat. Baekhyun’s limbs relax on reflex. His muscles unknot. It’s almost unfair. If it weren’t so beautifully comforting.

A cracking thump of branches crawls across the window like skeletal fingers. Baekhyun swallows and breathes again. Chanyeol counts between the lightning flashes and the thunder, tightening his hold after Baekhyun inhales on the flash and releasing after the bang. Controlling his breathing.

Mind fluffing at the edges, Baekhyun finds he starts to concentrate on the periods between the lightning and thunder, not on the sharp sounds themselves. Gradually his oxygen intake floods his bloodstream. Baekhyun’s eyes flutter.

Chanyeol keeps him floating on the edge of awareness outside of time until the rolls of thunder start to lengthen away from the lightning; the storm passing away on the other side of the house. Then slowly, ever so slowly, he releases his fingers.

Baekhyun keeps breathing.

Chanyeol wraps both arms around Baekhyun and hugs him gently to his chest, listening to the inhales and exhales growing calmer. Finally the sound of steady rain overtakes the rumbles and strikes. Baekhyun hums, fingertips tingling. Chanyeol’s voice is soft.

“How are you feeling, baby boy?”

Baekhyun unfolds for the first time in what feels like hours. Ever since he came out here with a desire to protect Chanyeol from his own weakness. Only to have Chanyeol find him and perform miracles. Like he always seems to know just how to do. Baekhyun feels so small, so fucking protected. Nothing beats this.

“Good.” He whispers. “Not spooked any more.”

Chanyeol makes a pleased sound. “I’m glad.” He smoothes Baekhyun’s hair back from his forehead and leans over, kissing the skin there. “Do you feel like trying to sleep again?”

Baekhyun nods, yawning at the mere mention of their bed. He unfolds, dropping his legs out of the gigantic hoodie. Levering himself off Chanyeol’s lap he turns and faces him. The red material falls to his bare mid-thighs. Chanyeol’s eyes narrow in the dark.

“Are you wearing anything under that?”

Baekhyun brings his hands to the open neck of the hoodie and tugs the sides a little way apart. The zipper Chanyeol had slid a little way down leaves enough room on his smaller frame to flash a pink nipple. The only thing else against his skin is the collar. Baekhyun grins.

Chanyeol vaults from the chair, scoops Baekhyun up by the waist and hoists him over his shoulder, carrying him towards the bedroom. Startled, Baekhyun laughs the whole way there, kicking feebly. Chanyeol smacks his exposed bare butt.

The rain lessens.

* * *


	12. Drabble #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Small note for those that may not already know: Puppy and kitten play is generally a much gentler type of scene than other sides of BDSM, focusing a great deal on affection alongside the fun (and often contains far more elements and detailed, custom-designed gear than I'm including here), but this is one of the most requested play styles I've had for this pair so they're going to briefly entertain themselves by trying it for the first time before returning to their regular lane.)

Chanyeol isn’t exactly hard to lose in a department store so Baekhyun occasionally wanders off during the shopping, knowing full well that all he has to do is find one of those safety steps and hop onto it to look over the isle rows for the tell-tale red mop floating between the shelves to find him again. It’s comforting really.

(Baekhyun’s only lost him once before, but that turned out to be because Chanyeol had been helping an older gentleman he’d encountered to take his bags to his car and even though Baekhyun had been confused and a little worried he’d understood when Chanyeol had returned, a bounce in his step and a pleased smile on his face. Baekhyun is ridiculously weak to that expression.)

He’s thinking about that day as he meanders into the gardening section and along it. Junmyeon has taken to caring for a few potted plants in Baekhyun’s increasing absences due to college and Baekhyun loves to buy the tiny terrariums cute decorations and tease Junmyeon, telling him he’s empty nesting. Junmyeon fiercely denies it, but Baekhyun makes sure to bring Chanyeol around for dinner as many nights as he can to give him extra company. It’s either that or try to get him a boyfriend. Baekhyun hasn’t been as successful on that end but he’s still trying, much to Junmyeon’s embarrassment.

He finds a little bag of multi-coloured, pearlescent stones and puts them into the small basket he’s carrying. Nothing else catches his eye though so he wanders further, crossing the invisible divide where the rakes and hoses give way to cat carriers and squeaky dog balls. Baekhyun scans the hooks of bouncy toys and packets of treats. Next to all that is a row of miniature kitten collars, only large enough to fit over his hand and Baekhyun smiles to himself, pulling a couple up one wrist. They look cute.

There’s a crackle bone underneath it and Baekhyun ends up far too entertained twisting it back and forth to hear the footsteps behind him. A pair of arms encircle his waist.

“I don’t think those collars are exactly your size.”

Baekhyun nearly drops the bone. “A little warning next time.” he shoots back, smiling as Chanyeol drapes over him like a dorky blanket. Baekhyun holds out his adorned wrist. “And what, you don’t think they suit me?”

Chanyeol unlatches an arm and slides the collars patiently off Baekhyun’s wrist one by one, replacing them on their hooks. “I think yours is prettier.”

Baekhyun flushes. The day collar is a recent addition and Baekhyun still occasionally forgets it’s even there. It’s thin, made of light, flexible faux leather and unless he turns his head sharply it has enough give that he often doesn’t register that he has it on.

When Baekhyun first broached the idea of wearing a symbol of ownership outside the bedroom, Chanyeol presented him with quite a few options to pick from, agreeing to look over the final design but insisting multiple times over the course of the week Baekhyun took to choose that it was entirely Baekhyun’s choice as to the style and material because he would be the one wearing it. After all it had taken them a year for Baekhyun to decide to let Yixing and Jongin in on this particular side to their relationship and feel brave enough in himself to start wearing a collar outside.

Chanyeol as ever, had been patient and unhurried with the whole process, never rushing Baekhyun to choose or wear anything other than the formal collar they used in scenes. When Baekhyun had asked him why one day, Chanyeol had gently replied that _he_ knew Baekhyun was his, body and soul. The rest of the world didn’t matter until Baekhyun decided it did. That night Baekhyun had shown him a picture of the collar he’d chosen and how much he’d learned in the past twelve months, stopping only when Chanyeol had made him come twice and nearly forget his own name.

The memory fills Baekhyun; it’s one he often likes to remember. They have so many memories now and Baekhyun finds he likes to daydream, sifting through them like a beloved book. Chanyeol taking the toy from his hand brings him back though.

“Earth to Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun leans back against Chanyeol. “Hmm?”

“You’ve got a faraway look in your eyes. And you’re pink.” Chanyeol nuzzles his neck. “Penny for your thoughts.”

Baekhyun giggles. “Oh they’re more expensive than that.”

“I don’t know…” Chanyeol twists the bone to one side. “I’d say they’re only worth about two dollars.”

Baekhyun can feel his ears going red. “The collars made the think of when we started using mine. The toy I…” He doesn’t have an answer for that. Not one he’s willing to admit out loud anyway.

Chanyeol huffs a fond laugh and straightens up, sneaking the bag of stones out of Baekhyun’s basket to look at. “Are you having a little too much fun in the pet isle?” he teases and damn him for being so observant sometimes.

Baekhyun snatches the bag back. “Oi. They’re a present. And no. I was...” He pauses, glancing back at the display of toy playthings. “I don’t think so.” He amends. “I was just… looking. Mostly. They're cute.”

His eyes pass over the chew toys and bells and squeaky sticks, moving further along until the collars and leashes come back into view. Chanyeol catches his long pause and grins. “Well you can stop. They’re not really hygienic enough for human use. And we don’t have a dog.”

Baekhyun draws his bottom lip into his mouth thoughtfully. The bone Chanyeol put back isn’t the only crackle toy shape. A pretty purple ball embossed with glitter hangs from the hook next to it. Baekhyun folds his fingers into his palm to keep from picking it up and making it crunch.

Chanyeol drops his voice and guides Baekhyun back to the shopping they were supposed to be doing. “If you ever want be a puppy there’s proper places to get things from.”

Baekhyun looks back over his shoulder as they leave the isle. The thought and Chanyeol’s suggestion stays with him for the rest of the day, like a pleasurable itch. Does he?

* * *

The itch doesn't go away. It takes him a careful few days of consideration and a little surreptitious internet research to see what he’s in for if he decides to go ahead, but Baekhyun eventually sidles up to Chanyeol as his boyfriend is taking some dry clothes off the line on his balcony. “Hey?”

“Hmm?” Chanyeol folds and drops several sets of shirts into a basket at his feet, pocketing the metal pegs

“You remember how we were talking the other day?”

“Which part of which other day?”

Baekhyun toes at a crack on the cement, feeling butterflies start up in his stomach. “At the store.”

“Yes.” Chanyeol starts clipping spare pegs to Baekhyun’s shirt for no other reason than he now has somewhere to put them besides his own overflowing pockets. He seems to not have taken the peg bucket from the kitchen again. Baekhyun loves him, he really does.

“What if I… wanted to try it? Just once? To see if I liked it?”

Chanyeol moves down the line to several sets of pants, making a thoughtful noise. “I don’t have anything in my kit for it because it wasn’t usually my area of expertise at the club, but we can get a few things to start with.”

Baekhyun perks up. “Really?”

Chanyeol smiles at him over the line. “Sure. But on one condition.”

“What?”

“I’ll choose the equipment.” Chanyeol places a peg in Baekhyun’s hair. “And you get to pick one toy.”

Baekhyun’s answer is so fast he’s almost embarrassed. “I want a ball.”

Chanyeol laughs so hard he forgets to fold the rest of the clothes.

* * *

Small, unmarked boxes arrive within a few days. Baekhyun spots them whenever he visits Chanyeol after classes but before he can look in any of them they’re whisked away. He even tries to sign for one at the door but Chanyeol catches him and drags him back by the shirt on the threat of no help with his essays to make him relent. Baekhyun may be a curious little shit but Chanyeol is well adept at navigating him by now. So a stalemate ensues.

But the more Baekhyun has to wait, the more he finds wants to play like this. The idea that there are toys in the house that he can’t get to, new sexy things he can’t play with yet, drives him up the wall. His and Chanyeol’s busy schedules haven’t been coinciding enough recently for play dates either, so by now he’s crazily curious  _and_  horny. Baekhyun finally loses the last shred of his patience about a week after the little parcels start, cornering Chanyeol at the downtown café they’ve snatched half an hour to meet at.

“C’mon, can you at least tell me _some_  of the things you’ve ordered?”

Chanyeol is tucked into the comfy window booth next to him, playing with a golden tea light as they wait for their order. He silently winds one calf around Baekhyun’s under the table, grinning. “Impatient?”

“Damn right.” Baekhyun wiggles closer. “So spill.”

Chanyeol tilts his chin up so he’s looking down at Baekhyun, eyes calculating. “One thing, then. And you’ll the be a good, patient boy and wait for the last piece to arrive. Do we have a deal?”

Baekhyun squeezes his thighs together and sits up a little straighter. He’ll be good. So good. “Deal.”

Chanyeol slightly leans back as their coffees are carefully delivered by the young woman who owns the place with a small smile and an apology for being late. She’s very sweet but always seems short-staffed and Baekhyun wonders when she’ll get herself a little help around here. But more importantly, Chanyeol is yet to answer his question. So Baekhyun turns back to him.

Chanyeol lifts the little glass jar and scoops out two sugars. He places one cube in each cup and despite his impatience, Baekhyun loves little gestures like this. Chanyeol will order for him on days when they’re short for time and Baekhyun finds the miniature displays of control just as thrilling as going to his knees in the bedroom. He takes his cup when Chanyeol is finished with it.

Chanyeol, the bastard, sips his thoughtfully for a moment. Finally he licks the foam off his lips. “Your very own tail,” he murmurs and Baekhyun’s ears perk. “Attached to a nice thick plug so you can wag that cute butt of yours like I know you will when you’re excited.”

Heat shoots down Baekhyun’s spine and he shuffles on the spot, rearranging his legs to cross one over the other so as to hide that he might be getting hard at the thought. Damn he needs to get laid sometime soon. “Fuck yes.”

Chanyeol looks satisfied. He finishes his drink and lets Baekhyun sit out the rest of their date in a continuous, mild state of arousal that nearly drives him mad. But Baekhyun  _had_  wanted to know, so he supposes this is his punishment for being nosy.

Chanyeol gets his own back after they pay and leave the shop. As he puts his sunglasses on against the summer glare, he dips down to whisper into Baekhyun’s ear.

“You’re not allowed to touch yourself or come until we scene.”

Baekhyun’s whine of dismay is loud, even for a puppy.

* * *

Of course Chanyeol’s eventual text saying the final parcel has arrived comes at something like ten at night. Baekhyun knows he’s doing this deliberately because he adds an addendum telling him not to come around straight away (Baekhyun tucks his legs back under the blanket on the couch where he might have been about to do just that) and that he’ll see him after classes tomorrow night.

Junmyeon, sorting through a pile of DVDs for something that they’ve already watched a million times before, looks up as the backlight from Baekhyun’s phone brightens the room. “Tell Chanyeol we’re having a roast on Sunday if he wants to come around.”

“How do you know it’s him?” Baekhyun smiles, relaying the message anyway. Junmyeon fishes out a well-worn copy of The Lion King and cracks the case.

“You don’t get that look on your face for anyone else.”

Baekhyun considers beaning him with a pillow but it’s too much effort. “Shut up. You make it sound like I married the guy.”

Junmyeon feeds the disc into the player and stands up, moving over to the couch and dropping down, tugging half the blanket from Baekhyun. He settles down beside him, arranging it over them both. His feet are freezing. “My bad. You’re just engaged then?”

Baekhyun goes beet red and pulls the blanket up over his head. “I am  _not_  explaining the meaning of the collar again,” he calls from inside. “It was embarrassing enough the first time. Play the damn cartoon.”

Junmyeon shoves his icy feet under Baekhyun’s legs to make him pop out again. When he does Junmyeon hands him the warm bowl of popcorn from the side table with a smile that crescents his eyes.

Baekhyun feeds him a fluffy corn kernel. “We’re committed, that’s all.” he murmurs, turning back to the screen. “It doesn’t have to make sense to anyone else.”

“It’s wonderful even if I don’t understand in the slightest.” Junmyeon presses play on the remote and rests back. Baekhyun lolls his head onto Junmyeon’s shoulder as the opening song starts and stays there for the whole film.

* * *

Chanyeol takes his sweet time answering the knock. When he lets Baekhyun in it’s with a phone to his ear for work and so Baekhyun drops his satchel by the door and toes off his shoes. It takes him all of two seconds to figure out that with Chanyeol distracted he can probably sneak into the bedroom unnoticed. It's worth a try...

He manages about a foot into the room before a hand clamps down hard on the back of his neck and Baekhyun goes  _limp_. Screw puppy, he thinks distantly. Maybe he should have asked to play kitten because Baekhyun allows himself to be steered away from the bedroom by that firm hand with zero resistance and wow, that must be a residual side effect of the calming nature of having a collar put on because the pressure is familiar and he immediately succumbs to it.

Chanyeol lets him go in the kitchen with a swat on the ass and keeps his conversation going, wandering back out into the lounge. Baekhyun would marvel at how effortlessly his dominant goes about all this, but there’s a box on the table. And it distinctly says ‘open me’ in Chanyeol’s loopy handwriting. Baekhyun dives for it.

It’s a pair of black, fluffy ears. Small and flopped over adorably at the front, they’re attached to a string-thin headband that will be invisible within Baekhyun’s hair. He immediately pops them on, checking himself out in the reflective surface of the microwave door, cocking his head to one side. Okay, he looks damn cute. Baekhyun feels how silky soft the material is, returning to the box.

Below a piece of tissue paper is a miniature silver charm in the shape of a bone. PUPPY is engraved on it and Baekhyun shakes it, hearing it tinkle. This is all very precious and he’s biting his lip to keep from smiling too widely when Chanyeol walks back in, pocketing his phone.

“So I see you found that in under a minute.” Chanyeol reaches out a hand and rubs one of the ears, trailing his hand down into Baekhyun’s hair and giving his head a pat.

Baekhyun shivers and holds up the charm. “I take it this hooks onto my formal collar?”

“Nope.” Chanyeol lifts it from his fingers. “You wanted to scene like this, so even if we’re just testing things out I made sure to get a couple of things.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen. “I get a play collar?’

Chanyeol smiles and backs out of the room. “You ready to see?”

Baekhyun nearly bowls him over with how fast he careens into Chanyeol. “Let’sgolet’sgo.”

Chanyeol catches him, pushing him to a stop by the hallway wall, one arm next to Baekhyun’s head. “First things first,” he murmurs, taking Baekhyun’s chin between two fingers and tilting his face up. “Have you obeyed my instruction?”

Baekhyun lets out a frustrated sound, long and thin. “Yes, of course I did. I could have come from having the fucking shower too warm these past few days but I was good. I promise.”

Chanyeol reads his face, his tone and nods. Baekhyun is insanely relieved even though he knew Chanyeol would believe him. He knows Baekhyun inside and out and Baekhyun has never once lied to him. Trust is everything because without it, nothing in their dynamic would have power. The heady rush comes from obeying, from taking the instructions Chanyeol gives knowing he has Baekhyun’s best interests and safety in mind.

Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun gently before taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom. Baekhyun’s eyes immediately land on the bed. Set out there the way Chanyeol likes to arrange items are multiple small pieces and Chanyeol lets go of Baekhyun's hand as they reach the foot of the bed. “You don’t get to go and look at them until you’re naked. Do you need to do anything before we start?”

Baekhyun shakes his head. He’d showered and made sure to drink water before he came over. “No I’m good.”

“Okay. Strip for me.”

The deeper thread his voice has taken on makes Baekhyun instantly thrum. Without word he shucks his shirt, then his pants... and freezes when Chanyeol clicks his fingers. Whoops. He’d been a little too excited. Baekhyun quickly picks the clothes up and folds them neatly, setting them aside. Chanyeol rubs several knuckles across the back of his neck once he’s done everything properly.

“Nice work, much better.” The fingers on Chanyeol’s hand spread and he closes them around the back of Baekhyun’s neck firmly. Baekhyun’s stomach flutters and he immediately pulls his hands behind his back, crosses his wrists and straightens every muscle. Chanyeol squeezes once to let Baekhyun know he’s seen the move. “Up you go.”

Baekhyun scrambles onto the bed on all fours. He’s semi-hard already and they haven’t even done anything for god sakes. He silently laughs at himself. He needs to be fucked, and soon. But right now there’s presents.

Baekhyun immediately spots the tail. It matches the ears; thick and fluffy and black and Baekhyun loves it. Loves the flaring, thick plug that sits on the end of it and just imagining it stuffing him full while he plays is enough to make him fully hard. Yes please. He drags his eyes away and finds the next item as Chanyeol picks it up. It’s a very pretty black collar with faint studs on it. Baekhyun goes weak, watching Chanyeol clip the PUPPY tag to it. He raises his eyes to Baekhyun, smirking.

“Sit.”

Immediately Baekhyun drops his haunches on the cover, knees spread, resting on his butt. Okay, that’s somehow hot and fun at the same time and damned if Baekhyun can figure out why. He can feel his headspace becoming quieter, gentler with an edge of arousal that tingles along the edges. This is altogether… cuter.

Chanyeol unbuckles the collar and oh god, it has an actual buckle like a real dog collar. Baekhyun makes a small, delighted sound and cranes his neck back eagerly. He hadn’t worn his day collar here, hoping against hope that there’d be a puppy collar for him to play in. And here it was.

Chanyeol loops the collar around Baekhyun’s neck and reties it, slipping two fingers between the rough black nylon, leaving it loose enough to rest at the base of Baekhyun’s neck like a real puppy. Baekhyun closes his eyes and tips his face contentedly into Chanyeol’s hand as he cups his cheek and leans down, looking Baekhyun in the eye. Chanyeol smiles, tugging at a tuft of Baekhyun’s hair.

“This is looking like a fast drop, even for you.”

Baekhyun hums. “I think I like this more than I thought I was going to.”

Chanyeol chuckles, straightening up. “We haven’t even got you properly dressed yet. Come here.”

Baekhyun gets back onto all fours and watches as Chanyeol unrolls a small ball of soft material. It breaks into four separate little… Baekhyun squints. “Are those stockings?”

Chanyeol takes one of Baekhyun’s hands, extends his arm out and rolls the black nylon up it. It reaches just before his elbow. “Make a little fist for me.”

Baekhyun obeys curiously. Chanyeol places his far lager hand over the top, keeping Baekhyun’s hand folded. “In case you didn’t like this I wasn’t going to get you a full set of mitts straight away. But I thought you might like these.” He turns their hands over and Baekhyun  _melts_.

There’s a tiny pink paw print embossed onto the palm, carefully accentuated by Baekhyun’s closed fist. Baekhyun instantly pokes out his other hand for the twin, making Chanyeol laugh.

“You can unclench your hands if you feel them cramping, I won’t get cross. And I have pads for your knees.” He squeezes Baekhyun’s hands gently when he’s finished. “Some puppies like to wear masks too, but I know you don’t like having your vision restricted so we’re going without one for now.”

Baekhyun feels awash with affection for his dominant. He plays with his cute little paws, lifting one then the other and settling them back down on the mattress, learning to take his weight on the heels of his hands as Chanyeol circles behind him and gives his legs the same treatment one by one, drawing the stockings up until they rest mid-thigh. Two identical paw prints sit on the base of his feet, just near the toes. The feel of the nylons against his skin makes Baekhyun want to wriggle luxuriously and so he does, running his legs across each other. This is so opulent and he loves the sensations, feeling pretty, feeling fluffy, feeling like he’s about to be the best boy he can be for Chanyeol as a set of gentle pads are slipped over his knees.

Chanyeol uses the velcro pieces at the back of them to keep the straps secure, making it so that Baekhyun can comfortably extend or bend his knees at will. When he’s done he steps back, moving to the side of the bed where he can pull out the box underneath. “You might have something in your mouth at times so if you can’t safeword at any point I want you to click your fingers. You should still be able to do that inside the paws-” Chanyeol cuts off as he turns back because Baekhyun is happily padding about the bed on all fours, turning in circles. He  _likes_  this freedom. Flopping down onto his side, Baekhyun looks up at Chanyeol. His puppy tag jingles.

“I’m sorry, what?”

Chanyeol is pulling the same face he made when Baekhyun dragged him into a petting zoo once. He tosses the bottle of lube onto the bed and shakes his head. “This is too much for my heart.”

Baekhyun grins, reaching out a paw and batting him as he kneels up onto the bed. “Hey this was your idea.”

“I have never been happier to take the blame for something in my life.” Chanyeol swats the top of Baekhyun’s thigh. “Roll over.”

Baekhyun, feeling cheeky, does a complete roll. He’s soon to be a puppy, after all. Chanyeol catches him as he’s about to come full circle and pins him down with one hand between his shoulder blades.

“ _Stay_.”

Baekhyun goes boneless, giggling. Goosebumps roll along his skin at Chanyeol’s display of strength and he spreads his thighs at the commanding tone. Instantly there’s the sound of a cap and then Chanyeol’s fingers are sliding between his cheeks, circling his hole. Baekhyun whimpers, forehead falling to the mattress. Chanyeol keeps him pinned and preps him slowly, although Baekhyun has been ready for something to be stuffed inside him for a  _week_  already and he moans, pushing his hips back into the thick finger that breaches him as best he can at this lowered angle.

Chanyeol takes his time though - and this is the punishment Baekhyun realises. Chanyeol’s hand is slow and he fucks into Baekhyun inch by inch, dragging the single digit in and then out again, torturously slow. Baekhyun  _whines_.

“Oh please, please. C’mon.”

Chanyeol ignores him, crooking the finger when he has it all the way inside Baekhyun. It takes him only a couple of sweeps with the pad of his finger to locate Baekhyun’s prostate. Baekhyun buries his face into the cover and cries out, muffled and agonised as Chanyeol circles the spot over and over until Baekhyun’s hips are jerking back into his hand, butt making contact with Chanyeol’s palm again and again as he tries to screw himself into that feeling but it’s not enough, he’s not full and heavy like he likes best and Baekhyun wants  _more_.

Chanyeol doesn’t add any more fingers though, stilling his hand completely until Baekhyun comes to a trembling halt, locking his muscles to keep his hips from moving. Only when he’s finally still and behaving does Chanyeol bring his middle finger up and line it alongside his index.

“Nice and slow like a good boy.”

Baekhyun exhales and bears down, pushing back against the slick digits, sinking down until he takes them both. Chanyeol rubs circles on the small of Baekhyun’s back in praise.

His belly to the mattress, it takes everything in Baekhyun to hold still, not to fuck himself on those nice big fingers but he manages, trembling to keep in place until Chanyeol decides he’s been well behaved long enough. He withdraws the fingers and twists them, sinking back in and scissoring them, stretching Baekhyun out. He keeps up the moves until Baekhyun is leaking against the covers, mind floating on the dual sensations of having to keep perfectly, torturously still and finally getting fucked like he’s been wanting so badly.

When Chanyeol finally withdraws Baekhyun can feel the open air against his slick hole. He wants to reach back and feel how loose Chanyeol has made him but he remembers the impromptu-paws just in time. He can’t. Chanyeol returns with the blunt tip of the plug and Baekhyun goes to say something but it’s more pleasant to pant, turning his head to one side and looking back at Chanyeol. He can feel one of the fluffy ears pressed against the cover and he lets himself breathe as Chanyeol adds a drop of lube to the plug and pushes it home, sealing Baekhyun up in a way that makes him croon.

The added weight from the tail Baekhyun can feel brushing the backs of his thighs where the stockings don’t cover is indulgent and Baekhyun can’t help it. He wiggles his hips. The tail flicks happily, dragging the weight inside him deeper. Inside their tiny nylon paws Baekhyun’s fingers curl. Fuck. Yes. He sinks into the sensations, finally pushing up again onto all fours as Chanyeol releases his hold on him. He’s hard and wet, can feel how much he’s dripping down the front of his cock and only Chanyeol’s fingers sliding something around his torso bring him back. Baekhyun looks down at himself.

A sleek black harness winds around the upper part of his stomach, fastening at the back and linking with a strap up his spine to the rear of his collar. Chanyeol takes hold of the draping pieces that are left and brings them up, clipping the front strap that lies between Baekhyun’s pectorals to the same ring on his collar that the tag connects into. Two thinner, decorative lines that fall from that top point are connected around the back too, creating a very sexy looking support network that Baekhyun doesn’t quite understand. He cocks his head, ears flopping.

Chanyeol picks up the final item on the bed and Baekhyun runs hot from head to foot in excitement. It’s an honest to god leash. Chanyeol brings it over and clips it to the back of the harness, letting it drape to one side for now. “If you’re excited you can pull too much and damage your neck if I clip it there.” He explains without Baekhyun even having to ask. “Plus you need full range of movement. Check for me.”

Baekhyun turns in a circle, curious. Everything fits, nothing pinches and he looks up to Chanyeol when he’s finished. Chanyeol smiles.

“How do you feel now?”

Baekhyun goes to answer and then rethinks. He gives a little yip, testing out the sound. Chanyeol’s smile widens and he slips a hand into his pocket, producing a small, glittery ball full of tiny stars. Baekhyun sits  _up_. His thoughts are floating; happy and safe and he gets to play with Chanyeol. Wants him to be happy too.

Chanyeol steps closer and Baekhyun rears up, pawing at him, pressing close and stretching one arm out for the ball. But he can’t take hold of it and Chanyeol delights in this, keeping it out of reach as he slings an arm around Baekhyun’s waist, stroking his back.

“You’re adorable like this. I wasn’t expecting how much.”

Baekhyun laughs, batting at Chanyeol’s arm to get at the ball. Chanyeol keeps it away. “Uh, uh. First things first. Did I bring home an obedient puppy?”

Baekhyun flops back down. Sitting causes the plug to shift inside him and he makes a small sound but holds the pose. Settling down he can do. He’s good at this. Chanyeol often has him calm before a scene. But it’s a little different now with how hard he is to be serene. Baekhyun  _wants_. He wants to play, he wants pats and then he wants Chanyeol to fuck him. In that order.

Chanyeol seems pleased. He points to the floor and clicks his fingers. “Down now. No pets on the bedroom furniture.”

Baekhyun drops to the floor and Chanyeol immediately releases the ball. Baekhyun dives for it. It’s far smaller than the one in the store and Baekhyun can easily fit it into his mouth once he reaches it. It reminds him of the ball gag and he shivers, looking back at Chanyeol who has sat down now on the edge of the bed. He gives a low, commanding whistle.

Baekhyun pads back to him and Chanyeol holds out a hand. Baekhyun carefully makes sure to let the ball drop into his palm. The moment he does Chanyeol scratches him lightly between the fluffy ears on his head. Baekhyun grins. This is  _fun_. He wiggles his butt, feeling the plug press against all the places that make his spine tingle with pleasure. His fluffy tail flicks.

“You’re so pretty like this.” Chanyeol murmurs. “I see why people would take their pets to the dungeon now. Imagine everyone getting to see you dressed up like this for me.”

Baekhyun whimpers. Even though he doesn’t think he’d ever be that brave, the thought alone has him fucking hot; imagining being at Chanyeol’s side in the dark public place, all eyes on them both as Baekhyun laid at Chanyeol’s feet in his silky stockings and cute little ears and tail, dressed and collared and leashed for him alone.

Chanyeol watches his face as he thinks through all that, his own pupils dilating when Baekhyun nuzzles into his hand that’s holding the ball, licking his wrist. Baekhyun nudges Chanyeol’s hand until he gets the message and tosses the ball again. Baekhyun loves that he doesn't have to think for this, he just has to  _be_. He has Chanyeol, his fun and a constant, low buzzing arousal that tinges everything. When Chanyeol forgets to keep an aloof distance and kneels down on the floor, Baekhyun figures he's fair game and bowls into him on one return run, conveniently dropping the ball between his knees so he can clamber over Chanyeol's legs and take the end of his his shirt sleeve between his teeth instead, flicking it back and forth until Chanyeol grabs him by the harness and pulls him off to find the ball, laughing like Baekhyun is the cutest thing he's ever seen. Baekhyun is damn proud of that.

They play until Baekhyun is exhausted and panting. It’s harder work than he thought, ambling about the place on all fours. His legs shake a little.

Chanyeol picks him up by the waist the final time Baekhyun delivers the ball to him. He lifts him bodily and stands, placing Baekhyun onto the bed on his back. Baekhyun lets the ball drop with a yelp of surprise and curls into himself as Chanyeol rubs his tummy and chest, tickling along all the exposed skin he can reach between the harness in rough sweeps. Baekhyun giggles, trying to swat his hands away but he can’t properly get a grip and Chanyeol uses his advantage to tell him what a good boy he’s been, how well he returned the ball and through Baekhyun’s hiccoughing laughs, how proud he is of his puppy.

Baekhyun’s fluffy, warm headspace is so fucking content right now in a way that feels different from the usual subspace he inhabits when Chanyeol is in control. Gentler. As with all their scenes Baekhyun is forever turned on just from the thrill of obeying what Chanyeol asks of him, but there’s no urgent need to come, just a notable shift inside him whenever he moves that reminds him that they’re having a good time and it’s with Chanyeol so all Baekhyun has to do is enjoy himself. But it’s still subspace and Baekhyun knows above all else when Chanyeol slows down to let him breathe for a moment and then slides a hand around underneath him to gather up the leash, that things have the potential to shift. After all, they are still who they have always been.

Chanyeol stands and Baekhyun rolls over onto all fours, still a little out of breath. The move bumps the plug against his prostate and he jolts, resettling himself. A thin line of precum slips down because for all the play, Baekhyun is still fucking hard. He may be tired but he's not dead. Not with Chanyeol standing there looking like sex on legs.

Chanyeol tugs on the leash and Baekhyun obediently drops down to the floor again. From here he has to look up to keep eye contact and Baekhyun can see that he’s not unaffected at having a mostly naked Baekhyun decorated in kink-wear prancing around him. The front of his soft pants are tented and Baekhyun can feel saliva build up just at the sight. Chanyeol winds the end of the leash around his fist. “Sit.”

Baekhyun drops his butt. The change in angle makes the slow leak of precum slide further down around his balls and Baekhyun throbs in time with his racing pulse. The nylons against the carpet are slippery and Baekhyun wiggles on the spot, his tail swishing over the backs of his feet.

“Good boy. Now,” Chanyeol places a hand on the top of Baekhyun’s head, stroking and petting. “I’m going to give you a choice. We’re going to go back into the kitchen because you’re tired and look like you need a drink. Once you’ve had it though, you can either continue in this headspace and we can play a little more and I can put you to bed for the night, or you can come back to me a little bit and we can finish another way. It all depends on you.”

Baekhyun cocks his head, thinking it through serously. Chanyeol keeps up the affection, lots of pets that make Baekhyun feel so adored. It’s always quieter to think in subspace of any type when Baekhyun just wants to feel, but he knows what finishing another way entails and he wants that more. Wants them. But in a moment or two. Tonight is special and for now...

The ball that they’d discarded earlier isn’t far from Chanyeol’s foot and Baekhyun bats it closer. He really, really likes how the little glittery stars roll around inside as it moves. A soft look forms on Chanyeol’s face when Baekhyun picks up the ball between his teeth and looks up at him.

“And you can bring your toy.”

Baekhyun crinkles his eyes, pleased. The harness gives a soft tug and Chanyeol moves from the bedroom. Baekhyun falls into step beside him, the cushioning on his kneepads and palms making a big difference as the hard flooring of the hallway passes by. There’s something decadently naughty in being led along by Chanyeol, naked except for a few scraps of nylon and a harness. If ever he darts ahead a little Chanyeol gives a slight tug on the leash and Baekhyun understands the command, returning to Chanyeol’s pace.

When they reach the kitchen Chanyeol halts Baekhyun’s movement with pressure on the leash and a calm, “Sit. Stay.”

Baekhyun stills, dropping back on his haunches and none-too-subtly getting to grind the plug a little deeper. He closes his eyes and rocks a little, knees spread. Chanyeol taps his nose with the end of the leash and Baekhyun grins up at him around the sides of the small toy he still has hold of. Caught. Chanyeol’s eyebrows raise.

“I’m not going to spank you for that because puppies get leeway I don’t normally afford my subs. But don’t make me have you sleep on the floor.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen at the knowledge hidden in that sentence. Chanyeol narrows his.

“I can tell what you’re thinking. And no, it’s not a free pass. Any punishment just builds up to carry over for when you’re not this cute.”

Still.. Baekhyun uses every inch of his current advantage and winds about Chanyeol’s legs, nuzzling close. Chanyeol holds out for about three seconds and then tugs on the leash, pulling Baekhyun up onto his knees. Baekhyun places his makeshift paws on Chanyeol’s stomach and instantly receives Chanyeol’s free hand in his hair, scratching and petting.

“I take it all back. This was a  _terrible_  experiment.” Chanyeol chuckles, bending to kiss Baekhyun’s forehead. “You’re too cute. Which means you’re going to get away with so much shit.”

Baekhyun finally drops the ball, laughing too much to hold onto it. Chanyeol cuddles him, running his hands all over as much of Baekhyun as he can reach in long sweeping rubs. Cheekily Baekhyun presses his hips against Chanyeol’s thigh, grinding to relieve some of the pressure on his cock. Chanyeol allows it until Baekhyun is panting, tiny little moans slipping out. Then he yanks on the leash and pulls Baekhyun back.

“Don’t make me get a rolled up newspaper. That’s not out of bounds.”

Arousal zings through Baekhyun and he drops back to all fours, moaning under his breath. There must be something wanton in his face because Chanyeol licks his lips and takes a slow breath, turning Baekhyun back towards the kitchen. “I think I know what you're going to choose. Come on.”

Baekhyun pads in and… hang on. How had he missed seeing this before? The parcel on the table had been a distraction.

A baby blue bowl sits on the floor beside the fridge. Etched into the side of the steel is an engraved letter B and Baekhyun feels the warmth from earlier intensify, sliding down his groin and making his untouched cock twitch. Just the thought of… Baekhyun pads over, inspecting it. He has to bend to reach this, which is tricky and oddly hot at the same time, to be reduced to drinking off a water bowl on the floor… Baekhyun has a sudden flashback to the time he asked for a little test of humiliation play from Chanyeol and how turned on he’d been as he’d been reduced to crawling, to sitting and waiting for his dominant to let him enter a room, to-

Chanyeol lets the leash go, removing the guiding pressure from his torso. Baekhyun lowers himself to his elbows, butt in the air, mind moving a million miles an hour and drinks the water he needs without truly registering it. (He actually had needed that more than he realised.) When he’s finished he sits back on his heels. A look over his shoulder confirms Chanyeol is still waiting patiently to see how their scene progresses, careful as always. But Baekhyun has made his mind up. He’s had his playtime, he’s had his pats and cuddles. And now he really, really needs to get fucked.

“Yellow,” Baekhyun says confidently. It’s the first word he’s said in over an hour that hasn’t been a sound and just making that choice starts to bring him out of the puppy feeling. He thought perhaps he’d feel anxious over using it but Chanyeol only smiles, crouching down and unfastening the velcro pads.

Baekhyun stretches his silky legs out and Chanyeol unfastens the leash, leaving the harness and the collar on. He slides the nylons down Baekhyun’s arms and off but Baekhyun shakes his head when he goes for the ones on his legs. He likes how sexy those feel. Chanyeol immediately switches tack and plucks the ears off. Baekhyun is officially himself again, only still floaty and under Chanyeol’s care.

Chanyeol scoops him up bodily and sits on one of the nearby kitchen chairs. Baekhyun deliberately wiggles in his lap, both to feel the pressure from the plug and Chanyeol hard beneath him. Chanyeol bounces him to get his attention.

“What did you think about all that?”

Baekhyun scrunches his nose thoughtfully, trying to arrange his words between arousal and the fog. He knows in the back of his mind why Chanyeol is talking to him; it’s to separate the headspaces, to give him time to become more settled in himself. Baekhyun appreciates the gesture, unwinding as he concentrates. “It’s very safe,” he finally answers, Chanyeol’s warmth grounding him. “Very gentle. I liked how easy it was to please you. You looked so happy when I was happy. I always like that.”

Chanyeol grins. “A lot of people try it before they attempt other parts of the lifestyle, did you know that? It’s a much sweeter kink than most, but you’re enthusiastic about everything. I’m not shocked you liked it.”

Baekhyun winds his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, feeling the slippery nylons slide against Chanyeol’s broad legs. Only the steady hands on Baekhyun’s waist really keeps him in place. “We could try it for longer next time. Maybe…” He undulates in Chanyeol’s lap just to watch his eyes darken. “When I’m not so fucking horny perhaps?”

Chanyeol’s hands slide up to the harness and he takes hold of the straps, cinching them tighter. “That’s why I gave you the choice. Some people add sex but you were so playful I was just going to to take care of you until you fell asleep. I wanted you back to yourself if we were going to do this.”

“Can we?” Baekhyun reaches up, kissing the corner of Chanyeol’s mouth. “Do this? Just you and I?”

Chanyeol gives him a moment. “Colour?”

“Green,” Baekhyun breathes against Chanyeol’s lips. "I'm here."

Chanyeol growls, breaking into movement and Baekhyun yelps as he’s scooped up. The world tilts, he scrambles to hold on and then there’s something hard against his back and- Baekhyun laughs. He’s on the kitchen table.

“You  _were_  holding back as much as I was.”

Chanyeol yanks Baekhyun up by the front of the harness and kisses him, one hand dropping to encircle Baekhyun’s cock and Baekhyun cries, fucking up into the tight ring, unable to help it. He’s been too hard, too close to the edge for too long now and Chanyeol jacks him fast, pulling pleasure down his spine and into his balls. Baekhyun arches up.  _Wait-_

“Stopstop,” Baekhyun wrenches his mouth away. “M’gonna come.” He pants, drawing his legs up and resting his silky heels on the edge of the table, exposing his hole to Chanyeol’s gaze. The soft tail hangs down, dragging beautifully against his puffy rim and Baekhyun is going to go mad if it’s not replaced by Chanyeol right this minute. “You  _promised_.”

Chanyeol’s grin is wide, his face flushed. He glances down and traces a slow finger around where Baekhyun’s skin is swollen and pink, stretched by the flared base of the plug. Baekhyun grits his teeth and digs his nails sharply into the back of Chanyeol’s neck, forgetting his manners, forgetting everything. “Come  _on_ for fucks sake,” he whines.

Chanyeol’s eyes snap back up. Baekhyun knows in that split second he shouldn't have been a little shit.

Chanyeol immediately presses a hand to Baekhyun’s chest over the harness, fingers splayed. He keeps it there as he bends down, picking up the leash from earlier. The contact calms Baekhyun where once upon a time he would have been nervous, thinking he had ruined everything, but this is Chanyeol and Baekhyun knows he’s not being left alone. He's just... about to be reprimanded. Chanyeol takes hold of the harness and brings Baekhyun off the table, spinning him around.

“You don’t make demands of your dominant, baby. No matter how pretty you’re dressed up.” Chanyeol’s tone is stern but he smooths a hand through Baekhyun’s hair while he speaks. “Spread your legs and stick your ass out.”

Baekhyun complies, grabbing hold of the table and pushing his butt up. He feels Chanyeol take hold of the plug and carefully twist it, pulling the toy out with a slick sound.  _Fuck_. Baekhyun jerks his hips against nothing, fingers curling into his palms. He can feel he’s gaping. Lube oozes out and down, mixing with the copious precum he’s been leaking and Baekhyun is so  _wet_ everywhere _._ He manages a breath and hears Chanyeol’s zipper, then there’s a hand sliding around his neck, tugging his torso back, bending him into a backwards arc. Chanyeol’s teeth close over one earlobe, nipping before he speaks.

"My beautiful, bratty little sub.” Baekhyun expects the leash in pace of Chanyeol’s palm; expects the smack of it across his ass or something, but Chanyeol holds it up in front of Baekhyun’s face as he lines his cock up, the thick head pushing into Baekhyun with zero resistance. “Bite down. I don’t want you to hurt your tongue.”

Baekhyun takes the leash, the tang of fake leather filtering into his mouth as Chanyeol sinks into him, deep and full and Baekhyun hiccoughs a choked-off  _ughh_  sound, trembling, teeth clamping onto the leather to keep his jaw shut. Chanyeol draws his hips back and thrusts in again and fuck yes, even though he messed up this is still everything Baekhyun wanted and he's going to get to come today and-

There’s a rustle of something; clacking sounds nearby and Baekhyun vaguely remembers a small tub that usually sits there… but not before Chanyeol reaches around and Baekhyun feels the bite of metal clamp down on his nipple, pinching it. Holy  _shit_. Baekhyun howls, a muffled sound behind the leash and hurriedly looks down. It’s one of the washing pegs from the other day and they  _burn_. Baekhyun watches helplessly as Chanyeol clamps his other nipple and fire shoots across his chest, amplified every time Chanyeol thrusts into him and the pegs jostle. They’re  _heavy._

“Now...." Chanyeol runs a hand over Baekhyun’s chest, deliberately knocking the metal clamps back and forth. His voice is toe-curlingly deep and Chanyeol tugs on one peg particularly sharply, then the other, making Baekhyun whimper and guaranteeing his attention; bringing his sub in line. "Are we sorry for being rude?”

Mouth full, Baekhyun tips his chin back and nods jerkily. Yes. He really is. He knows better than to demand things from his dominant like a horny brat.

Chanyeol carefully drops his hand away from the pegs and slows his hips, nearly pulling out before sinking slowly home until they’re flush together. “Well done baby boy. Breathe.”

Baekhyun draws in in deep breaths around the gag, listening to Chanyeol’s words. The increased oxygen settles the twin burns in his chest and Baekhyun adjusts, chest rising and falling. He’s got this, just like any spanking. The heat warms, mixing into the fluff of subspace.

“Lesson learned. Very proud of you.” Chanyeol kisses his temple, gently taking one corner of the leash from Baekhyun’s mouth. “Colour?”

Baekhyun licks his lips, not hesitating. “Green.”

Chanyeol checks his face, assessing thoroughly. Then he nods, accepting the answer. Baekhyun is struck by the fleeting knowledge that right here, right now, achingly hard and balls-deep Chanyeol would have still called everything off if Baekhyun had needed it. Baekhyun’s heart trips over itself and he nuzzles into Chanyeol, angling sweetly for the strap again. Chanyeol gives an experimental little push of his hips and Baekhyun shivers so he does it again.

“You still want your mouth full, baby slut?” His words are soft, teasing. “Or do you want me to take it out?”

Baekhyun shakes his head, mouth open. Any weight on his tongue is exciting and this one he has to work to keep there, to bypass the easy temptation to use his hands to take it out. There’s something arousing at having to keep hold of something he’s been told to. Chanyeol replaces the leash. Baekhyun gives a happy little sound, sinking his teeth in.

Chanyeol smiles and gives another little thrust, working to grind against the little bundle of nerves inside Baekhyun that always makes him see stars. Greedy for more, Baekhyun moans through the gag and drops forward onto his elbows, giving Chanyeol a better angle. He immediately takes the hint, hands on Baekhyun’s hips for purchase as he slicks his cock through the mess of lube and _fuck_  yes. _There._

Baekhyun revels in the messy sounds of their bodies joining as the table legs rattle against the hard flooring with every building thrust and Baekhyun feels well-fucked, feels high on the sensations as Chanyeol’s weight lifts Baekhyun onto his tiptoes each time the head of his cock nails his prostate. Baekhyun can't keep the noise down. He feels Chanyeol bend across his back, whispering a string of praises that make Baekhyun reflexively clench around him. Chanyeol’s head drops against the back of Baekhyun’s; a sure sign he's close. Baekhyun arches back, pushing into everything Chanyeol gives him.

“You’re so tight around me, baby." Chanyeol groans, wrecked. "So warm. I can feel your heartbeat from inside...  _fuck_ you take me so well." He cups Baekhyun’s chin and turns his head to one side. “Want to come?"

Baekhyun nods desperately and Chanyeol presses kisses to the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth where it parts around the leash, threading a line of control back into his tone. "You're going to trust me and come when daddy tells you. Click your fingers if you understand.”

Ohgod _please_ yes… _._  Baekhyun peels off a hand from the tabletop and snaps his fingers together. Chanyeol instantly drops his hand and takes hold of Baekhyun’s hips and returns to his beautiful pace, driving into him in deep, fast strokes. Baekhyun chokes on the pleasure, screwing his eyes shut, pleading with every wriggle of his body.  _Don't fucking stop..._

Chanyeol’s hands part, separating in different directions. One encircles Baekhyun, stroking him, pulling his orgasm tighter so fast it it's dizzying. Chanyeol’s other hand has navigated the harness and just as Baekhyun can't take it a second longer Chanyeol pulls the pegs off in quick succession. Bloodflow rushes back in a heartbeat and Baekhyun _keens_. Fuck _fuck_ he’s gonna-

“Now.”

Baekhyun bucks, Chanyeol’s command careening him into his orgasm in streaks of endorphin-filled bursts as Chanyeol squeezes his hips and locks home, clothed pelvis flush against Baekhyun’s bare ass, shuddering and Baekhyun distantly feels every  _inch_ of Chanyeol swell inside him as he gives up his impressive control and comes, filling Baekhyun up to overflowing. _Fuck. Yes._

Chanyeol takes his weight on one trembling arm to keep from collapsing onto Baekhyun as his boyfriend twitches and sinks down, heart hammering. Chanyeol’s free hand is there straight away, thumb massaging the hinge of Baekhyun’s jaw until he unclenches and releases the leather. Chanyeol tosses the leash away and places his hand back onto the table, giving Baekhyun his palm to rest his cheek against instead of the wood. Then he lets his legs buckle, dropping to rest gently on one elbow in a makeshift cuddle. Baekhyun sucks in deep breaths, blinking and beautifully spaced out, gradually riding the lingering tendrils of subspace, panting against Chanyeol’s fingers until the cool air of the room chills the sweat on his skin.

"Sweetheart?" Chanyeol angles his head, kissing Baekhyun’s ear. “I need to move you or you’ll cramp up.”

Baekhyun makes an approximation of an amused, exhausted sound, nuzzling Chanyeol’s hand. His legs aren’t exactly functioning right now. It makes Chanyeol huff a laugh against the side of his head.

“No you can’t stay here all night. Come on.”

Baekhyun is a bundle of fluffy emotions and all he wants is to be held right now. The cold outside is starting to creep into his head too, chasing away the warm fog. Baekhyun shivers. Subdrop. 

Chanyeol must feel it because he stays where he is as long as he can; a warm blanket over Baekhyun's back until he softens and slips out. A heavy drop of come follows, sliding down Baekhyun’s inner thigh to pool at the top of the stocking.

Chanyeol moves only far enough away to rip off some tissues and run them under the tap. He returns and cleans what he can but Baekhyun knows even in the back of his sluggish brain that a shower is in order because there is always _so_  much more mess without a condom.

He feels gravity working once he straightens up with Chanyeol's help and quickly squeezes his thighs together. Chanyeol spots it and with a soft grin takes him to the bathroom by the hand. That look isn’t lost on Baekhyun; he knows just how much Chanyeol loves seeing Baekhyun full of his come.

Baekhyun's stockinged feet nearly slip on the tile the moment he enters the ensuite so Chanyeol holds him steady and undresses him there, removing the last of the clothing, the harness and collar in quick movements, distracting Baekhyun with kisses and soft touches as he moves smoothly from piece to piece. It allows Baekhyun to ease out of dropping gently and quietly.

Chanyeol leaves the gear piled beside the sink and runs the hot water. When he turns back Baekhyun stretches up on his toes and hugs him, risking making a mess down his legs but wanting nothing more than to cuddle his oversized boyfriend. Chanyeol obliges, squeezing him tight for as long as he needs. “Hop in first and keep warm. I’ll be there in a moment. I’ll just put this stuff outside and clean off the table.”

Baekhyun nods, dropping back down. He steps over the rim and whisks the curtain closed behind himself. He can hear Chanyeol outside, moving around the rooms and thoughtfully making enough noise that Baekhyun knows where he is. He’s a little wonderful like that.

After their long shower Chanyeol makes sure to lay a squeaky clean Baekhyun out on the bed and keep him still as he applies lanolin cream to his nipples. It’s a tricky game because Baekhyun keeps making peaks in Chanyeol’s wet hair with his fingers. Chanyeol wins, then loans Baekhyun one of his loose tank tops to go to sleep in to avoid chafing and lets him raid the freezer for as much ice cream as he wants.

They eat it tucked in bed together, Chanyeol’s laptop propped on his knees for Netflix. He falls asleep before they’re even a quarter of the way through the latest season of Game of Thrones though, so Baekhyun stealthily returns the leftovers, empties the puppy bowl and washes the little sparkly, star-filled ball they’d left in the hallway. He takes it with him when he returns and slides back in beside Chanyeol, leaving the small toy on the bedside table beside his phone. He closes the laptop, flicks the last lamp off and snuggles into Chanyeol’s side under the covers. A long arm shifts and Chanyeol wraps him up, still asleep but wanting to be close.

The tiny stars glow in the dark.

* * 


	13. Drabble #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small note: Since I began Revelations a lot of people who have enjoyed this ‘verse have said they have started identifying as submissive, switches or dominant. All of which is perfectly good and valid, as long as everyone remembers the weight these roles carry and the risks newbies to the community can face. Be safe, all of you. ❤

Baekhyun wonders about limits sometimes. He wonders because Chanyeol has been clear about his own –no needles and no bodily fluids other than spit, semen or blood- and in some ways Baekhyun is a little jealous that they’re so clear cut for him. Whereas Baekhyun is still learning.

The only one Baekhyun knows for sure about himself so far is that being blindfolded is a soft limit at the moment. Perhaps that may change one day because truth be told the idea of floating suspended somewhere in the sensations Chanyeol gives him is an intoxicating, tempting thought. But for now, no. Restricted vision is out. It’s not an immovable hard limit like Chanyeol’s dislike of needles but Baekhyun is prone to high-stress moments (he refuses to call it anxiety even though Chanyeol fondly tells him he should see someone for it) so it makes him feel a little more comfortable knowing that his wishes are respected.

And Baekhyun knows and trusts Chanyeol enough that should he give the indication that he wanted to push that limit, Chanyeol would oblige - and not a moment before that. He’s already guided Baekhyun along the addition of pain into sex carefully and safely, never stepping too far off the line he’s set for them. Baekhyun is so fucking lucky, and he knows it. Chanyeol provides a safe environment in which to explore their kinks without fear that they’ll go too far. Baekhyun is head over heels. Which is why he supposes he should have been more prepared to meet another person who called himself a dominant. But that kind of came out of left field, at the last place he expected it. At a party Yixing was throwing for his birthday.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun had travelled out of town for this one, now that these days Yixing was attending college in another city. Jongin had given them a card and present to give to their friend on his behalf since his new job at the café had prevented him from joining them. It sat now, balancing on top of the pile on the kitchen counter along with the rest of the gifts Yixing was determined not to open until his birthday tomorrow. The lights from the television and stereo set keep reflecting off them like tiny little moons, Baekhyun thinks. Little disks of happy. Loud, thumping happy.

Okay, maybe he’s had a bit too much to drink. But Baekhyun doesn’t mind; Chanyeol is outside on the patio that connects to the garage Yixing has thrown open in order to give the party more room, talking to Yixing and a few of his friends. Baekhyun knows that he just needs to go find him if he wants, but right now he’s heavily buzzed and the music is great and there are tons of friendly people here that he can talk to. So he’s currently on the couch doing just that. Which is right around when a new guy sits down, offering top ups to the glasses some of the girls have from the bottle he’s holding. Baekhyun is on something that comes in its own bottle at this point so he declines, waving it away.

One of the girls on Baekhyun’s other side gets up and leaves, wobbling for the bathroom and the guy fills her spot, sinking in like a warm potato. Baekhyun smiles and shouts to be heard over the loud music.

“Hi,”

The guy looks a little wasted too, but the night is well into its late hours and everyone here is at this point, so Baekhyun doesn’t register it beyond noticing how the stranger tips a little closer to clink his much larger bottle with his own.

“Haven’t seen you before,” the guy drawls. “I would’ve remembered.”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “No, we’re from out of town.”

“We?” The guy leans in and looks over Baekhyun to the girl beside him. He’s big and broad and Baekhyun waves him back, feeling a little claustrophobic. “She’s cute, man. Small.”

Something flickers in the back of Baekhyun’s mind but he’s had one too many drinks at this point to unravel it. “No not her,” he tries again.  _God the music is loud._  “I'm here with my partner.”

That instantly causes the guy’s eyes to slide down to Baekhyun’s neck. Normally people don’t make that connection and it throws Baekhyun to see the other man nod like Baekhyun has just flashed a huge neon sign over his head that reads ‘collared submissive’.

“Yeah, cool.” The guy takes a swig on the bottle he has, wiping the back of a beefy hand across his mouth. Baekhyun can cee the  _IF SHE’S NOT SCREAMING MOVE FASTER_  shirt and he’s been in college long enough now to know a frat boy when he sees one. “Not often I see a little sub around here. Not one I don’t know anyway.”

The conversation is unexpected and the guy’s blithe acceptance of Baekhyun’s displayed kink throws him for a loop, dizzying him even further than the alcohol. Apart from one conversation with Yixing and Jongin a year back and a highly embarrassing talk with Junmyeon that Baekhyun never wishes to repeat, Baekhyun never addresses his role with anyone but Chanyeol. No one ever questions his collar and usually most people write it off as a novelty item or an eclectic accessory, but this guy… he  _knows_. He connected the dots. Baekhyun’s never really met anyone in the kink community bar that fateful encounter with Luhan back in highschool and it’s like a lightbulb going off. He turns fully away from the conversation on his other side and looks at the guy.

“You’re a dominant?” It feels so strange to be talking about this out loud in public, even if the music provides some sort of cover. The guy puffs up, chest poking out a little more.

“For ten years now. Had too many subs to remember but you know how it is. I’m looking for something new now. I get bored easily.” He laughs and sticks out the hand not holding his bottle. “I like to talk to fresh meat.”

Baekhyun stops himself just short of pulling a face. He’d heard the same kind of thing at college parties when he first attended and if Jongin hadn’t been around Baekhyun thinks he might have just stopped going to gatherings altogether. But he figures this is a once in a lifetime opportunity so he places his hand into the sweaty palm that’s extended and shakes it. The grip lasts far too long.

“Baekhyun.”

“How sweet. Jackson. You can call me Sir.”

That flicker in the back of Baekhyun’s mind tingles sharply louder, sounding strangely like an alarm bell. “O-oookay,” he manages, extricating his hand finally. “Well I’m sure you’ll find someone. There’s tons of people here.”

Jackson laughs “Yeah but it’s so boring you know?  _Vanilla_  people. I saw your collar and just had to come introduce myself. I want a conversation with the proper respect. Rules give such good guidance, don’t you think?”

This part Baekhyun knows and has experience in and it’s something he can contribute. A real kinkster conversation. “Yeah,” he replies honestly, trying to sound like he knows what he’s doing. “It’s stabilising.”

Jackson smacks his own knee loudly, whooping. “Exactly!” His drink slops a little and he ignores it, leaning in like they’re sharing a secret. “There’s such a nice dynamic to the respect I get. Like I’m a sadist and god there’s nothing like getting a needy little sub on their knees just because I tell them to. The power dynamic, it just fucks with my head in the best way.”

Baekhyun blinks, taking a swig to disguise the fact that he’s really got nothing to say to that beyond a quiet, “I guess.” Jackson ploughs on, ignoring the pause.

“So what are you into? I love whipping my subs, like really making a pretty mess of them. Tears, dude. Music to my soul. I have such a big collection of riding crops at home.”

This all sounds a little forward but Baekhyun really has no measure to compare it by (maybe all kinky conversations are this open so quickly?  _What else would dominants and submissives talk about after all?_ ), so he attempts to keep up. “Uh, I like breathplay.” That sounds simple and broad enough. “And being spanked. Bruises.”

Jackson squints at the answer. “I said to call me Sir. And that’s… so tame. What did you do, wake up one morning and decide you want to play act at this? This is a serious lifestyle choice, not some frilly pasttime.” He chuckles and it’s a dark sound. “If you wore my collars you’d be kept in your rightful place and maybe I’d let you out of the bedroom to parties like this.”

Baekhyun flushes, embarrassment and the faintest stirrings of indignation prompting him to spit back out. “I like lots of pain when I get fucked hard too.  _Sir._ ” He doesn’t quite know if that’s the right thing to say but he feels like he needs to defend his standing, his right to be in the kink community that Chanyeol insists they can happily belong to. It mixes with the alcohol in his stomach and makes Baekhyun feel a little queasy. So does the look in Jackson’s eyes as he says that.

“That’s cuter. If I knew a sub was going to be here tonight I’d have brought some toys. What a shame. Is your dominant here? What’s he like? Does he share?”

 _Chanyeol._  Baekhyun slides his eyes around and wishes suddenly that Chanyeol were here but he’s still outside. Jackson notices the movement and smiles when Baekhyun doesn’t settle on any of the dancing figures squashed into the open lounge room. Baekhyun takes another drink, sinking back into the cushions.

“He’s had lots of subs and he doesn’t share.” The faint, pinging desire to see this as a pissing contest makes him tack on: “He used to be a dungeon master.”

It doesn’t have the desired effect. Either Jackson doesn’t know what that is or he chooses to ignore it. “Was? What’s he now? A Dungeons and Dragons master?” Cackling at his own lame joke, he downs the last of his bottle and places it on the floor beside the couch. The move exposes the top of his ass above his jeans and Baekhyun looks away. When Jackson straightens up, he seems to switch tack.

“So how long have you been collared?”

This seems a far safer topic. Baekhyun still wants the chance to have a real conversation with someone else in the community so he answers proudly. “Nearly two years now.”

Jackson nods. “Cool, cool. I had one sub I was talking to online. Met them through tinder and they were states away. Collared them after a few days.”

 _A few days?_  Baekhyun scrunches his face up, trying to puzzle out how the hell that worked. A collar wasn’t just a decoration to give out like a flower… Jackson keeps talking, oblivious.

“Totally hot body but they kept messaging at all hours asking for me to move and be with them. Like they’re good for a fuck and god they sucked cock so well when we hooked up but I don’t wanna play house, you know how it is. Limits my options.”

“Limits?” Baekhyun replies distractedly, flicking his eyes out again. Chanyeol is still nowhere in sight. Jackson misunderstands, waving a hand.

“Don’t have ‘em. And you know,” he burps. “A true sub shouldn’t have any either. Not in the hands of their dominant.”

 _Oh._  Baekhyun pauses. “Why?” This seems like the kind of thing he needs to get other opinions on, surely. Especially as he’s still questioning his own. Maybe he’d been wrong after all. He refocuses on his conversation partner.

Jackson grins like this is all common knowledge. “Because you know. The basics of a power exchange. Dominants are here to tell you what they want. Submissives are here to obey and please their masters, yada yada. So in the hands of a  _real_  dominant, subs shouldn’t have any limits. Not if they trust their dominant enough.”

Baekhyun frowns. “But… isn’t that all a part of SSC?”

“Of what?”

The alarm bells have started chiming in earnest now. Baekhyun eyes Jackson. “Safe, Sane and Consensual,” he explains slowly. Jackson belts out a laugh, slapping him on one shoulder.

“Oh yeah it’s all totally sane! I mean it’s what subs want deep down, isn’t it? To be controlled and given what they really deserve? It’s all the same.”

Baekhyun places his drink down. It’s nearly empty and those alarm bells are now deafening. There’s a difference of opinion and then there’s… this. He’s pretty sure he’s going to be a little wobbly but Baekhyun would really like to end this conversation now. He’s heard enough and the guy couldn’t be further from Chanyeol in terms of thinking and overall attitude. To all of them. In fact… Baekhyun pushes himself to his feet and looks down at the guy. “Hey, question.”

Jackson looks strangely pleased at Baekhyun getting up. “Ask away my little sub.”

Baekhyun ignores the gross shiver that courses through him at that turn of phrase. “How do you know Yixing?”

“Yi-who?” Jackson gets to his feet and he’s a good head taller than Baekhyun and about a hundred pounds over his weight class. “I don’t. Came here with a friend. Is that the guy throwing this party? Give him my congrats after we leave. It’s awesome.” He places a hand on Baekhyun’s hip. “But we can totally blow this joint now.”

Abruptly realising that this conversation has taken a turn somewhere in Jackson’s head that Baekhyun very much didn’t intend, he backs away, nearly tripping over the side table nearby. “What?”

Jackson follows, a meaty hand reaching for Baekhyun again and finding his arm. It steadies him from falling but then grips tight. The other hand makes a pass for his ass. “You’re fucking adorable and I like them inexperienced. Come on, surely your dom will let me have a turn. He can even watch if that’s his thing.”

Baekhyun rears back, his eyes huge and panicked. “What? No! Get the hell off!”

“Don’t be a little brat.” Jackson has every advantage and Baekhyun is too unbalanced from the alcohol. “That’s a direct order from a dominant. I know how badly you all want this.”

“Fuck  _off!_ ” Baekhyun grabs the hand holding him, trying to pry the thick fingers off. “I’m not your sub.”

Jackson leans in dangerously close. His breath is disgusting and his eyes are dark, pupils swimming. “What, you think you can just lead me on like that? Tell me what gets you hot, how you like it and think I won’t know how to do it? Is that it? I can totally belt your ass until it’s black and blue. I don’t even need my crops.”

Shit shit shit. Baekhyun didn’t know what he was doing. He didn’t  _know_ and now he’s done something wrong and crossed a line here and this guy thinks he’s given him some kinky signal. Baekhyun can’t think how to reverse the damage and it’s all his fucking fault and he can feel the panic setting in, squeezing his chest. The world narrows. Baekhyun tries to tug away and he can’t. He’s fucked up because he’s drunk and for all his play with Chanyeol he’s still dangerously new to all this and he wants out and he can’t get away and now-

A hand latches onto Jackson’s bicep and rips his fist back from Baekhyun’s arm, overbalancing the guy. Chanyeol steps between the two of them and his hand goes to Jackson’s throat, shoving him sharply back into the nearest flat surface. That happens to be the glass doors that lead out to the patio and Jackson’s weight nearly cracks the glass under the force Chanyeol uses. His eyes are furious.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Jackson scrabbles at the hand Chanyeol has against his windpipe. The pressure relents just enough for him to talk. “The hell man?” he wheezes.

Chanyeol drops him and Jackson slides down the pane, winded. “Get up.”

Coughing, Jackson staggers to his feet. In the process he knocks over the bottle he’d placed down earlier. “Who the  _fuck_ do you think you are?”

Chanyeol rolls his shoulder, readying himself should the idiot attempt to swing at him. “That’s my boyfriend you’re grabbing. Which means you’re now leaving. Before I do something else.”

They’ve drawn a crowd, the party-goers turning to see what’s going on. Somewhere in the back a slurred voice calls out ‘fight, fight’. Chanyeol ignores it. “Get out.”

Jackson looks sour, not moving. Judging his options. Baekhyun knows this will go one of two ways and he really, really doesn’t want to have to witness this guy trying to fight Chanyeol because he’s both intoxicated and an asshole. Out of nowhere the music cuts out and Yixing suddenly pushes through the crowd, dragging a guy Baekhyun doesn’t recognise. He shoves the second man at Jackson.

“Li, take your friend and both of you fuck off. He wasn’t invited. I strictly told you  _no_  extras.”

Baekhyun watches the new man stagger and grab Jackson. He hauls him away, muttering a string of apologies. Yixing moves for Baekhyun, holding him steady as all the adrenaline drains away, leaving him shaky. “You okay?”

Baekhyun nods. He’s about two seconds from throwing his knotted stomach up and talking isn’t going to help. Chanyeol is there the moment the two other men are out of sight, a hand going to Baekhyun’s cheek. “Are you hurt?”

Baekhyun shakes his head. His oesophagus feels acidic. He winds his arms around his stomach as if that can somehow help. Yixing pushes the hair back from Baekhyun’s forehead, expression concerned. “I think he’s going to be sick.”

“I’ve got this.” Chanyeol takes hold of Baekhyun and Yixing points out the bathroom, detouring off to make sure Jackson and his friend have truly left the house. The music returns to thumping through the walls as they reach the correct room.

Chanyeol shuts the door behind them and the base dulls slightly. Baekhyun barely makes it to the bowl before he drops to his knees and empties his stomach. The alcohol tastes so much worse coming back up. Chanyeol kneels beside him and holds his hair back from his face, the other hand rubbing gentle, warm circles between his shoulder-blades as Baekhyun’s diaphragm contracts and he heaves again and again, unable to help it. Tears run down his cheeks.

Chanyeol stays put, not moving, just talking in a low, soothing tone until Baekhyun empties all his stomach and gasps enough air to start to control his breathing. His ribs hurt. He’s pretty sure there’s snot running down his face and he fumbles for the roll of paper that has to be somewhere nearby. Chanyeol’s hand disappears from his back and suddenly there’s a few squares being pushed into his hand. Baekhyun wipes his face shakily, drops the paper in and just kneels there, breathing through the last few dry heaves until he can be sure he’s not going to start again. Eventually he settles back on his heels.

Chanyeol stretches up and presses the button on the back of the cistern. Then he closes the lid and helps Baekhyun up to sit on it. Only then does he disappear. Baekhyun vaguely registers the sound of a tap running and then Chanyeol is back. A cold cloth is pressed to his face and Baekhyun folds into it, hunched over. Quietly Chanyeol perches on the edge of the bath next to him and keeps a hand on his shoulder. Baekhyun can hear the door opening only because the music becomes faintly louder again. There’s footsteps.

“How is everything?” It’s Yixing. Baekhyun relaxes a fraction.

Chanyeol restarts the soothing circles. “He’ll be okay.” Plastic crinkles just as Yixing speaks.

“Here. Just little sips for a while.”

“Thanks.” Chanyeol presses the water bottle into Baekhyun’s free hand. Yixing’s footsteps retreat but he speaks again.

“I know you two were thinking of driving back tonight but I’ve still got that spare room. No one else is crashing here so it’s yours. I’d rather you two spent the night here where I can be on call if needed. It’s safer.”

Chanyeol’s voice is warm. He hasn’t been drinking tonight and Baekhyun can hear the smile in it. “Thank you. We will.”

Shame and embarrassment is starting to overtake everything else in Baekhyun’s head and he kind of wants to hide behind the damp washcloth forever. But Chanyeol is here and nothing else has ever made him feel safe the way his boyfriend does. So Baekhyun lifts his face. The bathroom swims into view and he has to clench his jaw. Chanyeol threads a careful hand through Baekhyun’s hair.

“Hey, how are you feeling?”

“Shit,” Baekhyun mumbles. “Sorry. I’m so sorry. God I-” The tears that had stopped threaten again and Baekhyun swallows back bile. “I’m fucked up right now and I did something so stupid and I think I misread that guy and somehow led him on and he thought-”

“You did nothing wrong.” Chanyeol’s voice is firm. “Absolutely nothing. He shouldn’t have grabbed you, no matter what you said or how much you’ve drank.”

“He’s a dominant.” Baekhyun whispers and Chanyeol goes rigid beside him. “He knew I was a sub. He wanted to talk to me and maybe I shouldn’t have but I was so curious.”

“He’s not a dominant.”

Baekhyun pulls a face, shaking his head. “No he was. He  _knew_. He knew I was a sub. He took one look at my collar and came over. He said so.”

Chanyeol’s hand trails down from Baekhyun’s hair and comes to rest against his cheek. “No dominant should force himself on a submissive. That’s not kink Baek, that’s assault. He has no right to lay a hand on you.” For the first time a thread of anger slides back into Chanyeol’s voice. “So he’s  _not_  a real dominant. He’s a creep calling himself that with an entitlement complex that he’s using for his own ends. And if he’d tried to touch you further I’d have knocked him out.”

The words are swimming in Baekhyun’s head and he’s trying to follow it all. Okay. The guy was an asshole. Chanyeol is amazing. Baekhyun is about five minutes from passing out. He takes an unsteady sip of his water to try and prolong that.

Chanyeol stands and helps him up once he’s finished. “And this is all a conversation for tomorrow. Just remember that everything is okay now, it wasn’t your fault and I’m not angry in any way. Come on, let’s get you horizontal. Stuff will stop spinning then.”

Baekhyun nods, miserable. He’s trying to believe Chanyeol’s words but so much of the conversation with Jackson from earlier keeps replaying in snippets. Chanyeol tosses the washcloth in the direction of the sink and guides Baekhyun out of the bathroom. They make a few turns that Baekhyun isn’t really paying attention to and then a lamp is flicked on. It’s Yixing’s spare room.

Two sets of sleeping shorts and shirts are laid out and it strikes Baekhyun’s drunk mind as funny that Yixing is somewhere between their heights so it’s going to be oversized on himself and probably a little too small for Chanyeol. He finally manages to snicker. Chanyeol looks pleased and helps him get changed. Then he follows suit and bundles Baekhyun into bed.

“Don’t let me drink again.” Baekhyun mutters into the pillow, face half squashed until Chanyeol dips the mattress by sliding in beside him.

“You may be a disaster drunk  but thank god you’re  _my_  disaster drunk.” Chanyeol rolls him over and Baekhyun starfishes for a second. The ceiling wobbles.

“Thank you.” The words seem vastly inadequate but Chanyeol just hums happily in reply. Baekhyun lets himself feel the security of having Chanyeol nearby, the both of them alone and no longer apart. The music keeps up it’s nameless, distant beat outside and somewhere along the line before getting in Chanyeol must have turned off the lamp and closed the bedroom door.  _Huh_. Baekhyun closes his eyes so the ceiling disappears.

Chanyeol doesn’t twist Baekhyun any further in case it upsets his stomach and Baekhyun loves him for that. He just slides in close and places an arm lightly around his hips, low enough not to press on his stomach. Baekhyun turns his unseeing face towards him, still on his back and bumps their noses. Then he zonks out.

* * *

Baekhyun wakes up before Chanyeol purely on account of his thumping headache. He doesn’t particularly want to move but he badly, badly needs to brush his teeth and drink some more of that water. He’s had practice in not waking Chanyeol when sneaking out to pee so he employs that now, wriggling out of his grip. It feels a little like tearing off a limb and Baekhyun hates it.

Yixing, bless his entire heart has left a packet of three new toothbrushes on the sink. Baekhyun tears it open and uses the first one. Then he returns and downs the rest of the bottle as quietly as he can. Chanyeol only snuffles as Baekhyun slips back into bed. He can hear birds faintly start to chirp outside the window to greet the dawn and it’s a little strange to wake up in an entirely different bed so Baekhyun snuggles close, letting Chanyeol do his thing and sense him nearby. Almost on queue an arm snakes out and wraps him back up again, dragging his back up against Chanyeol’s chest. Baekhyun is spooned and Chanyeol surrounds him; a barrier against the rest of the world.

Baekhyun cradles the arm around his midsection close, lifting the hand that’s there so he can drop a kiss on it. That makes Chanyeol slide his other arm underneath the pillow and Baekhyun’s neck, curling it back up at the elbow to cross the top of Baekhyun’s chest. It’s the absolute closest, tightest hug Chanyeol can manage when they’re lying down and he employs it when Baekhyun is extra needy. That’s how Baekhyun knows he’s awake.

Chanyeol places sleepy kisses against Baekhyun’s neck, just above the shirt. “Morning.”

Baekhyun swallows. “Good morning.”

A leg completes the move, draping across Baekhyun’s calves. Chanyeol has him carefully cocooned the way Baekhyun likes best. Chanyeol has never made him feel guilty about his occasional need for reassurance and Baekhyun treasures that. Which brings the contrast of last night into sharp focus.

Chanyeol hooks his chin over Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Breathe,” he intones. “You’re tensing up. I’ve got you.”

Baekhyun inhales, forcing himself to obey. “Still not mad?”

“Still not mad.” Chanyeol reassures him. “Did you want to talk about anything?”

It’s somehow easier to do it like this; to be facing away in the semi-light at the cream venetian blinds Yixing has on his window while Chanyeol holds him. Baekhyun makes sure to take another calming breath before he speaks, working from the start.

“I’d never spoken to another dominant before.”

Chanyeol’s voice is patient. “There’s a difference between a dominant and a dickhead. Just giving yourself the title doesn’t  mean you actually are. Anyone can call themselves a dom. It doesn’t make them one.”

Baekhyun frowns at the blinds. “No, he had subs. He collared them and everything. Although I did think it was strange that he talked about doing it as soon as he found one of them online.”

“Again, throwing a collar on someone doesn’t make them your submissive. Especially not when you’ve only just met them. Red flag.”

A shadow moves past the blinds. It’s a bird. “He knew about kinks and limits and things.” Baekhyun is still trying to line all of what happened last night up. “So what does that make him then if he’s not a dominant?”

Chanyeol’s arms tuck in closer. “It makes him no different than anyone who’s googled a few kinks after tripping onto the wrong porn page and think that if they give themselves a title and start whipping it out that they have a right to order people into having sex with them. That’s not what this community is about.” Chanyeol sounds resigned. “But you do get a hell of a lot of people thinking that’s what they're entitled to.”

That triggers another memory. “Yeah he didn’t know about SSC. What it meant.”

“Another big red flag. That’s a basic requirement. Subs encountering a new dominant should always ask if they know the acronyms. SSC, RACK, any of them. Any dominant worth his salt will have put in the time to research the practices.”

This calms the tension from Baekhyun’s muscles. “He knew enough to want to ask my kinks. I’m sorry. I told him some of them. I didn’t know if that was how these things were supposed to go. Only you and I ever talk about it and I didn’t know  if this was a normal subject or-” And just like that the tension returns. Baekhyun feels creeped out just remembering it.

Chanyeol massages the muscles directly under his hands. “Kinks and limits and preferences are all perfectly normal stuff to talk about. But not that soon. Think of it like this; we’re all people who live normal lives, right? Any ‘dominant’,” Baekhyun can hear the scorn in that word. “Who bursts in with that line of questioning after just meeting you isn’t interested in you as a person, they’re looking for a quick fuck. Same as anywhere else in life where you meet someone for the first time. It’s rude and weird.”

“I didn’t know.” Baekhyun replies quietly. Chanyeol drops more kisses against his neck, nuzzling gently.

“It’s perfectly okay.”

“He did say something though. It made me… I want you to be truthful.” Baekhyun  closes his eyes. The blinds disappear. “We’re committed, right? Completely and utterly? I trust you with everything.”

“Of course.” Chanyeol sounds confused for the first time. “Why?”

“Then that means I shouldn’t have limits, correct? Not with you. Since you’re a true dominant. The real thing. Fuck, all this time I-”

“ _Stop_.”

Baekhyun freezes automatically, a spike burning hot through him at Chanyeol’s tone. The arms around him shift and he’s suddenly being rolled over. Baekhyun’s eyes fly open and Chanyeol is there, centimetres away, red hair askew and eyes fierce. He cups Baekhyun’s face in both hands, thumbs sliding back and forth over his cheeks. His voice is deep and careful.

“Baekhyun listen to me. If you ever listen to anything I say, this is it. You should always have whatever limits you feel you need. That’s what keeps you safe. No one should ignore them,  _ever_. They’re your boundaries and yours alone.” His eyes flash angrily. “That guy was a Fifty Shades internet wannabe at best and an abusive ass at worse. So don’t listen to anything he said or even remember it.”

Baekhyun’s eyes feel hot. “But I trust you when we play.”

“Then trust me on this one. Keep your safeword and your colours and your limits. Some people may choose to operate without them from the start but that’s their choice. You have yours. I have mine.”

Baekhyun blinks back the heat. Chanyeol scoops him up and Baekhyun tucks close, tangling them in a knot of sheets and not caring. “You have a safeword? You’ve always used colours.”

“Mmhmm.” Chanyeol rests his chin on top of Baekhyun’s head. It makes him feel small and cared for. “I used to use it in the dungeon. Some people preferred it to colours. Red was too much like blood in the heat of the moment and would be confused.”

Baekhyun exhales. “Luhan.”

Chanyeol squeezes him. “He was one, yes. But that’s all in the distant past now. With you I’ll use colours since you keep track of them easier.”

Sunlight is creeping through the blinds, layering thin lines of brightness against Chanyeol’s shoulder and bicep. Baekhyun watches them as he stays tucked in. “Would you… share?” he asks in a small voice. “Me? In a dungeon?”

Chanyeol tenses up so strongly that Baekhyun feels it. “No.” Chanyeol replies. “Not for play, not for sex. Nothing unless that was a direct, explicit request from you before we began. You’re not an object for me to give out.”

The air leaves Baekhyun’s lungs in a soft sound. “Thank you.”

“That’s basic decency.” Chanyeol murmurs, but Baekhyun feels him unclench. “I love you too much to do anything else. Now, is there anything else you were worried about?”

Baekhyun thinks. The sunlight strips have widened and he pulls back slightly to watch them flare against Chanyeol’s hair. “No,” he finally answers. That makes Chanyeol smile. He then scrunches his whole face up for Baekhyun, eyes disappearing into crescents and it looks as dopey and soft as possible. Baekhyun laughs. Chanyeol tosses the covers off, rolls Baekhyun onto his back with a heave and props himself up above him on his elbows. Then he pins Baekhyun and blows a raspberry against his temple.

Baekhyun squeals, slapping a hand over his own mouth when he remembers they’re not at home. Chanyeol continues to nuzzle him and pepper his face with silly kisses, wriggling back and forth until Baekhyun is laughing so hard he’s hiccoughing. He can’t shove him away though, he’s too heavy, so finally Baekhyun fists a hand in Chanyeol’s hair and yanks his head up. Then he uses the look of surprise on Chanyeol’s face to flip them. He has a sneaking suspicion it’s purely because Chanyeol allows it. But Baekhyun brackets Chanyeol’s hips with his thighs and drapes right back over him, content to claim the illusion of victory.

“I love you too.” Baekhyun states quietly. “And I brushed my teeth.” He leans down and kisses Chanyeol, pouring everything he has into the move. It makes his dominant melt and Baekhyun very quickly has a Chanyeol-sized blanket to rest on, offsetting the morning chill. They kiss lazily until they fall back to sleep.

Yixing wakes them several hours later with a cooked breakfast.

* * *


	14. Drabble #4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Small note: part of this chapter ties in with the sequel Two Sugars and is set just after chapter 6.) ❤

Baekhyun very much doesn’t hear his phone when it goes off. Which he supposes is a damn good endorsement for Chanyeol because Baekhyun didn’t even realise he’d missed a call, despite the tiny device being on the small bedside table on the half of Chanyeol’s bed that Baekhyun has claimed for his own. He may have been a little… distracted.

The sweat has long since dried on his skin as Baekhyun is flopped on his front at an angle across the bed, his head up near the pillows. Everything is warm and even though it’s no longer slightly fuzzy at the edges there’s an ache across his ass and the very tops of his thighs that he  _knows_  is going to make sitting not the most fun prospect for the next two days but fuck, it. Right now it all still feels incredible and Baekhyun’s nerves are singing with the high from a really, really good orgasm and the following cuddles that then brought him back down to earth.

So when his phone gives a tiny reminder beep that he’s missed a call, Baekhyun is a little startled. But not in retrospect, truly surprised. He’s zoned out on calls before in the depths of subspace to the point that Chanyeol is now in charge of listening for incoming calls during scenes - and their friends know that if it’s a date night and there’s an emergency, ring once and hang up, then ring again. That’ll ensure Chanyeol picks up. So Baekhyun pulls his head from the mattress where he’s been enjoying the last lingering moments of calm and squints at the phone for a moment before willing an arm into movement. Why is the damn thing so far away....

Chanyeol returns from the bathroom and pads naked across the carpet, sliding up onto the bed and perching across the lower half of one of Baekhyun’s legs. Stretching up over him he scoops up the phone and drops it on the covers in front of Baekhyun’s nose. Flopping his reaching arm down, Baekhyun sniggers.

“Thank you.”

Chanyeol’s hand smooths through Baekhyun’s sweaty hair. “S’what I’m here for.”

Baekhyun wiggles against the sheets to feel the pull of all that bruised skin. “Among other things.”

Chanyeol laughs, settling back on his haunches and flipping open the cap on the tube he’s brought back with him. “How are you feeling now? Do you need anything else before I start?”

Baekhyun thinks for a moment and then shakes his head, curious now that he has his phone. He wiggles his butt to get Chanyeol to start taking care of his injuries because Baekhyun loves this as much as the sex sometimes. It makes him so fucking content to be pampered and cared for. That earns him another chuckle and Chanyeol squirts out a dollop, running the antiseptic along one particularly large welt which has started to split at the end.

“You’re going to want to spend today and tonight on your tummy as much as possible.”

Baekhyun hums happily, swiping open the phone. “I vote for enough Netflix and takeaway to make us into little potatoes.” Chanyeol’s fingers graze across the more damaged ends of the wounds and Baekhyun jolts a little, the fog having faded and left his pain receptors no longer confused. “Ah. Okay, ow.”

Chanyeol’s free hand squeezes Baekhyun’s waist just above all the abused skin. “Just bear with this a little longer and then I promise some ice cream. I don’t want these to get infected if they break.”

Baekhyun settles as best he can, feeling Chanyeol lift one of his legs to the side, widening enough to check the insides of his thighs. The thin paddle they’d been trying (it reminded Baekhyun of a ruler if he was honest) was sharper due to the smaller impact space and while it had felt fucking amazing, it had also left different results than his usual favourite black one. Baekhyun props up on his forearms and his eyes fall on the missed call list while he plays with his phone and Chanyeol looks after him. It’s so domestic that the Baekhyun from several years ago would probably have been so shocked. That thought makes him smile. And the fact that the missed call is from Jongin. Baekhyun hits the call button.

Jongin answers on the third ring. “Hi Baek,”

“Hey,” Baekhyun figures he’s in a decent enough headspace to hold a non-kinky conversation. “Sorry I didn’t hear the phone.”

“It’s okay.” There’s the sounds of movement and voices and then they become muffled as if Jongin has changed rooms. “Is this a bad time?”

“Nope.” Baekhyun feels Chanyeol’s weight shift as he finishes and stands up, taking the antiseptic back to the medicine cabinet. “It’s fine. What’s up?”

“I have… a question. Kind of.” Jongin’s usual bright manner seems nervous and that makes Baekhyun force himself to shake off any last remaining tendrils and pay more attention as he continues. “I need a little--I think it’s advice. Yeah. Please.”

“Sure, anything.”

“Okay…” There’s the sound of a deep breath and now Baekhyun is  _really_ curious. “Can I ask you to help me find something?”

“Something?” Running water sounds from the bathroom as Chanyeol rinses his hands. “What kind of something?” Jongin’s voice is so tiny that Baekhyun doesn’t catch his words. “Say that again?”

Jongin sighs. “A sex toy.”

Baekhyun guffaws. “You? Really? What kind? I mean there’s so many and they’re all for different uses and-”

“Baek….”

“-then there’s lots of different brands and-”

“ _Baekhyun_. Oh god please shut up.” Jongin sounds mortified as Baekhyun pauses. “No, I don’t want brands and--and uses for stuff. This is so embarrassing…”

Baekhyun grins, feeling his cheeks ache with how wide it is. This. Is. Hilarious. He stops short of laughing though, knowing enough to be supportive of his very vanilla best friend. “Okay, okay sorry. What  _do_ you want?”

Jongin is silent on the other end of the line for long enough that Baekhyun pulls the phone away to see if he’s disconnected. But eventually he speaks. “Advice. I need to know… I want to know what type of toy I need to buy to get used to…” There’s a really funny sound like Jongin can’t quite make himself say the words and Baekhyun is shaking from how hard he’s trying not to giggle. “To having something… inside me.”

Baekhyun kicks his feet against the covers, grinning like an idiot. “So the whole relationship with short, dark and squinty is going along very nicely I see?”

“ _You’re_  short,” Jongin shoots back and Baekhyun finally laughs, the sound echoing off the bedroom walls.

“I’m cute. There’s a difference.”

“I don’t know how Mr Park puts up with you.”

“Oooh,” Jongin only brings out Chanyeol’s old title when he wants to tease the living shit out of Baekhyun. “Low blow.” But it seems to have relaxed Jongin slightly so Baekhyun smoothly follows that up before he can get nervous again. “So a beginner’s toy?”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Want me to ask Chanyeol?”

“What? No, wait-”

Baekhyun flicks the phone onto speaker, dropping it onto the mattress to yell out  _very_ loudly, “Hey Chanyeol! Beads or buttplugs for a beginner?”

Jongin sounds like he’s shrank into his collar. “I’m going to kill you,” he hisses.

Chanyeol emerges from the bathroom, their well-used tube of arnica cream in one hand. “How much stretch is needed?”

Jongin makes a sound like he’s dying. Baekhyun is in silent hysterics, finally pulling himself together enough to look down at the phone. “Well?”

“Is that… relevant?” Jongin squeaks out.

Chanyeol gets back onto the bed behind Baekhyun, angling his thighs carefully back together so he can sit across both his calves. “Hi Jongin. Actually yeah it’s a serious question.”

Baekhyun can picture Jongin mentally counting sheep to get the strength not to hang up. Eventually he replies very quietly, “A lot.”

Baekhyun whoops loudly. Chanyeol smacks behind his knee to quieten him down. 

“Okay I’d go for a plug. Beads are good for beginners but you’re not going to get much real stretch from them. Then work your way up to a dildo if you feel you need.”

“I think he already has a--he has one. Of those.”

Baekhyun can’t help himself. “You’ll need lube. Lots of it.”

Chanyeol dispenses some of the bruise cream and starts to gently work it into the marks on Baekhyun’s butt and legs, talking as he goes. “That too. There’s a couple of good sex shops in town that’ll easily have all of that. Or you can order online. But it’s probably better for you to see it in person for the first time.”

A lightbulb goes off above Baekhyun’s head as Chanyeol massages carefully. “If you wanted I could go with you?”

“What?” Jongin pauses. “Wouldn’t that be… you wouldn’t mind?”

Fuck, Chanyeol’s fingers are magic and Baekhyun lets out a slow breath before replying. “Not at all. A sexy shopping trip on the weekend? I’m all in.”

Chanyeol digs a thumb into one forming bruise on Baekhyun’s thigh to get him to have a little mercy on Jongin and that makes him whimper out a sound. There’s a pause on the other end.

“Please tell me you guys aren’t-”

“We’re finished.” Chanyeol replies kindly. “I’m just taking care of him.”

“Okay. Good. Thanks for always doing that, I mean-”

“ _Really_  good care.” Baekhyun cuts in, earing himself a smack from Chanyeol that he tries to twist away from, giggling. “So much care that I’m gonna-”

“Sunday. See you Sunday.” Jongin hurriedly cuts in, cutting the connection immediately. Baekhyun is laughing so hard he doesn’t think to move when Chanyeol lands a decent swat over his sore ass, making him yelp.

“You are such a little shit.”

* * *

Baekhyun pulls over to park on the allocated Sunday afternoon and spots Jongin immediately. It helps that he’s the only slightly-nervous-looking, nearly six foot guy hovering across the road from the adult shop like it would somehow help manage his anxiety to keep a distance. Baekhyun smiles fondly. Pure willpower is the only thing that stops him from snapping a cheeky photo on his phone to send to Kyungsoo. (That and Chanyeol had made him promise to be extra gentle with his friend.) So Baekhyun simply cuts the engine and steps out to feed several coins into the meter nearby.

Jongin spots the familiar car and is already making his way across the road by the time Baekhyun has dug several coins out of his glove box (seriously, who carries coins these days?) and replaced them with his little printed ticket on the dash. He locks the car as Jongin reaches him and pockets the keys, eyeing his friend.

“You look like you’re about to pass out. You know for someone who takes his clothes off on stage you’d think you’d be more comfortable with this.”

“Shut up.” Jongin slings a long arm around Baekhyun’s neck and hauls him into a playful choke hold, wrestling until Baekhyun pops free. “I just want to… I want this to be done right.”

“This sounds special.” Baekhyun skips out of reach of the next grab. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you. We can do this.”

Jongin seems to take a deep breath at that, nodding along. “Yeah. I just… it’s not my area of expertise. I mean we’ve…” his hands make vague shapes in the air. “But not this way. And I want it. To try.”

They’ve reached the door. Baekhyun hauls it open with one hand and takes Jongin by the other when he stops dead still on the sidewalk, shoving him through. “That’s what I’m here for.”

A small ding announces their arrival to the store and a bored-looking attendant glances up to see that they’re not here to rob the place and then goes back to his magazine. Baekhyun pokes Jongin in the ribs. “Go look around,” he says gently, not wanting to spook him now that they’re actually here. “Get comfortable.”

Jongin takes in the store and then makes a decision, moving down one isle. Baekhyun follows at a respectful distance and browses too, making sure to stay within eyesight but not too close to crowd him. There’s hardly anyone else in the shop at this hour of the afternoon and Baekhyun hopes that will settle Jongin’s nerves.

There are brightly coloured signs decorating the tops of shelves advertising all sorts of toys, equipment and DVDs, dividing the sections into men, woman and couples. Baekhyun meanders into the men’s section after a while and finds Jongin looking rather nervously at a selection of very imposing dildos. Baekhyun quickly steps forward and guides him further down the aisle with Jongin looking wide-eyed back over his shoulder at something that is definitely  _not_  shaped like a human. “That’s a little too advanced. Try here.”

He guides Jongin to a stop in front of the pear-shaped plugs and watches him relax a little. They’re in various colours and sizes, moulded in several different, non-threatening designs. Baekhyun lifts one or two boxes. “You don’t need anything giant. Or ribbed. It’s just to get you used to the stretch. Then you can work up from there.”

“This is so weird.” Jongin mumbles, flipping a box around to look at the back. “I can’t believe I’m here.”

“You want to have fun with your boyfriend.” Baekhyun shrugs, replacing his toy and picking up a small one that says it vibrates. “You’re just picking up extras to add to that. Aha,” Swapping out his box, Baekhyun stretches up and plucks one that he spots at the back. “This is more what you want.”

Jongin’s eyebrows disappear behind his fringe. “That… does that say it expands?”

“Mmhmm,” Baekhyun hands the box over. “It’s all done by a tiny air pump. The plug starts out small in case you’re nervous and then you can make it bigger. Kyungsoo would control it all for you. I mean,” Baekhyun reaches for a shelf lower down. “You could try a whole set of plugs that go from smaller to larger but this seems to do all the work by itsel-”

“Okay, I get the idea.” Jongin flips the box over. “This seems… sufficient.” He busies himself reading the fine print but the tips of his ears are starting to go bright red so Baekhyun knows  _just_  how much he’s picturing using the toy. It makes him grin.

“Okay, that’s settled. Now lube. And anything else you may want. Plus a cleanser.”

“A what?” Jongin follows Baekhyun out, still reading the box. Baekhyun stops so quickly that Jongin bumps into him. It makes him raise his head. “Oh,”

Baekhyun plucks a spray bottle. “The un-sexy part of sex toys.” He pushes it into Jongin’s hands. “Don’t just use water.”

Jongin juggles the items. “Right. Okay. Now please don’t ever talk about that again.”

Baekhyun laughs, swapping isles again. “Lube,” he singsongs, indicating the bottles. This at least like any other guy Jongin has experience in because he looks decidedly less sheepish here, scanning the bottles seriously. Baekhyun looks away to hide his smile and something catches his eye.

Wandering over he stops in front of the obligatory Fifty Shades knockoff display each store now seems to have since the movie came out. There’s enough fluffy pink handcuffs, cheap blindfolds and fake canes with feathers on the end to make Baekhyun want to roll his eyes, but something down the bottom of the stand makes him crouch down. There’s basic restraints here, packaged in commercial plastic boxes and made in China, but he still flicks through them. One at the back makes him pause. He pulls it out, looking over the softcore picture on the front of a woman in see-through lingerie bound up in what the package contains. Baekhyun mulls it over, the sight of it trickling a memory of something Chanyeol had wistfully once told him.

Although Baekhyun makes no secrets of what he wants to try with his dominant, it was rare for Chanyeol to voice any specific kinks or practices beyond what they both know to enjoy. But he’d made a point a while back of talking about something when Baekhyun had been asking questions about the dungeon, and while this is certainly not quite that hardcore…

Baekhyun checks the price on the back thoughtfully, tapping his fingers on the plastic. Maybe it might work. It’d certainly be a nice surprise. Fuck it. He’s going to buy a present for Chanyeol. Which kind of makes it a present for himself in a way too but hey, why split hairs. Baekhyun gets to his feet as Jongin comes over, a couple of small bottles added to his collection.

“I think I have everythi- I don’t want to know.” He adds as Baekhyun turns around. “Don’t tell me what you’re going to do with that. No,” he moves for the counter as Baekhyun follows, brandishing his box. They get in line behind another guy in a suit that looks far too expensive to be in a shop like this at three in the afternoon on a Sunday, but Baekhyun is too entertained trying to show Jongin his find to pay much attention. Jongin dodges his waving. “Keep it to yourself.”

Baekhyun rocks on the balls of his feet, grinning to himself as the man in front is served, swiping a gold card through the eftpos machine without looking at the price. Then he gathers his bag and walks out without a backwards glance, leaving the space open for Jongin to step forward.

The contents clunk as he puts them all onto the counter. Baekhyun hangs back to pay for his own next as the store clerk picks the items up one by one and scans them, multiple earrings twinkling as he moves. His little pinned tag reads Zitao and Baekhyun isn’t sure if that’s his real name or not, but it sounds pretty cool. It kind of matches his purple hair too, which Baekhyun is quietly admiring.

The guy cheerfully bags the goods without looking twice at any of it and that seems to relax Jongin, as if he were expecting some comment about his very specific purchases. When he’s finished Zitao totals it up and recites the price, telling Jongin that they have a discount on condoms since he spent over fifty bucks.

Jongin gives a small start, mumbling that uh sure, he should probably add those too. So the guy ducks out from behind the counter and goes to fetch a box. Baekhyun toes the back of Jongin’s heel.

“See? Nothing to be ashamed about.”

Jongin rolls his eyes but there’s a smile on his flushed face. Zitao returns quickly, holding up two packets of different condom sizes. The blush Jongin has going rockets into overtime as he points quickly at the larger fitting ones and since he’s been  _so_  good this whole time, Baekhyun allows himself to cackle. Jongin swipes a hand behind himself, aiming to connect but Baekhyun dances back.

“You’re going to have so much fun,” he singsongs and adores the way Jongin’s broad shoulders hunch up as he pays with cash, scooping the bag from a very amused Zitao and ducking to one side with a muttered ‘thank you’. In retaliation he tries to push the back of Baekhyun’s knee as he steps up to the counter with one foot.

Baekhyun tolerates it, paying for his own purchase without toppling over. He takes his receipt from the clerk, thanking him. “And dude your hair looks awesome.”

Zitao looks touched, miles from how bored he seemed when they walked in. “Thanks!”

Baekhyun collects his bag, his friend and then steers them both from the shop with a wave. When they set foot on the sidewalk the bright sunlight seems to hit stronger than he remembers and Baekhyun briefly wishes he wore sunglasses like Chanyeol. “There,” he smiles up at Jongin. “That’s the hard part over and done with.”

Jongin is quicker here than he was in the store and all of a sudden there’s an arm around Baekhyun, squeezing for a moment. Jongin looks so grateful when he steps back, hair ruffling in the cold breeze. “Thank you so much.”

Baekhyun’s smile brightens. “Anytime. And now that you have your bag of goodies there can be  _other_  parts that are hard. Really, really nice and ha-”

Jongin smoothly pulls the hoodie Baekhyun is wearing up and over the whole of his face, smothering him.

* * *

Baekhyun manages to smuggle the package back into Chanyeol’s apartment without him noticing. He makes a quick detour to the bedroom, shoves it all under the bed and resolves to return after dinner to set it up.

As it turns out… that was a little ambitious. Baekhyun manages to get some quiet time later that night under the pretence of telling Chanyeol that he’s going to have a shower which allows him to have the space to open the package by himself. However Baekhyun may have underestimated the logistics of this one. Namely… his own height. Carefully, Baekhyun lays the contents of the box out on the bed in what he guesses is the correct pattern and then looks between it and the door.

Well… fuck. He didn’t quite think this one through.

The thought makes him laugh. Baekhyun guesses that perhaps he can throw the top of the highest straps over the door… but they’re weighted so that’ll make a noise. Which will bring Chanyeol.  _Dammit._

For several long minutes Baekhyun tries to figure out an alternative and the only one he can think of is a chair to stand on from the kitchen or lounge (which Chanyeol will surely notice being dragged around) or the stepladder out on the balcony. Finally there’s only one real option left and that’s to ask the one person in the house who can actually reach lightbulbs and fetch tins from the top shelf.

Baekhyun wanders out, a little defeated and a whole lot amused. He finds Chanyeol where he left him sitting on the couch and is greeted by a surprised look.

“I thought you were going to have a shower?”

Baekhyun sighs. “I lied.”

Chanyeol morphs from surprised to confused. “Okay?”

Baekhyun can  _feel_  a pout coming and it makes him laugh again because really, this whole thing is a little ridiculous and they haven’t even started yet. Chanyeol looks like he has zero clue why Baekhyun is giggling to himself.

“Is everything okay?”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “I was trying to make a surprise for you,” he crosses his arms and kicks at the base of the couch leg petulantly. “But I’m too short.”

Chanyeol snorts, covering it up as Baekhyun stretches over and picks up a pillow to whack him. “Wait--stop I’m sorry.” Chanyeol shields himself and brings his legs up to playfully curl into a ball as Baekhyun climbs onto the couch beside him and goes to work. “I  _like_  that you’re pocket-sized?”

Baekhyun throws away the pillow and drapes heavily over Chanyeol, settling his chin on the hiked-up shoulder. “It’s a good thing  _everything_  about you is big or-”

Chanyeol unfolds enough to slap a hand over his mouth, the other sneaking around to poke under Baekhyun’s arm, tickling until he squirms and sits back. “Careful, I can still tie you up to be even smaller,” he warns, pausing as Baekhyun goes pliant under him at those words. Chanyeol lifts his hand away from Baekhyun’s mouth. “So what… did you buy for me?”

Baekhyun wiggles. “Something that apparently comes with instructions.”

“You went to a hardware store?”

“Big  _and_ dumb.” Baekhyun teases just so Chanyeol will grip a little tighter. “Yeah, I think I have a thing for it.”

“You’re getting a gag,” Chanyeol warns and Baekhyun  _tingles._

“How naughty do I have to be to use what I bought today?”

Chanyeol puts two and two together right then because Baekhyun only went out to one place this afternoon. The adult shop with Jongin. Baekhyun sees the moment he figures it out because Chanyeol licks his lips and sits back a little.

“Wow, thank you.”

Baekhyun slides off the couch and holds out a hand. “Did you want to see what it is?”

Chanyeol is  _definitely_ curious now. He allows himself to be pulled up off the couch and guided to the bedroom. When they get there his eyes land on the equipment spread out on the bed. He wanders over and picks up the packaging, looking at the image and then back down to the gear.

Baekhyun runs one hand up the opposite arm, suddenly a little nervous. “I know it’s not a St Andrew’s cross or anything, but you did say you missed vertical play and I thought… I know it’s kinda basic quality but I thought maybe it’d work?”

Chanyeol places the plastic packaging back down with the model spread-eagled on the front, held tight to a doorframe by her wrists and ankles against the X-shaped lines of the restraints that ran from the top of the door to the bottom. He carefully checks out the new toy, running his hands along the nylon straps and checking the tightness of the D-rings which control the height of the overall straps themselves. Above there’s several smaller O-rings on what would be the arm straps which allow for different heights of people who would be attached, and then finally he checks how well the weighted barbells on the ends are secured.

While all sorts of toys are available to suit most budgets it’s like with anything else; if you want quality you have to pay. And really good quality, properly made kinky toys are damn expensive. Baekhyun finds himself waiting to see what Chanyeol thinks of this average-level item. Finally he straightens up and smiles at Baekhyun. “We can give it a go. It looks well-made enough.”

“So…” Baekhyun bounces on the balls of his feet. “Wanna be the tall person in this relationship and sling those weights over the top of the door?”

Chanyeol laughs. “So this is what you needed me for?” He picks up the equipment and carries it over to the door, flicking the top barbells over the wood and letting them hang on the other side. Baekhyun kneels down and slides the bottom ones under the door. When they’re done Chanyeol pulls the door tightly closed and adjusts the straps until the barbells outside are tugged tight against the doorframe. That takes a little fiddling with the adjustable D-rings but he’s eventually satisfied and steps back. Baekhyun is struck by how stark the sharp black nylon X looks against the back of the ordinary door. It looks dangerous.

Chanyeol steps over to Baekhyun and hugs him from behind, walking them closer to admire the setup. “The cuffs that come with this are leather but they’re cheaper than ours so they may chafe. Did you want to swap them out?”

Baekhyun reaches out for one of the dangling cuffs. They’re secured by a quick-release clip that Chanyeol can undo at any point to their O-rings of choice. He runs his thumb across the faux leather and plays with them for a moment, learning the feel. Chanyeol waits patiently because cuffs are one of Baekhyun’s safety nets and they need to be right.

“Swap them,” Baekhyun finally replies. “Please. I think I might miss mine too much.”

“Oh they’re yours now are they?” Chanyeol nuzzles into Baekhyun’s hair. “Your cuffs? You’ve adopted my equipment?”

Baekhyun giggles and squirms his head to one side to look back at Chanyeol. “Well you’re not going to use them on anyone else, now are you?”

Chanyeol is still smiling but his eyes are serious. “No,” he answers. “They’re yours.”

Baekhyun shuffles around in his arms until he can face Chanyeol. Pushing onto his toes he kisses him. Then without moving too far from Chanyeol’s mouth he whispers, “Good. Now do I get laid tonight like you promised?”

Chanyeol shivers, his voice deepening in the best way. “I think we can work on that. Now go take the other cuffs off; I’ll get yours and you can also tell me something.” He pushes Baekhyun gently back down onto his heels and moves for the box under the bed. Baekhyun wobbles a little eagerly over to the restraint kit and unclips the standard cuffs, tossing them onto the bed.

“What did you want to know?”

“How good you were today with Jongin.” Chanyeol fishes out Baekhyun’s beloved set of wrist and ankle cuffs and brings them over. “Were you gentle with him like you promised?”

Baekhyun thinks of this tall fluff of a friend. “Yeah, I was. I promise. He got lots of interesting things to take back. Kyungsoo will be so surprised.”

“Good.” Chanyeol drops a kiss on the top of Baekhyun’s head. “I’m proud of you. He deserves to have fun and I quite like Kyungsoo. Now, wrists.”

Baekhyun holds out his hands, feeling the most delicious low tingle start inside. It’s a faint throbbing anticipation that makes him want to squeeze his legs together and he  _loves_ this. He bites his lip as Chanyeol slips the first pair of cuffs on, tightening them.

“Movement?”

Baekhyun doesn’t often have both hands free to fully rotate the cuffs so he does this time, turning them until they sit perfectly, the smallest rings positioned where the clips will go for the bondage rig’s O-rings when he raises his arms. “All good.”

“Nice.” Chanyeol kneels and takes Baekhyun’s foot, placing it on one upright knee of his own and pushing the cuff of his pants up enough to slip the ankle restraints on. He checks the tightness with his own fingers, drops a light kiss on the inside of Baekhyun’s knee and then swaps legs. Baekhyun takes a second and threads his fingers through Chanyeol’s crazy cool hair, petting, enjoying the rare view from above.

“I think I like the look of you on your knees in front of me.”

Chanyeol’s eyes flick up and  _oh, whoops_. Baekhyun grins as Chanyeol stands, towering over him once more. Chanyeol takes a couple of steps and Baekhyun hurriedly backs up until he feels the door smack into his spine. He places both palms down flat against the grain and knows he has a shit-eating grin on his face but god he hopes how much he adores this man shows through too. He’s pretty sure he does.

Chanyeol thumps a forearm against the door, crowding close. “I take it you can obviously move your feet just fine too,” he growls, low and dark and Baekhyun slips both hands back slowly behind himself so Chanyeol can see the move. Pressed between the door and the small of his back, Baekhyun completes the signal.

“Yes sir.”

Chanyeol immediately lifts his chin. “Strip,” he intones, pushing off the door and turning away. Baekhyun exhales, expecting some kind of touch or kiss and finding himself slightly pouty as Chanyeol goes back to the other side of the bed instead of laying a hand on him. He shucks his shirt, folds it just the way Chanyeol likes and then places it a little way away on the floor. His pants and underwear follow neatly and only by the time he looks up again does he understand why Chanyeol moved away.

In his hands is the harness they’ve used only once before and okay, Baekhyun doesn’t make the connection. He glances behind himself but there’s no extra hooks to anything to attach to it; they’re all too high. Chanyeol uses his momentary confusion to slide him into the extra fetish wear. It makes a little click as it fastens snugly behind him. Chanyeol’s hands are warm as they arrange the thin chains and then slide around Baekhyun’s neck, unclipping the day collar. He speaks as he does.

“Rules, baby?”

 Baekhyun swallows, feeling the faint pressure he almost never registers anymore disappear. “Control,” he answers obediently. “Respect. Always answer. Reward and punishment.” Chanyeol finally replaces the every-day collar with Baekhyun’s most treasured one. “Permission.”

The embossed words are too fine to be felt but Baekhyun knows they’re there, pressed against his pulse.  _Baby boy._  It locks closed. Baekhyun is home. His cock twitches, filling in the open air.

Chanyeol drops a kiss on Baekhyun’s nose. “Good boy.” Then he places a hand on the centre of Baekhyun’s chest where he’s had to step forward a fraction to have the harness secured and shoves. Baekhyun’s shoulder blades hit the hard wood of the door and his mouth drops open. Fuck. 

Chanyeol follows through with the move, one big hand grabbing Baekhyun’s left wrist and bringing it to the lowest O-ring. He slips the quick-release clasp on the cuff to it and then repeats the move with the other wrist. Pressing close and tight up against him, pushing all his beautiful weight against Baekhyun, Chanyeol runs his hands down Baekhyun’s upraised, spread arms and leans just hard enough for Baekhyun to feel smothered, tight and close. Baekhyun luxuriates, tugging on the bindings as Chanyeol runs his hands over as much skin as he can, gripping and squeezing everywhere like Baekhyun is the most precious of treasures.

“Such a pretty little thing. And all mine.”

Chanyeol kicks Baekhyun’s legs apart, wide enough to meet the other cuff’s fastenings and god  _yes,_  this is so much further than it looked. Baekhyun is balanced open, held apart as Chanyeol finishes and stands, eyes dark and assessing. Baekhyun tugs on each cuff one after the other, partly to test them and partly to display just how well he’s bound. Chanyeol’s hand stretches out and touches the harness.

“Do you know why I added this?” He toys with the thin chains. “Despite how gorgeous you look in it?”

Baekhyun locks eyes with Chanyeol and very deliberately shakes his head. Chanyeol’s hand lifts and suddenly there’s fire across Baekhyun’s cheek as he’s smacked.

“You know better than this. Words. Come on, you just gave me the rule.”

Baekhyun inhales and lets the breath out in a small moan, feeling the faintest touches of fog start to gather. His eyelids lower in a slow blink and he  _knows_  his smile is faintly smug. Chanyeol’s eyebrows raise.

“You did that on purpose.”

Baekhyun lets his head drop back against the wood, grinning lazily. He shrugs.

Chanyeol purses his lips, eyebrows drifting up. He leans forward, placing his mouth beside Baekhyun’s ear.

“Do you know what brats don’t get?”

Baekhyun shivers from head to toe, goosebumps flooding his skin as Chanyeol removes all contact, stepping back. Baekhyun knows being bratty gets the most interesting results out of Chanyeol and just as equally, Baekhyun knows he’ll fall in line quicker the more Chanyeol exercises his control. And he’s starting by denying Baekhyun the thing he loves the most; touch.

Baekhyun stretches forward as much as his limbs will allow. He can feel the faint tingling in his fingertips that means his circulation is working to keep his extremities from going numb. Chanyeol shakes his head, beginning to walk away and… wait. Baekhyun tugs a little harder. Hang on.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun’s voice is suddenly small and Chanyeol keeps walking. He turns into the bathroom. There’s the sound of a sink tap running. Baekhyun forces himself to still, to concentrate on his breathing. Chanyeol is right there, in the other room. It’s too early for him to be feeling this needy and Baekhyun inhales slowly, exhales and then repeats the process. Chanyeol appears again after a short time, a glass of cold water in one hand. Baekhyun blinks at it as Chanyeol sets the glass on the nightstand and then goes over to his box of toys without saying anything. The silence is painful. Baekhyun really does deserve this, but still… His heart beats a little faster in concern, mind going into overdrive. What if Chanyeol just… left? Stopped. Decided he’d had enough with Baekhyun’s brattiness and didn’t want this anymore--Baekhyun swallows, the sound audible.

A little rummaging produces the small familiar butt plug and Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol places the toy into the glass of water, letting it sit there. Baekhyun squints at it.  _What the…_

Chanyeol spots him watching. He comes back over to where Baekhyun is standing spread open like a feast. Baekhyun is still hard from being restrained but he’s flagged a little in his worry and now that he has Chanyeol back he tries to push away the anxious thoughts of earlier. Still, Chanyeol notices something is slightly amiss. He always does.

Baekhyun realises it must show strongly in his face because Chanyeol can see how quickly his tiny pseudo-repercussion worked; how nervous Baekhyun now is. He cups Baekhyun’s cheek with his free hand and it’s like the fog  _knows_ he’s safe again because it washes in a little more like a slow tide, tickling the back of Baekhyun’s mind. Baekhyun feels a tiny jolt of realisation at the knowledge that he nearly  _didn’t_  have this touch back if Chanyeol chose to keep his distance and there Baekhyun supposes, is the lesson.

“I’m here. Are we going to behave from now on?”

Baekhyun nods, biting his lip. Just the thought of Chanyeol ignoring him and leaving him alone had done the trick. “Yes sir.”

Chanyeol’s hand is warm and he strokes Baekhyun’s cheek with his thumb before nodding quietly. “Okay. Let’s start again. Do you know why I added the harness?”

Baekhyun swallows. “No sir.” His voice is soft, attentive. His dominant is back.

Chanyeol drops his gaze, deliberately raking it over Baekhyun from head to toe and then back again. His hands grip both the light straps that emerge from the main leather framework that falls between Baekhyun’s nipples and Chanyeol tugs, arching Baekhyun’s chest forward, helpless except to follow where he’s dragged. “So I have handholds when I fuck you. Leverage to go faster,” Chanyeol yanks and Baekhyun can feel his wrists taking his weight as his feet raise. “Harder,” Chanyeol bites his own lip as Baekhyun is held there, suspended. “Until you scream for me, baby.”

_Fuck_. Baekhyun is all the way back to hard at that image, teetering on his tiptoes until Chanyeol releases his hold and Baekhyun falls back, smacking into the door. It knocks a little of the breath out of him and Baekhyun’s moan is sweet and deep, swimming on the edges of subspace that he knows is there, waiting for just one more little push…

Chanyeol starts to give it. There’s the unmistakable sound of lube being opened and Baekhyun has just enough wits to realise Chanyeol must have pocketed it when he went through the toys earlier. Baekhyun runs his tongue across his bottom lip as Chanyeol coats his fingers, the clear fluid leaving glistening trails as Chanyeol wets them only slightly. This gives Baekhyun a clue because Chanyeol preps him depending on what he wants to do and Baekhyun has been taken nearly raw before when Chanyeol wanted to put him under fast, but unless he unlocks one of Baekhyun’s legs he can’t fuck him in this position so… Baekhyun can’t quite pin him down.

Chanyeol catches him watching. “We’re starting again because you answered properly. And I'm not leaving you alone. But you didn’t think I’d let you get away with breaking my rule earlier, did you?” he asks mildly. “That was deliberate, Baek.”

His name in a scene. And just like that the blood runs fucking  _south_  in Baekhyun, pooling in his groin. Chanyeol sees his dick twitching and his smile is dark. Knowing.

Chanyeol pockets the lube again and reaches around behind Baekhyun, sliding his fingers between his cheeks. Baekhyun has the momentary, fleeting thought that maybe he should resist whatever is coming, but Chanyeol swats his free hand against Baekhyun’s exposed balls, stinging hard enough that Baekhyun forgets everything else. Chanyeol’s thick finger breeches him, causing Baekhyun to whine, jerking his hips eagerly against the open air. Whatever it is, he can take it. If Chanyeol will just fuck him tonight, he can take it. Baekhyun was naughty; he knows he deserves this part first.

The coating of lube is thin, barely enough to stretch him open and Baekhyun is a panting, twitching mess by the time Chanyeol works a second finger into him, twisting Baekhyun’s nipples each time he looks like sinking too far into enjoying it.

“No baby, stay with me. Not just yet.” Chanyeol’s voice is the one thing Baekhyun could find in the darkest of places and the deepest of mindsets and Chanyeol uses that now, alternately cooing and pinching him one after the other, keeping Baekhyun from reaching that delicious fog looming just out of reach. Baekhyun whines and wriggles, frustrated and aroused and god  _dammit_ , so close to floating—

Chanyeol withdraws his fingers with a sucking sound and Baekhyun snaps open eyes he didn’t even  _know_  he closed. His lashes are wet in frustration and Chanyeol smiles when he sees it, reaching up to wipe at the beginnings of tears. “So pretty.” Bringing his thumb to his mouth Chanyeol licks the tear away, sucking his finger between his lips and Baekhyun swears, tugging at the wrist cuffs. It just makes Chanyeol smirk.

Stepping away, Chanyeol moves for the bedside table and the strangely placed glass of water there. The one that appeared the moment Baekhyun misbehaved. Baekhyun knows water next to a scene isn’t unusual but the fact that the plug is  _in_  the water is... different. He still doesn’t understand it when Chanyeol takes the toy out and shakes it dry. Baekhyun’s blinks are slow and languid as Chanyeol returns, still strung along that line of  _so close_  to endorphins that he can only watch as Chanyeol reaches behind him and-

“Jesus- _fuck_!” Baekhyun howls, arching so hard that the harness creaks, yanking at his restraints. The water was ice cold. The plug is fucking  _freezing_. Baekhyun thrashes as Chanyeol lands a hand on his chest and pins him back against the door, pushing the plug home and Baekhyun is  _burning_  from the inside out, the delicate skin inside him overloaded on the temperature shock.

“God!” Baekhyun can’t take it. He can’t squeeze his legs closed and Chanyeol’s hand slides up his chest to hold his chin, forcing Baekhyun to look at him. His voice is serious.

“What prime rule did you deliberately break?”

Baekhyun gasps again and again, wordless. This is so much. He’s so full and in so much phantom pain, the icy cold dancing perfectly along his nerves like a fire that isn’t really there. Without excess lube to shield his skin it’s  _piercing_. His mind is enveloped with such rapidness; pulled under and Chanyeol lets it happen because there Baekhyun finds his subspace, merges pain with pleasure and manages to pant, “A-always answering.”

Chanyeol presses on the flared base of the plug, shifting it deeper and Baekhyun fucking  _yells_  incoherently, his head trying to thrash but Chanyeol keeps him carefully and safely in place with the firm grip on his chin. “And what do you need say to daddy for that?”

It hits home; Baekhyun has faintly disappointed Chanyeol. He's broken a real rule. Baekhyun can’t stand that single thought and the cold pain emphasises all of it. This wasn’t just being thoughtlessly naughty; this was one of the mainstay rules and Baekhyun deliberately ignored it mere minutes into the scene. Fuck. “I’m sorry!” he manages as the tip of the plug almost touches his prostate and Baekhyun nearly whites out for a second. It’s the truth though, from the bottom of his heart. He’s very, very sorry.

Baekhyun sucks in hard breaths and knows there’s tears for real now as he rides that pain-pleasure line, thrusting against Chanyeol’s hip even as he tugs at the shackles, trying to get--he’s not sure any more if it’s away or towards the pain. It’s good but it’s awful at the same time and  _fuck_ does it make him want to behave just as much as Chanyeol’s voice does. To do better. And Baekhyun’s still hard through all this because the signals are mixing and maybe that should be shameful somehow at how crossed his wires are now with pleasure and pain but Baekhyun doesn’t give a fuck. It’s Chanyeol. It’s his daddy. “I’m so sorry,” Baekhyun hiccoughs. “I won't do it again. I promise.”

Chanyeol shifts the toy slowly the moment Baekhyun apologises, stretching the cold against his rim and then stuffing it gradually back inside. The movement adds friction to the plug, warming it steadily, taking the freezing cold away as Chanyeol carefully releases Baekhyun’s chin now that he’s not in danger of unthinkingly smacking his head anymore. “I'm glad. You need to know why I’m so strict on this, baby boy. I need to hear your words when I ask you a question in a scene. Always. You’re my guide.”

That hits something so fucking deep and important inside Baekhyun that he feels broken open and put back together all in one go with the understanding of it all. He goes limp as the circulation finally slows in his arms, unable to strain his upraised muscles with the limited blood flow. Baekhyun whimpers his understanding, mired in sensations that are still overloading with his brain. Chanyeol brushes his wet cheek with a thumb, voice gentling. “But well done, princeling.” He smooths Baekhyun’s hair, letting his head rest softly back against the doorframe. “You took your punishment and you apologised. I’m _so_ proud of you. Good boy.”

Baekhyun warms, a mess of sensation and fog, slowly registering the fullness of the toy instead of just the cold. He feels stuffed, he feels spun apart from the inside out in the best way and his dominant is pleased with him again. Baekhyun did  _well_. The fog swirls, deepening back to where it belongs. Chanyeol’s hands both break away to run up Baekhyun’s arms, warm against his slightly tingly skin. He reaches Baekhyun’s hands easily and rubs some feeling back into them, threading their fingers together.

“Colour?”

Baekhyun’s head lolls against the door and when he shifts he can feel the toy, warm and back to normal. It’s just a plug now. They’re mid-scene and Chanyeol is checking in; he needs to know if Baekhyun wants to continue. If Baekhyun gave the word, Chanyeol would immediately unclip him and cuddle him for the rest of the evening, Baekhyun knows this. But his mind is a slow, thumping litany of  _need_ because good things are given to good boys and Baekhyun  _will_  behave now. He will. He wants desperately to be good. So he whispers, “Green.”

Chanyeol smiles, dropping his head to rest his forehead against Baekhyun’s. He squeezes their hands and Baekhyun is too high, too lost in Chanyeol’s eyes to notice that Chanyeol has subtly unbuckled the top two O-rings until he feels his arms being stretched and crossed over his head. Chanyeol swiftly re-buckles Baekhyun’s hands to the opposite sides of the rig and steps back, dropping to his knees as Baekhyun looks up in doped confusion.

As he’s trying to figure it out Chanyeol undoes the clasps on his ankles and Baekhyun realises oh, this is a turn. He’s being swapped around. It almost makes him smile at how easily Chanyeol manages this and maybe it’s subspace, maybe it’s the endorphins but Baekhyun feels a flash of heat at the thought of Chanyeol doing this up on a stage with other subs, manoeuvring them with expertise and stringing them up in different positions to be flogged or fucked depending on how intimate they were with him.

Baekhyun hooks his chin over the top of his forearm as Chanyeol stands again, crowding close to double-check the top cuffs now that he’s not being sneaky and doing them by feel. “How much did you like this?” Words are slower to come so Baekhyun elaborates after a breath. “Vertical play? At the dungeon?”

Chanyeol’s hands slide down Baekhyun’s back, over the harness fastenings and down to his hips. He hikes Baekhyun’s ass back as far as he can push it in this position and leans close, squeezing his handfuls as he puts his mouth against Baekhyun’s ear.

“What if I told you a lot?” Chanyeol’s whisper is dark, his breath warm. “Why? Are you in the mood to hear about what I did?”

Baekhyun shivers, his cock leaking as it hangs heavy. He’s not sure if he wants to say yes or no - hearing stories means hearing about other submissives Chanyeol worked with. But just the thought of Chanyeol; impressive and dressed to kill, untouchable and so fucking hot with his signature hair and a whip in his hand (Baekhyun doesn’t know why he thinks of a whip, maybe it’s the faint, blonde-haired memory of Luhan and his connection to Chanyeol’s past that makes Baekhyun bring it up; it doesn’t matter, his focus is on Chanyeol) that sets Baekhyun on fire with how fucking turned on he is, how much he wants that dominant, wants  _his_  dominant. The one that works his magic only with him now.  With Baekhyun.

“No,” Baekhyun finally manages as one of Chanyeol’s hands leaves his ass and threatens a spank for his silence. “No sir. But I do want you to-” Baekhyun’s breath hitches as he works through the floating feeling to finish the thought. “To do something that you like. With me here.”

Chanyeol is pressed so close that Baekhyun can  _feel_ how his clothed cock twitches; the suggestion really, really turns him on. Chanyeol nuzzles Baekhyun’s ear, sinking his teeth into the soft lobe. He nips and then releases it. “My little pain slut.”

_God yes_. “Please.”  _I trust you_.

Chanyeol’s warmth disappears and Baekhyun doesn’t allow himself to feel concerned again; he’s too secure now. Chanyeol is pleased with him, isn’t leaving, is going to make him feel  _so_  good… Baekhyun can feel himself leaking and he wiggles his ass just to remember that the plug is still there.

The box clicks open and thuds closed again so fast that Baekhyun knows Chanyeol didn’t hesitate in picking what he wants next. That thought  _thrills_ him. Baekhyun can feel goosebumps skitter along his skin and when he turns his head around and spots what it is he can’t help the eager little moan that escapes. Oh jesus.  _Yes._

Chanyeol runs the tails of the flogger through his hand, separating the leather ends. The evening has lowered outside like a blanket while they’ve been playing and Baekhyun can see Chanyeol backlit by the lamplight near the window and  _fuck_  it’s a sight.

Chanyeol looks in control; tall and steady and just this side of dangerous. Strength held back purely because of how much he loves Baekhyun. And Baekhyun knows he looks so fucking eager for this but he can’t help it. He can’t. He wants the cut and burn of those tails. He wants his skin on fire and Chanyeol to fuck him senseless while he’s high on the pain.

Once upon a time Chanyeol would have taken the time to relax Baekhyun when he was new to all of this, but they’ve played enough, trained enough that Baekhyun knows to keep his face turned safely away, breathe deep and let himself go a little limp now. Trusting. Chanyeol, ever present and watching, waits patiently for that specific moment and when he spots it, begins with no warning.

The tails cut like a brand of fire across Baekhyun’s ass, shearing sparks along his nerves and skin. Baekhyun keens, gritting out a sharp, pitched sound. God.  _God yes._  Chanyeol draws his arm back and strikes him again, lifting Baekhyun up onto his toes as he speaks calmly.

“I don’t want you to count tonight, princeling. Just ride it.”

The fog settles in, subspace dropping fast as Chanyeol flogs him, alternating between strikes from both sides and Baekhyun is a  _mess_  as the welts raise on his ass and thighs, the deep impacts making the plug shift each time, fucking him just a little more. Heat settles along those stripes the moment they’re set into his skin and it’s like being drunk on all the input of sensation without having to keep count. Baekhyun can just sink and sink and as the sting turns into a deep ache Chanyeol shifts position slightly, changing the drop angle of the tails.

The flogger lands on the upper meaty sections of Baekhyun’s back, stretched tight with the position he’s cuffed in. They’ve never moved this far up before but Chanyeol has never had Baekhyun safely spread out like this, secured with no risk of dangerous reflex movement. Neatly and carefully Chanyeol avoids the single harness strap, Baekhyun’s spine and his kidneys, landing the braided tails again and again on top of the marks he’s just left with expert precision, lining the top muscles of Baekhyun’s back with the same fucking heady sensations. It’s addictive and Baekhyun unashamedly cries for it.

And Baekhyun can see why Chanyeol was so fucking highly desired by everyone because he works Baekhyun over until he’s floating so deep that he’s a trembling ball of foggy, pleasure-soaked arousal. He’s dripping precum all over himself and there’s so  _much_  to take in as Chanyeol swaps between his ass and back once they’re both hot, lining the whole lot in - _fuck_ \- contusions that are going to bruise strongly tomorrow and Baekhyun is going to be able to feel them and-

Chanyeol slows and Baekhyun barely registers it, rocking against nothing but air and so fucking hard he could burst that when Chanyeol’s fingers wind into his hair and tip his head back, Baekhyun all but lolls, looking up at him upside down. Chanyeol’s other hand is out of sight and there’s a faint clinking that Baekhyun is too far gone to recognise. Chanyeol assesses Baekhyun, checking him as he lets Baekhyun’s head rest back against his chest for a moment and reaches up to knead his fingers.

“Squeeze back, baby.”

Baekhyun tries, but his fingers are numb. He’s lost circulation and never noticed. And really at this moment Baekhyun couldn’t give a fuck but Chanyeol immediately unclips the cuffs and lowers his hands. He crosses Baekhyun’s arms against his chest and folds his own over them, rubbing until the bloodflow restarts in a rush of pins and needles. Baekhyun laughs, dopey and strung out and feeling so fucking treasured. His mind is such a fluffy whirlpool right now.

Once he’s able to wiggle his fingers Chanyeol lets him stand up straight again and guides his palms to press flat against the door at level with his chest. “Hands there. Don’t drop them.”

With his feet still cuffed, Baekhyun can only push his ass out a little and he does that, greedy and desperate for what he knows is coming next. Chanyeol’s fingers slide through the silky mess around the plug and take hold, pushing in and out rhythmically, simulating the one thing Baekhyun wants and he fucking  _whines_ because god  _please_ , he’s been a good boy and not slipped up again. He  _has._ And his dominant is a freaking tease. Chanyeol’s laugh is low and delicious.

“Look at you, baby slut. Fucking yourself on the toy. Did you know your hips are moving? You just want anything inside you, don’t you?”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “Y-you,” he manages. “Fuck me. Just--daddy,  _please_.”

The clinking sound returns and Baekhyun now registers that as a belt. Chanyeol is taking his cock out. He leans close enough to murmur, “Such good manners. Okay baby, okay.”

With a tug the toy is pulled free and Baekhyun knows it’s not a big plug but he feels like he’s gaping.  _Hnng yes_. Chanyeol sets it aside and then he’s there, the roughness of his clothing scraping against Baekhyun’s abused ass and back because he’s too eager to even undress for this and  _fuck_ that’s so hot. Chanyeol lines himself up and takes the toy’s place, pushing unwaveringly until Baekhyun is choking back sounds, writhing against him as he’s split firmly open.

Chanyeol’s hand lands hard on the doorframe beside Baekhyun’s cuffed one as he braces himself. His head dips and he buries his face in the curve where Baekhyun’s shoulder meets his neck, breathing steadily. He shivers once and Baekhyun  _preens_  in his fog, knowing that Chanyeol’s famous control is being recollected. He squeezes down on the sinfully big cock inside him, feeling Chanyeol jolt and jerk his hips, pushing Baekhyun against the door. Chanyeol draws in a shaky breath.

“You should see what I can. You’re bearing my marks; so  _many_  this time and it’s so hot I can’t stand it.  _Fuck_ baby boy. You did so well.” Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun’s neck and pushes away, hands sliding down and around his chest to fold over the support straps on Baekhyun’s pretty harness as Chanyeol drags his cock out enough to make Baekhyun whimper and then plunges back into him. The pace is sharp and exactly what Baekhyun wants. He manages to turn his head slightly as he’s bounced and can see Chanyeol watching his back and ass as he thrusts in deep, gazing at all the welts with a little something like awe.

But then he loses track of trying to watch Chanyeol because with each thrust he’s being yanked back with considerable force as Chanyeol manhandles him just how he wants and holy _god_  it’s so fucking sexy to just be mounted like this, to be used like he’s a sex toy, there for his dominant to get off with... Because Chanyeol is fierce like this only when he’s too turned on to take it slow and Baekhyun  _revels_ in it, curling into the fog that swaps the burn on his skin for pleasure every time Chanyeol’s clothing hits it and Baekhyun wants to come just like this. With Chanyeol’s hands guiding him, using his grip on the harness straps to haul Baekhyun closer again and again onto every thrust. It’s too good. Baekhyun can barely breathe, he’s so fucking close.

Chanyeol’s voice is always so deep during sex; it’s like he has a whole other hidden octave and it goes straight to Baekhyun’s dripping cock and heavy, desperate balls. “So beautiful. I love you like this. God, you let me play with you so well and-- _fuck_  baby,” Chanyeol groans, words choppy. “I want to come on you. Mark you one last time.”

Arousal fills Baekhyun’s abdomen, hot and heavy and he’s shaking with it; his whole back and ass are raw and he knows he’s not bleeding -the flogger isn’t a whip- but that thought mixes with the idea of Chanyeol only showing this desperate side to him versus the controlled dominant on the dungeon stage that floats in Baekhyun’s imagination. “I-is this what…” Baekhyun swallows, dragging in a breath, losing his words in the fog. “You did for-”

Chanyeol’s left hand releases the harness and slaps over Baekhyun’s mouth. “No,” he grits out. “Just you. Only you.”

Baekhyun falls apart. Chanyeol’s other hand lands sharply on top of the overlay of welts on his ass as he speaks and Baekhyun  _screams_ , his orgasm dragged up and out in a whirl as Chanyeol digs his fingers into those marks and pulls out, spurting across Baekhyun’s back in thick streaks of cream that seem to burn wherever they land and Baekhyun  _loves_ it. Fuck. He’s owned. He’s claimed. He’s a fucking  _mess_  and he’s come all over himself, the door and he’s too strung out to care, shaking and bucking into those last few perfect aftershocks. His fingertips clench on the paint.  _Jeeesus._

Chanyeol chokes out a sound and pumps himself slowly, squeezing out several last sticky drops that fall onto the top of Baekhyun’s ass. It stings beautifully. Baekhyun seizes the moment and reaches back to grab Chanyeol’s hand before he can move it, bringing it to his lips. He laps the overflowing come off his knuckles, sucking happily as Chanyeol watches, chuckling on an exhale.

“My dirty boy.”

Baekhyun hums, ecstatic and loopy on his very, very nice high. Unable to cuddle him because of the injuries to his back, Chanyeol lets Baekhyun suckle until his fingers are well past clean, recognising the unconscious need for Baekhyun to have something in his mouth and then Chanyeol gently takes his hand back, dropping down to release the last of the last cuffs.

When he stands back up again Baekhyun takes his first step and wobbles a bit, knees locked from the position. With care Chanyeol helps hold him up and mindful of all the welts, guides him towards the bathroom. When they’re there Chanyeol finally undresses completely and turns Baekhyun to face him, looking him in the eye. “How are you feeling after everything?”

Baekhyun knows what Chanyeol is referring to between the lines and he’s still too fluffy to be eloquent, but he tries. “I understood it. Thank you for being serious with me.”

“Only where it’s needed.” Chanyeol drops a kiss on top of Baekhyun’s head. “I actually like your bratty side the rest of the time.”

Baekhyun nearly trips over his own feet because he’s chuckling and his balance is a little too shaky to do that. Chanyeol steadies him and runs a washcloth under the sink tap.

“I have some Epsom salts and you may not want it cool but you’re getting a short, not very warm bath.” At Baekhyun’s groan Chanyeol gently dabs the come off his wounded back. “I know, I know, so I’m going to be in there with you. I don’t want you lying on your back.”

Baekhyun is clingy so the actual bath-running process takes a little longer than it should, because a subdropping, post-sex Baekhyun is a little octopus just as much as Chanyeol is in bed at night. Chanyeol tolerates it all with a great deal of fondness and a practised dexterity that allows him to half-cuddle Baekhyun carefully with one arm and get things moving with the other. The harness is slipped off extra slowly, mindful of Baekhyun’s back. The cuffs and the collar are the very last things to be undone, set carefully beside the sink. Baekhyun would whine but he knows the leather is not to be gotten wet.

Once he’s run the tepid bath and the salts have dissolved Chanyeol hops in and settles against one side of the tub, holding out his dripping arms for Baekhyun. Who is still floaty enough to blink a couple of times.

“I get to lie on you?”

“Yep,” Chanyeol’s smile has a hint of tongue poking between his teeth and it’s so cute Baekhyun feels a faint stab in his chest as his heart gives a fluttery jump. Chanyeol helps his unsteady legs over the rim and Baekhyun lowers himself down then floats over on his tummy to rest against all that muscle and soft, warm skin. Chanyeol scoops up little handfuls of water as Baekhyun rests his head against Chanyeol’s shoulder and tucks in close, sluicing them over his back, careful not to touch the puffy welts.

“This may be my new favourite thing.” Baekhyun mumbles happily after a long moment. Chanyeol’s deep laugh under his ear is a rumbly sound.

“I hope so. Because it’s followed up by lots of petting and gentle ice packs because this is going to take a little more aftercare than usual.”

“Will you bring me ice cream in bed?”

“Absolutely.”

Baekhyun yawns. His voice is soft. “I like when you take care of me.”

“That’s fortunate. Because I like taking care of you.”

Baekhyun blows air across one dusky nipple he can see peeking from the water and Chanyeol gives a squeaky giggle that he tries to hide inside a cough. Baekhyun grins. “I’m so glad you’re mine.”

“Really? That’s also fortunate because I-”

Baekhyun splashes Chanyeol to shut him up. Then he kisses him because in truth? He really is ever so glad.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an addendum note: when engaging in temperature play for fun or punishment please remember never to place objects in a freezer or direct ice to cool them - freeze burn is a very real and dangerous thing for sensitive inner-body tissues and nerve endings. Very cold water is best for changing the temperature of items. Be safe. ❤


	15. Drabble #5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first drabble where knowledge of the seho spinoff Circling Stars would be helpful. (Also please do not skip ahead to read the following end notes until you have finished the chapter as it will spoil a surprise.)

Baekhyun has carefully and very deliberately put off opening the text he received last night. He’s forced to remember it abruptly the following morning though, because his alarm goes off and when he picks the phone up the single icon over the message app is still there. Unread and ignored, it tells him with the silent air of judgement only a bright red reminder badge can convey. Baekhyun looks at it for a long moment and then returns the phone to the bedside table. It’s easier to bury his face back into Chanyeol’s shoulder.

But that lasts about ten seconds because Chanyeol stretches and yawns, peeling himself resolutely out of the tangle of both sheets and Baekhyun’s arms despite how hard Baekhyun tries to hold on for five more minutes of snuggles. Baekhyun finally lets his hands flop back onto the empty mattress as Chanyeol extricates himself and bends back down to press a kiss against his hair.

“You can’t be late. Not today.”

“I could just fail,” Baekhyun mumbles, face squashed into the pillow. “Drop out. Become a florist.”

Chanyeol chuckles. “I’d still date you even if you did. But I don’t really think you want that as a career for the rest of your life. You’ve prepped so hard for this. I know it because I’m in the same room as you when you study.”

Baekhyun groans, long and thin. It’s nearly a whine. Almost. “I hate it when you’re right.”

“Lies,” Chanyeol ruffles Baekhyun’s hair and pads away towards the door. “You love it. Toast?”

“Just tea please.” Baekhyun can feel his stomach starting to knot preemptively and he thinks it’s probably best if he sticks to fluids for now. The exam will be over before midday anyway. He can eat then. _Stupid nerves._

Not that he’s in any real danger of failing these particular classes with how the assessments were graded throughout the year but he’s competitive, dammit. And this is the big one. (Also his anxiety doesn’t know the difference, persistently assumes that he’s going to get a mark of zero and if Baekhyun gives it too much attention it’ll have its usual field day somewhere below his ribs.) So he’s going to ignore it. Like he’s ignoring… Baekhyun glances at the silent phone. Something else, just for the moment. He can get to that tonight. First things first. He needs to focus.

Baekhyun rolls out of bed, feet hitting the soft carpet. He wiggles his toes for a moment and takes a deep breath, trying to settle the acidic little bubble that’s taking hold of his stomach. Then he stands, collects his phone and makes his way towards the sound of the whistling kettle that signifies Chanyeol’s position in the house. When Baekhyun gets to the kitchen Chanyeol is busy making himself toast and setting out a pair of mugs for them both. He’s humming under his breath while he works and it makes Baekhyun smile.

He slides into a seat at the table and waits as Chanyeol finishes spreading a hideously large helping of peanut butter on his toast and brings it to the table along with the freshly brewed teas.

Baekhyun wraps his hands round his little mug to pull the warmth from it. “Thank you.”

“Are you sure you don’t want anything?” Chanyeol settles down in the next chair. “I can make eggs.”

Baekhyun smiles, shaking his head. “I’m okay.”

Chanyeol nods and starts on his food, bed-hair flopping about as he does. Baekhyun watches him and tries to silently recite his unit’s core components in his head, to make sure he has it all down. He’s got this. He’s got th—

Chanyeol’s free hand comes down to settle over Baekhyun’s own. He squeezes. “You’re going to be fine.”

Baekhyun huffs a shaky laugh and offers a jerky little nod. Chanyeol licks a dollop of butter off his thumb and winks.

“And besides, worst comes to worst? Florists can be hot.”

Baekhyun swats him with the napkin.

* * *

The text message hasn’t magically disappeared by the time breakfast is finished and the dishes put away and Baekhyun feels kind of foolish at this point for not opening it. He knows exactly what it is and that should make it easy, right? It’s not a scary message, in fact it’s been one he’s been really hoping to receive for a while. And now that it’s here he’s… frozen.

Which is exactly where Chanyeol finds him as he walks into the bedroom on his way to the shower. Because Baekhyun has kind of zoned out looking at his darkened phone while trying to tell himself not to be so stupid over a single text… and it’s only as Chanyeol puts a hand on his shoulder that Baekhyun jumps half a foot and realises he’s not alone.

“Wow, sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s okay.” Baekhyun covers the hand with one of his own, still looking down at the phone. “Hey, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.” Chanyeol steps up behind him, slinging his other arm around Baekhyun’s waist to hug him from behind. “What’s up? You look tense. Is it the exam?”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “No… well not really. I mean yes I’m nervous about it but it’s-I got a message from Junmyeon.” Baekhyun blurts out. “Just a text. Yesterday.”

“Okay?”

“And he wants to introduce… he wants me to meet Sehun. Officially.”

“Ah.” Chanyeol butts the back of Baekhyun’s head with his own, curling over him a little tighter. “And you’re… worried? About that?”

Baekhyun shrugs. “A little. I think. I wasn’t before but I don’t know. It just… it suddenly feels like a lot to take in.”

Chanyeol gives a long, gentle squeeze and releases Baekhyun. “When does he want to meet up?”

“On the weekend. You’re invited too. This will probably just be the last text setting up the time and place. I just…” Baekhyun turns in the circle of Chanyeol’s arms to look up at him. “Is it wrong that I’m nervous about it? I can’t explain why, I just am.”

Chanyeol smiles, bemused. “You’ve been dying for Junmyeon to find someone for ages. Why be worried now?”

Baekhyun shrugs, dropping his eyes. “I don’t know. I was _so_ excited about it the moment he told me. I made him tell me everything, all the details. We sat up all night. But that was a week ago and I guess it’s all real now and I…” he trails off, unable to collect his own thoughts. Chanyeol is right, dammit. Why the hell is this itching at the back of his mind _now?_ It’s absurd.

“Ah,” Chanyeol makes a low sound of understanding and rubs Baekhyun’s arms, dipping his chin to look him in the eye. “Listen to me. I know change is a strange thing and sometimes it can be a little weird even if it’s a good kind of change. That’s okay.”

Baekhyun focuses on a stray thread on Chanyeol’s shirt. “I’ve been hoping for him to find a boyfriend, I _really_ have. He deserves happiness and love and someone to come home to.”

Chanyeol nods. “And I know you mean that. But remember you’ve had Junmyeon all to yourself for so long. All his attention and time has been yours, whenever you needed it. He’s loved you unconditionally.” Chanyeol’s voice is soft. “And now Junmyeon is going to be loving someone else as well. But that doesn’t mean he’s going to love _you_ any less.”

Baekhyun shivers with goosebumps from how accurately Chanyeol strikes a bullseye through the fog and confusion Baekhyun has been experiencing, right into his the past. He looks away. “I’m sorry. I know it’s irrational and ridiculous and I shouldn’t be feeling this way.”

“Don’t apologise. It’s okay.” Chanyeol gathers him up, tugging Baekhyun into a hug. It keeps the ghosts at bay. “Princeling, not everyone who loves you is going to suddenly stop. I promise. We’re _all_ here for the long haul because we want to be.” He doesn’t mention Baekhyun’s parents directly, just drops a kiss onto the top of Baekhyun’s head and lets Baekhyun wrap his arms around him tightly, holding on for dear life.  Chanyeol continues in his low, soothing voice.

“And remember, from what you told me Junmyeon has been head over heels for Sehun for a long time now. He just hasn’t told anyone-”

Baekhyun snorts. “Even Sehun.”

“Even Sehun. But all along he’s _never_ wavered in how much he loves you. Remember that. And above all Junmyeon was happy for you when he found out about me, even though he had questions. He deserves that same bravery from you now.”

All of _that_ hits home. Baekhyun nods, taking a deep breath and straightening his spine. Chanyeol is right. He’s still a little nervous but Chanyeol as always, is telling the truth. Baekhyun can do this. If Junmyeon loves Sehun then he’s got to be a good person. A great person, even.

Chanyeol murmurs into Baekhyun’s hair. “Think of it not so much as giving Junmyeon away as now just sharing him. He has enough love for you both. Let yourself be happy for him like you have been so far.”

It makes so much sense that Baekhyun feels lighter at those words; a little less hollow with the comforting weight of Chanyeol’s love filling him up and spilling out the numerous little cracks Baekhyun keeps finding in himself. Not everything will be a repeat of his past. Baekhyun holds onto that tightly as Chanyeol continues.

“You can answer the message later on. Don’t think about it for now. Focus on today. I tell you what,” Chanyeol nuzzles down towards Baekhyun’s ear. “How about I take you for dinner and some bowling tonight as a treat? After you’re done with the exam.”

Baekhyun brightens despite himself. If there’s one thing he _loves_ as of late (and Chanyeol knows it) since a new alley opened up in town, it’s going bowling. Not because Baekhyun can actually bowl particularly well himself (gutter balls are more of a likelihood on his behalf), but because he’s discovered that Chanyeol is _amazing_ at it. And Baekhyun gets to watch Chanyeol be serious and super sexy as he competitively hits strike after strike and… yeah, Baekhyun gets to take that boy home with him afterwards. And Chanyeol with the fierce, happy glow of winning is a Chanyeol who lifts Baekhyun up and makes out with him against walls before fucking him nice and steadily and-

“Hey?” Chanyeol pulls back and smiles, his tongue poking out between his teeth. So fucking cute, his precious dominant. “How does that sound?”

“That sounds amazing.” Baekhyun lets his long breath out slowly and smiles back, letting go of the last tendrils of his wobbly emotions under both Chanyeol’s sensible words and the promise of a wonderful night to come. The ghosts of his parents fade away, drifting back into the background where they belong.

“And remember,” Chanyeol’s eyebrows climb. “Good boys with good scores get the best treats. You take first shower.”

There’s something almost magical about how Chanyeol can steadily work Baekhyun’s mood around. With a cheeky raise of his eyebrows right back Baekhyun turns and makes for the bathroom. Chanyeol reaches out after him, lightly slaps his pyjama-clothed butt and then follows at a more leisurely pace.

* * *

When Baekhyun emerges from the bathroom trailing way too much steam (warmth is comforting, sue him), he’s about to wander over to the pair of drawers in Chanyeol’s bureau that he’s been gifted to house his clothes when he stays over, when instead he pulls up short and stares at the bed. 

Sitting neatly arranged on the end of the bed are some of Baekhyun’s clothes; shirt, jacket, jeans, socks, underwear and a scarf against the winter weather. The sight curls something tight in Baekhyun’s chest because without being asked, without Baekhyun even thinking that far ahead because he’s still scatterbrained and thinking about the exam, Chanyeol has quietly exercised one of the permissions Baekhyun has given him in the last couple of years.

Along with ordering for Baekhyun when they go out, Chanyeol is welcome to show his dominance in other small ways when he deems it necessary for Baekhyun to either feel cared for and owned or if he’s getting too overexcited and needs to calm down. One of them was picking what Baekhyun was to wear for the day. This was Baekhyun’s idea originally, even if he didn’t quite know how to voice it to Chanyeol at first; he just knew there were times when he needed a grounding touch or reminder - and it was Chanyeol who explained that what he was wanting was to take the dynamics of their relationship out of just the bedroom and gently into different aspects of their life. As always though it was Baekhyun’s decision what happened and after some discussion they’d agreed to try a few little things to see if he was comfortable with Chanyeol’s control being used outside in public situations.

As it turns out, Baekhyun adored the miniature displays and they became a staple when needed. And today Chanyeol had deemed one of them was indeed needed. Baekhyun clutches his towel to himself and walks over to look down at the items. At the very end of the line of fabric sits his day collar, unlatched and ready. A soft set of footsteps coming up behind him tells Baekhyun that Chanyeol has heard the shower switching off. Baekhyun tips his head right back as a pair of hands land on his naked shoulders. “Thank you.”

His words are breathed out, soft and relieved. One less choice is one less thing to have to think about. All Baekhyun has to do is to acquiesce to Chanyeol’s decisions and wear what has been chosen for him, knowing all day that everything on him from head to foot was carefully picked out by Chanyeol with his comfort in mind. It’s sexy in a subtle way - and there have been occasional times when they’ve gone to see a movie or something else equally private and discreet and there’s been more than just clothing that Chanyeol has set out for him to wear.

One of Chanyeol’s hands shifts to slide though the damp strands of hair at the back of Baekhyun’s head and he scratches gently, melting Baekhyun’s already warmed muscles. He takes a gentle grip and keeps Baekhyun’s head tipped back against his chest, holding him there. Even upside down he’s stupidly handsome.

“You know how pliant you are right now? All warm and soft and smelling like my shampoo.”

Baekhyun smiles a little dopily. Chanyeol’s hand in his hair does wonderful things and Baekhyun hums, puckering his lips for a kiss. Chanyeol obligingly leans down and then stops, hovering an inch from touching him.

“How long do you have until you have to go to school?”

Baekhyun blinks, pleasantly content enough that the question takes a momentary rearranging of brain cells to answer. “I need to leave in two hours. One if I take the train.”

Chanyeol smiles and closes the tiny distance, pressing a cute kiss to Baekhyun’s lips. “How about I drive you?”

It takes a second for Baekhyun to catch up and he blinks up at Chanyeol’s upside down smile. That means… “There’s still not enough time to scene,” Baekhyun murmurs a little regretfully, even as he’s smiling back.

Chanyeol tightens his hold a little more on Baekhyun’s hair, delicious pressure inching along towards that fine line that separates it from pain. But he stops before he gets there, just enough to tease. “No,” Chanyeol agrees. “But what did I once tell you?”

Oh god. Thinking is a tricky thing right now and especially not with questions that require Baekhyun to sit through every conversation he’s ever had and… he can’t help it. Baekhyun bursts into giggles. “That is the _vaguest_ thing you’ve ever asked me.”

Chanyeol laughs, dropping his topspace for a moment as he releases Baekhyun’s hair, gently levers his head back upright and turns him around. “Okay, I’m sorry. That was dopey.”

“No seriously,” Baekhyun is grinning now, poking at Chanyeol teasingly to get him to back up a step. “What were you referring to? Because there’s no way I was going to get that reference.”

Chanyeol’s shoulders are shaking with how much he’s laughing and he gathers Baekhyun up as he comes closer, looping his arms around to clasp his hands together at the small of Baekhyun’s back to pin and keep him encircled. “You can’t let me be all mysterious and toppy for five minutes without-”

“Without what?” Baekhyun flashes him a smug smile, trapped and happy. “Questioning your cheesy lines?”

Chanyeol pouts at him, trying so hard to look offended that he just ends up tumbling into adorable. “My line had a purpose.”

“I _was_ liking where it was going,” Baekhyun admits, sneaking his hands underneath the thin sleeping shirt Chanyeol is still wearing. He traces the defined lines of tummy he can feel under there. “So go on, what were you referring to?”

Chanyeol’s cheerful smile turns dark and clever and holy shit, how he can do that is still a mystery. Chanyeol tightens his hold, squeezing Baekhyun firmly between two strong, toned forearms that Baekhyun would very much like to bite. 

“I once told you that you don’t need toys to submit. You just need me.”

In a flash all the blood in Baekhyun’s body runs south and he honest to god _shivers_ from head to toe. Chanyeol feels it and gives him a gentle pat on the butt.

“Before you get any ideas this is just to relax you. You’re showered and clean. And in a minute I’m going to dress you. So nothing that will make you messy. You’re not going to get to come right now. But if you want, if you feel you’d like it, I can settle you down further.”

“I’d like that,” Baekhyun admits softly. “Just a little before I have to go.”

“Come here then.” Chanyeol releases Baekhyun and guides him back to the bed. He places a hand on the back of Baekhyun’s neck and kneads gently like Baekhyun is a kitten and god, it’s nice without being heated. Without expectation. Baekhyun hums as Chanyeol unwinds the towel from around his waist and angles Baekhyun so he’s sitting perched on the foot of the bed. With slow, deliberate movements Chanyeol picks up each item of clothing and slips it on Baekhyun, one by one, massaging gently with a hand before he draws the material over the skin. Socks, underwear, shirt. Baekhyun get so feel those warm, gentle hands all over his feet, butt and chest in a way that for once feels soothing instead of sparking fire. Baekhyun goes floppy under the ministrations.

Chanyeol kneels down and presses a tender kiss to Baekhyun’s hipbones as Baekhyun lifts himself up just enough to wiggle the jeans on and if Baekhyun lays a hand on the back of Chanyeol’s head without saying anything, he really can’t help it. He’s right there, so close… Chanyeol flicks his eyes up to Baekhyun’s.

“No,” he says low and firm and Baekhyun laughs softly, dropping his hand away.

“Worth a try.” Baekhyun murmurs and Chanyeol chuckles against his belly button before drawing the zipper and button closed.

 “How about we save that for after your exam?”

Baekhyun drops back onto his elbows and looks down the length of his body at Chanyeol kneeling between his legs. He hooks one leg over his shoulder playfully. “I’m holding you to that.”

Chanyeol leaves the jacket and scarf for now because it’s not cold inside the house and stands up, gently replacing Baekhyun’s leg on the floor reaching for the day collar. Baekhyun sits back up properly and Chanyeol brings the collar up, looping it gently around Baekhyun’s neck. At the last moment Baekhyun angles his head forward so Chanyeol can buckle it closed and that earns him a gentle kiss on his head after Chanyeol is finished. Baekhyun almost purrs.

Stepping back Chanyeol holds out a hand. “You ready?”

Baekhyun blinks up at him, taking it and standing. “I thought this was..?”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “Come with me.” He stretches up and scoops up one of the pillows from the bed, tucking it under his arm. Then still holding Baekhyun’s hand he guides him to the living room and over to the small desk that he so often works at. Chanyeol’s laptop is still there and he places the pillow on the floor next to the chair and oh, Baekhyun knows this. He’s done it before.

However instead of sitting down in the chair Chanyeol angles it away from the table slightly and nudges the pillow in front of it. Baekhyun tries to figure it out as Chanyeol steps around the pillow and sits down on the chair, carefully keeping his feet away from the cushion. It spreads his legs to do so and Baekhyun looks away from the inviting vee of his thighs, feeling a little needy.

Chanyeol lets go of Baekhyun’s hand and swipes the touchpad on the laptop, bringing it out of sleep. The bright screen shadows the dimple on his cheek as he smiles. “I want you to be a good boy for daddy and do exactly as I say.”

That needy feeling rushes back tenfold and Baekhyun nods, bringing his arms behind his back even though this isn’t technically a full-blown scene and crossing his wrists. He swallows. “Yes sir.”

Chanyeol seems satisfied at that, beckoning Baekhyun forward. “On your knees, baby. Get comfortable.”

Baekhyun still doesn’t know what to expect; Chanyeol is obviously at his desk to work but Baekhyun won’t be sitting beside the chair in his usual position; he’s in front of it. So Baekhyun carefully sinks to his knees and gets comfortable on the pillow. It’s large enough that he can settle both his calves easily and Baekhyun shuffles until he’s content. Chanyeol reaches down and tugs the pillow a little closer between his legs, bringing Baekhyun along with it (which makes him peep put a surprised sound) and then cups the back of Baekhyun’s head in one hand, bringing Baekhyun’s cheek down to rest on his inner thigh.

The thin sweatpants Chanyeol sleeps in are soft and Baekhyun nuzzles close when he realises he’s allowed to. Chanyeol settles back, pushes his hips forward a little and brings his other hand to his keyboard, swapping between it and the touchpad to navigate to the essays he’s marking.

It’s incredibly comforting to be kneeling so intimately between Chanyeol’s legs and resting on the firm muscle of his thigh. Baekhyun gets the touches and pets he’s craving to help calm his mind while Chanyeol sets about working, constantly stroking Baekhyun’s hair. Occasionally his fingers slide down to trace the collar, leaving little sparks of sensation that remind Baekhyun of who he is and why he’s down here.

Baekhyun lulls, drifting gently on the edge of subspace that he knows is just out there, his fluffy cloud that nudges tantalisingly close… he shifts slightly and Chanyeol glances down.

“You’re so soft right now. You want to go a little deeper?” Baekhyun nods and Chanyeol taps his cheek with a couple of fingers; not a slap but a reprimand nonetheless. Baekhyun manages a drowsy swallow.

“Yes sir.”

Chanyeol’s hand drops from the laptop and sinks under the waistband of his sweats. Baekhyun follows the move and is about to speak when Chanyeol pulls his semi-hard cock out and tightens his grip on Baekhyun’s hair as he instinctively moves forward. Fuck-

“Nono baby. Do _not_ blow me. You’re going to be a pretty little cock warmer for daddy while he works. You’re going to keep me in your mouth and if I feel you deliberately trying to get me hard I’ll stop and get up.” He tugs until Baekhyun looks up at him from where he’s resting on his thigh. “Do you understand?”

Baekhyun _squirms_ , caught between the lazy, contented buzz he’s got going and the faint stirrings of arousal. Surely he’s not supposed to have Chanyeol’s dick in his mouth and not want to choke on it? But Chanyeol is looking at him and he expects one thing. Verbal answers. So Baekhyun licks his lips.

“Yes sir.”

“Good boy,” Chanyeol smiles and Baekhyun shivers, eyes drooping to half-mast. The delicious fluff of subspace he’s craving drifts closer as he lets his mouth drop open and Chanyeol feeds him his cock, releasing Baekhyun’s hair to cup the base of his jaw, long fingers curled around it. “Just take it and lie there. Yeah, like that.”

Holy shit. Baekhyun closes his eyes as Chanyeol’s length settles on his tongue, not entirely flaccid because he has Baekhyun on his knees for him and he always reacts to that, but enough that Baekhyun can still breathe, unlike when Chanyeol is fully hard and shoved to the back of his throat. This is new and interesting and Baekhyun _likes_ it. God. He closes his lips around him and suckles once to correct the pressure in his mouth. Chanyeol allows it.

Baekhyun tingles. He’s being useful right now and a really good boy for his daddy because Chanyeol shifts his guiding hand off Baekhyun’s jaw as he relaxes and gets used to the weight on his tongue. He moves it back to Baekhyun’s hair for more pets and _god…_ Chanyeol is here giving him affection and guidance because every time Baekhyun unconsciously shifts his tongue Chanyeol tickles him behind one ear and Baekhyun is so fucking content he all but loses track of time because this? This is the kind of comfort he didn’t know could happen with someone’s dick out. Baekhyun can feel himself getting hard in response but it’s a faraway type of arousal, low and simmering and Baekhyun drifts.

Chanyeol goes back to work and it’s low-key hot to think that Chanyeol’s attention looks like it’s elsewhere but the fact that he can multitask like this… Baekhyun can see his heavy watch glinting as Chanyeol types one-handed. Even his wrist movements are sexy and that single tendon running between his elbow and wrist stands out as he shifts and… Baekhyun is down. His mind floats. He has his mouth perfectly full and his belly is hot with a low-smouldering kernel of need that turns Baekhyun on even more to know it isn’t going to be dealt with any time soon, no matter how much he may beg… Baekhyun closes his eyes and lets himself just _feel_ as Chanyeol twitches on his tongue.

Baekhyun holds him snug in his mouth as time becomes meaningless and Chanyeol marks essays and the thin light from the window next to them makes everything hazy and perfect as it slowly moves. He doesn’t think about… anything. Not his exam, his text messages, his worries… nothing but this moment and doing exactly as he’s told.

A tiny beeping sound eventually makes Baekhyun lift his cheek drowsily from Chanyeol’s thigh but he doesn’t let him slip from his mouth because he hasn’t been told to yet. Chanyeol’s hand in his hair curls and he scratches lightly along Baekhyun’s scalp, leaving wonderful trails of sensation in his wake.

“Sweetheart? It’s time for you to get up.”

Baekhyun gives a tiny shake of his head because he doesn’t really want to; he’s at his dominant’s feet, feeling fluffy and useful and just faintly turned on and there’s nowhere else to be right now-

“We need to leave soon.”

Dammit. School. Baekhyun makes a muffled grumble and Chanyeol laughs, the vibrations from Baekhyun’s mouth making him thicken slightly. Baekhyun _desperately_ want to suckle.

Chanyeol returns his hand to Baekhyun’s jaw and eases himself out. In a small act of defiance Baekhyun sucks on the head of Chanyeol’s cock as it slips through his lips and Chanyeol hisses.

“I should take a photo of you right now,” he exhales. “You’re so strung out, showing me doe-eyes and puffy lips. It’s beautiful.” The faintest waver in Chanyeol’s voice betrays his arousal and he leaves the crown of his dick resting on Baekhyun’s wet bottom lip. “ _You’re_ beautiful.”

Baekhyun blinks languidly, smiling because Chanyeol’s fingers are just inches from his throat and Chanyeol’s cock is nearly all the way hard now and glistening with Baekhyun’s spit. He lets his mouth drop open a little more invitingly, peeking his pink tongue forward to rest on his bottom lip. Offering without saying a word. Chanyeol swears and there’s _power_ in this; in working at Chanyeol’s ironclad self-control that’s held so firm through the last hour of having Baekhyun cradle him in his mouth, buried as deep as he can go and still work… to the point where he looks like he wants nothing more than to wreck him…

Chanyeol bites his lip for a second, wrapping a hand around the base of his thick length and squeezing. A bead of precum pools at the tip. “If I give you this you’re still not allowed to come,” he warns. “Not until tonight. There’s no time to get you clean again and get you to class. So decide now if that’s what you really want.”

Baekhyun knows even this far down that the responsible thing to do would be to stop right now. To let Chanyeol bring him back out with plenty of time to spare and get to his exam without rushing, which is what Chanyeol is offering now; his own ability to stop even when he might want something very, very badly. But they’ve never been responsible, the two of them. Not where sex is concerned. So Baekhyun flicks his tongue out and laps at Chanyeol’s flushed crown, tasting the clear droplet. The fingers on his jaw tighten in a silent warning. Words.

“Green,” Baekhyun whispers, throat ragged from how he’s been unable to swallow very often. Because Chanyeol may be able to stop but Baekhyun is greedy when it comes to pleasure and always has been. Even if it’s just Chanyeol’s. “Please. Fuck my face.”

Chanyeol’s hands glide into movement. The one on Baekhyun’s jaw slips down to his throat and the other comes up to snatch a full handful of Baekhyun’s hair. “Put one hand on my thigh,” Chanyeol grits out. “Fingers open. Make a fist if you want to stop so I can see it because you’re not going to be able to talk.”

Baekhyun _moans_ , thighs spreading on his little pillow and he does what he’s told, placing a hand on the warm solidness of Chanyeol’s thigh. He splays his fingers and the moment he does Chanyeol pushes his head down, thrusting hard into Baekhyun’s throat. Jesus _fuck._ Baekhyun swallows automatically and chokes around him, spit pooling as Chanyeol is ruthless and uses his mouth, long pushes of his hips as he guides Baekhyun’s head where he wants it. Baekhyun dissolves, clinging to Chanyeol’s ankle with his free hand as he’s moved and positioned like a little fuck toy, only able to hollow his cheeks every time Chanyeol pulls out.

He fucking loves this and it’s never enough, no matter how many times Chanyeol allows him to suck him off Baekhyun is _weak_ for it;  for the perfect rough treatment that reminds him so much of their very first night, the chance encounter that sparked all this and Baekhyun lets his tongue flatten along the underside of Chanyeol’s cock as he groans above Baekhyun and lets the fierce grip on his hair go to gather up Baekhyun’s fringe and hold it back. Only now Chanyeol knows _exactly_ how much Baekhyun can take. Chanyeol’s hips buck up again and again as he moves Baekhyun down against him, fingers of his other hand slipping under Baekhyun’s collar to hook in and help position him for maximum pleasure.

“Shit,” Chanyeol groans, syllables shaky with need as he presses as deep as he can go, hitting the back of Baekhyun’s throat and sealing off his air. “I know you can take me, baby slut. Come on. Just like you first showed daddy.”

Fuck _fuck_. Chanyeol’s wrecked voice does dark, wicked things to Baekhyun and he presses his hips down against the pillow between his legs, riding it for some relief as tears squeeze out, jostled by the movement into spilling over as Baekhyun tries with everything he has to relax his throat, bypass his gag reflex and let Chanyeol slide as deeply as he wants to. He’s riding the heady feeling of Chanyeol’s thighs shaking slightly under him, his words almost tripping over themselves in how badly Chanyeol wants to just moan instead of talk and it’s _that_ sound he makes that reminds Baekhyun how fucking good he is at this because Chanyeol wants to come so fucking badly… Baekhyun drops the muscles in his throat and Chanyeol pushes home that final inch, cockhead popping through. Spit trickles out the corner of Baekhyun’s lips, filthy little strands and Baekhyun is so hard he could come with the lightest touch.

Chanyeol arches, holding Baekhyun tight to him for a second as he swears and swells on Baekhyun’s tongue, a litany of praises falling from his lips as he reminds Baekhyun just how _fucking pretty he is, how gorgeous he looks with his nose touching Chanyeol’s belly because he’s taken him all the way and fuck he’s gonna come so much and his baby is going to swallow it all for daddy_. The hand on Baekhyun’s throat drops to cover the one Baekhyun has on Chanyeol’s thigh as Chanyeol checks in, making one hundred percent sure he can feel Baekhyun’s impromptu safeword every single second that he can’t breathe properly.

Baekhyun thrusts into his pillow, hips pumping in tiny aborted movements as he grows dizzy, trapped perfectly and chasing that final high Chanyeol always flirts with giving him as he feels Chanyeol shudder bodily as he comes, shooting – _fuck_ \- right down Baekhyun’s throat before pulling Baekhyun off him quickly to fill his mouth with the last of it. A thin line of semen threatens to follow the spit out the corner of his mouth as Baekhyun inhales shakily through his nose, wobbly and fucking euphoric. God.

Chanyeol quickly pushes the come back in before it can spill with a gentle thumb and closes Baekhyun’s mouth back around the tip of his cock with his spare hand, massaging under his jaw.

“Swallow. Don’t spill it.”

Baekhyun swallows. Chanyeol smiles and immediately releases his mouth allowing Baekhyun to further supplement his air intake, wiping the tear tracks from Baekhyun’s cheeks. Baekhyun shudders, strung tight and fuck it he _knows_ Chanyeol said he couldn’t come but he never expected the slow burn of holding back and trying to calm down, of obeying that command to be so hot… Baekhyun whimpers, suckling on Chanyeol’s softening cock that he still hasn’t relinquished. Chanyeol smiles, tilting his head to see that Baekhyun is still hard.

“Sweetheart you did so well-ah,” Chanyeol winces as he becomes too sensitive to play with and gently eases himself out of Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun follows, leaving little kitten licks on every shrinking inch as Chanyeol laughs at the impromptu cleanup. “Daddy’s best boy. Come here.”

Baekhyun’s knees pop as he stands and Chanyeol immediately takes his weight off his legs and hauls him across his lap, tucking himself away so Baekhyun can sit comfortably. The curve of Chanyeol’s shoulder is inviting and Baekhyun snuggles into it, trying not to shift too much because he’s still hard. The slow burn of still obeying that last command sits across his skin like a brand and Baekhyun knows he’ll carry it with him today like a secret to focus on when he needs it most. Chanyeol cradles Baekhyun as he curls close, checking his watch before wrapping Baekhyun up.

“I need you to take some very deep breaths,” Chanyeol murmurs, settling him. “Can you feel my heartbeat?”

Baekhyun nods because it’s racing like crazy under his ear. He smiles. “Yeah.”

“Okay, as it slows down I want you to slow your breathing with it.” Chanyeol rubs Baekhyun’s back gently. “Focus.”

And Baekhyun does. He closes his eyes and tries not to squirm, taking steady breaths until he can feel Chanyeol’s heartbeat return to a normal pace after his orgasm.

“You were perfect,” Chanyeol whispers. “How did I get so lucky?” And Baekhyun blushes, nuzzling closer. The ache inside him fades steadily and he finds he doesn’t drop as much as when they fully scene so he’s able to gather the front of Chanyeol’s thin shirt in his hand and tug faintly after a while. Chanyeol lifts his cheek from where it’s been resting on his hair and glances down at him.

“How are you feeling?”

Baekhyun yawns. “Less like I have a case of blue balls and more normal now.”

Chanyeol snorts, rocking them both gently. “I’m going to make you come so hard tonight, I promise.”

Baekhyun squeezes his legs together, whining. “No don’t say that, I just got soft.”

Chanyeol laughs, dotting kisses along Baekhyun’s hairline. “You’re going to need to brush your teeth and then I’m going to have to take you straight in. Can you walk?”

Baekhyun gives Chanyeol the biggest puppy eyes he can muster. “Carry me?”

The look Chanyeol gives him is _so_ fond. “My clingy baby.”

Baekhyun smiles so cheesy and wide his eyes close. Chanyeol sniggers and adjusts his hold to scoop Baekhyun up. He carries him bridal style to the en suite and deposits him carefully in front of the sink. “Brush your teeth and rinse your mouth out. I’ll be right back.”

Feeling like the best kind of limp noodle, Baekhyun props himself against the porcelain and wonders with all the endorphins what he was ever worried about in the first place. The world seems so calm and perfect right now and boy, who knew _not_ having an orgasm could make him feel so content? The anticipation of sex later tonight buzzes in the back of his brain and Baekhyun brushes his teeth contentedly, going over the unit breakdown with a distant sort of calm.

Chanyeol reappears a few minutes later, dressed properly and with Baekhyun’s phone, his satchel and a lump of material that most assuredly wasn’t the jacket set out on the bed an hour and a half ago in the crook of one arm. Baekhyun rinses, spits and replaces the little blue toothbrush into the cup it now sits in next to Chanyeol’s yellow one. “Thank you,” he says, taking the two items. “But that’s not my jacket.”

Chanyeol shakes out the folded material and _oh_. It’s one of his huge grey hoodies. Baekhyun looks up.

Chanyeol holds the item out. “I thought it’d help you stay calm during the exam.” He smiles, tilting his head cutely and lifting one shoulder. “If you want.”

The thought of being in Chanyeol’s hoodie, freshly warm and smelling of him, full of his come and cocooned while he sits his exam shoots through Baekhyun like a longing he never knew he had. He immediately drops his phone in his satchel, puts the bag between his feet and holds out his arms, wiggling his fingers. Chanyeol grins.

“You’re too cute.”

“Says you,” Baekhyun protests, muffled as Chanyeol slips the hoodie over his outstretched arms and then his head. “Here I thought I was dating this big tough dominant.”

Chanyeol’s laugh greets him as Baekhyun’s head pops out. It’s deep and gorgeous and Baekhyun secretly loves that sound the most out of every single noise he can make his boyfriend utter. Chanyeol settles the hoodie and gets it sitting right with a couple of tugs. Then he smacks Baekhyun’s butt hard enough to make him jump.

“It’s such a good thing I Iove you.”

Baekhyun abruptly feels hot from head to toe. Fuck. That word coming from Chanyeol _does_ things to his heart.

The hoodie’s lengthy sleeves fall over Baekhyun’s hands and Chanyeol rolls them up a bit, bending to pick up the satchel and return it. “Now come on, you’re going to be late because I’m irresponsible.”

Baekhyun darts up onto his tiptoes to peck Chanyeol. “Worth it.”

Chanyeol shoots him a very smug look and Baekhyun ducks his head as they leave the bathroom and head for the car. He knows he’s blushing because he can feel his cheeks like a pair of hot brands on either side of his face.

He busies himself with his phone for something to do and all of a sudden that text message doesn’t seem so scary after all. Baekhyun flicks it open as he squeezes his feet into his pair of still-tied sneakers. Chanyeol fetches his keys from the bowl by the front door, slips his own feet into some shoes and lets them both outside. The cold winter wind rustles the trees and catches on Baekhyun’s clothes. Autumn is nearly over.

It’s as Chanyeol is locking the door behind them that Baekhyun pauses on the spot, eyebrows shooting up.

“Holy shit. Uh, Chanyeol?”

“Yeah?”

“Junmyeon has given us the time and place.”

Chanyeol hits the fob on his keys and the car unlocks with a flash and a soft beep. “And?”

“Apparently Sehun has a _yacht_.”

* * *

Baekhyun to his immense pride, is pretty sure he aced that exam.

And unbeknown to him while he was sitting it, Chanyeol went and bought himself an actual set of bowling clothes; a striking black tracksuit with fluro green accents and it’s so confusingly dorky and sexy that Baekhyun doesn’t make it back home from their outing later that night before he jumps him. He justifies this entirely because he _knows_ exactly who is to blame for his lack of self-control today.

A bathroom stall at the bowling alley is perfect and dirty and Baekhyun drags Chanyeol in there by the ridiculous silver ring on the zipper he has snugged up high against his neck. They manage to bump into both the door and the walls all over the tiny place because they’re too busy giggling in between messy kisses. It takes them several uncoordinated, blind goes before they can properly flip the latch behind them because Baekhyun is overeager in his desire to get his hands inside that absurd tracksuit.

Chanyeol can’t fuck him properly there because they’re impulsive idiots and didn’t bring any lube but he crowds Baekhyun into the thin space and works him into a frenzy. He kisses him senseless, sucks and bites at his neck until there’s a silky-red bruise above the day collar for everyone to see and jerks Baekhyun to a fierce, shuddering orgasm that has him clawing at Chanyeol’s shoulders and spilling wet and sticky… and then cleans him up and returns to the lane to bowl a perfect four-bagger strike. Because somehow Baekhyun ended up with the most perfect man alive.

* * *

The weekend appears almost before Baekhyun can realise it. Chanyeol pulls up at the designated parking lot indicated on their ticket just as the afternoon sun starts to sink. Junmyeon had said they might be coming back in late so secure parking was best. It also means they’re close to the wharf and Baekhyun can already see the absolutely huge side of the boat they’ve been told to expect. It’s the biggest one there.

“Okay,” Chanyeol shuts his door and comes around to Baekhyun’s side. “What’s the yacht’s name again?”

“Vivi,” Baekhyun replies, shielding his eyes from the glare off the nearby water. Gulls are circling and Baekhyun feels tingly. Chanyeol had held his hand the whole way over and he takes it again now. Baekhyun links their fingers.

Chanyeol squeezes gently. “Junmyeon is already here?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun takes a deep breath and tugs Chanyeol into movement. Ahead the massive vessel sits moored, broadsided against the decking as they both approach. A steel gangway has been dropped and secured against the faint rocking movements of the swell. At the top of it stands Junmyeon who gives a wave and trots down to greet them both.

He pulls Baekhyun into a hug first and-- holy shit he’s trembling faintly. Baekhyun immediately rubs Junmyeon’s back, startled into realising that maybe he’s not the only one super nervous about this whole thing after all. It’s kind of… reassuring in a strange way to know that Junmyeon has the jitters.

When he pulls back Junmyeon’s smile is bright and he nods a couple of times as if steadying himself. It’s… okay it’s endearing as all hell and Baekhyun takes a deep breath as Chanyeol slings an arm around Junmyeon’s shoulders and gives him a  pat.

“He’s uh…” Junmyeon points up at the tall deck. “Sehun has dinner planned out for everyone for later. We hope you like it.”

There’s more than just the dinner hinted at with painful hope in Junmyeon’s words and Baekhyun knows with a sudden fierceness of clarity that he’s going to love the hell out of Sehun because Junmyeon wants so very badly for them to approve. For tonight to go well. And if there’s one person Baekhyun owes his world to its Junmyeon. So he smiles and gives Junmyeon a little push ahead of them. “Come on then. Introduce us to your sugar daddy.”

The tips of Junmyeon’s ears go pink and he ducks his head. “He’s not-that’s nowhere near what we-”

Baekhyun grins, enjoying this way more than he thought. “I’m kidding.” Teasing Junmyeon has always been a reassuring staple and Baekhyun is... excited. He actually, really is deep down. And as Junmyeon playfully swats him upside the head Baekhyun spots Chanyeol’s happy smile.

Junmyeon clears his throat and takes them up the leaning gangway. The golden letters swirled artfully on the side of the hull glitter with every reflection of the water below and Baekhyun has never seen something so expensive in his life. And they walk out onto the broad, white decking a figure at the very prow of the yacht turns around to face them.

Junmyeon holds out a hand to beckon him over. “Chanyeol, Baekhyun. This is Sehun.”

Dressed in soft, designer set of cream pants and a collared short-sleeved shirt that looks like it came from a high-end runway, Sehun bites his lip around a smile and holds out a hand. “Hi,” he says, far more softly than Baekhyun ever expected. He’s young and almost… shy. So Baekhyun grasps it and gives a firm shake. Then he gathers his courage and darts forward, past the offered hand and tugs Sehun into a hug.

“Welcome to the family,” he murmurs into Sehun’s pressed collar. A set of hands come up to rest against his back and Baekhyun can feel the air leaving Sehun’s chest in a silent sigh of relief.

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” Sehun says as Baekhyun pulls back. His hands go to Baekhyun’s shoulders and he looks over his head towards Chanyeol. “About both of you. Junmyeon likes to talk.”

Baekhyun turns and mock-glares at Junmyeon. “Of only kind things I hope.”

But Junmyeon doesn’t feel the barb; he’s standing there with his hands in his pockets, rocking on his heels and looking for all the world like the happiest person on earth.  Sehun smiles, his eyes crescenting beautifully.

“Junmyeon is always kind. It’s pretty much his default setting.”

Junmyeon goes all bashful for a second and Baekhyun gleefully realises that the potential to embarrass Junmyeon tonight is _massive_ and he’s going to make the absolute most of it. “Right,” he says loudly. “Which is why I had him tell me everything over drinks last week. So you should hear what he thinks about the size of your-”

Chanyeol slaps a hand over Baekhyun’s mouth and drags him back. “Thank you for having us,” he interjects hurriedly as Baekhyun pops out of his grip.

“-yacht.”

 “-It’s lovely to meet you.” Chanyeol finishes, pinching Baekhyun on the butt as he shimmies away, cackling. Junmyeon, beet red, has his head in his hands now and Baekhyun dances over to him, slinging an arm around his shoulders.

“Did you tell him about your love for sappy movies?”

Sehun perks up and Junmyeon laughs, aiming to cuff Baekhyun’s ear. Baekhyun dodges the move, addressing Sehun.

“He cries every time Simba’s father dies.”

Sehun looks positively delighted at this crucial piece of information as Junmyeon gives up on trying to put up with all of them and attempts to walk past him to the prow of the ship, probably to restore his dignity. Sehun slings an arm around his waist to drag him to a stop.  “My father’s place does have a home theatre. Movie night one time?”

“Woah,” Chanyeol pushes his bangs back from where the wind has whipped them into his eyes. “An _actual_ theatre?”

Sehun shrugs demurely, holding Junmyeon in place with both arms firmly around his waist now. “There’s a popcorn machine.”

“Ohhh,” Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows as Junmyeon gives up entirely and buries his laughter in Sehun’s shoulder. “I _like_ this guy. Junmyeon, you’re allowed to keep him.”

* * *

Chanyeol watches the sunset while Sehun sees to the chefs who Baekhyun is told are carefully preparing something delicious in the kitchen. This boat has its own goddamn kitchen. Baekhyun is still a little flabbergasted at it all. There’s wealth and then there’s… this. Yet if you speak to Sehun he is quiet and unassuming and isn’t pretentious about it at all, which Baekhyun likes immensely.

Baekhyun joins Chanyeol on the prow railing after a while and Junmyeon flits back and forth between them and Sehun below deck like the happiest hummingbird Baekhyun has ever seen.

“Has he stopped smiling since we came on board?” Chanyeol murmurs as Junmyeon gravitates back in Sehun’s direction after insisting on taking photos of the two of them, looking for all the world like a proud dad at the shots on his phone.

“Nope,” Baekhyun leans both elbows back on the railing to feel the sea breeze on his neck. “And I love it. If this is how happy Sehun makes him, I want to keep him around forever.”

Chanyeol mirrors his pose, finishing off the last of the champagne in the glass Junmyeon had brought out for the two of them. Baekhyun had polished his off earlier.

“This is how happy you _and_ Sehun make him. Getting along. Accepting each other. It was all Junmyeon ever hoped for.”

Baekhyun mulls that over contentedly, cradling his empty glass between his fingers. The constant movement of the boat is mild and rhythmic and Baekhyun’s bladder thinks he should probably find a bathroom before all that rocking gets the better of him. “Hey I’ll be right back.”

Chanyeol hums and turns back to watch the sunset. His hair is like a phoenix fire of a halo and Baekhyun surreptitiously sets his empty glass down and tries to snap his own photo before turning away. Chanyeol still notices and gives him a happy peace sign. Baekhyun blows him a kiss and wanders in the direction he saw Junmyeon go.

The hallways below deck are mahogany-lined and strung with paintings in heavyset frames that probably each cost more than Baekhyun could ever hazard a guess at in two lifetimes. He knows at least once he passes a piece that he swears he saw in an art history textbook, but it’s as he’s turning corner after corner following the artwork that he realises he’s missed the room he thinks he needed. It’s a maze down here and with a curse, Baekhyun attempts to backtrack.

He pokes his head in one room that he can hear movement from and encounters what must be the dining room of the whole place. There’s enough space to seat about twenty people comfortably, even if only four spots are currently decorated for use. At the end a figure in chef’s whites is laying the final napkin folded into the shape of a flower. He looks up as Baekhyun nervously sets a foot inside.

“Uh, hi. Sorry. I was looking for the bathroom?”

The chef straightens up with a smile. Raising a graceful hand he motions down the hallway Baekhyun had miss-navigated. “Third door on your left then head straight,” he replies. “I know how confusing it is.”

Baekhyun offers his thanks quickly and ducks back out. He finds the bathroom  with no further problems and when he emerges he bumps straight into Junmyeon.

“There you are! Okay, dinner is about to be served. Sehun’s father has phenomenal chefs so I hope you’re hungry.”

Baekhyun is actually starving, having been too nervous to eat before coming out here so he nods and follows Junmyeon back to the room he had accidentally been in a moment before. None of the others are here yet and Baekhyun quickly slips into one of the chairs as the chef walks back in accompanied by three others, each with a silver platter on one hand. They start to set them before the placings as Junmyeon goes back out to fetch everyone else.

It’s only then that Baekhyun notices the… holy crap, _four_ sets of cutlery surrounding his place. There’s even a spoon on the north side of the plate. Glancing between them all Baekhyun frowns, his stomach flopping over itself. They all look pretty much the same, just slightly different sizes. How… which one do you pick from? Are you supposed to just choose? Oh god Sehun is going to think he’s an idiot and-

A fine-boned hand places one of the small silver platters onto Baekhyun’s plate and the chef from before bends to remove the cloche dome. “Work from the outside in,” he whispers kindly.

Baekhyun looks up sharply as the chef smiles and gives him a discrete thumbs up behind the dome of the silver cloche. Baekhyun can hear footsteps coming up the hallway so he quickly points to the spoon. The chef makes a small motion for eating soup. Baekhyun grins and mouths a relieved ‘thank you’ as everyone rounds the corner and the chef disappears again, his powder-pink hair floating out of view. He’s so tall he has to duck under the overhang of the ship’s door.

Chanyeol careens into a seat beside Baekhyun, just as excited at the prospect of the food. Sehun follows with Junmyeon and they all start on the entrée. Sehun tells Baekhyun and Chanyeol a little about his father and his history with loving food and wine of all types, noting that he’s sure he’d love to meet them both one day. Junmyeon agrees eagerly.

Baekhyun enthusiastically eats everything that’s put in front of him and doesn’t miss that Sehun holds Junmyeon’s hand when he thinks no one is looking. Chanyeol has a small fit of delight at how many ice cream flavors are produced for dessert.

* * *

They make it back to port by about eleven and Baekhyun teases Junmyeon _mercilessly_ when he stutters through a polite refusal of a lift home, saying that he’ll be heading back with Sehun tonight. It’s only Chanyeol’s palm coming to rest discretely onto the back of his neck that reins Baekhyun in before Junmyeon dies of embarrassment.

Still, Junmyeon hugs them both goodbye tightly.

“Your cheeks are going to ache tomorrow,” Baekhyun says softly as they part. Junmyeon blinks a couple of times and Baekhyun can see the lamplight glistening off his lower lashes. “You big sap.”

Junmyeon shakes his head and doesn’t say anything further, just squeezes his hand and goes to hug Chanyeol.

Baekhyun raises his eyebrows at Sehun who is standing a pace away and smiles brightly, offering a wave as the four of them break apart into pairs. “I like you but you break his heart and I break your legs,” he singsongs. “I don’t care if you have bodyguards.”

Sehun offers a placid, happy wave back with an arm that he settles around Junmyeon’s shoulders. “Movie night is next Friday,” he shoots back. “Be there or I eat your share of the popcorn.”

Chanyeol walks them both back to their carpark as the ship disgorges it’s many staff to go home for the evening. “He’s developing a very fast immunity to your shit-stirring,” he murmurs thoughtfully. “I like him too.”

Baekhyun elbows him lightly. “Hey.”

Chanyeol laughs and guides them through the handful of cars left sitting in the lot. There’s only about a dozen in this area so it’s how Baekhyun easily spots the tall pink powderpuff walking to his own vehicle. His chef’s whites have been exchanged for a regular set of jeans and a jumper, layered over by a long tan coat that reaches below his knees. It swishes gracefully about his legs as he walks, typing something on his phone. Baekhyun wants to thank him again for earlier so he pulls Chanyeol to a stop and calls out politely.

The man turns. It’s then that two things happen simultaneously.

Baekhyun realises how high the white, double-breasted chef’s jacket had been buttoned. Because now just above the jumper the man’s throat is bare. Except for a fine, gem-studded collar that sits snugly below his adam’s apple.

And Chanyeol calls out, amazement and delight evident in his voice.

“Hyungwon?”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The topic has come up recently on my tumblr about adding positive encounters for Baekhyun to experience in regards to dominants and submissives who are part of the wider BDSM community outside of just Chanyeol himself (and this is something of which I wholly approve). As all the EXO members are currently accounted for, I'll now be bringing in several members of Monsta X (who as well as being known for having a very specific dress style with leather, chains, body harnesses and collars, are also very sweet and kind) to make some guest appearances in Revelations to allow Baekhyun to experience friendly, healthy interactions with some of Chanyeol's kinky friends from his time at the dungeon. I hope you enjoy them! <3


End file.
